Boys Over Flowers
by MissSugarQuill
Summary: When Bella Swan enters the most prestigious school in the country, she hadn't counted on meeting the coldhearted Edward Cullen, waging war with the hotheaded Edward Cullen... and falling in love. HYD/BOF-based.
1. The Red Card

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight OR Boys Over Flowers OR Hana Yori Dango - the book series, the manga series and the Japanese and Korean drama series, the latter two of which this story is based on. :)

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter One ll The Red Card**

* * *

_For the past two weeks, I'd tried really hard to stay above them, to ignore the power they wielded in the school and the terror they commanded over the rest of the students..._

* * *

In the United States of America, there exists one name that is known by everyone, one logo that every child recognises, one conglomerate that drives the nation and possibly the rest of the world.

Meet Meyer Group, the biggest, richest and most powerful corporation known to man. At its right hand is the school, founded by the CEO himself after making a heartfelt speech about building a school his own grandchildren could attend. Thus, St. Meyer came into existence.

Built by the elite and for the elite, St. Meyer is a legendary institution in education history. Less than one percent of the nation can afford to attend and yet everyone still tries their utmost to secure a place for their child because they know once you're in Meyer Kindergarten, you're free-sailing for the rest of your life. In the end, though, only the country's cream of the crop are enrolled.

It was this school that was the envy of every other student in the nation, it was this school that boasted of swimming pools, tennis courts and gymnasiums, and it was to this school that I now exiled myself, a newly enrolled senior student on a musical scholarship. It was an action I took with utmost dread and apprehension, and had only taken out of love for my family. Ecstatic describes their state of being when they'd heard of my "Cinderella opportunity", one too magical to miss, and if there was anything I couldn't stand it would be disappointing them; quiet and resilient Dad, loving and hare-brained Mum, loyal Seth and sweet little Nessie.

They were the reason why I found myself standing in the courtyard of St. Meyer, struck dumb by the enormity and beauty of the school so far. And all I had done was walk through the gates.

I watched two girls stroll past the fountain, arms crossed and expressions lofty.

"So how was Vienna, Di?" one of them asked.

"Oh, _boring_," sighed the other girl. "Dad was in meetings the _entire _weekend, he left me alone to shop and explore. It was so unbelievably dull."

"That's too bad."

"Mmm, next time I'll tell Daddy to have his meetings some place I haven't been yet. Maybe an Asian city, like Seoul. I'm just so _sick_ of these European countries, they're all the same after awhile."

I felt a slight jolt of shock as they walked by me. Had she just referred to her trip to Europe as _boring_? I'd never even travelled out of the state, let alone overseas.

But this was St. Meyer after all, school to the sons and daughters of aristocrats and wealthy businessmen. The gulf between my world and theirs was larger than massive, and I had arrived prepared for this. Right?

_Right_.

I inwardly sighed, bravely bracing myself for whatever may befall. Day one was just starting.

But even in that one moment of innocence before I got pulled into a world of corruption, manipulation and games, I had no idea just _how_ prepared I would have to be to contend with the politics of St. Meyer School.

The main entrance hall was, of course, enormous and modern. Two zigzag staircases led to the upper floors and there were students everywhere - chatting, laughing, squealing, walking. A wave of apprehension hit me - I was the blushing, shy, awkward type, and to be transplanted to a prestigious school with a new set of people I faced with the same dread as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye - but I swallowed my nerves and went by quickly, hoping not to attract stares.

"Hey man, where's your tie?" one boy was asking another as I rushed past.

"Pfft, why bother?" replied an obnoxious voice. "If F4 gets away with not wearing the uniform everyday, how is a measly tie gonna matter?"

"Ha, nice."

Fortunately no one looked twice at me and I had just reached the staircase when several things happened at once to disturb my relief.

A girl shrieked, "THEY'RE COMING - EVERYONE, THEY'RE HERE!" and people's reaction was instantaneous. And unfathomable. Suddenly, students were sprinting from every direction, talking with increased excitement as they headed down towards the double glass doors. I scooted back into the railing to avoid getting bowled over by a group of girls.

"Can you believe it? They're coming here!" they babbled.

"I know, I know, how does my make up look?"

"This is such a privelige!"

Dumbfounded and curious, I peered over the many excited heads towards the glass doors. Was the President coming? Or Mr CEO himself? Somehow, I didn't think girls would care how their make up looked if these men really were the eagerly anticipated visitors.

The source of all the excitement appeared as the double doors opened, and I stared.

It was four boys. Four boys who came in as a group, four boys who sauntered through the double doors, four strikingly different-looking boys. The one leading was lanky with untidy, bronze-coloured hair, the boy right behind him was lean and blonde, the third bulkier and muscular, the last one with darker skin and hair.

And I stared, not just because they were so different, but because they were so _similar._ Each of them were tall, exceedingly handsome, and wearing designer clothes rather than the school uniform. Each of them had a haughty look on his face as if they had nothing worthwhile to worry about.

It was these four boys who had the entire foyer excited. They couldn't have been any more different, and yet the way they stood together, the way they carried themselves, could not be anymore alike.

They were clearly popular in St. Meyer; girls were beside themselves applauding as if their favourite band had just come up on stage. Even guys were nodding their approval and clapping, and the quartet were doing nothing but _standing_ there.

But I had to admit, even I was a bit mesmerised by the powerful charimsa of the group.

Until I saw what happened next.

Sudden silence filled the hall as the boy with bronze-coloured hair stepped deliberately over to a younger student standing by the side. The atmosphere was so tense, it was palpable.

"Where's your tie, junior?" His voice was hard and mocking, just like his expression. I couldn't blame the younger boy for flinching.

"What?" the senior continued, still in that quiet, deadly voice, "Not enough pride to wear your uniform properly?" A smirk twisted his mouth as the junior trembled, unable to look up. The bronze-haired boy glanced back carelessly at his friends, "Emmett, do you still have that juice?"

"Right here."

Taking the bottle that was passed to him, he unscrewed the cap and slowly emptied the bottle over the boy's white shirt. Some people gasped aloud but no one dared say a word. Others snickered.

The boy looked on the verge of tears as the senior patted him on the shoulder condescendingly. "Learn to respect my school, or you'll be out," he sneered and with that he was off, the other three following after him.

As people gradually found their voices and the boy's friends converged on him in worry, I was rooted to the staircase in shock. Had that just really happened? And were people actually _laughing_? Why had no one stopped that guy? Was I missing a vital part of the mentality of this school?

_Probably.__ You did say you were prepared for 'whatever may befall', right?_

I shook my head and tried to place the incident out of my mind as I went to my first lessons. Here, people started paying more attention to me. I saw their smirks at my average appearance, a commoner amidst royalty, and I blushed and stammered over my own words when teachers ruthlessly asked me to introduce myself. Girls raised their eyebrows, as if daring me to approach them. Predictably, no one made any friendly advances.

It was a relief when lunch time came. After Spanish, I followed some boys out of the classroom into the cafeteria, already so used to the flamboyance of St. Meyer that its resemblance to a fancy European cafe did not come as much of a surprise. Turning away from the banquet table, I chose the first free table I saw and took out my own lunch. Mum was an imaginative cook and several years of experimenting had given her quite a flair.

"Ugh, what is that _smell_?"

A glance up revealed that I wasn't alone; three girls had arrived by my table, their upturned noses and expressions plainly telling me they were not planning on befriending me. The middle one was glaring at my lunch, "Why are you eating this dog food, commoner?"

"Yeah," chimed in the girl on the left, "In case you didn't notice, we have _real_ food here cooked by our own chefs. Why don't you go get some while you can? You could even take some home for your family tonight."

They sniggered and I stared at them. Sure, they were being downright nasty, but there was something dim and childish about them that made me unable to take them seriously.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"That's right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet," said the middle girl, flipping her hair. "I'm Tanya. This is Irina and Lauren. We consider ourselves gifted mentors for any new female students at St. Meyer. But not a commoner like _you_," she added distastefully, eyeing me, "Uh - what was your name?"

"Isabella Swan." I didn't usually use my full name, but then again, I wasn't usually addressed as "commoner" upon first meeting either.

"Hm. How fitting," Tanya said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, best be on your toes, little commoner. We'll be keeping an eye on you."

"_That's_ not a very nice thing to say," came a new voice from behind the triplets. A dark-haired, pixie-like girl came over, holding a tray in her delicate hands. I looked at her and she winked at me.

"If you're not going to sit with her, why don't you go somewhere else?" she continued innocently, "Or you're welcome to join us, but only if you stop being so charming."

"You are so annoying, Alice," groaned Tanya.

The petite girl's smile widened, "I try, Tanya. But what did I just say about being friendly?"

Rolling their eyes and shooting one last look at me, the three girls flounced off. I looked gratefully at my saviour as she sat down and smiled. She was angelically beautiful, with delicate features, dark twinkling eyes and a soprano voice.

"They're really not too bad when you get to know them," she winked.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"You're welcome, Isabella Swan." Her mischievous grin widened when I looked at her in surprise. "You were in my Maths class," she explained, "You're the new girl who came here because of a scholarship. You play the violin."

I blinked, surprised that someone had actually listened to my clumsy introduction.

"Oh! That's - that's right," I stammered, "But you can call me Bella."

"Hi, Bella," the girl said cheerfully, "I'm Alice Brandon." She stuck out her hand and I stared at it for a moment, lost, before realising and shaking it a little too eagerly. Alice laughed, and it was all bells and wind chimes.

"We're going to be great friends, Bella," she said merrily, "I can feel it."

I smiled back. It was a relief to meet someone genuine and friendly in this school, and it was a relief that I was going to have at least one friend here after all. It was hard not to take an immediate liking to Alice. She was open and enthusiastic, chattering a lot but somehow even managing to get me talking, the shy, blushing, awkward new girl. I'd had friends at my previous school, but we'd never been kindred spirits. I'd never seemed to be on the exact same page as them, in perfect harmony with their thinking. Sometimes I wondered if I was looking at the same world as everyone else.

Day one at St. Meyer came to an end as the bell rung and Alice fired riddles at me as we walked out to the entrance hall. She'd been trying to catch me out all of last period.

You're not going to get this one," she vowed. "What has neither flesh nor blood nor skin nor bone, but has fingers and thumbs of its - "

"Gloves," I answered.

"You're impossible, Bella!" she groaned.

I had to laugh, "My dad's fond of riddles and always gets us to answer them. How about I tell you one?" Alice looked eager and I took a deep breath, "I am the centre of gravity, hold a capital situation in Vienna, and as I am foremost in every victory, am allowed by all to be invaluable. Though I am invisible, I am clearly seen in the midst of a river. It is in vain that you seek me, for I have long been in heaven, yet even now lie embalmed in the grave. What am I?"

"_What_? Repeat that again!"

I was repeating it a fifth time with much emphasis when we reached the foyer and immediately noticed something was wrong. Students were tense and talking in whispers, glancing down towards the locker corridor.

Alice halted and grabbed my arm, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" I asked uneasily.

"The buzz in the air. It's a bad omen." And still holding my arm, she strode over to a girl standing on the side, a stunningly beautiful girl with long, wavy golden hair. I immediately felt very dim in comparison.

"Rose," hissed Alice, "Rose, what's going on?"

The blonde girl sighed and tilted her head towards the locker area. "A red card," she murmured, "A boy named Mike Newton."

This didn't have any meaning to me whatsoever, but Alice moaned quietly, "Not another one! I thought they were over it. I mean, it's been three months."

The beautiful blonde girl rolled her eyes, "When are they ever going to grow tired of these games? It's probably the only reason they stay at this school." She caught my eye and added, "Hi, I'm Rosalie, by the way."

I managed a smile back, "I'm Bella. But... what's happening?" I looked from their grimaces to the mixed expressions of other students. Most were gleeful and eager, some looked uncomfortable and others looked downright terrified. Even so, they were trying hard not to show it. I was starting to feel a little paranoid. Did this school ever have a moment's peace?

Alice turned to me with an expression akin to a bearer of bad news.

Yup, definitely paranoid.

"The red card," she began, "It's the worst omen here. Once it appears in your locker, it's a green light for the rest of the school to make you suffer as much as possible. You become the sole target of everyone's pranks and ridicule, and you bear it alone. It doesn't stop until you grovel... or if you've really offended them, until you leave the school."

_What?_

I wrinkled my nose, "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish," said Rosalie darkly.

My eyebrows shot up in shock and I stammered, "But - who? Who's doing all this? Surely not the teachers!"

"No, not the teachers," scoffed Rosalie, "Though what little they do to protect the students makes them just as bad. The instigators of the game, the ones who hand out the red cards - it's F4."

I started to ask what that meant, but just then her eyes narrowed and she muttered, "Hm. You speak of the devil and he appears."

"Ah, here they come, Bellabee," said Alice, taking my arm and pulling me forward, "You have a lot to learn! Meet the boys who are at the height of cool."

"You better be joking, Alice," groaned Rosalie.

Still confused, I looked to where everyone's gaze seemed to be drawn to - and my own eyes widened. It was those boys again, strolling across the foyer with their hands in their pockets. Once again, I was struck by how impressive and intimidating they looked. People stumbled out of their way and many broke into claps and cheers, and with a sickening lurch I realised they were _applauding_ them for giving out the red card.

"Them?" I said faintly, though I already knew. Who else could influence the entire student body to bully one person?

"Yup," Alice said nonchalantly, "F4. They rule the school. You see the one at the back, the tall one with blonde hair?" She pointed discreetly, "That's Jasper Whitlock. His grandfather was the former president of the United States - " I almost choked at this, but Alice didn't notice, " - and if you get too close to him - POW! His bodyguards will be all over you in a second. But he won't allow them to follow him around when he's at school."

Rosalie came on my other side and continued in a low murmur, "The darker one is Jacob Black. He's from a family of famous artists, but he's famed for being on the athletic track. He holds the fastest record at St. Meyer."

I looked over accordingly at this Jacob Black while Rosalie gave her profile on him. He wore the same haughty, arrogant look as the others, but there was something about his dark eyes that held me for a moment. It seemed like he was hiding something within himself, keeping it away from the eye of the world.

Or maybe I was just so overwhelmed by everything that I was making things up.

"That's Emmett McCarty, the big, muscly guy. His family's a bunch of successful entrepreneurs. And don't let the brawniness fool you if it would even - he's super smart."

"And a playboy," added Rosalie wryly.

"That too," Alice grinned.

"Which leaves..." I gestured at the last one, the one with bronze-coloured hair, the leader of the clan. The one who had poured juice all over an innocent boy this morning, all because he wasn't wearing a school tie. I felt an erratic lurch of anger at the memory.

"Ah," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Edward Cullen. You must have heard of _him_ at least, right? Everyone knows the Cullens. Edward is the heir of Meyer Group, so you can imagine how people see him as the prince of this school."

I chewed my lip fervently, looking at Edward Cullen. I _had_ heard of him - the Cullens owned Meyer Group, they were practically royalty in America. I had no idea the son was still in school, though. I stared hard at him and inwardly groaned when I had to concede that he _was_ good-looking - exceedingly so. He was the most beautiful of the four, although they were all handsome in their own way.

At this, I suddenly (and irrationally) felt my pulse quicken in anger again. It was always the few people in the world that had absolutely everything, and yet here they were flaunting it, not at all grateful for how much they'd been blessed with. To have been born into such priveliged families - could they not take it graciously and live quietly instead of trampling down on everyone?

I let out a deep breath, surprised by the sudden flood of fury. I was usually a very even-tempered girl.

"These guys are beyond school itself," Rosalie said, sounding thoroughly disheartened. "They don't even turn up in uniform anymore. Even teachers are terrified - terrified of defying them. It's not easy to get a job at this school and if you have one, you're not going to risk it."

"So they just allow this - this _game _to happen? For red cards to be handed out and for students to be forced out of the school because they've been bullied to breaking point?" My voice rose a little at the end and Alice clapped a hand over my mouth.

"SHH! You're going to get slaughtered, Bella!"

Rosalie, on the other hand, smiled serenely at me.

"It's nice to see a fresh reaction like yours," she mused, "It reminds me that this _is_ absurd, after all. After being here for so long, you can't help thinking maybe this is the norm. It's depressing."

I looked at the four boys again -_ F4_. They were stalking towards the double doors, leaving the foyer and their rabid admirers behind.

"Let it be known," a boy's voice called to the crowd, "Mike Newton has received a red card. It's game on!"

Alice groaned loudly, "Come on, let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me and my bewildered self out, away from the cheers and jeers that followed the announcement.

* * *

"F4? Aren't they the sons of some of the richest families there are?" my mother said in a tone of interest, stirring a pot on the stove.

I looked up from the chopping board, "You've heard of them?"

"Of course!" My mother, Renee, had an admiring gleam in her eyes that I didn't like the look of at all; she had no business to be so radiant when talking about those boys. "They crop up in conversation here and there. Quite well known in the social circles."

"Hmm."

"Good-looking, too, I've heard," Mum added mischievously and my little sister giggled while I ducked my head, hoping my faint blush would go unnoticed.

It was almost dinner time and we were cooking together, our usual evening custom. Mum was boiling the sauce, I was chopping up vegetables, and Nessie was arranging them neatly with her little fingers. My dad and brother were sitting at the table; Seth doing his homework and Dad watching TV and listening to our conversation. Evening was always my favourite part of the day.

My dad, Charlie, glanced over at us with a frown, "You be careful around them, Bells. Students at St. Meyer they might be... they're still teenagers."

"Hey, doesn't one of them own a soccer team?" asked Seth excitedly, twirling his pen, "One of F4?"

"Probably," I muttered, chopping up mushrooms with more vim than necessary, "They seem to own everything. The school exists for their entertainment."

"Wow," my brother whistled, having not listened to the rest of my vent. "A soccer team. Whoa."

"Ah, some people are just born lucky," said Mum whimsically, dumping the vegetables in the pot. "But what else, honey? Did you make any friends? Did you get to see the school music room?"

"You didn't even take your violin today, Bella," Nessie ratted me out, prodding me with her finger. I caught her hand and made her poke herself in the forehead, making her giggle.

"I know, I know," I said, sighing, "I wouldn't have had time to play, anyway. I'll take it tomorrow and look at their music room."

"And friends?" Mum pressed on, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I made one," I said, a little doubtful, "Maybe two."

Out of the corner of _my_ eye, I could see her smile in relief. Mum was always worried about my interaction with people my age. She once said that I had been born middle-aged and was a complete mystery even to her at times. Only Dad really understood me - every tiny, little bit of me. We were both quiet people who were comfortable with silence and weren't the best at expressing our emotions out loud, like the rest of our family were, and that meant we read each other better than anyone else.

"WHOA - THEY SCORED! DAD, DID YOU SEE THAT?" Seth yelled, jumping up and down in euphoria and pointing at the TV.

Dad grinned, "Yeah. It was great."

I hid a smile.

After dinner, I went to my room to start on some homework. I knew it would only start piling up otherwise, and that was my motivation as I sat on my bed, my laptop in front of me and one hand absently ruffling Nessie's locks as she slept curled up beside me.

A notification for an email popped up in my new school account. I opened it.

The email loaded a very badly taken photo of a boy with blonde spikes. His identity didn't remain a mystery for long, since the name _MIKE NEWTON_ were the first words to appear beneath the picture, followed by numerous profanities and a list of outrageous accusations.

I closed the window, disgusted. F4 were behind this, no doubt. Saying these terrible things about a boy and spreading it to the entire school - were they completely ruthless?

I groaned. I had a feeling things were only just beginning.

My hunch proved ominously true the next day when I arrived at St. Meyer and found a crowd of people in the entrance hall, standing in a ring and jeering at whatever - or whoever - was unlucky enough to be at the centre. I bit hard on my lip when I saw who the victim was, not that it was a surprise.

But the way Mike Newton stood in the middle like a cornered animal, spinning around quickly on his heel to take in everyone's pitiless faces at once, made my stomach clench. It was a vile sight. His fellow peers, probably those whom he'd laughed and joked together with once, were so quick to stab him in the back and treat him like this now.

"Stop - stop!" he gasped as a boy caught him by the collar and shoved him to the other side of the ring, where he was promptly shoved back. The jeers rose to a fever pitch as I felt sickened to the stomach. Edward Cullen and the rest of F4 were nowhere to be seen, and yet the students were _still_ so eager to participate in his disgusting games.

"You want us to stop?" sneered a boy as Mike, breathless and bruised, stood hunched over in the centre of the ring. "Then beg. Get on your knees and beg."

Mike Newton looked up slowly, taking laboured breaths. He looked desperately at the expectant and smug faces around him. I clenched my fists, unaware of how tense my body had become.

_Don't do it,_ I found myself pleading silently, _Don't__ give in to them. Come on, stick up for yourself!_

Very slowly, he sank down onto his knees and disappointment filled me as the students whistled and cheered.

"Now sing for us, Newton," the boy laughed raucously.

"What?"

"I said sing for us, pretty boy."

"I - "

"Alright, alright, break it up!" called a loud, authoritative voice from behind the ring. _About time_. A teacher strode over, waving his arms as students started to disperse, "The bell has gone, move off to class. Mr Newton, get off the floor at once. Where is your dignity, boy?"

Mike painfully rose to his feet, and I caught sight of a large bruise on his arm.

"Sir," he began. "I need - "

"Did you or did you not hear me the first time, Newton?" the teacher snapped.

For a long moment, both Mike and I just stared at him in disbelief. Then, defeated, Mike limped off. The teacher rounded on me instead. "And what are you still doing here, madam?"

I didn't need to be told twice. I turned on my heel and walked off as quickly as I could, struggling to contain my shock and horror. I felt as if someone had just shook me up and slapped me across the face, and all for no apparent reason. Now I understood what Rosalie and Alice had meant yesterday.

Day two at St. Meyer taught me just what happened to a victim of the Red Card. You were tripped whenever you walked down a corridor, pelted by balls of paper and books whenever the teacher's back was turned in class, or by food if you were in the cafeteria. Your possessions were bound to be covered in swear words and ugly names by the end of the day, and if you were unlucky enough to be ambushed by students during breaks, you were subject to what was called the Ring of Judgment.

And all this because Mike Newton had checked the last book out of the library that Edward Cullen wanted.

"It's not as if he couldn't have bought ten copies of that exact same book in three seconds, anyway," Alice sighed after telling me this during lunch hour.

One morning of the week, I went to St. Meyer bright and early to do what I'd come to this school for. Shivering in the cold with a coat over my uniform, armed with my violin case and a map of the school campus, I finally found the music department. My mouth fell open when I went inside. The room was huge and sumptuously decorated, full of resources to fulfill any musician's wildest dreams. I spent a good half hour poking through the music folders that lined the shelves and examining the sound system installed. Then, finding a spot by the window that overlooked the beautiful courtyard, I took out my violin and played to my heart's content.

For the first time at this school, I felt a sense of peace and familiarity as the melody and notes washed over me. The violin was my soulmate; I'd been playing since time immemorial and it was _my_ own way of expressing myself like nothing else could. Some people can write beautiful lines of poetry and others have amazing voices to sing, but the violin is what works for me. I can't describe it.

I told you I don't have a way with words.

My parents had wanted me to apply for a scholarship at St. Meyer in my senior years. I thought the music lessons at my old school were fine, but they, especially Mum, thought this was an opportunity too magical to miss. So I took it, and here I am now, in the most prestigious school in the country where, unknowingly, corruption was going on behind the walls.

_Don't think about that_, I told myself sternly, but my annoyance had already crept into the music I was playing.

Afterwards, I felt appeased and returned to the locker corridor to put my violin away. I stopped dead, gazing in disbelief at one locker which door was wrenched open and hanging at a funny angle. Books spilled out in a careless mess of torn pages, the locker itself covered in red spray paint. The corridor was deserted; it was still too early for students to be here.

Taking a few tentative steps forward, my stomach plunged when I saw the name on one of the ripped notebooks. _Mike Newton._

Compared to everything else that had already happened to the poor boy, this was almost trivial, and yet a wave of helpless frustration engulfed me. Was this _ever_ going to stop? Instead of putting my violin away, I spun around on my heel and stormed out of the building. I didn't know where I was going and I wasn't too sure why I was moving so fast. Maybe it gave me the illusion that I could run away from the realities of this school, as if I could move away from the injustice and arrogance that dominated this place.

I stopped at last, panting. The school oval loomed ahead of me, an enormous emerald green patch surrounded by tiered seats.

Wanting to go higher, wanting to rise above the helpless feeling I found myself in, I started to climb the stairs to the top of the stands. When I couldn't go any further, I stopped and dumped my case down onto the seat, looking down at the oval. It was beautiful from this far up and I felt a kind of savage pleasure that I could still enjoy its loveliness without _F4_ ruining it.

"_F4_," I vented aloud to the open air, still breathing heavily. "F4, F4, F4... _F4_! Why am I even using their stupid title?"

Then, because it was natural to me, I took out my violin and bow and started to play.

_"That's Jasper Whitlock. His grandfather was the former president of the United States."_

_"Jacob Black. He's from a family of famous artists."_

_"Emmett McCarty, the big, muscly guy. His family's a bunch of successful entrepreneurs."_

_"Edward Cullen... Edward is the heir of Meyer Group, so you can imagine how people see him as the prince of this school."_

As my frustration grew, my playing became more aggressive and forceful, the notes sharper and shorter as I jerked the bow over the taut strings. After awhile my arm became numb and I dropped it, breathing deeply. The silence was prominent after the loud, harsh music I'd just been playing, and I sat back down on the seat and stared glumly at the empty stadium below.

"They're unbelievable," I mumbled.

And then, from somewhere behind me, I heard a dragging sigh.

_Who -_

My heard almost stopped when I jumped up and whirled around. I thought I'd been alone, but I was wrong. A boy was lying down a few rows behind me, only visible now above the seats as he lazily sat up and frowned at me as if I was a nuisance.

"You sure make a lot of noise," he accused, yawning widely. I stared wildly at his tall form as he straightened himself out, stretching.

_Jacob Black._

There was no mistaking those dark eyes and that russet-coloured skin. Jacob Black. Jacob Black lying on the stadium seats behind me, having heard my entire display with the violin and my little rant. About him. About him and his friends.

"What - what are you doing here?" I stammered, trying to cover up my mortification.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, "I thought the better question would be what are _you_ doing here? Nobody else normally comes here to cause such a disturbance. It's my place. Could you leave now?"

"Why should I?" I countered, my defensive streak coming out of me at the worst possible time. "It's a public area. I don't see your name on it."

He looked at me demurely for a moment before nodding his head over to a plaque on one of the nearby seats.

_Meyer Stadium. Black Family._

I blinked. Holy crow! He even owned the school stadium.

Rendered speechless, Jacob chuckled slightly at my expression. "So you play that, huh?" he asked, looking at my violin hanging limply from my hand. "I think it's meant to sound nice, but don't try to play when you're annoyed at me and my friends."

"I - " I was too mortified to form any words.

Jacob turned away, yawning again and putting his hands in his pockets. "Forget it," he said, walking towards the steps and going down. "_I'll_ go. I was about to leave anyway."

I was staring after him, still unsure of what just happened, when he turned around again and gave a little smirk. "It's refreshing, actually."

Coherency had left me completely. "Huh?"

His smirk widened, "To meet someone who doesn't worship us." He left like that without a backward glance, and I sunk back down into my seat, my thoughts in a total disarray.

Did that just happen? I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

_Stupid.__ Stupid, stupid, stupid._

* * *

By the time Friday came around, my first week at St. Meyer was over and Mike Newton hadn't been to school for two days. I had only caught glimpses of F4 during the week, strutting around and not lifting a single finger while the rest of the school carried out their dirty work. The sight of Edward Cullen's self-satisfied smirk was unbelievably infuriating, leaving me in such a state that my mum commented she hadn't seen so much passion alight in my face and eyes apart from when I was playing the violin. Of course, she had no idea, just like the rest of the world outside of St. Meyer's walls, what was the true cause of my emotions.

Another week of classes, homework and violin practice eclipsed and, apart from the excessive lifestyles and disdainful attitudes of my peers, life at St. Meyer took on a familiar groove. I was even getting used to the crazy receptions that F4 received whenever they appeared in our midst, and as much as I hated to admit it, the fact that they were above all regular rules of common courtesy and decency was something I was starting to subconsciously accept. Such was the mentality of St. Meyer School.

"Bella! Did you do the trig homework due next period?" Alice demanded as soon as she appeared at our usual table in the cafeteria. She looked a little wild and flustered. I chuckled.

"Only just realised again?" I said, taking out my book and handing it to her.

"Yes - thank you, Bellabee, I love you!" she called before rushing back out to go to the library, no doubt.

Contemplating a lunch alone, I took out Mum's sandwiches. People didn't bother too much with the "little commoner" anymore; even the triplets just cast scornful looks at me before going on their way. As long as I kept my head down and stayed quiet, I would survive the next two years at St. Meyer.

"F4 ARE COMING!"

I stayed rigidly in my seat as girls flew out to greet the four boys. They had their own special lounge room upstairs which they frequented. Ugh. As if they needed to rub their wealth in our faces anymore.

I tried hard to ignore the girls' squeals and cooing. Tanya, of course, was up the front, with Irina and Lauren right behind her.

"Oh, Edward," she gushed. "Your hair looks _so_ good today."

"Get out of the way," he ordered, and of course a path was cleared for Edward Cullen. His royal highness. I couldn't help looking up and glaring as he strode past, until I was conscious of another pair of eyes on me.

Jacob Black looked at me curiously, recognition dawning in his eyes. The memory of our last encounter immediately made me blush and avert my gaze back to my lunch. The look lasted for no longer than a second, but he smirked slightly as if he knew exactly what I'd been thinking when I was glaring at Edward.

I'd been careful to avoid the stadium since my first and last visit.

Although, was I sending a bad message? I really shouldn't let Jacob Black and his smirk get to me. Sure it had been an embarrassing encounter, but I _liked_ looking at the oval and playing my violin there, I shouldn't have to stay away just because one of F4 had marked it as _theirs_...

"Excuse me... can I sit with you?"

There was a girl standing in front of me with a tentative expression. I knew who she was; Jessica Stanley, St. Meyer's newest transfer student. Today was her first day. Unlike me, however, she belonged here. Her dark curly hair was perfectly groomed, not a strand out of place, and the faint apple blossom scent around her was definitely some brand of expensive perfume.

"Oh, sure," I said, caught unawares. "I'm Bella."

"Jessica," she said meekly, taking her spot opposite me. "Thanks for letting me sit with you... it's a bit overwhelming." My heart stirred in sympathy. I'd only been here for two weeks and already I felt like her mentor.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking," Jessica ventured, "Those guys just then... they were F4, weren't they?"

Sigh. There was no escaping them.

"Yeah," I said resignedly. "You know them already?"

Jessica nodded a bit absently as if she was thinking about something else. Determined not to talk or think at all about F4, I asked, "So you transferred from London? How long did you live there?"

"Oh! I lived there for five years, it got really cold in the winter, but I liked it. And - what are you eating?" Jessica's tone was bewildered as she looked at my curried egg sandwiches. They did look very odd against her _filet mignon_. Definitely a rich girl.

"My mum made them - curried egg. They're good, really. Want one?" I offered her a triangle, which she took uncertainly and inspected. Most definitely a rich girl.

Very carefully, Jessica bit off the top of the triangle and chewed. I had to grin as she looked up suddenly, "It is delicious! I've never tried anything like it."

"That will make Mum happy," I laughed, and Jessica smiled.

Jessica Stanley was a sweet girl, and I found her ignorance about things in the common life endearing rather than annoying. I was surprised by how much she had to say once she opened up though. She chattered away most of the lunch hour and I was only too happy to listen, although more than once I failed to keep up with her brisk mental processes.

"What do you have next, Bella?" asked Jessica. She glanced up as there was a boisterous round of laughter from F4's lounge upstairs.

"I have Spanish," I said.

"Oh, me too!" she exclaimed, "I can sit with you and tell you about the time I visited China three years ago. Wait a sec, I'm going to put my tray away." Beaming, she stood up and turned around - and walked straight into someone.

_Clatter._

Silence filled the cafeteria as her plate toppled onto the floor, smearing sauce all over the shirt of the person standing in front of her. Jessica gasped and stood very still. My heart plummetted.

"What is this?" Edward Cullen asked quietly, his eyes narrowed. The rest of F4 stood behind him. Everyone else was deathly still as they digested the situation.

"I - I'm so sorry," Jessica faltered before his hard gaze.

"You're sorry?" he repeated softly, "Is that it?"

Jessica quickly set down her tray and scrambled to grab a napkin, "Please, let me clean it for you - "

"Get away from me!" He caught her by the wrist and dragged her hand away from his shirt, an expression of disgust etched on his face. Jessica winced and I clenched my fists; he was hurting her.

"Do you have _any_ idea who I am?" Edward Cullen asked, staring pitilessly into her wide eyes. She stared, terrified. "No, I didn't think so, because then you would have thought twice before touching me with your filthy hands." He shoved her away so that she fell back into her seat, whimpering, and he sneered, "_Clean_ it for me - you must be joking. What good is this shirt to me anymore? It's tainted." He pulled it off roughly and flung it at her so that it whipped across her face. A dry sob escaped her.

Suddenly, I couldn't hold back anymore. Mike Newton's desperate and anguished face flashed in my mind and before I knew what I doing, I was out of my seat.

"Stop!"

As if in slow motion, every eye in the room turned to me. I was breathing heavily, more terrified than I had ever been before, but determined. Edward Cullen slowly turned his gaze to me. With a pang, I realised just how painfully good looking he was. His green eyes were completely devoid of any warmth.

"Please... just stop," I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady, "It was an accident... and she's apologised. Now just leave her alone."

It was foolish of me to hope for even a second that he would listen. But at that moment, with everyone's eyes upon me, I was praying very hard that Edward Cullen would have a sudden change of heart.

Every nerve in my body shook as he stared coldly at me for one long, terrible moment. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need words as he finally walked away, his friends following. I caught a glimpse of Jacob Black and his unfathomably amused expression as he went with them. The murmurs started then, growing increasingly shrewd as every eye remained fixated on me.

I was shaking.

_For the past two weeks, I'd tried really hard to stay above them, to ignore the power they wielded in the school and the terror they commanded over the rest of the students..._

With my heart pounding in my ears the next morning, I reached out to open my locker.

The red card leered back at me.

"IT APPEARS AGAIN!" somebody behind me yelled, "LET IT BE KNOWN - F4 AND ST. MEYER HAS DECLARED WAR ON ISABELLA SWAN!"

_...but in the end, I've fallen into their game._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Let me know what you think! Would you like to know what happens next? Hehe - I dearly love this storyline and thought the characters of Twilight would be really fun to write and play with. So hit me up a comment! - msq.


	2. The Declaration

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _(the characters)_, Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Two ll The Declaration**

* * *

_I've done something big... something that I never thought I would be brave enough to do. To be honest, when I think about the consequences... I'm absolutely terrified._

* * *

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

* * *

"What's the matter, _Isabella_? Is your desk missing?"

"I think it is, Tanya. Oh dear, how are you going to study with the rest of us now, you little commoner?"

* * *

_Isabella Swan you poor beggar. You aren't gonna last three days._

* * *

In years to come, I would wonder how I survived the first day of my red card.

I spent most of the day dodging students and any object they fancied throwing at me - food during lunch, pens, books, rolled up bits of paper during class. Every step I took I feared for my well-being. It was safer running to classes than walking discreetly - the news about me had spread like wildfire, I may as well have had neon letters screaming "BELLA SWAN" across my forehead.

But even in classrooms I wasn't safe. When I walked into English my desk was missing; it took me half an hour to find it again outside in the courtyard, defaced and graffitied. In Spanish, my name was maliciously whispered with other hateful phrases in the language, students knowing full well I understood every word. In chemistry the usual paper balls and pens came flying at me, but when a beaker exploded on the side of my desk I shrieked my head off and Mr Moran gave me detention for disrupting his class.

By the end of the day I was bitterly regretting my rash action yesterday.

I emerged cautiously from the bathroom, having made up my mind to sprint to my sanctuary - the music room - and wait until everyone else had gone home; there was no way I was leaving when students were still mingling outside.

A group of girls were lingering by the doors. _Go outside_, I pleaded, _Please__, just leave._ I took a step backwards and - "AH!"

Walked right into a bucket and mop.

The girls instantly looked down the corridor, "Hey, there she is!"

_Yes, Bella.__ Your clumsiness will be the death of you one day._

"We've got a surprise for you, Swan. Do you like eggs?"

"Hey, did you guys find her?" My heart thudded. More people were coming into the corridor. This was the ambush I dreaded above anything else.

There was no other help for it, I had to run. But before I did, there was a familiar face standing by the stairs that caught my attention. Jessica looked troubled as she watched me, but as soon as we made eye-contact she gave a little start and walked away. My smile slid off my face as she ran off, and all of a sudden I felt like surrendering. Surrendering to the students waiting for me with their eggs, to St. Meyer, its pathetic teachers and to F4...

But I couldn't do that.

Taking a deep breath, I ran right into the fray, shielding my head as they cheered and threw eggs at me. This morning I might have felt proud that I only got hit by three out of a dozen, but I was too tired and miserable now to care.

I tore across the courtyard, running past the trees and the fountain until I reached the music department. Gasping, I stumbled inside and slammed the door behind me.

Out of nowhere, someone threw their arms around me and pulled me to them tightly. I shrieked, struggling to get away. Then I saw who it was.

"Alice? Alice!"

Her brown eyes were full of tears as they took in every detail of my appearance. "Oh Bella," she whispered, grasping me by the shoulders. "_Why?_ I _told_ you you were going to get slaughtered!"

I was so happy to see her that I could only gaze at her speechlessly. My chest heaved, but the sight of Alice gave me the strength to hold back the tears.

"You were so _passive_," she continued, hugging me close, "I didn't think I had to worry about you pulling a martyr act, even if I knew you hated what they were doing."

I chuckled jerkily and admitted, "I don't know what happened either. It just... came out."

Alice pulled away, looking at me with so many emotions. I'd never seen her so despondent.

"What?"

She cracked a small smile, "You have egg shells in your hair, Bellabee." A laugh escaped from me, somewhat hysterical, but it still felt good. With a sigh, Alice pulled out some tissues and started wiping my hair.

"I should have been there for you," she said quietly, "I would have stopped you from doing something crazy. Or I probably would have punched the idiot in the face before you could do anything drastic."

"You call _me_ drastic?" I shot back, but her words brought back what happened earlier with Jessica - running away from me. And I knew why; it wasn't safe for her to be around me. Anyone who associated themselves with me would only become another victim.

Alice chuckled, "Hmm. So what should we do to those jerks first?"

"Nothing," I said, looking her in the eye. "Alice, you cannot do or _say_ anything that might even have the slightest chance of _possibly_ getting you tangled up in this mess."

"I'm not leaving you alone - "

"Yes you are," I interrupted. "Don't worry about me. A few weeks and they should get bored with dealing with the stubborn commoner, right? So you have to keep your distance, cheer me on from afar and give me the thumbs-up from across the classroom when I feel like giving up. Because - " my voice shook a little, but I fought for control. "Because I need you there at the end of the day."

"Bella..." Alice wailed, her eyes pooling with tears again. She wiped them angrily, "Dammit, Bella, I never cry! I'm so worried about you. You're just a _noob_ here, how are you going to survive? You haven't seen the worst of what this school can do."

I chuckled, unable to help but hug her again. I was so grateful to have a friend like Alice in this Hades of a school.

"You belong here. I'm not about to jeopardise that. And I'm going to fight to stay here too, so don't worry, okay?" I released her as Alice sniffed, still looking at me tragically. I picked up my fallen bag and opened the door, "I should go home now and clean up. See you later."

And before she could say anything else, before my resolve could give way, I opened the door and sprinted outside. My chest throbbed as I tore back across the courtyard, not sure where I was running to so long as I was moving. It hurt less that way.

I found myself looking up at the enormous stadium again.

A few angry tears escaped me as I threw myself onto a seat and glowered at the grass. Today had been a nightmare and I had no one to blame but myself. Did I really think that anything could be achieved by standing up to the most powerful and influential person in the school? I wasn't brave or sassy or anything like that. I was just Bella - awkward, clumsy, much happier stuffed in the corner of the room than displayed on the mantelpiece.

_Great, just great.__ So much for keeping your head down and surviving the next two years unnoticed._

"Stupid," I said in an undertone, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I swiped at my face as more unwanted, frustrated tears burned into my eyes.

Then I froze - because someone had exhaled drowsily behind me.

_Oh please, not again._

I stood up cautiously and climbed a few stairs, peering over the rising seats. Then I saw him again; Jacob Black, lying on the ground with his hands behind his head, a look of undisturbed sleep on his face. I was relieved. At least I hadn't woken him this time.

Although that didn't explain why he was here at all.

I looked at Jacob more carefully now, realising that he was indeed a part of F4. How come he wasn't with them? Didn't birds of a feather flock together? I imagined boys as rich as they were would spend all their time partying and doing exciting things, and yet here was Jacob Black now, sleeping outside in the stands.

I was still staring at him absently when his lips moved.

"Am I really that beautiful?"

My mind blanked as he opened his eyes and sat up, looking at me with a hint of a smirk. "You've been staring for awhile," he continued, "You again. Has the new commoner been entranced by my beauty?"

So he had been feigning sleep. I felt deceived.

"I don't think you're beautiful," I blurted out, recovering my power of speech with a burst of defiance and at the same time realising just _how_ handsome Jacob Black really was. His black hair, dark eyes and russet-coloured skin was a unique beauty, and there was enough childish roundness left in his otherwise defined face that made him appear innocent and mischievous.

"Sure you don't," he yawned. "And I thought there was no way you could disturb me again. Of all the hundreds of seats you could have picked, you had to choose the one near me."

"I didn't do it on purpose," I said, starting to feel annoyed, "Why don't you just sleep _on_ the seats like a normal person?"

"Because I don't want people to find me."

"Then you can hardly complain. I can't go checking the floor of each row to see if you're snoozing there."

My tone was sharper than normal and he noticed. For a moment Jacob looked at me curiously and I glared back, until in a flash - _he really is quick_, I thought - he had jumped the few rows separating us and was standing directly in front me. I blinked, my glare turning into a bewildered stare.

"What?" I said stupidly. He was gazing at me very intently. And making me very nervous.

"Well, there's..." My heart pounded madly as he leant in close to my face, reached out a hand and touched my hair. Then he pulled back and looked at his finger, "There are egg shells in your hair."

..._What?_

I immediately ran a hand through my disgustingly stiff hair, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"Also, you smell like a cake," he remarked.

It was such a simple, innocent statement, and yet at these words, to my intense embarrassment, I felt the tears welling up again. Not tears of anger or frustration, but of hurt and loneliness. I turned away, trying to compose myself, and it was a moment before Jacob spoke again in a much different voice.

"It must be tough for you."

I looked at him in surprise, wanting to see his expression, but his back was already towards me as he walked down the stairs.

An hour later I finally returned to the empty school to get my violin from my locker. There was a surprise waiting for me inside; a small teddy bear dressed in the St. Meyer uniform. It was so absurdly cute that I cracked a small smile as I picked it up. There was a note attached to it.

_I'm sorry, Bella. Please forgive a coward like me. You're a true friend. Jessica._

My smile grew wider and I affectionately hit the top of the teddy's head.

It had been a nightmare of a day and I knew worse was still to come, but as I walked home I felt stronger and lighter. All the fight hadn't left me yet.

* * *

The next day was both better and worse.

It was better because the shock factor had worn off and I knew what was coming. I avoided walking in crowded corridors at all costs, sat at the back of the classroom where I could at least see when people were about to throw things at me and have a chance of shielding myself, and didn't go into the cafeteria altogether. It was better because although Alice sat on the other side of the room, she flashed encouraging smiles at me and left candy in my locker during the day to cheer me up.

It was worse because the pranks grew more vindictive as the game wore on. There was a lizard on my seat in Maths and the teacher refused to start the lesson until I'd gotten rid of it. I spent twenty minutes trying to shoo it out of the room while the rest of the class snickered and watched. It was worse because someone had filled my chemistry assessment with ice cubes overnight and I received zero marks for the ruined solution. It was miserable because I had gym, my worst subject, and the entire badminton lesson was an uncoordinated and clumsy disaster. I wasn't the only one wincing with injuries by the end of it.

I stayed alone in the change rooms, waiting until everyone else had left before I changed out of my gym clothes. I didn't like the idea of stripping and making myself even more vulnerable with my _fellow_ _peers_ still around.

When I was sure there was no one left, I pushed open my door and stepped out.

I gasped as icy water drenched me and an empty plastic bucket bounced onto the floor. Classic. I should have seen it coming. No prank was considered below Meyer students.

Another blow hit me when I saw that my hook was empty - my blazer and sweater were missing. Shivering, panic stole over me as I scoured the rest of the girls' change room for any sign of them, but a sinking feeling in my stomach told me that this was part of my punishment. I gave a violent shudder and realised another addition; the air conditioning was on.

"They don't miss a thing, do they," I muttered, shivering uncontrollably now in my sodden clothes and in the icy air blasting out of the vents.

I practically ran for the door, but the amazing thoroughness of St. Meyer students was demonstrated again when I pushed against it and found that the other side was blocked with chairs and desks. I groaned aloud, using all my strength to slam against the door until the various furniture on the other side was knocked aside. By that time, my lips were blue and my teeth were chattering.

I gasped as soon as I was out, my body stunned by the sudden heated warmth of the hallway. It had been like an igloo in the change rooms.

Looking up, a sight through the window made me stop dead.

A navy blazer and grey sweater, puny in the far distance, were tied around one of the poles on the running track. I groaned again, hands gripping the edge of the window, "What is this?"

It took me five minutes to stumble and shiver to the stadium, trying to tell my body it was warm and had no reason to fear cold. It didn't believe me. I was frozen numb by the time I reached the track and looked up at the pole expectantly.

Nothing was there.

_I am seriously jinxed, _I thought miserably, twisting around for any sign of my uniform, _What__ now? Where are they?_

I dropped into a crouch, suddenly exhausted and feeling even more beaten down than I had by the end of yesterday. If this kept up, I was going to go crazy. I looked miserably at the bare pole, feeling the blood within my veins turn into ice, and even though I knew I should run back indoors before I caught my death of pneumonia, I couldn't find the strength to move.

"Isn't it a little cold out here?"

I was so numb that I could only crane my head a little to see who the voice belonged to. Jacob Black was jogging briskly along the track, wearing a tracksuit and scrutinising me as he slowed down. I felt no emotion at the sight of him, only a wonder why he was always the one I unceremoniously met during the moments I especially despised his friends and the school they dictated.

Jacob put his hands in his pockets and walked closer. He dipped his head to take a better look at me, "Trouble again with the red card, huh? You're usually in some bind when I see you."

I still didn't say anything and after a moment's silence he sighed and walked off. I thought he was leaving to continue his jog, but I watched as he moved to the stands, reached behind them and pulled out something. He turned back to me, carrying a blazer in one hand and a sweater, neatly folded, in the other.

I finally found my voice, "Wh - wha - ?"

Jacob threw the sweater at me. I caught it clumsily with my frozen fingers.

"These would be yours, right?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Speechless, I stayed frozen in my crouch as he came over and dropped my blazer over my shoulders. The sudden warmth was wonderful, protecting me from the biting cold air, and I looked up at him gratefully.

"Th - thank you," my teeth chattered.

Jacob looked back at me, and for a split second I thought I saw sympathy in his dark eyes. But then he blinked and his gaze was cool and indifferent as usual.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, "I just found them tied up on the pole. They were making my stadium look untidy, so I took them down." He sighed and suddenly glared at me, "You're really annoying, you know that?" He jogged off again, leaving me crouched in the middle of the track.

* * *

That night I lay on the couch bundled up in three layers while my family watched the news. I hadn't said much to any of them; I was still too miserable to talk. I stared at the news reporter as she babbled on, and only started listening when I saw the St. Meyer school logo appear in the little news box behind her head.

"_The nation's finest school and internationally held in highest regard, St. Meyer School has always prided itself in its academic and social achievements. But recent rumours on the internet have started that one of the senior students in this top-notch institution has actually fallen pregnant and still attending classes - "_

"Hey!" both Nessie and Seth cried as Mum attempted to cover both their ears at once.

"Such a thing happening in such an esteemed school!" Mum said, shaking her head.

"_...is really quite distressing for a school with stringent policies upholding appropriate moral and social behaviour. No news yet about how Principal Kensington is addressing these concerns._"

_Appropriate moral and social behaviour?__ I'll give you the real dirt about what really happens inside those walls_, I thought bitterly. Then I sneezed.

"Bless you!" said Nessie.

"That's really too sad," Mum lamented as Dad changed the channel. "One bad egg amongst hundreds of other decent and hard-working students, and it's not as if St. Meyer is a small and unknown school. Its reputation will be questioned after this."

"They're teenagers," said Dad reasonably, "This sort of thing happens every now and again."

"But it's _St. Meyer_ - "

"Just because they're rich doesn't make them any less stupid - or bad - or cruel," I snapped before I could stop myself. My family watched in silence as I stood up and stalked into my room.

I threw myself onto my bed, sick of it all. _It's always the rich and powerful that get away with everything..._

My dad walked in an hour later. I knew he had stopped Mum from barging in straight away, knowing that I needed time to myself. Dad understood me that way. Sitting on my bed, he said gently, "Are you alright, Bells?"

I sat up, feeling a little ashamed about my outburst. "Yeah," I said quietly, managing a smile. "I'm just tired. And I think I'm getting sick."

"Mum says you've been a bit down lately," Dad said, sounding uncertain of my reaction. I grimaced. It was just like him to pretend he hadn't noticed it either. The corner of his mouth quirked, "Are they giving you a hard time?"

I looked at my oblivious father. _You have no idea, Dad..._

I was a terrible liar so I couldn't outright deny it, but there was no way I was going to let my parents know exactly what was happening to me. _Yeah, Dad, I'm sort of the sole target of the entire school. Beakers, eggs, books and pens have been thrown at me and today someone stole my uniform, but don't you worry._

So instead I just said, "A little, but they'll come through."

It took Dad a moment to smile in response; he saw through my lie, but not entirely - he knew I was suffering, but he would never know how much. I would make sure of that.

"Alright, Bells," he said, patting me on the shoulder, "You show them what you're made of." I smiled back, "Thanks, Dad." He made to leave the room, but then he paused at my desk and picked up my violin.

"You know, if things get out of hand, you can tell Mum or I... but I know that's not your style, because it's not mine either," Dad mumbled and I grinned. He walked back and held out the violin to me.

"Or you can do what you love and what you're best at, and that will give you strength."

I took my violin, looking at it tenderly. Engraved on a small golden plaque was _To Bella, with love from Dad._ Short and simple. My violin was old, almost as old as I was. It had been a present from my father when I was four years old.

I smiled widely and nodded, realising the truth of his words. Dad smiled back just as I sneezed violently again.

"Yeah, maybe you should stay home for a few days..."

* * *

Two days of rest and I was ready to return. I knew everyone at school would think I had chickened out, but I stepped back into St. Meyer with fresh determination and zest, prepared for 'whatever may befall'. Two days of absence made me feel as if the bullying couldn't be _that_ bad, after all. Right?

Wrong. Oh so woefully wrong.

In the morning, I went to my locker to put away my violin and found it full of snakes - real, writhing, skinny little snakes that slithered towards me as soon as I opened the door.

I screamed in horror and leapt backwards, collapsing onto the floor as the rest of the corridor shrieked and ran away.

I had lost my head completely, but that wasn't the end of it. I was still on the floor, staring in terror at the many snakes, when my violin case was pulled out of my grasp, "What - "

I barely had time to look up when two pairs of hands caught me around the shoulders and I was being dragged away.

In a confusion of movement and noise, I found myself being thrown into a non-descript classroom. All the blinds were pulled down. I kicked and struggled as two boys kept a firm hold of me.

"Let go of me!" I cried, "What are you doing - ?"

A sharp slap across my face silenced me.

"Oh, shut up," one said irritably.

Tears shot into my eyes as my senses caught up with my surroundings. My tear ducts were wired to my temper and my nerves, something I'd always been embarrassed by. A third boy stood smirking in front of me, taking out my violin and bow from the case.

"So you're finally back, eh, Swan?" he taunted. "Cullen isn't happy with us. He said he wanted you begging for forgiveness by the end of the first day. So we've had to step things up a notch."

Trembling, I watched as he pulled the bow carelessly over the strings, making a screeching noise. He swore under his breath. "What a cheap instrument. I don't even know if something this cheap is worth it," he sighed and looked at me directly in the eye, "News has it that this _thing_ is valuable to you. So how much are you willing to give up for it?"

"Wh - what?" I whispered. Every nerve in my body was shaking.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Either you agree now to bow down to Cullen and he deals with you whatever way he likes, or we wreck your violin."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you - are you blackmailing me?" I gasped. Nothing was making sense. St. Meyer students couldn't be this cruel, they just _couldn't_. The pranking was one thing, but to found out and target what I loved especially...

One of the boys holding me laughed, "You're not really in much of a position to ask that question."

I took a deep breath, my mind spinning. "I'm not going to bow down to him," I tried to say in a calm voice, "So you can - NO!" My cry was in vain as the boy took out a pocket knife and put a deep cut into the smooth wooden surface. The cut went straight to my heart.

"You want to say that again, commoner?" he jeered, "If I were you, I'd take the deal. You're not going to last another day in this school anyway."

Panicked tears formed in my eyes - I was being asked to choose between my sense of justice and something so dear to my heart. Either way, I knew I was going to feel broken.

"She's not saying anything," the boy said in offensive amazement, "Stupid poor girl doesn't know what she's up against. I guess this effort was wasted." He raised up my violin in the air and terror gripped my heart when I realised what he was about to do.

"No, stop!" I begged but I knew it was hopeless. I shut my eyes. _I'm so sorry, Dad._

But I never heard the smash of my violin against the ground.

Instead, a voice from the dark corner spoke.

"What are you guys doing?"

I opened my eyes and through my haze of tears recognised Jacob Black emerging out of the corner, unfathomably and inexplicably once again, but this time my heart leapt at the sight of him. He glanced at me, wedged between the two boys and probably looking a little worse for wear, then looked back at the one standing in front of us. All of them seemed nervous at the sight of one of F4.

"Oh, h - hey, Jacob," the boy stammered, lowering my violin. "We were just carrying out what Edward asked - "

"What Edward asked..." repeated Jacob slowly. He raised his eyebrows, "Aren't you guys a little too old to be picking on a girl?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Let her go," said Jacob simply.

"What? But - "

"Let her go," he said again, voice still soft but dangerous, "And you can give that to me." He held out his hand for the violin, his dark eyes trained on the boy imperiously.

The boy hesitated for one - two - three seconds, then handed it over and beckoned the other two. They let me drop to the floor at once and scarpered, hissing at each other.

I trembled on the floor, my head spinning so fast I felt sick.

"The stadium's being renovated."

Jacob spoke quietly, nonchalantly. He wasn't looking at me directly. "It took me awhile to find a new place. I also tried sleeping on the seats as you suggested, but I got disturbed anyway," he glanced towards the corner where I saw a row of chairs being used as a makeshift bed.

"Oh," was all I said.

I could feel his gaze on me now as I struggled to maintain my composure; I wanted to let him know how grateful I was, but my throat had closed up and I was afraid to speak. At long last, he held my violin out to me.

"Here," he said, little standoffish but not unkind, "Take it and play it. It makes you feel happier, doesn't it?"

I reached out slowly for my violin and a slither of light from the window gleamed off the golden plaque. _To Bella, with love from Dad_.

A sob rose to my throat but I swallowed it, instead looking up at him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

His expression was unreadable as always, but our few encounters had provided me a little insight into his true character. He didn't like what his friends were doing. Even if he was cool and arrogant, Jacob Black was also the only one showing an ounce of kindness to me, and for that I was more grateful than words could express.

"You can stay in this room for as long as you like," he promised me as he walked to the door. "No one will bother you."

How had he known that I wanted nothing else than to stay curled up in a ball in this dark room? In my current state of mind, I knew I wouldn't be able to face the other students or attend my classes. I'd thought I was strong-willed and stubborn enough to stick it out, to rise above the games they played, but each day just left me in pieces. What was the point of fighting?

I stayed in the room for a long time, cradling my violin and crying silently to myself.

By noon, I was calm with despair. I left my violin in the music room, since everyone in the school seemed to know my locker combination, and for the first time in days I walked into the school cafeteria. There was an outbreak of muttering and whispering when I stepped inside, but I ignored it, walking to my table with the composure of a prisoner walking to his deathbed.

I couldn't win this battle so I wasn't going to try, and as much as I wanted to leave the school, I knew it would break my parents' hearts.

So I was going to do the unthinkable. I was going to throw away my stubbornness and my pride, seal away my indignation and ask Edward Cullen for - for _his forgiveness_. The words sent my body into a wild protest, but I ignored it. I was determined to return to being quiet and unnoticed. Who knows, in a few months maybe I'll be so assimilated into the St. Meyer culture that I would be immune to its atrocities and even join in with the prank fests and bullying.

I grimaced.

No, I could never do that. The very thought sickened me to the core.

I'd been so rattled out of my mind that I was certain nothing else could shake me.

I was wrong again.

The triplets stood in my path to my table, possibly the last people I wanted to see.

"Isabella Swan," Tanya greeted in a malicious voice that didn't bode well. I looked at her without much enthusiasm, but she held out her phone, "Won't you take a look at this?" Beside her, Irina and Lauren giggled.

Without really expecting anything, I looked at the screen. Her phone was logged onto the school forum website and there were capital letters across the page.

_THE IDENTITY OF THE PREGNANT SENIOR IS CONFIRMED - ISABELLA SWAN, THE NEW GIRL WHO WON THE MUSIC SCHOLARSHIP._

It seemed to take a long time for my mind to process these words. As it did, however, my insides turned glacial. The comments under this thread were just as maddening.

_That's disgusting._

_Terrible.__ Common people are scary._

_She should get kicked out of the school, scholarship or not!_

I had to be completely out of my mind. St. Meyer had driven me crazy in the literal sense.

I _should have known _that this rumour was about me. I was _stupid_ to not even consider it, but the reason why I hadn't was because the entire notion was just absurd and foreign to me. I'd never even been _close_ to having a relationship that the very idea of this rumour just didn't connect in my brain.

And the fact that this _complete and utter lie _was being made out as true suddenly had my skin crawling in fury.

"F4 are coming!"

I was so overwhelmed with fury that I didn't think I would be able to hear anything but the mad pounding in my ears ever again, but strangely enough this announcement rang like a foghorn in the mist and I heard it distinctly, magnified and echoing in my boggling mind.

_F4._

_Edward Cullen._

I turned my head instinctively and saw him with a lurch of revulsion. _Edward Cullen_. And it hit me like scalding waves: it was all because of him. The blackmailing, the teasing, the ridicule, the isolation, the tears, the pain, this _absurd rumour _- it all came back to one pathetic and loathsome person whom I could never "bow down" to.

My resolution was gone.

Without pausing to think, I grabbed the bowl of salad off Tanya's tray and stormed up towards F4.

Emmett McCarty was the first to notice me. Looking surprised, he said, "Hey - it's the Swan girl - "

"How _dare_ you spread such disgusting lies about an innocent girl!" I growled, beyond reason, "I have a younger brother and sister who actually look up to me, you jerk!"

Edward Cullen turned, an expression of shock already fixed on his perfect face right before I upended the bowl of salad over his head.

There was a collective intake of breath, followed by stunned silence as I glowered at him. McCarty's mouth was hanging open while Whitlock's eyebrows were slack with shock. Jacob had a grin on his face, clearly amused. And Cullen himself - nothing registered but plain disbelief, with a familiar spark of fury kindling in his eyes. But I wasn't done yet.

I slammed down the empty bowl and took a deep breath.

"I've had enough of your manipulation and games," I said evenly into the ringing silence, "You know, I really don't care if you're the heir of the country's biggest corporation. For someone who's never worked in his life to earn a cent of that money, you're unbelievably self-disillusioned."

Cullen seemed to come to himself a little at my words. Coolly but menacingly, he took a step forward and towered over me, but I held my ground.

"Just who do you think you _are_?" he seethed.

I scoffed, holding my chin up high. "I'm Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. But why does that matter, Cullen? If you want a war with me then you've got one, but I've had it with your lapdogs doing everything for you - " images of snakes, smashing beakers, the cut in my violin flashed in my mind and my fists balled, " - do your own dirty work and fight me yourself, _you spoilt little coward_!"

And I punched him right in his beautiful face, with such unexpected force that he lost balance and fell onto the floor.

There was another collective intake of breath, more synchronised and stunned than the one before. But I didn't care. Satisfaction flooded every part of me and my insides were cheering at the release of all the negative emotion I'd stored in the past three weeks. Even my bruised hand was celebrating.

I glared down at Edward Cullen, expecting to see more of that cold fury in his face. Instead, he was staring up at me in complete, childlike awe, with a hint of naked curiosity in his emerald eyes. There was none of that coldness, none of that self-satisfaction or arrogance, and it confused me for a moment.

"I'm not going to run away or bow down," I declared, "I'm going to fight you. Bring it on if you have the guts."

Still, he stared at me with that sense of innocence and awe.

I turned to leave and caught a glimpse of the people around me.

There were many open mouths in the silent room. McCarty and Whitlock were staring at me in avid disbelief. Jacob's black eyes were admiring and mirthful as they met mine and he actually let out a snicker that broke the stunned silence. I grimaced, still too aggrieved to find any humour in the situation, and strode my way back out of the cafeteria. Everyone quickly moved out of my way.

_I've done something big... something that I never thought I would be brave enough to do. To be honest, when I think about the consequences... I'm absolutely terrified._

"Dinner's ready! Seth, get your books off the table please!"

"Okay, okay."

My bedroom door opened and Dad poked his head in, "Hey Bells, dinner's on the table."

"Alright, I'm coming out," I said, closing my book.

He glanced sideways at me as we walked to the dining room, "How were things today? People still giving you a hard time?"

I paused, thinking about exactly what had happened and knowing how proud Dad would be if he knew, no matter how severe a scolding I would get from Mum. It was Charlie the police officer, after all, who had taught me how to throw a mean punch.

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly, sitting in my spot at the table, "But they're just bullies. They'll get what they deserve." I smiled to myself.

_But I feel good. I meant those last words. I've declared war on a powerful enemy and I'm determined not to lose._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hello my dearest readers! Thanks for all the kind reviews, it certainly spurred me on to continue writing. Just for your info, the storyline is based on a Japanese manga series known as _Hana__ Yori Dango_, which I've never read, but I've watched two drama versions of it and love love love it. :) Feel free to ask any questions! Till then :) - msq.


	3. A Step Sideways

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (the characters), Hana Yori Dango or Boys Over Flowers (their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Three ll A Step Sideways**

**

* * *

**

_There's a first time for everything; even in the most bizarre of circumstances can something blossom, something you'd never have expected._

_

* * *

_

"Bella, one of these days you're going to give me a stroke."

"I think I'm going to give _myself_ a stroke," I mumbled half-heartedly. It was Monday morning and Alice and I were both walking to school, although Alice usually got dropped off by her family's chauffeur. She said she'd been dying for a chance to be rid of the practice. One of the many things I loved about her.

The pixie-like girl flashed a grin and put an arm around my waist, "But I love you for it. I bet you you're Rosalie's new idol. She's always hated the four of them."

"Really?" I said a bit absently, "I think one's a bit different..."

Alice was instantly curious, "What makes you say that?"

I cringed at my carelessness, but I had to answer now, "One of them's been... helping me. Well, not exactly, because I don't think he likes me very much." Jacob's cool expression and glare came to the forefront of my mind. "But even so, I'm grateful towards him. He always seems to appear when things get really bad and he somehow makes it better."

I hesitated before admitting, "He stopped those guys the other day."

Alice's eyes were wide, but all she slyly asked was, "Does his name start with J?"

"Jacob," I said without thinking, "Yeah, it does! How did you know?"

"Because I knew it was going to either be Jacob or Jasper. It definitely isn't Edward because I think you've made it very clear how you feel about him, and Emmett just didn't match your description. So," she mused, "Jacob Black, huh?"

I blushed at her tone. "I shouldn't have said anything," I mumbled as Alice laughed buoyantly, "You're just going to make something big out of nothing."

"Oh, I don't think it's nothing, Bellabee," she teased.

I'd spent the weekend catching up on all the homework I'd fallen behind on during my dismal week. In between this, my mind would nervously dwell upon what lay in store for me now.

As if she could read my thoughts, Alice asked quietly, "What do you think's going to happen today?"

I swallowed. I had to admit, some of the confidence and determination had started to leak. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and I began to wonder if it was such a wonderful thing after all that I'd punched Edward Cullen in the face.

_It was possibly the most unintelligent thing you've ever done. You punched the heir of Meyer Group. In essence, that means you punched a hole in the American economy!_

I cringed inwardly. Weak and timid Bella had returned with impeccable timing.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, trying to smile, "Can't be any worse... right?" Alice smiled back at me uncertainly.

And in fact, the day passed by eerily calmly and uneventfully. The staring had increased tenfold, but thrown objects and unpleasant surprises there were none. Save one incident in the morning. I'd walked into my English classroom, constantly glancing over my shoulder and a little unnerved by everyone's silence - and the fact that I was _walking_ rather than running -, and saw my desk. Only it wasn't my desk. _My _desk had been defaced with graffiti, but this one was brand new without a single mark on it.

So I had a new desk - but no chair.

I'd looked around the room, trying to sus out which one of my classmates had taken it, when the teacher herself walked in carrying one of the nice, comfortable chairs from the staffroom. She put it behind my desk and then bustled back up front to teach.

I was nonplussed.

Even in gym, my last class for the day, nothing disastrous occurred. Knowing how clumsy and uncoordinated I was, students had deliberately hit the volleyball at me in the past week just to see me make a fool out of myself. But today they left me alone. One boy even dived out of his spot to take my hit when it came too close.

I was bewildered.

I walked into the change rooms afterwards and was faced with an empty hook. _Now this is more like it_, I thought grimly, turning around to search for my uniform. And then I stopped, because there was only one other piece of clothing in the room, and it was a beautiful blue evening gown.

What caught my attention wasn't its sheer beauty or its odd place in the change room at all, but the way it hung there expectantly, much like how a girl would hang up her prom dress. And I couldn't shake off the feeling that the dress was intended for _me_.

I left it alone, however, and had to admit defeat in finding my uniform (I'd checked out the window towards the stadium poles for good measure). I proceeded to the corridor, opened my locker and did a double take.

A navy blazer, grey sweater, white blouse and checked skirt were hanging inside. I grabbed the dangling tags in disbelief; brand new _and_ in my size.

"Unbelievable," I whispered, my paranoia mounting as I stared at the tags, "_Unbelievable_. What is this?"

I grabbed the new clothes (I had to wear _something_ tomorrow), slammed my locker shut and strode to the music room, making up my mind to pick up my violin and flee home before anything else abnormal happened. Today had been too weird. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer the prank fest.

To my relief, I found my case exactly where I had left it. But as I picked it up, a strange feeling came over me and I just had to check inside.

There was no plaque or scratch on this violin.

My stomach curled in on itself as I stared at the alien instrument.

"Do you like it?"

I jumped about a foot in the air and found myself looking at none other than Edward Cullen himself. My thoughts were thrown in a total disarray as I tried to make sense of the fact that he was indeed standing in front me, looking at me serenely. There was no hardness or anger in his expression, which unnerved me even more. Who knew what he was thinking.

"You!" I gasped, stumbling backwards and hitting the door, "You - you - " I looked wildly down at the violin; it was beautiful, made of some luxurious wood and gleaming as though it had just been polished. I had to admire it for a second before I caught myself.

"Did _you_ do this?" I finally asked.

Edward smirked, amused by my reaction, "Yes."

I felt like I had received a severe shock, "Why?"

This could not be happening. I could not be standing in the middle of my sanctuary, demanding to know why Edward Cullen had just given me a new violin. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have had the nerve to stand within a metre radius near him.

He took a moment to answer, during which I couldn't help noticing his perfect and angular facial features. _Now is not the time to admire his looks!_ I scolded myself mentally.

"Your declaration," said Edward at last, "The one you made on Friday."

"You mean the one I made after I punched you?"

_Dear goodness, you did not just say that out loud._ I winced, but to my surprise Edward didn't lash out. His tone, however, was flustered as he continued, "Yes. That one. Get rid of the idea. I don't want to fight you anymore."

I could only stare at him; it was difficult. It was like staring at an angel. "So this is a peace offering?" I asked uncomprehendingly, holding up the violin. _He's crazy._

His green eyes were intent on me, "I'd like to think of it more as a gift. Do you have any idea how much it cost?"

Some multiple digit number, no doubt. I clamped my mouth shut to prevent any more verbal outpouring.

"Two hundred thousand."

My mouth dropped open without me telling it to. The corner of his mouth quirked.

"_What_?" I exclaimed, "Two hundred thousand _dollars_?" Edward nodded simply and I felt like dropping the instrument at once; every second I touched it it was probably depreciating in value.

"And the dress - " he continued in his velvet voice, then looked at me frowning, "Which you're not wearing right now. Why not?"

It took me a few moments to realise what he was talking about - the blue gown in the change rooms.

"That was - thatwas _you,_ too?" I gasped. I was rewarded by another revelation as I looked at the new clothes I was holding, "That means this uniform must also be your doing..." I trailed off, utterly perplexed.

_Holy crow, he really __is__ crazy. _

Edward Cullen smirked, misreading my silence.

"I can see the effect of what my gifts have had on you. But this is nothing compared to what I can give you if you're with me everyday," he said softly, "That's the way people's hearts are tuned, they are so easily won over by the power of wealth."

Edward took a step towards me as I stayed rooted on the spot.

"Your violin was so old and ratty, I don't know why you still keep it," he commented in a tone of wonder, sounding almost like a child. "You must be glad to have a new one. Don't worry, it's just me here - feel free to smile and jump up and down all you want. I won't tell."

He sounded so smug, so proud, but also genuinely hopeful that I would be happy with his - _gifts_. I was caught off guard for a second as I realised this, but then my offense returned full frontal at his next words.

"Or you could at least thank me," he said, frowning at I remained unresponsive, "Weren't you ever taught your manners? Hey, commoner. Why aren't you smiling yet?"

"_How_ can I smile?" I snapped unexpectedly, making him recoil. I was so upset my eyes were rimmed with angry tears. "Did I ask you to get me all this? Did I ask you to replace everything I owned?"

Edward stared at me, half shocked, half incredulous, "Are you crying?"

I ignored his question.

"There are also things in this world that money can't buy, Cullen," I said, trying to keep calm, "You don't _buy_ your friends - you use your heart to reach out to them. You say people are won over by wealth, but gifts are _nothing_ when there's no thought behind them."

I glared at him and said viciously, "Don't think you can win by treating me like a kid that can be won over by ice cream. The war isn't over yet."

There was complete bewilderment on Edward's face, which only frustrated me further. He just didn't get it.

"So you can take this back," I thrust the violin into his hands, "And this - " I threw the new uniform at him, my voice rising with each word, "And give me back _my _violin - and _my_ uniform - " another revelation came to me, " - and my graffitied desk!"

But I didn't want to spend a second longer in his presence, so I added in my most threatening voice, "I expect them in my locker by tomorrow morning."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Even the desk?"

"Especially the desk!" I snapped.

"You're not being reasonable, you know." He sounded a little amused.

"Don't talk to me about being reasonable," I growled and strode to the door, feeling like my head was about to explode. But I found my way blocked by his tall figure and I stared up at him in disgruntled amazement; how did these guys _move_ so fast?

"Get out of the way!" I practically yelled. My temper was running low.

There was a look of frustrated incomprehension on Edward's face, as though he was struggling to understand something. I was surprised by how easily I could read his emotions when his face was usually a smooth and composed mask of coldness. Right now, his eyes were filled with a kind of unmet expectation as he finally asked, "What - what is it that you can't stand about me?"

His question threw me off a second time.

"Are - are you really asking me that?" I said in disbelief.

"I mean," he continued in a rush, "Everyone else doesn't have a problem with me. I've got everything a person could possibly want and yet you still don't - "

Edward stopped, seemingly too overwhelmed by my ineptitude to continue, and then asked condescendingly, "Were you dropped on the head as a kid?"

"Are _you_ socially inept?" I countered hotly; there was no stopping the verbal outpour now. "That's just it, Cullen. You - your words, your way of life, the way you bully the students just because you can, treating the school and other human beings as your own playing field - it makes me sick! It's such an eyesore seeing you guys strut around in your designer clothes and act like you're above the rules of common decency just because you're rich."

I took a deep breath, "In short, Edward Cullen, I can't stand everything about you!"

I didn't stop to look at his reaction to my outburst, but ducked underneath his arm and stormed out of the building, still fuming. What was _wrong _with him? Did he honestly expect me to accept his outrageous - _proposal_? Did he really think he could buy my silence or my surrender or whatever it was he wanted?

_What __did__ he want?_

I paused in my tracks as this question assailed me. Because I really didn't understand Edward Cullen, not one little bit. I thought he'd done all those things in a manipulative way to win the war, so to speak, but the glimpses I'd caught of him when his guard was down threw me off. Like his badly hidden hope that I would actually like what he was doing, and the other emotions that were splashed right across his face.

Sighing heavily, I started to walk again, but then a figure emerged from behind a pillar as though they had been waiting for me. A longer look revealed it to be Jessica.

"Jessica!" I said in surprise.

"Hi, Bella," she said hesitantly. "I've been wanting to talk to you... Do you have the time?" She seemed nervous, her brown eyes intent on me. I smiled and walked over to her. It was odd, but I suddenly felt a great surge of affection for her. It was nice to see a friendly face, although honestly I would have been happy to see anyone so long as it wasn't Edward Cullen.

"Of course! Let's take a walk around the grounds. It's peaceful when it's nice and empty," I said cheerfully.

We walked down towards the sloping green lawns where we usually had our gym classes. Suddenly, Jessica stopped and turned to me. I was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"Wha - ?"

"I'm really sorry, Bella," she whispered, "You must hate me. You stood up for me when you barely knew me, but I just ran away when the whole school was bullying you. I was - I was too scared to do anything. I've hated myself so much this past week, watching you have to go through all this and knowing that it's my fault - "

"Jess," I interrupted, unable to hear anymore, "I do _not_ hate you. I don't blame you in the slightest, so _you_ just need to forgive yourself." I smiled encouragingly at her and after a while she managed one back.

"Actually, I'm glad you didn't do anything to help me," I continued meditatively, "That would only get you involved and I don't want that. And after all, I think it was only a matter of time before I reacted to this school." I looked out towards the pretty orange sunset, "There's a fierce Bella inside me that I never knew existed. She kind of scares me, to be honest. She does the right thing, but she leaves a train wreck behind that I have to deal with."

Jessica smiled ruefully, joining me in looking towards the horizon. "I've missed you, Bella," she said softly, "I've just been kind of on my own lately. I always need to talk to someone and no one listens like you did."

I chuckled and we shared a mutual look of humour and understanding. "You can talk to me anytime," I said sincerely, "I _think_ things will be alright now, but there's no telling... So there's no need to force yourself to be with me at school. Just call me at night or drop a note in my locker. Oh, and you have to meet Alice, then you won't be so lonely anymore. Does that sound good?"

I grinned and Jessica mirrored it, returning back to her sweet and bright self. She opened her mouth to chatter, no doubt, when she stopped entirely and stared ahead.

"Oh!" she gasped.

My stomach plummetted and I braced myself for the worst as I slowly turned around to look - and set eyes on Jacob Black.

He was an impressive looking figure in the orange light of the setting sun, sitting under a willow tree on the grassy slope and leaning casually against the trunk. He seemed lost in his own thoughts as he looked out towards the horizon.

Before I could stop it, a smile dawned on my face.

"Isn't he one of F4?" whispered Jessica fearfully.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just Jacob," I said lightly, albeit somewhat in a flutter, "Um. Just wait here for a second, Jess. I'll be right back." And I was dashing towards the willow tree, stopping a few metres away to tidy up my appearance and walk at a more casual pace. Yes. Running headlong to greet him surely wouldn't be cool.

Jacob didn't notice my presence at first; he was still looking absently at the sky, clutching what looked like a letter in his hands.

"Um - hi!" I greeted, feeling a little lame.

He turned his head, his dark eyes clearing and darting to me. A familiar smile rose to his lips, "Hello yourself. I guess another one of our encounters was overdue, huh, Wonder Girl."

"Wonder Girl?" I repeated dubiously.

"The title's fitting," Jacob chuckled, "You punched the almighty Edward Cullen after all. And I'll never forget the look on his face when you poured that salad all over him." He burst into laughter, the sound loud and free in the cool twilight air, and it was infectious; I couldn't help smiling as well.

"I've been wanting to ask you," I said, "When that happened... you were laughing then too, weren't you?"

Jacob fiddled with the paper in his hands, his smile still on his face, "You're a clever girl, Bella. You know I didn't like what was happening." A thrill went up and down my spine when he said my name, but I knew it was ridiculous of me to react this way. "Edward's practically my brother, but there's no denying he's an unbearable jerk at times. This red card game was going too far; he's getting too old to be playing it and I was considering intervening myself... but I guess there's no need for me after all."

He grinned at me and I felt my heart beat frantically in response.

"You're worth a lot more trouble than you look, Isabella Swan," Jacob laughed, his dark eyes crinkling, "I think Edward finally met his match."

I wasn't really sure how to feel or what to say in response to that, so I just smiled feebly.

Jacob turned back to his letter and continued to talk, though sounding increasingly distant.

"So don't be too hard on the guy, okay? You've really got him stumped and he's trying to figure out how best to approach you. You should have the seen the state he was in over the weekend."

_How best to approach... me? _Had Edward Cullen spent the entire weekend devising new ways of torturing me? I was miffed.

But then it didn't seem like that, and once again I found myself wondering what exactly was going on in his head. His frustrated expression swam into the forefront of my mind. Could Edward Cullen, in some twisted way, have been trying to be nice to me?

_Nah,_ my mind instantly repelled the thought, _Not possible._

"Are you any good at riddles?" Jacob asked suddenly. I came out of my reverie with a start and looked back at him; his eyes were still fastened on his letter.

"I can't figure out this one..." And he began to read in his husky voice, "I am the centre of gravity, hold a capital situation in Vienna, and as I am foremost in every victory, am allowed by all to be invaluable. Though I am invisible, I am clearly seen in the midst of a river. It is in vain that you seek me, for I have long been in heaven, yet even now lie embalmed in the grave. What am I?"

I hid a smile; it was the same riddle I'd told Alice on my first day.

"Just look at it carefully and keep reading it aloud," I said knowingly, "It's easier if you have it written out in front of you."

Curious, Jacob looked down at his letter again, muttering under his breath and frowning. Then he cracked a wry smile as he looked back up at me, "It's the letter V, right?"

"Bingo."

He chuckled and murmured, seemingly to himself, "Sometimes the answer's just right in front of you..." He trailed off, gaze faraway.

I looked at Jacob, suddenly curious about what was going on inside _his _head. There was a great deal of mystery surrounding Jacob Black and I found myself wondering why he acted the way he did - clearly loyal to his friends, yet different and somewhat of a lone wolf. I felt my heart tug in sympathy; I only knew too well how that felt.

I was still gazing at him wonderingly when he shifted his letter and revealed a magazine underneath. I recognised the young woman on the front cover in a flash.

"Leah Clearwater!" I exclaimed.

Jacob's attention snapped back to me straight away. "You know her?" he asked, smiling a little.

I nodded happily, "She used to come to St. Meyer, didn't she? I remember she gave a speech last year at the scholarship presentation assembly. She was really inspiring." I smiled, remembering the surge of admiration I had felt when Leah Clearwater spoke. Somehow, her words had touched my heart - she seemed to be the type of person who was beautiful inside out, brave and independent.

Jacob's smile widened, his eyes out towards the horizon again.

"She didn't really want to do modelling, you know," he said, "But then she was tired of hearing people slander her, saying she was lazy and relying solely on her parents' business for the rest of her life."

"That's brave of her," I said decidedly, "I guess St. Meyer has a hope of turning out decent people, after all."

I clapped a hand over my mouth when I realised what I'd said (the verbal outpouring was really getting out of hand today) and Jacob stared at me in surprise for a second before he burst into laughter again. My face burned with embarrassment as I waited for him to stop.

"Oh, I haven't laughed so much in awhile," Jacob gasped after he'd finally calmed down. He looked at me, every feature on his face alight with humour, and said, "You're a really funny kid, you know that?"

The warmth radiating from his normally cool eyes had my heart in a flutter. When Jacob smiled, genuinely smiled, he was just like the sun - bright and radiant. I felt my own unconscious smile spread across my face in response.

_There's a first time for everything; even in the most bizarre of circumstances can something blossom, something you'd never have expected._

And then I realised, along with the butterflies fluttering pleasantly in my stomach, the clear and the obvious.

_I had a crush on Jacob Black._

"O - oh!" I stammered, starting in a fluster; he looked at me curiously as I dithered on the spot. "I'd better go now - oh no, I have a friend waiting for me, she's probably - well, it was nice talking to you. Bye!" And cringing along the whole way, I ran back to Jessica who was staring at me with her eyes wide.

"Bella, what - ?"

"Let's go, let's go," I whispered hurriedly, seizing her arm and dragging her away.

I was oblivious to the pair of green eyes that been watching me the entire time.

* * *

A/N: A bit shorter, but this is when things will start to get interesting! Keep sending up those comments and reviews please, my heart leaps with joy every time I read one! And don't worry, this isn't a Bella/Jake story... so just sit tight. :) Muahahaha. - msq.


	4. Unfathomable

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (the characters), Hana Yori Dango or Boys Over Flowers (their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Four ll Unfathomable**

**

* * *

**

"Look at all the valentines Nessie got at school today!"

I almost choked on my dinner as Mum waved around a bunch of red heart-shaped cardboard cut outs.

"Are you serious?" I gasped, grabbing the hearts to examine them myself, "It's not even close to February!"

Across the table, Dad had a similar expression of half-incredulity, half-shock on his face. "She's just in kindergarten..." was all he could say, gazing at his youngest daughter with an odd look in his eyes. Almost like he wanted to grab her and hide her away in a corner until she was thirty. I could tell; I felt the same way about my baby sister at that moment.

Nessie beamed. She _was_ an adorable little thing; we looked nothing alike apart from our chocolate brown eyes.

"Mrs Carter wanted us to write nice things about each other and put the hearts in each other's boxes," she explained brightly, "It wasn't about liking each other and having crushes in _that_ way, Daddy."

Apart from being a beautiful angel, Nessie was also very smart and discerning.

"Well then," mumbled Dad, "I guess that's... nice."

"After all," Mum said blithely, "Ness will have plenty of that when she's older, isn't that right? Right now it's your older sister and brother we have to concentrate on." I swallowed a little haphazardly as Mum winked at my brother and me.

"You two better inform us when anyone steps into your life. You got that?"

"Yes, Mum," Seth and I said together; he absently and me rather meekly, hoping the mad pounding of my heart would not give me away.

Thankfully the magnified sound was all in my head and I managed to escape back into my bedroom after dinner.

With a little sigh, I fell back onto my bed and stared fretfully at the ceiling. I was anticipating the next day with mixed feelings; apprehension, fear, uncertainty... and a little excitement. I knew there would be some form of hell to pay tomorrow, whether it be suffering at the hands of my classmates or more outrageous presents from Cullen, and I knew only something _bad_ could result from my outburst this afternoon. I vaguely wondered what it would be. More snakes? Perhaps he'd find out about my hatred of the cold and transform the school into a winter wonderland.

But if I was being honest with myself, despite all the calamities that awaited me tomorrow, I was also looking forward to seeing Jacob again.

And I knew that was very, very stupid.

Although it was not nearly as stupid as I felt around twelve hours later, when I unknowingly tried to force entry into F4's private room in the school. Someone had put a notice on my chemistry classroom door saying my lab had been relocated there, thus why I was even there at all.

I was hammering on the door like a madwoman, anxious already about being late, when it swung open abruptly and I found myself face to face with Emmett McCarty. I froze and I imagined my stunned expression must have been a comical sight. His face split into a grin the instant he saw me.

"Hey, it's you!" he said jovially, "Come to see Eddie?"

"What?" I said, completely confused, then shot instinctively, "Why would I come to see _him_?" I looked at Emmett, then at the door, then at the room behind him - it was definitely not a lab. I sighed, realising I'd been had. "Great," I muttered, "And I thought the prank fest was over,"

Stupid St. Meyer students. Just had to target me when my guard was down. Cunning. Ruthless. Mean, spiteful brats.

Jasper Whitlock joined us in the doorway, his grey eyes surprised when he noticed me. "Oh, it's you," he said, "Edward's not here - "

"I didn't come to see him," I said through clenched teeth. Had I not made my feelings for Edward Cullen clear? "I'm sorry about disturbing you, I'll just go now - "

"No, stay, stay!" Emmett boomed, taking me by the shoulders (I gasped, but was no match for his strength) and steering me into the room. "We've been wanting to chat with you, Isabella - it's Isabella, right?"

"Bella," I corrected breathlessly, now deposited in a very comfortable armchair. The transition had taken about two seconds. I was very windswept.

"Bella," he repeated, "I'm Emmett." And he grinned at me, revealing a set of dimples in his cheeks. I couldn't help smiling a little in return, despite how taken aback I was. Although he was tall and muscular, by far the most intimidating at first glance, there was a certain fun aura that hung around him and it was contagious. Up close, Emmett was definitely less frightening-looking; his blue eyes were filled with good humour and his dark brown hair fell in slight curls about his round face. Altogether a very innocent and fun-loving appearance.

"And that's Jasper." Jasper inclined his head at me and I dipped mine uncertainly. He was less flamboyant than Emmett both in appearance and personality; taller, leaner, with honey blond hair and a quieter, more refined countenance. I felt a little nervous in his presence.

"Tea?" he asked, setting down a cup and saucer before me.

"Oh! Thank you," I stammered, and took a gulp nervously while the only two members of F4 I hadn't met yet sat down across the coffee table. I couldn't believe this was happening. Actually, in a way I could, because so many unbelievable things had been occurring lately - but I was still in stuttering shock.

To postpone the moment I would have to look at them, I glanced around the room. It was larger than the average classroom (and the classrooms at St. Meyer weren't small) and decorated tastefully, with all the right colours and modern touches. There was a kitchen in the corner, a pool table in another corner, a card table in the middle of the room, and a wide plasma TV mounted on the wall with a huge rack of DVDs and games underneath. My eyes popped out a little as I surveyed the games room.

Really, what was the point of these guys even coming to school?

At last, I shifted my gaze back to the two boys. They were looking right back at me in mild intrigue.

"What?" I said self-consciously.

"Oh, nothing," Emmett replied cheerfully, "We just wanted to meet you. You've made school very interesting for us, Bella. Actually, we had a bet going on about you. Which reminds me," he turned to Jasper and clicked his fingers, "Pay up, dude."

Jasper sighed, taking out his wallet. He looked at me apologetically, "You don't look like the type to last longer than a week - but I'm glad you proved me wrong."

"Nah, I knew it," said Emmett robustly. "She has this fighter look about her."

"Really? Was that why your jaw dropped when she punched Edward?" Jasper's tone was dry, sarcastic.

"Hey, I don't think anyone ever saw _that_ coming."

I sat there meekly, sipping my tea, a little surprised by their banter... and how likeable they were. Really, F4 wasn't as bad as I'd initially thought. It was a relief to find out. It seemed like Edward Cullen was the only real problem.

"Hey, it's Leah!"

I craned my head right around at Emmett's words and realised he was looking at the TV screen. I watched admiringly as Leah Clearwater smiled and talked animatedly for the advertisement. She looked as stunning as usual.

"So it is," Jasper said in his quiet voice, "She's coming back in a few days, isn't she? That must be why Jacob's been in a happier mood lately."

My ears pricked up at once. _Jacob... knows Leah Clearwater?_

I turned back to the boys and asked, "You guys know her?"

"Yeah," said Emmett, "Since we were kids. But Leah was Jake's friend first, and he used to never let us forget that." He chuckled, "Nowadays, he doesn't need to remind us. To the three of us Leah's our childhood friend and like a sister, but to Jacob..."

Emmett trailed off, leaving me to my own thoughts. I thought of Jacob, lying on his own outside in the stadium and sitting by himself under the tree. Jacob had known Leah Clearwater since he was young. Now I knew who that letter was from... and now I knew why he sometimes seemed so despondent and so empty...

"Hey, Bella?"

Jasper's voice sounded like a hundred miles away and it took me several seconds before I heard him properly, "Oh - sorry, what?"

He gave me a funny look and I flushed. "We were just wondering if you wanted to go back to class now," Jasper said languidly. "Sorry about that - we forgot that you might still have lessons."

_...Class?_

"Oh no!" I yelped, almost upturning my saucer of tea as I jumped, "You're right, I can't believe I'm skipping class right now - "

"Whoa, whoa, before you leave, there's something Edward wanted to give you," Emmett said loudly, and a surge of exasperation shot through me as I swivelled my gaze to where he was pointing -

And my eyes fell on a desk covered in colourful graffiti. There was a bow sitting on top.

Both of them watched me curiously for my reaction.

"Care to enlighten us?" Jasper asked, "I believe this must be an inside joke of some sort."

"You and Eddie must be getting pretty close to share an inside joke, eh?" Emmett guffawed, "We asked him about it, but all he said was that it wouldn't fit in your locker."

I'm sure my eyes were reduced to slits as I glowered at the desk.

Really, was he trying to be _funny_?

There were two simultaneous ring tones at that moment and both Jasper and Emmett pulled out their mobile phones, reading their new message. I watched as they looked up and grimaced at each other.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

They both turned to me and Emmett threw an expectant look at Jasper, who said, "What?"

"You tell her, man. You're the more poetic one."

"What?"

"Just say it!"

Jasper merely looked quizzical before sighing and turning back to me.

"Bella," he said seriously, the look in his grey eyes not unkind, "I know Edward represents everything you detest at the moment. But... well, just reckon with this: he's been our friend and like our brother for years. So..."

"Please forgive the idiot for whatever he may do next," finished off Emmett.

Nonplussed, I eyed them for a moment before nodding without much conviction. It wasn't until next period that I understood the reason behind their request.

The bell had just rung for lunch and my biology classroom was filled with chatter as people began to put their things away. Just as I picked up my textbook, I heard the shout of a boy who was running down the corridor, yelling into every classroom.

"It's the red card, it's the red card _again_! Jessica Stanley has received the red card!"

I was out of my seat before any of my classmates and pounding down the corridor as fast as I could.

No... _no..._

My mind had gone icy blank and fear pulsated through me for Jessica. How could I have been so careless? Cullen must have seen us together last night - of _course _he had, I'd just yelled at him moments prior and he must have followed me outside -

There was a gathering crowd in the cafeteria and dread filled every inch of me; the Ring of Judgment.

And in the centre of the ring was Jessica's trembling, crumpled form.

"Jessica!" I gasped.

The crowd instantly parted as I ran towards her, shaking all over with guilt and outrage. "Jess," I whispered, grabbing her by the shoulders. She was wet and covered in white patches; it looked like they had been throwing flour bombs at her. "Jess, no, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked frantically.

Jessica lifted her head slowly, her large dark eyes swimming with tears. "Bella," she sobbed, "Bella - I'm scared - "

Still keeping my hands protectively on her shoulders, I straightened up and glared venomously at the one standing in front of us with the air of a king. Jasper and Emmett stood on either side of Edward Cullen but I didn't look at them. Instead, I locked eyes with Edward.

"Why are you doing this to her?" I hissed, my voice strangled, "Your fight is with _me_, not Jessica. She has nothing to do with this!"

It wasn't Edward who answered me, but a boy from the crowd.

"What does it matter who we target?" he jeered, "Either way, little commoner, you get hurt - so be it!"

"How _dare_ you talk to Edward like that - we've had enough of you treating our F4 like dirt!" shrieked a brunette, her nails dangerously long. And all around, the mob erupted in new cries and insults. I didn't have time to feel scared - out of nowhere I saw a bottle of ketchup being flung at me, and instinctively, with all my strength, I raised my clenched fists and hit it to the ground. I was too incensed to lay low and shield myself anymore. I'd had enough of this mindless torture of innocent people.

The bottle burst as it impacted the floor, and sauce splattered everywhere.

Silence dropped over the crowd.

There was tomato sauce all over Edward's shoes and pants. He looked wordlessly down at them. There was an intake of breath from the surrounding students.

I had to quell the strangest desire to laugh.

Tanya was the first to cry out, "Look what you've done now, you stupid girl!" Her accusation brought on an uproar and there were flour bombs coming at me from every direction. Even my instinct couldn't battle this and it was all I could do to remain hunched over Jessica, shielding her from the abuse that was being heaped upon us.

"Poor girl!"

"Get out of here!"

"How can someone with nothing be so _proud_?"

The yells and taunts were deafening. I tried to glare at them all, to tell them to stop, but all I could see and _breathe_ was white. It was suffocating. I waited desperately for them to stop, for something to happen, _anything_.

"STOP!"

Edward Cullen's voice rang out in the hall, louder and more terrible than I'd ever heard it before. Everything - the bombs, the chanting, the yelling - ceased at once. Taking great lungfuls of air, I stared at him in confusion. He was glaring at the mob, and the cold fury was alive in his eyes and face again. He appeared as unfeeling and arrogant as ever.

"That's enough," he said more quietly, yet his voice carried through the cafeteria. No one seemed to even dare breathe too loudly.

Then his gaze met mine and something shifted in his expression. It softened, almost.

Edward took a step toward me and put out his left shoe. There was a single drop of sauce on it, whereas the other one was completely drenched. I swallowed, looking up at him, feeling the tears building up in my eyes. It seemed like I did nothing but cry these days.

"Lick it clean," he said quickly, and I caught a pleading flash in his eyes, "Lick it clean and I'll end it all. I'll make them leave her alone. I'll take away her red card... and yours. It'll all be over."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I was certain he was just taunting me. But his voice was low and fervent with sincerity, and his gaze, cold and unfeeling mere seconds ago, was unusually clear and honest as he looked at me - and only me. It was like we were the only two people in the room.

_It'll all be over..._

The manipulative games he played, the senseless bullying and ostracising, the unchallenged position of power and domination he'd held for years... Edward Cullen was offering to give it all up. For a drop of tomato sauce.

I stared at the tiny dot on his shoe as gradually, the crowd started to chant, "Lick it off, lick it off." They sounded strangely distant in my ears.

It would all be over. For Jessica. For countless other future victims. For myself.

It would be my surrender and I hated it. But the war had been my fault in the first place - now I had to end it.

I bit hard on my lip, my heart pounding in my chest. Every eye was fixed upon me, waiting for me. I was starting to lower myself when -

"Hey, Wonder Girl."

The crowd quietened down and parted again, but I didn't need to look up to know who that voice belonged to. Jacob came striding over, not at all fazed by the situation. He didn't even appear to notice the other students. Holding up a letter and reading off it, he said casually, "I've got another riddle for you.

"What belongs to you, but others use it more than you do?"

I'd never heard of that one before, and even if I had, in my current stressed and battered state, I wouldn't have been able to remember the answer. "Um," I said in a shaking voice, aware that everyone was listening and watching in mute awe. "I - I don't know..."

In a fluid movement, Jacob crouched down beside me so that our eyes were level. He gave me one of his sunny smiles. "Come on," he persisted. "Think about it real hard, Bella."

I blinked at the sudden close proximity between us, but his encouraging tone cleared my mind. His dark eyes were glinting and I realised he'd been trying to give me a hint.

A small smile unfurled across my face as the answer came to me.

"Bella," I said quietly, "My name."

Jacob grinned and ruffled my hair; the contact startled me and several murmurs started at this display, but he wasn't the least bit fathomed by this.

"You're right," he said cheerfully, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fancy slip of cardboard, "So I can give this to you."

Bewildered, I took the paper with unsteady hands. It was an invitation to a party. In cursive lettering were the words, "Welcome home, Leah Clearwater."

"You want to meet her, don't you?" said Jacob with a crooked smile as I continued to gawk foolishly, "The girl you thought was brave and inspiring." The hall was silent again as he stood up and looked at me properly. He chuckled, "First it was eggs, now it's flour... you really do have an affinity with cake."

For the first time, Jacob looked around and seemed to notice the tense atmosphere. "Is something going on?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

That was when I remembered Edward Cullen. I looked up at him warily. He had been watching our exchange with something odd in his expression - it was hard to define. There was anger, but not the rage I was accustomed to seeing. It was softer, sadder, more frustrated.

But when our eyes met, he swiftly looked away and his face was a mask again.

"Forget it," Edward said tonelessly, and walked straight past without looking at us. "It's over."

Everyone watched as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Emmett was the first to speak up, "Alright, boys and girls, you heard the man - show's over. Move along now." As he and Jasper also moved to the exit, they threw me apologetic yet questioning looks. Jasper clapped Jacob on the shoulder as he passed.

Jacob smiled mysteriously at me, and I knew, just _knew_ that he had done all that on purpose for my benefit. My heart swelled, but all he said was, "Don't be late to the party," before he, too, took his leave.

Battered, floured and utterly confused, I was left crouched on the floor, still shaking as an aftermath of all that had happened. Muttering, the students around me dispersed back to their tables. A dry, racking sob brought my attention back to Jessica and I crawled over to her.

"Jess," I whispered with a pang of guilt, "It's alright, they're gone now - "

"Bella!" Alice's frantic voice called out from behind me and then she was by my side, her face stricken. "Thank goodness, I thought something terrible was going to happen - but it's alright, it's alright, it's over." She sounded more relieved than I was as she hugged me tight, and then helped me help a shaking Jessica back up.

For the moment, words failed me.

* * *

I pined for the days I could go to school and not worry about what reception I received. When I could slip in without being noticed or disturbed, find my own corner and be peacefully content.

Unfortunately, since starting at St. Meyer School, those days were over.

"Good morning, Bella!"

"Hi, Bella!"

"How are you today?"

As soon as I stepped into the school foyer the next morning, I was greeted by students I'd never spoken to before. In fact, I was sure a few of them had thrown eggs or flour at me at one stage. I wandered around in a daze as everyone I encountered smiled and waved at me as if we were lifelong friends.

Needless to say, I was completely disconcerted.

_So they either hate me, ignore me or worship me. Okay. I can deal with that._

"Oh, Bella! Hi!"

Three high-pitched squeals assaulted my ears and I whirled around automatically to see Tanya, Lauren and Irina running up to me, wide smiles plastered across their faces. I froze on the spot as they grouped around me.

"You look so pretty today, Bella," simpered Lauren, patting my blazer.

"We're so sorry about yesterday," Tanya said in a overly earnest voice, her blue eyes wide, "Edward did go a bit too far, didn't he?"

"But luckily Jacob showed up to save the day," continued Irina, nodding vigorously, "_And_ he invited you to Leah Clearwater's homecoming party! You are coming with us, aren't you, Bella?"

"You _have_ to come, Bella," said Tanya emphatically, the other two nodding their eager agreement. "It doesn't matter if you can't afford a dress - it's just a casual party, you can wear jeans if you like. You don't want to be _overdressed,_ if you know what I mean. It would be so awkward."

They were all nodding and beaming brilliantly at me. I stared blankly in response, sure that all sanity had just dropped out of the universe.

What ever happened to normal life?

"Of course you have to go, Bella. Your prince charming gave you a personal invitation. Jacob _Black_ invited you. _Jacob_ Black, _Jacob_ _Black_ - "

"Stop saying his name!" I hissed, feeling a blush already beginning to take place. I stirred my iced tea vigorously as Alice beamed, angelically innocent. We'd gone to a nearby cafe after school as soon as the bell had rung; anything to get away from our fellow peers and their frightening mood swings.

"I can see why you like him, Bella," she said whimsically, "He does come at the right moment, doesn't he? For a moment there, I really thought you were going to do it. But..." Alice trailed off.

Something in her expression prompted me to ask, "What?"

She sighed, all traces of playfulness gone.

"Did you see the way Edward Cullen looked at you, Bella? There's something - different - about him when you're involved. I can't really explain it and I know you wouldn't have noticed it, but when everyone was throwing flour at you that day, he was really mad. You heard how furious he was when he stopped them, didn't you?"

I snorted, "Yeah, but only so he could make me lick his shoe afterwards."

"And he did that so he could take away your red card," said Alice wisely, "Saving face while showing you pity. And let me tell you this: I have never _ever_ seen Edward show pity to anyone before, let alone someone who's yelled at him countless and punched him in the face."

I sipped my iced tea glumly. I had to admit, some of the things Alice was saying were not completely new to me. Edward Cullen was as enigmatic as ever. I was the only one to ever defy him, and what was his response? To buy me a two hundred thousand dollar violin and offer to revoke his declaration of war.

And yet, he'd also made my life miserable in every way possible. He'd targeted my friend without a second thought and let the school bully and ridicule her. It just didn't add up.

"I think he likes you," said Alice suddenly. I spat out my mouthful of tea.

"_What_?" I said incredulously, wiping the table with a napkin, "Say something that makes sense, Alice. That just isn't true and even if it was, it would be - " I struggled to find a word, " - pointless. Futile." I nodded to affirm my point.

Alice seemed putout by my response, but said lightly, "Because you like Jacob Black, right?"

I blushed again, but didn't say anything. I could still picture his crooked smile vividly in my mind.

"Which is why you _have_ to go to Leah Clearwater's party! He personally invited you, you dummy, which must mean he wants you there! If you pass up on this opportunity, Isabella Swan," she said threateningly, "I don't know what I'm going to do to you - "

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I relented; Alice was small, but I had no doubt she was also deadly.

She beamed, "Good. You can borrow a dress and heels off me, I just know you wouldn't have anything in your wardrobe."

I resumed my drinking, feeling lighter and happier than I had in awhile. I was going to a party - not just any party, but a party for Leah Clearwater that Jacob Black had invited me to. I couldn't keep a slight smile off my face. I would have been grinning like a Cheshire cat if it hadn't been for the fact that I knew Alice would tease me mercilessly about it.

"Don't worry, Alice, it's just a casual party. There's no need for fancy dresses or heels or anything like that." Thank goodness for it, too. Heels and any part of my body should never come in contact with each other.

Alice pouted and I knew I'd just ruined her fun.

"That's not fair!"

* * *

At precisely seven o'clock on Saturday night, I climbed up the marble steps to the party hall. I was feeling squeamish in a nice pair of black jeans, blue flats and a deep blue V-neck blouse that complimented my pale skin. Mum had played around with my hair for almost an hour, doing it up in complicated twists and knots before finally settling for a simple, princess-like look; half-up and fixed in place with a sparkling blue clip with the other half of my dark brown hair loose around my shoulders.

All in all, I thought I looked nice and sweet enough until I stepped into the actual hall and stopped dead.

For one thing, the beautiful, sparkling parlour was certainly not the venue of a casual homecoming party. There was a live orchestra playing and waiters were roving around, offering delicacies and glasses of champagne on silver platters.

And for another thing, the guests were all donned in formal attire. Girls moved about gracefully in pretty, sweeping dresses and the men were dignified in neat white shirts and black jackets.

The moment I stepped into the hall, every eye, as if by magnetic attraction, was drawn to me.

And I suddenly felt like a monstrously _huge_ sore thumb.

* * *

A/N: See how quickly I updated! Now you guys gotta review quickly and in droves. ;) Haha just kidding. I love hearing my readers ponder and speculate though! Now I want an opinion of where your favour weighs at this point in the story - Jacob or Edward? Who is more appealing and interesting at the moment? I think this will be interesting cos I don't actually know myself, but that might be because I'm writing the characters out.

Coming up next - an exciting party and a kiss! So stay tuned. :) - msq.


	5. Party Plights

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Five ll Party Plights**

**

* * *

**

"Who is she?"

"Surely Miss Clearwater didn't invite someone like _that_..."

You'd have thought, after all the public ridicule I'd already endured in the past few weeks, I would be numb to any snide whispers that came my way. But I wasn't. As people glanced over in disapproval, laughing at me behind their hands, my face burned like a beacon and I dearly wished for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"Oh, Bella! Good to see you - but _what_ are you wearing?"

Positively glowing with malice, Tanya came gliding over with Irina and Lauren, all three of them arrayed in a different colour of the same flowy, strapless dress. Despite being terrible and plain mean, there was no denying the triplets were beautiful - in a shallow sort of way.

The sight of their laughing faces only heaped insult on injury.

"I thought - I thought you said jeans would be fine," I uttered in mortification. Lauren let out a shrill giggle.

"Why, that was just a joke. A _casual_ homecoming party for Leah Clearwater - the very idea!" she scorned, "We didn't realise poor people would be so gullible... but this is just embarrassing, Isabella Swan. The moment Jacob Black sees you he'll probably die of humiliation."

I stared at them, still too horrified to be indignant - and then there was a shout that took the attention away from me completely.

"It's F4!"

Just like that, the triplets vanished from my sight and the other guests hurried to the front of the hall. I felt a fleeting stab of panic as I looked over and saw three heads moving towards us; a blonde one, a brown one and a bronze one. Cheers and applause filled the air, and before Edward Cullen could even have a chance of spotting me, I ducked behind a couple and escaped out to the courtyard.

The cool night air was soothing on my flushed face and I took a deep, mournful breath, internally beating myself up about coming here at all. Really, what was I thinking? This was one of those high-society parties that I could _never_ fit into. I just didn't belong.

Slightly depressed, I sat on a bench and glanced around the courtyard. It was a beautiful little area; a perfect square perimeter of sparkling aqua pool water with a cross pathway intersecting it. Flowers and ferns framed the sides of the courtyard and there were little candles along the ground, flickering daintily.

It was like something straight out of a movie. Or a fairy tale. Or a movie about a fairy tale.

_Listen to yourself. You're incoherent._

Fifteen minutes later, when the feminine fawning over F4 had died down to the usual party chatter and laughter, I was still in my courtyard refuge but with a plate of desserts that a kind waiter had handed me. Probably taking pity on the strange girl sitting outside, half hidden in the shadows.

Happily devouring a chocolate éclair, I was suddenly conscious of someone watching me.

I looked up through the glass walls, scrutinising the party scene that was happening inside the brightly lit hall. There were still people on the dance floor, some dancing while others stood in clusters and chatted. Sitting on the leather sofas were three familiar figures, and with a jolt, as my gaze slid over them, Edward Cullen's eyes bore into mine.

I choked on my bit of éclair as I hastily looked away, shrinking back into the shadows. _Gah! He's found me. I need a new hiding place - _

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Eyes slightly streaming from my minor panic attack, I looked up and saw that a boy around my age had approached me. He smiled at me tentatively, his blue eyes slightly uncertain.

"Oh, yeah, I just - choked," I hiccoughed.

The boy scratched the back of his head nervously, "Sorry about coming at you so suddenly - I couldn't help noticing you out here. It doesn't seem right that a girl like you would be alone."

I blushed, but felt light and pleased by his shy flattery. It made for a nice change and I smiled up at him. He grinned back.

"If you don't mind me saying - I was really impressed when you came here dressed like that. I think it's brilliant - and brave," he said earnestly, "You seem like a really interesting person."

"Oh, she _is_ a very interesting person," agreed a snide, nasal voice, and my stomach sank; the triplets had found me. Lauren grinned wickedly, "That's probably what the father thought about _dear_ Bella the first time he met her."

The boy looked politely confused, "The father?" he repeated.

"The father of her baby," elaborated Irina, a nasty gleam in her eyes. "Oh, didn't you know? She's expecting."

In the moment it took for my insides to go glacial with horror at what they were saying, the boy understood - and looked at me with new eyes, disappointed and slightly frightened. He mumbled something before hurrying away.

I glowered at the three of them as they tittered. My voice shook with suppressed anger.

"That was just a stupid lie - how could you - ?"

"Of course we know it's a lie," Tanya interrupted scathingly, "We were the ones who started it, after all." She smirked as this piece of news sunk in; _they_ had started this rumour about me? But then -

_"How dare you spread such disgusting lies about an innocent girl!" I growled, beyond reason, "I have a younger brother and sister who actually look up to me, you jerk!"_

_Edward Cullen turned, an expression of shock already fixed on his perfect face right before I upended the bowl of salad over his head._

My stomach turned unpleasantly.

"Why," I said, my voice deadly quiet before flaring up in volume. There were now a few curious onlookers and I knew Edward Cullen was still watching from where he was. I ignored them all.

"_Why_ would you do that to me?" I cried, "What have I ever done to you guys?"

"You're an eyesore," Tanya snapped, and her expression was full of such hatred that I stopped. Not the usual jealous, smug malice, but cold hatred that flicked on the raw. "You waltz into a school and a world that you don't belong to, and start acting as if you own the place without a speck of humility."

"No one at St. Meyer likes you, Isabella Swan - not even Jacob Black, even if you keep throwing lovesick glances in his direction," Lauren rolled her eyes.

I flushed and muttered, "That's - that's none of your business..."

Tanya laughed, and it was a humourless, acerbic sound. "Look at the little girl blush," she scoffed, "Did you really think Jacob Black would actually care about you in any way?"

At that moment a cheer rose from all the guests - not the rabid, squealing cheer that F4 always received, but one full of dignified respect and admiration. I looked up across the courtyard where everyone's gaze was drawn to.

A tall and graceful figure in a beautiful black dress was making her entrance. She beamed and everything about her seemed to glow; her perfect copper skin and exotic brown eyes, framed with eyelashes like feather dusters.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Leah Clearwater had arrived.

And beside her, his arm angled for her to hold onto, was Jacob Black. He looked more dignified and formal than usual in a handsome white tuxedo.

I felt strange, faraway as the rest of the guests applauded and cheered for the couple. Leah continued to beam and Jacob - he looked happier than I had ever seen him, but in a muted way, as if his glow and radiance was coming from within. Not like the happiness had been added on to him, but restored.

And all of a sudden I didn't feel angry or annoyed or embarrassed anymore. I just felt very, very alone.

"Do you understand now, commoner?" Irina asked in a hard voice as Jacob and Leah walked across the courtyard arm-in-arm to meet her guests. "Jacob has someone beautiful and brilliant like Leah Clearwater - so what are you still doing here?"

"Just go home already and leave our school!" spat Tanya, and she poured the contents of her glass all over my head. I flinched and she laughed raucously, "Whoops, my hand slipped."

It was suddenly freezing - a feeling not lessened when Lauren and Irina also tipped their glasses onto me, calling me a "pauper" and telling me to leave. Soon I was dripping with champagne and shivering in the cold, unable to bring myself to look up at anyone. I felt tiny and fragile as their high-pitched giggling filled my ears.

There was a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye, and I could have sworn Edward Cullen had jumped to his feet and was walking over purposefully -

But then Jacob Black was standing above and behind me, leaning over in concern. Both his hands were deep inside his pockets.

"You seem kinda cold," he commented casually as if he was talking about the weather, "Where's your jacket?"

"Oh, I don't think Bella can afford a jacket," Lauren giggled, but she fell silent when Jacob shrugged off his own and placed it around my shoulders without a word. Despite how fragile I felt, I couldn't help taking a peek at him - but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the triplets mildly, but with enough scorn to make them squirm.

Leah Clearwater broke away from her conversation to join us. "Well, this is certainly an interesting party," she said in a mild voice. It was no wonder she and Jacob were close.

"Leah!" the triplets cried, all antagonism melting away as they greeted her. "It's been too long! Welcome home!"

The young woman smiled serenely, "Why thank you, girls. It is good to be home. And now let _me_ give you a proper welcome to my party." And she popped the cork off the champagne bottle she was holding and sprayed them with it.

Tanya, Irina and Lauren shrieked and fell about each other before - SPLASH! - landing right into the pool. Several of the guests laughed. I gaped with my mouth wide open. Leah Clearwater caught my eye and winked, a mischievous grin on her face.

I could only manage a foolish stare back. She walked over to me, wonderfully graceful, and took my arm in hers.

"Come with me," she said brightly, "We need to get you some dry clothes."

And just like that, I was being pulled away by the beautiful model.

* * *

I was in a dream - some sort of fantastic, incredible dream.

Dresses after dresses lined the racks, every material and shade you could possibly imagine. The vanity was almost as wide as my room back home, mounted with an enormous mirror and home to a vast array of make-up accessories and utensils. And in front of me, as I sat slightly confused in a fluffy bath robe, was Leah Clearwater herself, chattering happily and tending to my make-up. My hair had been washed and styled into curls that bounced with every movement of my head.

"And done!" Leah declared, screwing the cap back on the eyeliner. She leant back and scrutinised me with a satisfied smile, "Perfect. Just perfect."

I wondered how she could say that with a straight face when, especially compared to _her_ perfection, I was oh-so painfully average. But then I saw myself in the mirror and drew in a sharp breath; I had to admit, the curls and light make-up were not a bad look on me after all. I certainly looked better than _I_ had ever seen myself, at least.

Feeling rather star struck, I looked over at Leah as she busied herself by the dress rack. I had a hundred questions on the tip of my tongue, but none of them seemed to come out.

Finally, I plucked up the courage to ask her the most pressing one, "Um, L - Leah? Why - why did you - "

"Help you back there?" she finished for me. I nodded and she smiled mysteriously, still looking through her great collection of dresses.

"Jacob's been mentioning a very interesting girl in his recent letters - a girl who popped out of nowhere and turned the school upside down." Leah laughed a little, "But a girl who is also loyal and brave, although she doesn't seem to know it herself. I have to say, I was pretty astounded at first - Jake has _never_ shown any interest in any girl, I used to doubt he even noticed them."

She paused and looked over at me. She had a very kind smile on her beautiful face.

"When I saw him go to you tonight, I just knew you were that interesting and funny girl he was telling me about. To see Jacob stand up for someone like he did for you - it was the first time I've seen him act that way. Perhaps he's already fallen for you, Bella!"

Leah laughed heartily at the expression on my face. I was still gaping like a goldfish, my feeble protests dying in my throat, when she emerged holding a very expensive looking dress in her hands.

"Aha, I found it! Don't you think this dress will suit you perfectly, Bella? It's the same beautiful shade of blue as your blouse."

I gazed in horror at the dress, shrinking back in my chair. "No - no, I can't - " I protested, wondering whether or not I should impress upon the graceful model my extreme clumsiness and how nice things tended to be destroyed after I was through with them.

"Oh yes you can," she replied, throwing the dress into my lap. "And now for a nice pair of shoes..."

Knowing that arguing would be pointless, I kept my mouth shut and marvelled instead at the sort of person Leah Clearwater had turned out to be. Even more wonderful, generous and kind than I'd thought.

"I've also heard how Edward's been giving you a hard time," Leah spoke again while looking through her extensive shoe collection. "If you're wondering why he acts the way he does, it's because he's lonely." She smiled sadly when I looked up in surprise. Lonely was the last word I would have used to describe Edward Cullen.

"From the moment he was born, Edward was never treated like a normal child, but was raised up to become the future successor of a multinational group. He got everything and anything he wanted, whenever he wanted it - but human contact, emotion and affection for a high-strung child like him was minimal. Can you imagine how isolating that must feel?"

I didn't say anything as I considered this. A tiny jab of sympathy entered my heart.

"For someone like Edward, it's a miracle that he has friends like F4," continued Leah in her gentle voice. She smiled, a reminiscent look in her eyes, "Those boys have grown up, but in many ways Edward's still a little boy - a boy with a lonely heart, trying to fill it with red cards and bullying and who knows what else tickles his fancy."

She continued to look for the shoes, leaving me with an arising multitude of new thoughts and feelings. For some reason, I felt slightly down now.

At last Leah straightened up and walked back to me, pair of sparkly heels in her hand. My insides squirmed uncomfortably, but the heel wasn't _too_ tall, as if she could already tell I was no good at walking in them.

"They're so pretty," I commented weakly. The heels sparkled and I could only imagine how much they cost.

Leah smiled, crouching and placing the shoes down by my feet.

"In Paris," she intoned, cocking her head to one side critically, "There's a saying that women should wear beautiful shoes that take them to beautiful places. Now isn't that a pretty thought?"

I nodded in reverent wonder. Her smile was dazzling, but also warm and genuine.

"So put on that dress and strap on those shoes, Bella Swan, and let's see where they take you."

* * *

Arm-in-arm, Leah Clearwater and I stepped out to the top of the staircase. A wondering murmur spread throughout the hall as eyes rove towards us. I blushed but smiled shyly as Leah led the way down the stairs, used to the attention and admiration. She caught my eye and smiled, tilting her head inconspicuously towards the corner.

F4 were sitting on the sofas, their heads still in midturn to look at us.

Even though I saw Jacob in the corner of my eye, Edward's expression was still the first I noticed. He simply stared at me with a flattering gleam kindling in his eyes, like he was admiring me against his own will.

I looked away, vexed that I'd looked at him first. I'd only done so because of Leah's story about his past. It was always much safer, and much more pleasant, to look at Jacob Black.

He'd stood up casually and walked over to the bottom of the staircase, a full smile blooming on his face. My heart skipped a beat when Leah, giving me a squeeze, left my side. I looked up and met his gaze tentatively.

"You look beautiful," Jacob said sincerely, his brown eyes warm.

_Beautiful. He called you beautiful and didn't even bat an eyelash!_

The smile dawned on my face at the same time my heart jumped joyfully. I felt giddy and light-hearted as I beamed without effort, flushed pleasantly and suddenly feeling ten times fonder of everyone in the room.

My ethereal mood was dented within seconds when Edward Cullen spoke.

"Who gave you permission to talk to her?"

His voice was hard and unrelenting. All eyes flew to him fearfully as he stood up and locked eyes with Jacob.

Jacob's reply was cool, "Since when did I need _your _permission to talk to her?"

Edward seemed flustered for a moment - his eyes flickered to me and then back to Jacob before spluttering, "You know I gave her the red card - she's our enemy, you shouldn't be talking with someone like her!" He eyed me with exaggerated disapproval and I scowled. "Someone without any money or reputation," he scoffed loudly, "Is not worth speaking to."

"Oh, Edward," sighed Leah, shaking her head. "You're being too harsh, as usual!" She smiled teasingly and put her arms around my shoulders, facing me to him, "Come on, just admit it. Bella _does_ look very beautiful - "

"This is none of your business, Leah!" he snapped.

It happened so quickly my eyes missed it - one moment Jacob was still standing in front of me, the next he had gone up to Edward and punched him in the jaw. Gasps broke out as Edward stumbled backwards and hit a shelf.

"Don't _ever_ speak to her like that again," Jacob said coldly, and there was a look of firm resolve on his face as he stood protectively in front of Leah.

For a split second Edward was frozen, staring at his friend in shock. Then he was lunging towards him, fist raised in retaliation -

"No!" I said wildly.

And without thinking, I jumped forward and stood in his path, putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing him out of the way for two reasons.

One, because my instinct acted to prevent any violence and to protect Jacob.

And two, because the shelf Edward had hit was wobbling and I was the only one who saw the vase fall off -

Everything slowed down.

Edward's furious expression changed to one of surprise when he realised I was in his pathway - his fist freed at once and he grabbed me around the waist instead, twisting me around so that I fell on top of him instead of the other way around.

The vase shattered into pieces on the spot where he had been a mere second ago.

But no one paid any attention to that. They were all staring, wide-eyed, at Edward and me lying on the floor. Our limbs were tangled up and - somehow - our lips were pressed together. Shock had us paralysed so that neither of us moved as we stared into each other's eyes, utterly stunned.

"Well," Emmett's voice said above us somewhere, sounding as though he was trying hard not to laugh. "I believe things just got interesting."

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha, love your comments my dears! And there's your awkward kiss situation. ;) To answer **101twilighter101**'s question, no, Jacob and Leah aren't a couple - but they are very close. I'll just leave it at that because we'll find out more in the next chapter.

The couple of this story will definitely be Edward and Bella (they're just too perfect together) but we might take some time to get there. ;) Finding one's true love can't be easy, after all! I just wanted to see what you guys thought of Jacob so far, because the original character he's based off on is very mysterious and intriguing, but I found it hard to write that into Jacob's character - he's such a straight, forward kind of guy in the series and I wanted him to stay true to that too.

On the other hand, the original character Edward's based off on is childlike, violent, hotheaded, oh-so naive and a little thick, and you can imagine how hard it is to write the brilliant, dazzling, charming vampire Edward Cullen into that! So in the end, both these guys end up being something different - a mishmash of the drama characters and their real characters in _Twilight_. Same with dear Bella, although I couldn't stand her sometimes in the books!

Haha! End rant. :) Please hit that review button there! - msq.


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Six ll Aftermath**

**

* * *

**

"You KISSED?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as Alice shrieked on the other end.

"Bella, this is - _ENORMOUS_! Whatever happened to your prince charming Jacob Black? This party was made for _you two_, not Edward Cullen - "

She stopped talking before I interrupted, which struck me as highly odd. "Alice?" I ventured uncertainly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm changing my loyalties," she announced.

"Huh?"

"Edward. I'm rooting for Edward now."

"What? Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because face it, Bella, it's your fate. You kissed the guy you despise in front of the guy you like! What kind of coincidental situation is that? It isn't one and therefore you must accept your destiny, however twisted it may be."

"Alice, you're really smart, but these days you don't make much sense."

"Say what you want, Bellabee, but I know the signs when I see them - almost like precognition." I rolled my eyes as she laughed, "Besides... I think there's more to Edward Cullen than he lets on. I think there's more to _all_ of F4 than what we see. And he's probably really grateful to you now after you saved his life - that vase would have been pretty painful."

Alice and I talked for ten more minutes before hanging up.

Images from last night flashed in my mind and I groaned aloud, scrunching up my face and falling back on my bed. I glumly wondered what Jacob thought about the disastrous episode that was caused by my clumsiness. True, I'd been trying to protect him _and_ Edward (what kind of strange outcome had _that_ turned out to be?) - but anyone else could have done that without winding up in such a compromising position.

But then again...

_Jacob Black was standing above and behind me, leaning over in concern. Both his hands were deep inside his pockets._

_"You seem kinda cold," he commented casually as if he was talking about the weather, "Where's your jacket?"_

_"Oh, I don't think Bella can afford a jacket," Lauren giggled, but she fell silent when Jacob shrugged off his own and placed it around my shoulders without a word. _

And also...

_He'd stood up casually and walked over to the bottom of the staircase, a full smile blooming on his face. My heart skipped a beat when Leah, giving me a squeeze, left my side. I looked up and met his gaze tentatively._

_"You look beautiful," Jacob said sincerely, his brown eyes warm._

I smiled discreetly at the memory, looking over to where his jacket now hung on my closet door. And despite how calamitous the party had turned out to be, I felt a small burgeon of hope and warmth shoot in my chest.

No matter what happened, I would always be grateful for Jacob Black.

* * *

With his jacket neatly folded in my bag, I went looking for Jacob first thing on Monday morning before class. I scoured the stadium, running to the top of the stands to look down all the seats, but he wasn't sleeping there today. Then I went over to the lawns and to the willow tree, but he was still nowhere to be seen. I conceded defeat after half an hour and trekked back to the main campus, a certain droop in my step.

Students were milling around the hallways before the bell rung as I approached my locker, suddenly cautious.

I pulled the door open quickly. A giant snake sprung out.

"AH!"

I stood there, gasping, as the snake lolled its head and grinned drearily at me. It was a gigantic, stuffed toy snake, coloured purple with huge, droopy eyes. I grit my teeth and slammed its head back inside my locker before shutting the door on it, my heart still racing.

There was only one person who could have done it. Somewhere on campus, I knew he was laughing at me.

"Edward Cullen," I muttered murderously, "One of these days..."

People still greeted me in the corridors and I returned them half-heartedly. I sat alone in Government, all the way in the back and trying hard to ignore all the staring and swooning. This was even worse than the paper balls and pens.

The teacher entered and started calling out the roll. All went smoothly until he got to the S's.

"Jessica Stanley? Miss Stanley? Not here, is she?"

I glanced around the classroom and spotted one empty desk where Jessica usually sat. I bit my lip, wondering where she was today. I wasn't enlightened until lunchtime when I was paid a cheerful visit by the triplets.

They'd become even more malevolent since the incident on Saturday, and I knew, despite how frighteningly kind the rest of the school were to me now, that they would never be able to forgive me.

"Exactly _how_ can you still eat when your friend's not here - and it's all _your_ fault?" demanded Tanya, arms crossed. "Dear, dear, Jessica Stanley can't _bear_ to come to school anymore. I hear she's too afraid to set foot on campus for fear of being attacked - and all because she made the mistake of befriending _you_."

"Doesn't it just eat you up, Swan?" Lauren said scornfully.

They smirked at the horrified look on my face and flounced off, satisfied by the sudden guilt they'd caused me - just as they intended. I knew the triplets would do anything and _say_ anything to cause me discomfort and that I had reason not to believe them, but I also knew how shaken up Jessica had been after her red card. She was such a fragile, delicate girl. It didn't seem unlikely that she was too afraid to return to school after they'd singled her out and bullied her like that.

I squirmed in my seat in indecision - I had a whole hour to run to Jessica's and see how she was. Normally I wouldn't take such risks, but I was feeling rather reckless. Probably the stress of everything.

It only took fifteen minutes to walk to Jessica's enormous Victorian cottage, but it took almost ten minutes for the girl to even look at me from underneath her covers. She was clearly upset and it caused me a pang to realise just how rattled she was - and how I hadn't even noticed or tried to comfort her since the incident.

"I can't go back," she whispered, after five minutes of coaxing and pleading with her. "I'm sorry, Bella... but I can't. At least not for awhile."

I sighed deeply, stirring the cup of tea the Stanley's maid had brewed for me. "This is all my fault," I lamented, "If only I hadn't been stupid enough to talk with you - "

Jessica shook her head vigorously, "No, Bella. You stood up for me and protected me... I won't forget that." Her voice softened sadly at this part and I wondered at the reason behind it, but then she said emphatically, "I do not blame you in the slightest, so _you_ just need to forgive yourself."

A tiny smile toyed with the corners of her mouth and I chuckled. She was using my own words against me.

Jessica fidgeted with her blanket, looking troubled. "Bella..." she began.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that... you and Edward Cullen kissed at Leah Clearwater's party?" she stared fervently at me.

I made a face, hastily gulping down my mouthful of tea, "Oh, that can hardly be called a kiss. It was just an accident - a disastrous accident."

Jessica looked at me, her brown eyes as round as saucers. Then she dove back under her blankets, completely burying herself. I choked on the tea in my mouth and stood up in a fluster, trying to coax her out again.

"No, Jess, it's alright! He's not angry or anything - in fact, he left a very cute toy snake in my locker this morning. The bullying at school won't get any worse, I promise."

Still she refused to budge and I looked sadly at her balled up figure.

"Alright then," I said, trying to sound cheerful, "Contact me whenever you feel like you need to unleash some more of your chatter."

I stood up and added softly, "I'll always be on your side, Jess. Remember that." On her bedside table I put down the little teddy bear she'd left in my locker.

_Please come back soon, Jess. I miss you._

The maid bowed me out and I dawdled out of the Stanley residence, reflecting tranquilly on my conversation with Jessica. Then I glanced at my watch and realised I only had ten minutes to get back to school.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I wailed as I sprinted down the street, almost bowling over some shoppers, "Why do I keep missing class these days? What's happening to me - AHH!"

I leapt backwards as an expensive-looking black car slowed down and stopped right in my pathway. I stared in consternation at it, my heart pounding, and the back window slid down to reveal Edward Cullen sitting inside. My face instinctively screwed up in distaste.

_Oh, just my luck_, I thought sourly.

Edward looked at me and gave a most unconvincing start of surprise.

"Oh, it's you!" he said, rather loudly, "What a coincidence, huh?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously as he got out of the car and leant against it, a tiny smile budding on his face. I hurled him a very odd look.

"You know you're blocking traffic," I pointed out bluntly.

He shrugged, "So what? I'm Edward Cullen." He glanced at me and said, with a stab of airiness, "So why are you ditching class? It's not a good habit to get into."

"I don't have time to listen to your lectures, I have to go - "

"The other night, when you kissed me," he said suddenly, as if this was point he was most keen to arrive at, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

I gaped at him, "Are you _kidding_? You know, I really can't keep up with the likes of you. You _were_ the one who put that horrible snake in my locker this morning, weren't you?"

A grin spread across Edward's face, and it was devastatingly cute.

"Ah, you liked it? It was my way of thanking you."

He continued to grin at me and I breathed out, "_Unbelievable_."

"Come on, get in," Edward said genially, holding open the car door. He sounded and looked very pleased with himself. I couldn't imagine why. When I raised my eyebrows, he elaborated, "I'll give you a ride back to school. Hurry up, get in."

"No, thank you, I'd rather walk," I said coldly, turning around to leave.

"Why are you so stubborn? Just get in - " he stalked over and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the car.

"Hey, wait - stop, stop, stop - LET GO!" I yelped and flung his hand off. I paused to deign him a look of utter perplexity, "You are so _pushy_!"

"What did you call me?" Edward demanded in disbelief, but I had already taken off, sprinting back down the street again. Anything to get away from him. "Hey - wait!"

There were hurried footsteps behind me as I moved away - and I realised he was running after me.

"Gaaaah! Why are you following me?" I shrieked, glancing over my shoulder.

"You - wait! Slow down!" he panted.

The entire main street watched us as I ran at full tilt, still shrieking, and Edward Cullen chased after me. I imagined it must have looked very comical to them, but I was terrified out of my wits.

Dimly, I heard the screeching tires of a car accelerating and the low curse of Edward behind me ("How can a girl run so fast?") as I ran. Gasping for breath, I flew around the corner, right past a figure standing there.

"Snap out of it, Edward Cullen!"

The command alone made me stop in my tracks - but the sound of knuckles hitting flesh, followed by a muffled groan, had me spin right back around. Shock filled me when I saw Edward now lying on the ground, rubbing his chin as though - _he had just been punched._ I gaped at the young woman I'd ran past, her hand still clenched in a fist. She turned around and started advancing on me, her heeled boots clunking on the cement.

"Wh - what?" I stammered, stumbling backwards nervously.

Edward looked distinctly disgruntled from where he was on the ground, "That hurt, Sis!"

My mouth dropped open as I stared back at the woman. _Sis_?

She took off her sunglasses, revealing brown eyes that were unexpectedly warm and kind considering she'd just punched Edward in the jaw. Billows of caramel hair framed her heart-shaped face and dimples appeared in her cheeks when she smiled at me.

"Hello there," she said affably, stretching out her hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Esme Cullen."

I stared, shaking her hand in a sort of daze, "B - Bella. Bella Swan."

_Esme Cullen._

_Edward Cullen._

_Edward's sister._

"Unbelievable," I whispered yet again.

"Well then, that settles it," Esme said cheerfully, "You need to get back to school, don't you? I'll give you a ride." She gestured at her car by the side of the street.

Edward clambered to his feet, frowning, "You can't just take her away - "

"_You_ should go back to Alec and get in the car. You're making him block traffic," Esme returned without any sign of hearing him. Then she smiled at me, "Come on, then, Bella." Mutely, I followed her and clambered into the passenger seat. Edward stared after us resentfully.

First it was Jacob, then it was Leah, now it was Esme. What was with all these incredible people appearing in my once average life?

"I'm very sorry about what just happened, Bella," she said sincerely as she put the car into gear, "I'll apologise on behalf of my immature little brother. Sometimes he just doesn't know how to take no for an answer." She smiled indulgently at me.

"Oh!" I stuttered, "Oh, no, it's okay..."

There was such warmth and kindness emanating from her that I felt compelled to explain myself. "Um," I said awkwardly, "Sorry if this is rude... but exactly how much do you know about me?"

"Nothing at all," Esme replied breezily, changing lanes, "I saw your little interlude with Edward just then and just knew you had to be one-of-a-kind to argue with him like that. And then he actually _chased_ _after_ you." She chuckled heartily, "I thought it was very cute."

I hesitated, "So you don't know how I've... yelled at your brother a few times?"

She said nothing.

"And declared war on him?"

Nothing.

"And punched him?"

Still nothing.

Then Esme said, "And kissed him?"

"What?" I said, mortified as she started to laugh.

"I told you, I heard you two bickering earlier," her light brown eyes were mirthful, "But I didn't know about all those other things. You're even more amazing than I thought, Bella Swan."

I was taken aback, "You're not... angry? About all that stuff?"

"Of course not!" she waved an airy hand, "Edward's my brother, but goodness knows he must have deserved everything you gave him - and possibly more. You're good for him, Bella, and I think he's starting to like you without realising it himself - I've never seen him offer a girl a ride before." She laughed blithely again, more amused and light-hearted than the situation warranted, in my opinion.

I couldn't blame students for gawking when Esme pulled up in front of the school, with me in the passenger seat. I still couldn't quite comprehend it myself.

"Thanks for the ride," I stammered as I tripped trying to climb out of the car, "And for - for - "

Esme smiled at me, leaning over the seat. "Don't worry about it, Bella," she said softly, "Whenever you need someone to talk to, or you need someone to keep Edward in line - although I don't think you'll have any problems with that - don't hesitate to call me and I'll fly over straight away. I'll be staying in America for the next week, though, so we should definitely meet up again. How does that sound?"

"Fly?" I was dumbfounded as she handed me a little business card.

"Yes, from London. That's where I live with my husband."

_London. Wow. Married. Wow._

The bell rung then (Esme's fast driving had gotten me back to St. Meyer in record time) and she waved jauntily at me, "You should go now, Bella. I'll see you later!"

And then she was driving off, leaving me with a bunch of awestruck students.

"Was that really Esme Cullen?"

"No way..."

"She's something like a legend at St. Meyer. Captain of the school, reigning beauty queen, top of her year, daughter of Meyer Group..."

"Unbelievable."

I squeezed the card clenched in my hand.

Yes. My thoughts exactly.

* * *

After the excitement of that lunch hour, my last class passed by in a blur and before long the bell was ringing again, signalling the end of the day. I couldn't bring myself to go home straight away; Jacob's jacket was still folded in my bag and I found my footsteps tracing the familiar path to the stadium again.

With my heart beating quicker than usual, I climbed to the top of the stands and looked down. There was no one around.

_Maybe he did find a new place_, I thought, disheartened, as I left the stadium. _Maybe he's sick of always running into me here. But then how am I ever going to return his jacket to him? Did he think about __that__ before choosing a new place to take his cat naps? Huh? And doesn't he still need to train, isn't jogging is whole life - _

I stopped in my tracks. Jacob Black was a little way ahead of me, leaning against the willow tree again, but he wasn't alone; Leah Clearwater was standing by him and it looked like she was saying something serious.

My brain jammed - I didn't want to eavesdrop, but before I could leave Leah shifted to the side and I hastily dove behind a tree. I wouldn't be able to go now without her seeing me, so I was forced to stay behind my tree and listen to their conversation.

"...already been two days, just go to Edward and make peace with him already before it turns into one of your long-term grudges. How long have you two been friends, Jake? Anyway, _I've_ forgiven him so I don't see why you can't."

Jacob sighed, "It's not just that, Leah. Edward's been unbearably reckless lately, but when he yelled at you that night... that was the last straw."

He sounded so fiercely protective that my heart tightened and I bit my lip.

"I'm not worth straining your friendship over, Jake," said Leah sternly, "Ooh, you two frustrate me! It's such a tiny little thing, but with Edward's pigheadedness and _your_ stubbornness - "

"You are," said Jacob quietly.

"What?"

"You are," he said again, still in that quiet voice, "Worth it."

There was silence while my chest continued to tighten uncomfortably.

"Jake." Leah's voice was tender and gentle, and I could imagine the matching expression on her face. "Jake, I saw the way you looked when Edward and Bella kissed that night. Don't try to deny it, you like that girl. I like her, too." She sounded thoughtful, "She's brave, funny, beautiful and kind. It'll comfort me a great deal if you had someone like Bella. She'll be good for you and I know you'll take care of her. Then you could both live your lives without any regrets."

Her words were followed by a long, drawn-out silence.

At long last, Jacob spoke.

"Why do you say things like that," he whispered, and his voice heaved with a myriad of emotions, "When you know perfectly well how I feel about you?"

Leah sounded torn, "Jake - "

"Do you just not get it, Leah? Or do you deliberately play around with me with your words?" Jacob let out a short and bitter laugh, "After all these years, after all this time, is this all I am to you? Something you can just toss away so _you_ can live your life without any regrets? Well, bad luck, Leah. I'm not letting go that easily."

There was swift rustling and that could only mean one thing: he was walking away.

"Jacob, wait!"

There was more rustling now as she chased after him. "Jacob Black, you stop there right now!" she yelled.

Sudden silence, broken only by her deep and sharp breathing.

"Jake... I'm not staying. I'm going back to Paris."

There was a sudden chill in the air and I could imagine the intense look of shock and hurt that would transform Jacob's features as he stood frozen, trying to repel the very thought that Leah had voiced aloud. Her voice shook as she spoke and she sounded like she was desperately holding back tears.

"I've been wanting to tell you this, Jake - because I'm suffocating here. No one sees me as a human being, but as the inheritor of the Clearwater Company, or - or some brainless model who can make a fortune without lifting a finger." She took a gasping breath, sounding choked, "I don't _want_ that kind of life anymore, Jake, I want to follow my dreams and be true to myself... even if that means I have to throw away my parent's company. Even if that means I have to leave behind the most important person in my life."

"I - I don't believe you," Jacob whispered at once, his back still turned towards her.

Leah let out a strangled laugh and strode up to him, spinning him around to face her. "How could you not be?" she demanded, sincerity ringing in her anguished tone, "After all these years, after all this time, do you really doubt how much you mean to me, Jacob Black?"

"Then... why?" he sounded so broken, so confused and hurt like a little child, "Why are you leaving me alone?"

His words cut deep into my heart and I could only imagine the guilt and pain they inflicted on Leah.

"Because I want to live my own life, Jake," she whispered, "Live my own life without any regrets. But I realise now that I can't do so completely... because I'll always regret that I can't take you with me."

Very slowly, as if she wasn't sure how he would react, Leah reached out and embraced him. The gesture came so naturally but the hug was so emotional, so heartfelt and tender that I looked away at once, feeling _unworthy_ to witness such a moment. My throbbing heart was pounding a violent tattoo against my chest and I pressed my back against the tree trunk, trying to calm myself.

I'd underestimated Jacob's feelings for Leah Clearwater - he didn't just love her, he was completely and irrevocably _in love_ with her.

And whether or not Leah returned that love, to her, Jacob Black was still the dearest person in the world.

And now she was leaving.

I wondered how I could still be standing upright when the pain of it all threatened to crush me - and I wasn't even directly involved.

Thirty seconds... forty-five seconds... one minute... two minutes...

I started to creep backwards as discreetly as I could, unable to bear it much longer - I had to get away. I had no business being here and I'd heard already much, much more than I should have.

Then, when I was more than three metres away from my hiding place, I turned around and ran.

Ran right into someone.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! And here's the last update for the year - enjoy your New Years responsibly and merrily! Hehehe. So I hope the Jacob/Leah relationship got cleared up; it's not black and white, but the bond is nonetheless extraordinarily strong between them.

Also, I need to clear up that the plot and most of the events in this fic DO NOT belong to me! BOF is based on a Korean drama of the same name (_Boys Over Flowers_ or _Boys Before Flowers_) and also a Japanese drama named _Hana Yori Dango_. They're both live-action interpretations of a Japanese manga series of the same name (gee this is getting confusing). In short, it's a very popular story that's been redone five times in three different countries (cos China has one too!) and I wanted to share that in the Twilight universe. I recommend you try watching the Japanese drama series or the Korean one - they're good. :D Yay!

So what's in store in the next chapter? Some Edward/Bella goodness. :) Cos that's what we're all here for, right?

THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH MY DEAREST READERS AND REVIEWERS! Happy New Year! - msq.


	7. First Buds

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Seven ll First Buds**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?"

I struggled to maintain a grip on my unbalanced emotions as I looked up in alarm, an apology on the tip of my tongue. And because fate had a grudge against me, I saw the perfect, angular features of Edward Cullen.

Really, what was with my luck today?

He looked at me strangely, one hand still holding my arm from stopping me bowling him right over. My apology disintegrated and instead I made wild actions for him to move back in the opposite direction.

"Nothing - now go, go, go!" I hissed, trying to push against him; he didn't budge and peered over my head instead to where Leah and Jacob were.

"Ah," he said, a smirk crossing his face, "I understand why you're in such a hurry. It's about time," he said wonderingly, "Did Jacob finally confess to Leah?" His smooth, velvet voice carried across the grounds and I cringed.

"Keep your voice down!" I whispered, but the damage had already been done. Leah and Jacob looked around and saw us. I gulped; Edward remained supremely unconcerned as the two made their way to us, arm-in-arm again. Leah's eyes were red but she still smiled brilliantly at me, while Jacob's expression was impassive, albeit a little wooden, especially when he saw Edward. I noticed the two boys avoided each other's eyes.

"Hi, Bella! I was wondering when I'd see you again," Leah said amiably, "Is school finished already?"

"Oooh!" I said, trying to be just as cheerful and only succeeding in sounding awkward, "Yes."

I felt Edward snicker beside me.

Her face brightened, "Then did you want to come with us? Jacob and I were going to go catch a movie. It's been awhile since we've hung out. Come along, it'll be fun. You too, Edward."

"O - ooh," I stuttered, tongue-tied. To be perfectly honest, after everything I'd just witnessed, spending time with Jacob and Leah was about the last thing I wanted to do right now. I might just spontaneously combust with all the tension and emotion in the air; emotion that I had no part of. They needed time alone.

But I couldn't refuse outright, either. That was just rude.

Thus, my embarrassing speechlessness as Leah looked eagerly at me.

And then, out of the blue, Edward spoke.

"Actually, we were going to go somewhere else together."

Every single one of us was taken-aback. I blinked several times, looking sideways at his content little smile; Jacob's dark eyes darted to Edward despite their ignoring of one another, a faint frown creasing his brow; and Leah repeated blankly, "'We'?"

"I mean Bella and myself," said Edward smoothly, throwing me the tiniest of looks. And then I cottoned on.

"Oh, yeah! We... were... going somewhere... together," I said, nodding enthusiastically, "Well then, Leah - Jacob - have a good time and see you later. Bye!"

"Oh, goodbye," said Leah, sounding slightly perplexed but amused.

"See you later," Edward replied, then turned to me and said significantly, "Let's go." He put an arm around me and I allowed myself to be pulled away for our audience's sake.

Edward sounded highly amused as he murmured into my ear, "My debt has been repaid."

"What?" I whispered back fervently.

"You saved me from that vase."

"And _this_ is how you intend to repay me?"

He stopped in his tracks, eyebrows raised, "Did you want to go back then?" He started to tug me back to where Jacob and Leah were still standing, but I grabbed his arm and dragged him onwards.

"No, no!" I said frantically. "Okay, fine. You've repaid ten percent."

"Fifty percent," he insisted.

What were we now, negotiating our terms? No wonder why he was the heir of a financial group.

I narrowed my eyes as we continued to struggle back towards the school; his arm was still around me and I had a feeling he was enjoying this much more than he should.

"Thirty percent," I muttered firmly, "Take it or leave it."

"I think I'll take it," he acquiesced, "Nice doing business with you, partner. Just another sixty percent to pay off, then."

"When did you pay the other ten percent?" I wanted to know, nonplussed.

A crooked smile unfurled across his face. "That snake in your locker, remember?"

I chewed hard on my tongue.

"How could I forget?" I muttered.

* * *

On the main street there was a very popular Japanese restaurant that wealthy people frequented. Dad had taken our family there only once and the place had been crowded.

So I could not understand, as I sat at a table across from Edward Cullen, why we were the only ones in the entire restaurant.

"It's a bit empty tonight, isn't it?" I commented, warily looking around.

In contrast to my fidgety and alert composure, Edward was completely relaxed, achieving a casual elegance while he lounged on the other side of the table. In the soft yellow light, he was unfairly beautiful - even more so than usual. His bronze hair was tousled in an attractive way and his emerald eyes were softer and lighter this evening.

"That's because I bought the place out tonight," he said nonchalantly.

I started, "_What_? Was that really necessary?" I looked at him in disbelief, wondering if I'd ever get used to his outrageous actions - and if I'd ever understand the reasons behind them.

"Well, don't you want to scream and shout and cry? I didn't think you'd want an audience for that," he said innocently.

I furrowed my brow, "But why would I want to scream and cry?"

Edward hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "After seeing Jacob and Leah like that... doesn't it hurt?"

My heart juddered to a stop.

"Wh - what?"

_Oh, please don't tell me I'm __that__ obvious._

But his eyes remained piercing and I glanced away, flustered. "You like Jacob, don't you?" Edward said, but there wasn't much question to it. "Even if he's in love with Leah, you still like him, right?"

I would have been mad at his prying questions if I wasn't so agitated with myself. "I - I don't see how that's any of your business," I muttered, eyes on the table.

"How is it not?" he retorted, still watching me closely, "Jacob's my friend."

"A friend whom you're ignoring right now," I pointed out, some of the heat dying down in my face.

Edward grimaced rather childishly, "He started it, he didn't have to punch me - "

"And you didn't have to yell at Leah," I countered. "It's one thing to talk to me in that way, but not Leah Clearwater. She's someone you actually need to respect."

"I don't see how you're in any position to lecture me," he muttered, now looking grouchy, "Especially since I just saved you from a very awkward situation. And _you_ shout at me all the time."

"You still owe me sixty percent, remember?" I said, only a bit spitefully.

He scowled and I actually smiled a little. Who would have thought I could perform such a feat in the presence of Edward Cullen?

_"Hey, commoner. Why aren't you smiling yet?"_

_"How can I smile?" I snapped unexpectedly, making him recoil._

I was vaguely surprised by how things had turned out now. Life was certainly temperamental.

"You know," Edward began seriously, "If Jacob had met you first, he would have liked you for sure."

This startled me into looking back up at him. His expression was surprisingly mellow, mingled with a trace of remorse. What shocked me most was that he wasn't even joking.

"How could that be?" I protested at once, flushing again, "It just doesn't make sense. I - I mean, I'm not pretty or - or smart, or rich..."

"Your temper's not that great, either," he added helpfully.

I shot him a look.

"Exactly!" I snapped, "So you can stop talking nonsense."

Edward chortled quietly while I folded my arms in a huff.

"But," he continued, a little louder, "You're also the first girl that caught my attention. So in that case, what I said makes perfect sense." He gave a nod of affirmation while I stared at him, completely taken-aback.

In that one, tiny moment, I felt like I could see him, truly see him, and my heart drummed out its own little rhythm the longer we looked into each other's eyes.

_What. Is. Going. On?_

Absolutely unnerved, I chuckled, blurted out, "I need a drink!" and lunged for the bottle on the table. Unfortunately, I knocked it right over (of course) and the clear liquid spilt all over my lap.

"Oh, no!" I gasped, jumping up at once.

Edward was exasperated as he threw napkins at me, "How can anyone be so clumsy?" he groaned.

"It takes practise," I returned icily, scrubbing at my uniform. A strong whiff intruded my nose and I took a sniff of my clothes. I looked up at him, horror struck, "This isn't water, it's sake!"

He just looked at me, amusement mingling with his irritation. "Come on, you klutz, let's go. I'll get the bill."

I was hit by a remarkable sense of deja vu when we were standing outside the restaurant. I was, once again, shivering in the cold in sodden clothes. I'd lost track of how many times this had happened.

"Can't you just let me go home?" I wailed through chattering teeth.

"Drenched in alcohol? I'm sure your parents will be thrilled," Edward said sarcastically, standing a little to the side with his hands inside his pockets. I scowled, but he was right. He struggled with himself for a second before turning to me, "Look, can't I just buy - "

"You are not buying me new clothes!" I spluttered firmly. The boy never thought twice about where he was throwing his money. It was infuriating.

"Then what can I do for you?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

"You can't expect me to just watch you _stand_ here and do nothing about your present condition. You know," he started his tirade, "If _you _hadn't been this clumsy - "

"But _you're_ the one who dragged me out here in the first place - "

"I was doing you a great favour!"

"What favour? I could have dealt with Leah and Jacob just fine on my own!"

"I doubt it," he muttered, turning away from me and pulling out his phone.

"What was that?" I asked loudly, although I'd heard perfectly well.

"Never mind," Edward replied haughtily, eyeing me as if I was a ticking time bomb. "Just stay still and don't run away, okay? I'm calling my sister. She'll know how to help you."

I was a bit flabbergasted, "You have to call your _sister_ for help?"

"What else can I do?" he asked, brow furrowed, "You refuse to let me buy you warm and dry clothes, and I'm not letting you go home like that. Tell me, is it a general rule of thumb that common people are unbearably stubborn?"

Instinctively, my mouth opened to argue, but the concern and responsibility in his tone made my protests die in my throat. Instead, I humphed, "Fine," and consented to stand there while he dialled the number. I was still shivering when I inconspicuously stole a look at him - and blinked rapidly when I saw him eyeing me back in bemusement.

_Bella Swan, if you don't stop staring at him he's gonna think the unthinkable -_

But no arrogant, self-proclaiming comment came out of Edward Cullen's mouth. Instead, he just asked, "Are you cold?"

"Not at all," I murmured, teeth still chattering.

Still keeping his phone at his ear, Edward pulled off his jacket and single-handedly draped it around my shoulders. I was startled by this action, but as if he could read my mind he said sternly, "Don't even think about giving it back. Hey, Sis?" Esme must have picked up on the other end.

I stood there as he talked, snuggled in his too-big jacket, finding myself revelling in its warmth and breathing in his scent. At the same time, my heart was going haywire again - sort of like what it did whenever Jacob was around, but more erratic and unpredictable.

Because this was Edward Cullen. And Edward Cullen had just given me his jacket to wear.

_I'm getting a headache from all this_, I thought drearily, _When will the madness end? _

"Okay, we'll be right there. Thanks, Sis!" He looked happy as he hung up and I waited for the verdict, somehow feeling smaller than usual in his coat. "Come on, let's go. She's not too far away from here." Seemingly without even thinking about it, Edward took my hand and pulled me along.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I puffed, struggling to keep up with his long legs, "Can you slow down? Cullen - argh, you are so _pushy_!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Edward wondered out loud, taking no pains to slow down his pace.

"I wonder!" I scoffed loudly and breathlessly, and then tried to dig my toes into the ground, "SLOW - DOWN!"

"Do you want me to carry you instead?" he asked in his compellingly smooth voice. Grr. He didn't play fair.

I paused.

"Okay fine, I'll run there!" I yelped, throwing off his hand and taking off in the general direction. I heard him chuckle.

In a couple of minutes we reached a function hall. I fell behind warily as Edward took the lead through the courtyard; it was like Leah Clearwater's party all over again. But I felt safe deep inside Edward's jacket and - though I hated to admit it - with the boy himself beside me. I counted myself lucky that he, for some inexplicable reason, was taking it upon himself to look after me.

"Why is Esme here?" I asked in a whisper as we walked through the foyer. It looked like something was going on; there were many people - wealthy people by what they were wearing and by their general demeanour - talking and laughing.

"She's helping to organise a charity auction," Edward murmured. I noticed he kept inclining his head to several important-looking people who hailed and waved at him. "Don't stare and just stay close to me," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

He didn't need to tell me twice. I was already attracting odd looks as I trailed behind Edward like a shy child behind their mother. Suddenly, he became alert and took long strides to the corner of the room.

"Sis, we're here," he announced while I hurried after him.

Esme turned her beautiful head around. "Edward!" she said in relief. Her brown eyes found me and she beamed, "And dear Bella. So we meet again, earlier than I expected! But what's my silly brother done to you this time?"

She ruffled him hard on the head and he jerked away, disgruntled.

"Ugh, get off, Sis!" Edward made a face and eyed me disparagingly, "It was her own fault."

A mystified Esme sniffed at the air around me, "Have you guys been drinking?"

Blushing, I very quickly explained what had happened with the conniving sake bottle. She looked dubious by the end of it, "Wow, you _are_ clumsy."

"I told you," Edward said smugly.

"Who asked you to comment?" she shot at him, "It's rude."

He frowned, "Sis - "

"Anyway, Bella," Esme continued, ignoring him and smiling brightly at me. "This is what we're going to do about your clothes."

And while she outlined the procedures, I noticed something that I'd missed earlier this afternoon. Despite their bickering and teasing, you could tell these two siblings really loved each other - a lot. It was obvious by the unconscious affection that coloured Edward's tone whenever he addressed Esme - and really, how many people still called their sister 'Sis'? Even little Nessie had broken out of that habit.

My eyes lingered on Edward for a moment. There was something of a smile on his face as he watched his sister and me interact.

"...and after that you can change back into your - "

It took about two seconds. One moment I was still standing beside Esme, the next Edward had grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me behind the pillar.

"Wha - "

I'd barely caught my breath when I heard the clicking of high heels on marble approaching us - the sound was ominous and I cowered behind the pillar, making sure I was completely concealed. Instinct told me that much.

"Edward!" called a woman's voice full of authority, "You're here."

"You're back already?" was Edward's reply. I winced at the stoicism and indifference in his voice. I'd almost forgotten what it sounded like.

There was a slight pause. Then -

"Is that your greeting to your mother whom you haven't seen in two months?" the woman asked in a voice of entertained austerity.

My heart, already having been through much, stopped again.

_Mother?_

"And whose fault is that?" Edward retorted, his voice still frosty. "It doesn't make a difference whether you're in the country or not. Either way, you're never around."

"I see you're as melodramatic as ever," remarked his mother, chuckling in a condescending manner. "Well then, Edward, I hope you can contrive to enjoy yourself tonight. How are the preparations going, Esme?"

"We're almost ready to start, Mother," she answered, and there was something off in the way Esme spoke, too. Her usual benevolence and warmth was distinctly lacking.

"Very well, then. I'll see you both at dinner tonight. Yes, you _are_ coming, Edward."

The high heels clicked away and I chanced a tiny peek around the pillar. She was tall, of course, and must undoubtedly be stately and beautiful like her daughter was.

Edward and Esme joined me behind the pillar; Edward was frustrated.

"What is the witch doing here?" he hissed at his sister.

"It's_ her_ charity auction," Esme whispered back, "Didn't you know?"

He groaned, glancing at me with evident concern in his eyes, "Then why did you tell me to bring Bella here? Don't you realise what she'll do?"

Esme bit her lip, also glancing worriedly at me. "I didn't think about that," she admitted in a murmur, clearly thinking fast while my shock slowly turned into fear; what was going on?

"Okay, time for my contingency plan then," she said decisively, "We can't sneak Bella out, that wouldn't achieve anything - and we can't hide her either, someone'll just find her. We're going to have to lie about her." She looked at her brother seriously, "You ready for it, Edward?"

He seemed uncertain, "Will it really work?"

"Yes, trust me," his sister said emphatically, patting him on the shoulder before taking my hand and leading me away, "Come with me, Bella." Esme seemed to be in rather of a hurry as she took me out of the hall and into a dressing room. The sense of deja vu was becoming crippling at this point.

"Esme, what's going on?" I asked fearfully as she rummaged through a rack of dresses. "Was that woman really - "

"Our mother, yes," she said shortly, pulling out a dress and throwing it at me, "Take off your uniform and put that on."

I obeyed wordlessly while Esme continued to explain.

"Our mother is an avid believer of the saying, 'Birds of a feather flock together.' If she sees a strange girl with Edward, there is no doubt she will want to find out who they are. Edward's never hung out with anyone else apart from F4, so it hasn't been a problem before. When she learns you're not exactly the daughter of an aristocrat..."

I felt a ripple of fear as she handed me a pair of shoes to go with the dress.

"Is she really that scary?" I asked hesitantly.

Esme chuckled darkly.

"You haven't met cunning, manipulative and cold till you've met our mother," she said grimly, "Elizabeth Cullen, Madam President of Meyer Group. You have to tread carefully around her, Bella. If she singles you out, there's no telling what she'll do."

My breathing grew shallow and the room around me seemed to blur around the edges. I sank down into a seat, trying to maintain a grip on myself.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?"

Esme crouched down in front of me in concern. I looked at her desperately.

"I don't belong here," I whispered.

Her smile was so kind and understanding. "Don't talk nonsense, Bella," she said softly, reaching out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear, "You belong wherever you choose to. Don't worry too much about it. Edward and I are both on your side, and however terrible 'the witch' may be, she's not a complete monster - she's still our mother."

Esme smiled encouragingly at me and I nodded.

"This works out well, actually," she said amiably, "By the time the auction is over your uniform will be ready."

Within ten minutes my 'disguise' was complete and I stepped back into the hall, feeling less like a sore thumb but even more anxious about it. I was sure everyone could see through all the extravagant things I was wearing to notice the average, common girl residing underneath.

I was left with Edward since Esme had to help with the auction. We stood together in the hall as it started, and I was just beginning to relax when I had the uncomfortable feeling someone was watching me.

I looked around warily and drew a sharp intake of breath when piercing green eyes met mine.

"Your mother's spotted me," I muttered, shrinking closer to Edward.

He looked over as well, stiffening up a little. "Just relax," he murmured out of the corner of his mouth, "Act natural and keep your mouth shut. I'll do all the talking."

"What if she asks _me_ a question?" I whispered, panicked, but already the President of Meyer Group was striding over. She certainly was an intimidating figure; dressed in a well-cut business suit and her hair the same bronze shade as her son's. I imagined she must have looked just like Esme when she was younger, only with redder hair and green eyes.

"Why, this is a surprise," she remarked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She was still surveying me carefully, "Edward, why don't you introduce me?"

"She's my guest, so it doesn't concern you," Edward answered bluntly, still standing close to me.

President Cullen's smile widened; she seemed too used to his cold attitude. I felt awed. If Seth ever tried that on Mum, he'd be flayed to within an inch of his life.

"Well, since she's at my function, she must be my guest as well," she said pleasantly, but I didn't miss the burning curiosity in her eyes as she looked at me. I tried to smile, twisting my hands together nervously.

"She's a friend from school, alright?" Edward said as if this closed the matter. "The others know her as well."

President Cullen raised an elegant eyebrow, "The others meaning... F4?" She scoffed, "Don't tell me you're still playing around with those kids."

I glanced up at Edward. He was staring right back at his mother, expression solid and unreadable, but I could tell he was angry at her comment. "It's none of your business," he said in a low voice.

"But surely this new friend is," the president said sleekly, her eyes trained on me once again. "Whose family are you from? What does your father do?"

My mouth went dry underneath her expectant gaze. "Uh - um - "

"Her father's a businessman in the fashion industry," Edward answered curtly; her eyes darted back to him. "As you can see, she's wearing a number from the new spring collection."

Both President Cullen and I looked down at the dress I was wearing. So _this_ was why Esme had to dress me up.

"Is that so?" President Cullen said softly.

I tried to appear as though this knowledge wasn't new to me.

She still didn't look completely satisfied, but fortunately one of her henchmen arrived at that moment, bowing and saying, "The auction is about to begin, Madam President," and she took one last glance at us, saying, "Well, enjoy the evening then."

Her eyes were still sharp on me before she walked away and I swallowed, my palms sweaty. Beside me, I felt Edward exhale in relief. But I was far from feeling relieved.

"She knew," I said bleakly.

"No she didn't," he said swiftly.

"Yes she did. She knew we lied. She knows I'm not a daughter of a fashion designer. As if a fashion designer would ever have a daughter that looked like me - I should leave now - "

"Calm down, Bella," Edward said, rolling his eyes but keeping a steady hand on my arm all the same. "The witch doesn't know anything. For now, she's none the wiser, and hopefully she won't feel compelled to investigate you further. And if you walk out wearing that dress," he added, eyeing the gown, "Sis will kill me."

The auctioneer began talking.

"So just stay put, okay?" he murmured, releasing my arm, "You're with me."

And even though those words might have once been cause to run out of the room screaming, I felt oddly comforted by them.

The auction was no ordinary one - they were auctioning off goods that had once been the possessions of famous celebrities, otherwise items of clothing that were unique in the world and designed by some famous Italian or French man. What shocked me most were the bids themselves - going well into the ten thousands, sometimes reaching the hundred thousand dollar mark. I gaped at the people around me, wondering if that woman with the funny hat really _was_ the wife of a billion dollar hotel owner. She looked so ordinary.

All in all, I was actually enjoying the night and I knew Edward noticed, because once or twice when I gasped aloud or applauded enthusiastically for the winning bidder, he would shoot me a funny little smile. I pretended not to notice, because I knew my heart would perform one of its fits if I looked back at him.

"Next, we have a very special item indeed," announced the auctioneer as Esme wheeled out a notebook, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have here the very book in which violinist Natasha Korsakova composed her own pieces - the original, first copy! I've been informed that there are some compositions in here that have _never_ been performed before. Who will be the lucky winner of this unique item? Do I hear... five thousand?"

My heart leapt to my throat in excitement and I spluttered, "Natasha Korsakova's own book!"

Edward turned to me. "You know her?" he asked.

"Yes," I said reverently, trying to get closer to look at the notebook. "She's an incredible violinist from Russia. I love her pieces."

I watched in awe as the bid went higher and higher, and I couldn't take my eyes off the book. This was something she'd actually _touched_, poured her heart and soul into. Just being able to see it with my own eyes was a wonderful treat in itself.

"We just had a call in for ninety thousand dollars!" the auctioneer said enthusiastically, and my mouth dropped open. "Going once... twice... sold!" He banged his mallet and I clapped feverishly with the other bidders.

"I'm back. What did I miss?" Edward's voice said in my ear and I looked up at him.

"You left? Where did you go?"

"The bathroom."

"You missed out!" I groaned, "It was sold for _ninety thousand _dollars. Can you believe it?"

"Oh," he said.

I furrowed my brow, "That doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" I sighed, turning back to look at the next item. "That's the problem with you rich people, you miss out on the value of little things. Money ceases to mean anything after awhile."

"Probably," agreed Edward, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth, and I gave up on him.

By the time the auction was over, I was feeling all flushed and excited. I guess this was the effect of something so exhilarating. Definitely something I should only attend in moderation - as if I'd ever have the opportunity to go again, though.

Esme came to collect me as soon as the auction was over and I changed back into my freshly washed and dry clothes, grateful that Mum would never know that sake had tainted my extremely expensive uniform. I went back outside to the foyer where Edward was waiting. All of a sudden, I felt bashful - and uncertain of how to act around him. The events of today had really jumbled out how we related to one another.

Edward didn't seem perturbed by any of this.

"Alec will drive you back home, he's waiting outside," he told me in his usual, 'I-am-superior-and-in-control' manner.

I nodded, unable to look him in the eye. "Well..." I muttered, more to the ground than anything, "Thank you."

"What did you say?" he asked.

A blush rose to my cheeks, much to my chagrin. "Thank you," I repeated a little louder, embarrassed that I was... well, embarrassed.

"I still can't hear you - " he taunted, clearly enjoying this.

"I said, 'THANK YOU'!" I snapped, now able to look up at him to see that he was snickering. My face went still redder, but not only from being embarrassed. I grit my teeth. Edward Cullen was absolutely insufferable. I made a vow that I would never feel embarrassed in his presence again. It was wholly unnecessary.

"There goes your temper again," he commented lightly.

"I'll be leaving now," I declared haughtily, turning around and stomping towards the doors. I didn't care if I was being childish.

Edward's voice was laced with amusement as he called me back, "Hey, Fender-Bella."

"What?" I asked vehemently, spinning back around to face him - and he tossed what looked like a book at me. The pages ruffled as I caught it clumsily, clamping it between my hands.

It was Natasha Korsakova's music book.

"What - how?" I spluttered weakly after five seconds of staring at it, dumbstruck.

Edward regarded me intently, his hands in his pockets.

"You can accept a thoughtful gift this time, can't you?" he chided, then said in a solemn voice, "Make sure you don't spill things on yourself unless I'm around." And with that he walked away.

Leaving me there, clutching Natasha Korsakova's book with my heart beating an irregular pattern again.

Only one thought made itself coherent amidst the scrambled mess that was my mind right now.

_Did he just call me Fender-Bella? _

_

* * *

_

President Cullen sat at her desk, an image of rigid perfection and authority. The part of the sky visible in the window behind her was growing steadily darker as twilight fell. Seemingly as something came to her mind, the scratching of her pen halted and she looked up, frowning.

The doors to her office opened and a middle-aged man walked in, inclining his head respectfully. "Madam President," he said, holding out a folder, "Here are the papers you requested."

President Cullen gave a single nod. "Leave them on the table."

He bowed his head again and set the folder down on the table.

"Alec?"

"Yes, madam?"

She was still gazing at the desk in front of her without seeing it. "The girl with Edward last night..." she said torpidly, "Have you seen her before?"

"Yes, madam, I have."

Her attention was piqued as she looked swiftly at him. "And who is she?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan," Alec answered after a moment's hesitation, "She attends St. Meyer with the young master and his F4 friends. She is in the year below them."

"Family?" enquired the president.

Alec hesitated longer this time. "She is from a middle-class family, madam," he answered at last. "Her father is a police officer. Her mother is an elementary school teacher."

President Cullen was silent for a long moment.

"How in the world did such a girl get into the school?" she finally asked in a voice of cold fury.

"Do you remember when you set up those scholarships after the public complained that St. Meyer wasn't focusing enough on the arts?" President Cullen nodded once and Alec continued, "Miss Swan is here on the musical one."

It was hard to tell what she was thinking as she sat still, absorbing this information.

"Very well," President Cullen said crisply, picking up her pen, "I've heard enough. You may go." Then she looked up again, an ominous flash in her green eyes. "Wait a moment, Alec."

"Yes, madam?"

She narrowed her eyes, gripping her pen harder than necessary.

"Keep an eye on Edward's activities from now on."

"As you wish, madam."

* * *

A/N: Oooft, enter in President Cullen! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I actually found it difficult to write. But yay for Edward/Bella bonding! And yay for readers who know the joys and delights of this drama. :)

So now a concensus of opinion - how is Edward Cullen faring at the moment? Hehehe.

Aw, thanks guys! Hope you had a happy new year as well. :D - msq.


	8. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Eight ll Complications**

**

* * *

**

_It was because, after everything I'd been through - declaring war on Edward Cullen, enduring all the hardship the school had thrown on me, yet always being helped out by people of great standing - I'd started subconsciously viewing myself as a sort of heroine._

_

* * *

_

_Congratulations, Renesmee Swan._

"Why did you have to put my _full_ name, Daddy?" Nessie pouted as she kneeled on her seat, peering at her white-iced cake in half-delight, half-incredulity.

"Because it's a very grand occasion," Dad replied, ruffling her hair. Nessie had just been picked to join the new gifted and talented class in her school, which just so happened to be taught by her favourite teacher. It was just as well, because a child as bright as her wasn't being challenged enough in her normal class, but it was still too big of a step to move her up a grade.

"Alright, dinner before dessert!" Mum said jauntily, setting down a plate of lasagne on the table. As we took our places, passing around plates and cutlery, she added thoughtfully, "It's kind of like the saying, 'boys over flowers', isn't it?"

Seth was curious as he swallowed his first bite, "What does that mean?"

Mum threw a significant look at Dad and said, "Dad will be able to explain it better than me."

"No I can't," he muttered, shoving pasta into his mouth.

Mum chuckled, "Hmmm. It basically means not to value boys by their exterior demeanour. Before their 'flowery' image, before they are whatever stereotype or title people paint on them, they're... boys. People over superficial beauty," she finished off wisely.

"I'm not beautiful," said Seth, nonplussed.

"Yes you are," Nessie giggled.

"That's beside the point - boys can't be _beautiful_," my brother pulled a distasteful face.

"Yes they can," I said absently, my mind full of four particular boys.

Seth appealed to Dad at once, "Dad, help me."

Dad shrugged his shoulders, smiling ruefully, "Sorry, Seth, we're in a house full of girls. Just keep eating. Food before conversation."

There was silence.

"That was silly, Daddy," remarked Nessie while the rest of us laughed.

_Boys over flowers..._ I mused, _There might be some thought in that_.

I was surprised by how much this saying stuck out me. People were much more than the image society dictated upon them. Everyone had depth and personality that couldn't be visibly seen straight away. Maybe I could appreciate this especially because I knew it was true for myself. Then again, I didn't think I was very interesting anyway, even beyond my external appearance.

I sat at my desk after dinner and cake, my hand hovering over my drawer uncertainly. I'd been opening and looking inside it a little _too_ much recently... In a quick and decisive movement, I pulled it open and carefully took out Natasha Korsakova's music book. A burst of excitement filled my chest as I traced my finger over the cover, still trying to absorb the enormous truth about this book.

_"We just had a call in for ninety thousand dollars!"_

_Edward regarded me intently, his hands in his pockets. "You can accept a thoughtful gift this time, can't you?_

I shook my head vigorously as my heartbeat accelerated. "Ugh, this is crazy," I muttered, thumping my chest, "Edward Cullen. I _really_ don't understand you."

And then because the more I thought about it, the more frustrated I felt, I laid the book back inside and slammed the drawer shut. I picked up my school bag from the floor and began to dig through it for my homework.

Jacob's jacket fell out.

Picking it up, my thoughts went to him instead. I'd been trying to find him all week, but to no avail. I hadn't seen him at all since the last encounter with Leah and Edward, and I couldn't deny that I was feeling worried. I wondered how he was doing after Leah's bombshell.

"Jacob Black..." I sighed, refolding his jacket neatly. "Tomorrow," I said in a determined voice, "Tomorrow he'll be there and I can give this back." With my mind up firmly, I put his jacket away and got started on an essay.

Unfortunately, I had no chance of seeking Jacob out the next morning. The moment I stepped out of my house, I was confronted by the rather tremendous sight of a bright yellow Porsche parked by the curb.

"Wow," I breathed.

The driver window rolled down and to my utter astonishment, a petite girl with spiky black hair waved ecstatically at me.

I cocked my head to the side, "_Alice_?"

"Bella!" she yelled, all smiles, "How do you like my new car?"

I walked over to her, flabbergasted. "When - when did you get this?"

"Birthday present," she answered with a wide grin. Wow. So _this_ was the difference between my typical birthday present and a rich person's. "Come on, get in! I'll show you just how fast it can go."

"Oh no you won't," I warned as I climbed into the passenger seat, "My dad's a cop, remember?"

Alice stuck out her lower lip, "You're no fun, Bella. Well, we'll still get to school in next to no time. We can go and pick up Jess too, see if she's ready to come back!"

Jessica still hadn't returned to school yet, but she'd been calling me every evening before dinner to chat, which I thought was a good sign. It was amazing how much she had to talk about even if she'd been in bed all day.

But she wasn't home this morning. When we asked her maid, she said Jessica had gone out last night, something which both Alice and I found strange. It seemed like she was well enough to go out now, which was good, but still...

"Do you think she'll change schools?" I asked listlessly as we walked through the St. Meyer courtyard.

Alice glanced at me sympathetically, "Don't worry too much about it, Bella. She'll come back when she's ready." When I continued to look doubtful, Alice put an arm around my waist and said, "Cheer up, Bella! Maybe you'll see your prince charming today." She winked.

"I have to," I said firmly, remembering my determination from last night. Then, "Aren't you rooting for Edward Cullen now?"

"Oh I am," Alice said cheerily, "But what can I do about your stubbornness right now? So... do you really miss Jacob Black that much?" she teased.

I blushed, "It's not that! His jacket's just making my bag heavy, that's all." And so I kept telling myself for the rest of the day. After all, I _shouldn't_ miss Jacob Black. It's not like we even had a close friendship or anything. He was just an... acquaintance. And even if I had a crush on him... it was pointless. Futile. He had someone like Leah Clearwater.

_But Leah's leaving soon._

He still loves her, I argued back.

_He'll have to move on eventually. He'll be lonely and sad and in need of a good friend..._

I shook my head, going hot in the face from my own incriminating thoughts.

When last period was over, I made my usual detour past the willow tree and lawns to the stadium. I ran up to the top of the stands and peered down all the seats. Disappointment flooded me when I didn't spot him lying around anywhere. It seemed like an age ago when I'd come here to clear my mind and he would pop out of nowhere with his usual smirk.

I jumped down the last few steps onto the track and looked up into the endless blue sky.

"Where is he?" I wondered out loud, then took a deep breath and yelled into the calm air, "You have to come back here again!"

I exhaled, feeling a smidge better but still glum. I thought I heard padded footsteps behind me. Then -

"Who has to come here again?" a familiar voice asked.

_No way..._

I spun around, eyes stretched wide to behold Jacob Black jogging along the running track. He was wearing that same smirk as he drew closer, but I could immediately tell something was wrong. Pain was evident in every feature of his face; his eyes were dull, he looked exhausted, and even as he smiled now his brows were still tight with worry.

"Uh, nobody," I said quickly, hitching on a smile, "So, um - it's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has," Jacob agreed, leaning against the side of the stadium and looking preoccupied, "How have you been, Wonder Girl?"

"Good," I said chirpily, wincing at the sound of my own voice, "How about you?"

"Not bad..." And that was all he said, leaving an awkward silence behind. Not that he noticed; he seemed a hundred miles away and I began to wonder if I was intruding on his thoughts. Was I being a nuisance?

"Ah," I said suddenly, looking up at him, "Do you want me to tell you a riddle?"

His dark eyes shifted to me. I took that as a yes.

"What word is so fragile that it breaks when you say it?"

Jacob said nothing for so long I began to wonder if he even heard me.

Then he guessed, "Heart?"

"What?" I hadn't expected that.

"Well, if you're going through a really hard time emotionally... you'd feel upset if you thought about the heart, wouldn't you?" I listened as he spoke, still in that distant voice. "In this world, the heart represents something that makes you whole, something that makes you happy... but when you're feeling anything but that, just thinking about it would break your own, wouldn't it?"

I gazed at him, my own heart starting to ache.

Jacob came out of his reverie and gave me a slight smile. "Leah's going back to France," he announced with bravado, "She's not... staying." The words seemed to bring him a new bout of hurt and he turned his head away.

"And you're... okay with that?" I ventured tentatively.

He let out a single, humourless laugh. "It doesn't matter whether or not I'm okay with it," he said, crossing his arms and looking up into the sky, "It's always been the same, since we were young. She makes a decision and she sticks with it right to the end, no matter what others say or think."

"But that's one of the reasons why you like her so much, right?" I persisted, and I knew I was right when his face softened. "But if she goes," I continued in a voice barely above a whisper, "You won't get to see her again, will you?" I could only imagine how much that crushed him and a small flame of indignation rose up inside me. Was he really going to just let her leave like this?

I quickly smothered fierce Bella. She had no business surfacing at a time like this.

"Want to?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Want to see her?" He actually smiled at me properly now, gazing around at the empty stadium, "Class is finished, right? You can come with me to visit her at home."

I wasn't too sure about this, but Jacob was already leading the way and I had to follow. In a matter of minutes I was getting into yet another new car; I was a bit surprised to see that Jacob owned a Volkswagen Rabbit, the very latest model. It was shiny and white, but once he was inside, the image seemed complete.

"By the way," he said as we drove out of the school grounds, "What was the answer? To the riddle?"

"Oh. The word 'silence'."

Which was what followed for a second - then he chuckled, hitting the steering wheel in a fit of understanding. "Of course," said Jacob as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "Silence." He glanced at me amusedly, "What's the matter with me, hey? I can't even answer a simple riddle like that anymore. You should tell that one to Leah."

I smiled, "She likes them too?"

"Yeah." But a frown had appeared on his face again and I knew the casual mentioning of her name was enough to remind him of all the emotional baggage he was trying to shoulder. It ached to see him like this - somehow or another, his pain had become mine as well.

The Clearwater estate was shockingly enormous and grand. Leah was delighted to see us, especially me, and ushered us inside with her usual warmth and enthusiasm.

"How's your mother?" Jacob asked as we walked into the living room.

Sadness marred her beautiful face for a moment. "She's still upset, but she's tolerant. For now," she said with a regretful sigh.

He flashed an understanding smile, "I'll go say hi to her. She'll be happy to see me, won't she?"

"Of course," returned Leah, mockingly resentful, "I always said she loves you more than she loves her own daughter." Jacob chuckled and went upstairs, leaving her to give me a brief tour downstairs. I noticed the living room was cluttered with boxes; she was in the middle of packing. My heart sank even further, as though this sight was confirmation of the worst.

"I hope you don't mind the mess," Leah said cheerfully, folding some more clothes and tossed them into a box. "You caught me at a bad time, although I'm really glad to see you."

"You really are leaving, aren't you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, unfortunately. I really do love America, and I have so very many fond memories of growing up here..." Smiling, Leah gave a little sigh and resumed her packing, "But there always come the time we have to move on, no matter how much we wish it could just wait another year."

"And you're not... coming back? Ever?"

Leah glanced at me, her brown eyes soft, "It seems that way."

Disappointment and misery for Jacob welled up inside of me even stronger, now that the reality was becoming more bleak. I turned away, wandering to the side of the room as I tried to assemble my thoughts in order. There was a large photograph on the table that caught my eye; four boys surrounding a taller girl, all beaming.

I was intrigued and looked closer, "Is that really - ?"

Leah glanced over and said heartily, "Yeah, me with the F4 boys. Aren't they cute? The photo beside it is of Jacob and I. Can you tell? He was only six at the time."

I looked accordingly, smiling at the familiarities to their older counterparts. Little Leah was just as much of a princess as she was now, long brown hair and sparkling eyes. Little Jacob was chubby and round, positively glowing with joy with her arm around him. His childish grin was the sunny smile that lit every feature of his face.

_He hardly smiles that anymore..._

It seemed like a rock had dropped in my stomach as this last truth made itself known. Very clearly, I understood my place. Jacob Black had always been the one stretching out a helping hand when I was in trouble; I couldn't just turn a blind eye now when he was obviously suffering so much.

"Leah," I spoke, my voice was quiet in the large room, "Please... don't leave."

She sounded bewildered and a little worried, "What?"

"For Jacob's sake," and my voice was just a whisper now as I stared at the photograph, "Please stay in America."

I took a deep breath, the words tumbling out in a rush.

"At school, I always saw him at the stadium, lying on the seats by himself. I used to wonder why he did that, until he mentioned you one day - and his face would light up and he would smile. He was always waiting for you to return, Leah."

She was listening intently, her eyes shimmering. I took another deep breath.

"But ever since you decided to go back to Paris, he's stopped going there. I think he stopped coming to school altogether. And when I finally saw him today... he looked so hurt. I'm afraid what might happen when you really do leave, Leah. He can't even figure out simple riddles anymore!" My voice rose hysterically towards the end, and a troubled Leah came forward.

"Bella - " she started.

"Leah, please." My voice was fervent desperation, "Please, for his sake - I know you care about him a lot, too - _please_ don't leave."

I gazed at her pathetically, tears pooling. I'd never begged like this before, and it made me feel horribly vulnerable and silly - did I really think I could sway her decision? - but I had to try. Because if there was even the slightest chance that Leah Clearwater might stay...

But even though she was sympathetic, even though her face was full of understanding and compassion, I knew straight away that she wasn't changing her decision. Coming to me, Leah took my hands in her own.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," she whispered, looking at me in the eye, "But I can't. I know I seem terribly selfish and uncaring to leave someone so dear behind like this... but please try to understand my decision. It's not something I can change." She looked away, her eyes taking on that determined glint again, "I need to be able to live my own life without any hesitation. I - I don't want to look back and always regret not taking the chance."

I swallowed, choking back my mounting disappointment mingled with a high sense of shame.

"I understand," I muttered jerkily, "I'm sorry. I - I shouldn't have said all that." My emotions were all unbalanced and I knew I had to leave before they got the better of me. "I should go, Leah. Please tell Jacob for me."

She smiled gently and released my hands, "Alright."

I was almost out the door when Leah spoke again, softly and kindly.

"Thank you for telling me all that, Bella. I can really leave at ease now, knowing someone cares about Jake like this."

_But he doesn't need me to care about him, he needs you..._

I hurried through the foyer and out the front door, the world around me ceasing to make sense. I halted at the porch all of a sudden.

Jacob was standing there, as still as a statue, and I knew something was wrong. My heart hammered in my ears as he slowly turned to look at me, his stony expression confirming my worst fear.

He had heard everything.

"Why did you do that?" he asked quietly. It would have been more bearable if he'd yelled; his frosty voice felt like whiplash and tears immediately shot into my eyes. He stared coldly at me, "If I'd known you were going to perform such a feat, I wouldn't have brought you here."

I tried to answer in a steady voice in spite of my trembling, "I had to do it."

"You had to?" he retorted derisively, "And why did you _have_ to?"

"Because you were hurting so much!" The words came out in a cry, desperate for him to understand and come to his senses. "Because even though it's killing you, you were just going to let her go!"

His face flickered and I knew I'd touched a nerve, but he composed it in a heartbeat.

In a deadly quiet voice, Jacob asked, "And how is that any of your business?" He scoffed, turning away from me and sticking his hands in his pockets, "You're still as nosy and annoying as ever. Just who _are_ you to declare how I feel or what I want?"

Those words hurt more than I'd expected them to. Because it confirmed what Tanya had said at the party - that Jacob Black didn't care about me. That there really was no friendship between us. He'd helped me out of pity and that was where it ended.

I was still reeling from this blow when he looked back at me. There was anger in his dark eyes, but also a helpless frustration.

"Leave," he ordered.

His icy tone cut right into me and I whirled around, moving as fast as my shaking body would allow me. A shuddering breath escaped as I ran, praying that I wouldn't trip over anything - because tears had blurred my vision and still more were coming, and my mind was so scattered that I couldn't even explain why I felt so upset.

Later on that night, though, I thought I knew why.

It was because, after everything I'd been through - declaring war on Edward Cullen, enduring all the hardship the school had thrown on me, yet always being helped out by people of great standing - I'd started subconsciously viewing myself as a sort of heroine; the lucky, endearing girl that brought people together. I'd walked into Leah Clearwater's house, consciously doubting my ability to change her decision, but subconsciously certain that I would be able to do it. In my little twisted mind, I thought Jacob Black would feel _grateful_ for my intervention and everything would turn out in a fairy-tale ending way.

But at the end of the day, I was just the same Bella Swan. Dull, average and useless.

* * *

A/N: A shorter chapter but I'll get the next one up soon, I promise! At the moment I'm racing against the clock to get the first half of this story done before uni starts - because once it does, my life becomes a warzone. Haha. ;) So! I wrote in Alice's porsche, because I couldn't have her without it. Review if you like her porsche too! Thaaaaaaaaank you. :D - msq.


	9. Vicissitude

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Nine ll Vicissitude**

**

* * *

**

_Even if it was impossible for Edward Cullen to be there, I still had to check, because a part of me couldn't help expecting it. It would be just like him, persistent and arrogant and stubborn as a mule._

_

* * *

_

_Bellabee, are you alright? You've been staring into space for five minutes._

I grimaced at the note Alice passed me during Maths, our last class for the day. I scrawled back, _Yeah, I'm fine. Just tuning out_, before resuming my less-than-absent state. Today was Thursday; a week had passed since my visit to Leah's house. I'd been careful to place that memory out of my mind, concentrating on other things instead. My resolve was made easier by the fact that I hardly saw F4 around the school. Whenever I did see them (and fortunately Jacob was never with the other three), I slipped away as quickly as I could. I couldn't really deal with all this drama anymore.

But I had to admit, normal life was sort of mundane.

"Bella," said Alice suddenly as we walked out of class after the final bell, "I think I have to tell you... that I have a boyfriend."

That effectively brought me out of my stupor; I snapped my gaze towards her. "_What_? Since when? And why did you never tell me?" I demanded.

She smiled sheepishly and it was adorable; it wasn't very surprising that she had guys chasing after her.

"Well, it's only been a fortnight," she explained, "We met around that time. I was standing in the shopping mall, trying to decide between getting a new handbag or this beautiful cashmere scarf. And I was just thinking, 'Hey, I should get both!' when I realise a boy's been staring at me for the past five minutes." She chuckled giddily and I had to grin.

"He goes red when I spot him looking, and he walks over and admits that he found my indecision between the scarf and the bag really fascinating and cute. And then he asked me if I was free... and we went to the movies. And the rest, as they say, is history."

"Oooh, and you always tease me," I said mirthfully, happy for her, "Don't tell me he's the one who bought you the porsche."

"No, he's not a rich boy," Alice said blithely, "That was from my parents - AH!"

Alice hadn't been watching where she was going and consequently hadn't realised we'd reached the top of the staircase. She was just about to step right over the edge when someone (my reflexes weren't quick enough to save her) grabbed her arm from behind and yanked her back to safety.

"Are you alright?" said a muted voice.

We both looked around and I exclaimed, "Jasper!"

Alice stared wide-eyed at her saviour as Jasper Whitlock looked solemnly at her, releasing her arm. "You should watch where you're going next time," he said simply and she nodded in a sort of daze. I hid a grin; any one of F4 when they were that close to you tended to scramble your thoughts.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked him wonderingly.

Jasper turned to me, "I came to get you. We're going to go see Leah off this afternoon and she said she was expecting you to be there."

It took me a moment to process these words. "She's leaving? Today?" I repeated.

He nodded, "Emmett's driving us to the airport. Are you coming?"

"Oh... I don't know," I said, hesitating. Leah had said she was expecting me - that must mean she wasn't angry, right? But did I really have the courage to face her and Jacob already? I felt my dormant fears awakening again.

"Bella, just go," Alice intoned, nudging me with a smile. "You've got to stop blaming yourself for everything."

I took one look at her - and nodded. I had to say goodbye to Leah; I owed her that much.

Turning to Jasper, I announced, "I'm coming."

* * *

It didn't take too long to drive to the airport. Soon, the three of us were climbing up escalators to the Paris departure gate. Edward was already waiting there and, I had to admit, I was sort of glad to see him. There was no tension between us, at least - apart from the established one initiated by the whole red card incident. But with that I could be childish and dorky about it.

I hung back awkwardly as the guys greeted each other in their - manly - way, clapping their hands briefly. Edward caught my eye afterwards, saying with his usual self-satisfied crooked smile, "It's been awhile, Fender-Bella."

I grimaced in reply.

"Where's Jacob?" Emmett asked, looking around. Edward shrugged, but I noticed that his jaw tightened slightly. I glanced around the terminal, also feeling worried. Was he really not going to come?

"Hey, guys!"

Leah was gliding towards us, looking sophisticated in a pair of jeans and high-heeled boots. Her brown hair was swept up in an elegant ponytail and her face brightened when she saw me, "And Bella, too! I knew you would come." She beamed as we stood in a line in front of her, then she paused and glanced around.

"Jake's not here?" she said lightly, though she looked a little crestfallen.

"No," said Emmett regretfully, "Sorry, Leah. I really thought he'd pull through in the end. Would've dragged him here if I'd known."

She sighed dramatically, "He's being so childish! Ah, well." She looked properly at the three boys in front of her and smiled; it was a beautiful, affectionate smile and yet I felt the bittersweet taste of a farewell in the air as well.

"I guess this is it, guys," she declared, "Big sister Leah won't be around to keep you in line anymore." Still smiling, she walked over to Jasper, who was first in line, and gave him a hug.

"Don't keep all those thoughts bottled up inside of you, Jazz," Leah chuckled, "I'm sure these guys will want to hear them sometimes. And since I hear you're multilingual these days, you have no excuse not to come visit me in Paris."

Smiling discreetly, Jasper murmured, "_Tu vas me manquer_. Take care, Leah."

Her smile widened before she moved on and received a bear hug from Emmett.

"You'll be one amazing woman in Paris! Go get 'em, Leah," Emmett said good-naturedly and she laughed again, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"You're too loveable, Emmett," she said severely, "Try not to break too many girls' hearts now, will you?"

Emmett pretended to be wounded, "Ouch, Leah. Right back at you."

The graceful model moved down the line, arriving at Edward. He looked somewhat awkward, not quite meeting her eyes as he said reluctantly, "Do you really have to go back to Paris, Leah?"

"Why?" she teased, "You want me to stay?"

Edward shifted, clearing his throat, and said seriously, "People aren't going to be as nice as we are." He cracked a small smile and Leah chuckled, stepping forward to hug him too. When she released him, she looked shocked, "Edward! Why, you're positively _glowing_ - something's different about you."

"He's discovering love," Emmett quipped. Jasper chortled.

"A real man now, are you?" said Leah fondly, ruffling the hair of a distinctly disgruntled Edward.

"Oh, shut up," he said irritably, shooting looks at his gleeful friends, "It's got nothing to do with a girl."

"Is it a guy then?"

Laughing heartily at their banter, Leah stepped over and looked at me with as much love and affection as each of the guys had received. That only intensified my feeling of guilt, but I pushed the feeling away, taking a deep breath instead and smiling up at her.

"Live well, Leah," I said, my voice wobbling a little, "You'll be successful wherever you go."

She pulled me into a warm embrace, "Thank you, Bella. Take care of him for me, okay?" she whispered and I gave a tiny nod. With a grin on her face, Leah let go and handed me a bag, "I almost forgot to give you these shoes. They looked really good on you! I hope they take you to many wonderful places."

I took the bag, speechless with gratitude, and Leah walked away to stand in front of us again. She glanced towards the gate where a throng of her fans were waiting, whispering and taking pictures.

"I should go now," the beautiful model said, her smile slightly sad, "Be good and take care of yourselves, you hear me? Till we meet again!" We raised our hands and Leah Clearwater gave us one last, graceful wave before she turned around and walked away. I gazed after her, feeling a mixture of sadness and emptiness, but also contentment and fulfilment. There went one of the kindest and most inspirational people I knew.

"Jacob!"

Emmett's surprised call made all of us spin around. Jacob was leaning effortlessly against the railing, wearing a vague smile as he watched us.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Jacob answered nonchalantly, now walking over towards us, "I came here three hours ago."

"Then why didn't you - "

Emmett didn't get the chance to finish his question. At the sight of Jacob casually standing there, something inside me ignited. All painful feelings from our argument thrown aside, I stormed up to him in indignation, stopping short just before him. Jacob's dark eyes focused on me, a little confused.

"Are you really just going to let her leave like this?" I asked incredulously, glaring up at him, "Aren't you even going to try and stop her? Do you really think you still have the right to say you love her when you're just going to - "

"I'm going," Jacob said calmly, and he held up something in his right hand.

It was a plane ticket.

"I'm going to Paris to chase after her. Just as you wanted, right?" And he smiled at my dumbfounded look. My words tailed away in my throat. _He's... really going_?

"No way," remarked Emmett in a low voice, before whooping and throw an arm around his friend, "You little punk!" Jacob laughed as Jasper joined in with the group hug, while Edward stood by the side, him and Jacob clearly still at odds. I watched them with an unconscious smile, still trying to absorb the shock of what was happening. _He's going after her. Just like you wanted, right?_

Breaking away from his friends, Jacob came back to me. His eyes were light again, free of that terrible coldness that had been present the other night.

"Thanks, Bella," he said sincerely, reaching out a hand and ruffling my hair, "Thanks for making me come to my senses. I really admire your determination and spirit. It's something I lack, I guess."

My body went slack as Jacob bent down and planted a kiss on my forehead. I had the vague feeling the other three were staring.

"You read me better than anyone else," he murmured, his dark eyes twinkling before he straightened up and glanced back at his friends, "Well - see you guys later." Still muttering about how outrageous this was, Jasper and Emmett clapped him on the back in half-hugs. Then Jacob was standing by Edward, and an uncomfortable silence fell.

Edward didn't look angry; just restless and a little annoyed. At last, he unfolded his arms and looked pointedly at Jacob.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going?" he asked.

"Sorry," Jacob muttered, averting his eyes, "It's been - dark, lately."

There was another pause. "If you were that upset over Leah, you could have talked to us, you know." The tone of Edward's voice made me look on in surprise. He actually sounded... disappointed, and a little hurt. Both Emmett and Jasper smiled knowingly. Surprised and taken-aback, Jacob looked up at Edward - and then gave a half-grin.

"I know. Sorry," he said again.

Edward frowned, clearly struggling to make his next statement. "If anyone gives you a hard time in Paris," he finally said fiercely, his green eyes holding fast onto Jacob's dark ones, "You tell us straight away and we'll be right there. Got it?"

Jacob's grin widened, obviously touched. He nodded firmly, "I got it."

And I knew their silent grudge was over. A smile appeared on my face as they hugged each other briefly, putting all their unspoken words into the embrace. Then Jacob was ready to go, grinning at all of us and waving, happier and more determined than I'd ever seen him.

The four of us watched as Jacob Black went through the gate as well, and my stomach sank slightly as the second of my defenders disappeared. The sad, poignant feeling of farewell was even stronger now. I felt older, like a chapter of my life had been closed.

"Well, that was unexpected," Jasper commented in a subdued voice, breaking the silence. He turned back to us, "Should we head home?"

"I'll take Bella back," said Edward abruptly.

We all looked at him. "You will?" I deadpanned.

"I still owe you forty percent, remember?" the bronze-haired statue reminded me.

"Since when did it get down to forty?"

"I think the fiasco with the sake bottle counted as another twenty percent."

Emmett and Jasper were watching us as if we were a tennis tournament. "Right..." said Emmett slowly, "We'll just leave you two to it, then."

Having Edward Cullen drive me home wasn't as terrible as I anticipated. True, he drove like a maniac and often kept only one hand on the steering wheel, but it wasn't too uncomfortable or unbearable. In fact, the ambiance was nice, and I found myself reflecting upon the day and how things had turned out. A content smile surfaced on my face again, something which Edward noticed.

"Why are you smiling to yourself?" he asked with a sideways glance at me.

"Oh... just thinking. Things turned out well in the end, didn't they?" I said meditatively.

Edward smirked as if he found my philosophical musings funny. "As well as any one of us could have expected," he agreed wryly, glancing at me again, "I guess you knocked some sense into Jacob's head. You tend to do that to people."

I made a face at his disparaging tone, "You make it sound like such a terrible thing."

"Do I?" he said, his eyes back on the road, "Well, it's a good thing."

I looked at him in wonder. Had he just complimented me?

Edward sensed my gaze because he turned his head to look back. We were caught up in that strange staring moment again, where my heart played its own rhythm and my body refused to listen to me. "What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

My heart skipped a beat and I was suddenly in control of my limbs again. "You - you - keep your eyes on the road!" I spluttered, snapping my head back to the front.

He rolled his eyes, "Relax, Bella. I'm not a walking disaster like you are."

"Just drive, Cullen," I muttered.

Within a few minutes I was smiling contentedly again. Because despite the fact that I was stuck in a car with Edward Cullen, despite the fact that two of my greatest defenders had left the country, despite the fact that I was still "Fender-Bella", the clumsy and useless girl, life wasn't a complete debacle after all.

* * *

So Jacob had flown off to Paris to chase after his long-time first love, the beautiful and kind-hearted model Leah Clearwater. I was happy for them, yet a part of me was still just a little bit sad to see him go. He'd been one of my only allies during a very trying and lonely period. Meanwhile, I was now on speaking terms with the other three members of the almighty and worshipped F4. Emmett and Jasper never failed to greet me when they passed by in school, much to the awe and envy of other students. I had to admit, I was still highly uncomfortable with all the attention.

The leader, Edward Cullen, on the other hand, still remained a complete enigma to me. So far he'd turned my life into a warzone, had his spineless students come bully and harass me, bought me extravagant presents, singled out my friend, chased me halfway down a street, saved me from my own clumsy tendencies and driven me home from the airport.

_And let's not forget that incredibly awkward kiss._

All in all, my life was far from normal. And yet now it felt as normal as it could get.

"Bella - " Alice started to say when she reached our lunch table, a familiar gleam of panic in her brown eyes.

"Calculus homework?" I guessed automatically, holding out my book. A beam split her face as she grabbed it and ran back out, thanking me at the top of her lungs. I chuckled, looking down at my table and contemplating a lunch alone. Then a frown crossed my face.

There was something very familiar about this.

I glanced around the cafeteria beadily, the seemingly innocent scene of calamity. No one was really looking my way, which only heightened my sense of impending doom. Whenever things got too peaceful - WHAM! That was when disaster smacked me right in the face. I had long since lost my faith in _"keeping my head down and staying quiet in order to survive the next two years at St. Meyer". _The notion was entirely laughable.

Then again, maybe I was just being paranoid.

"It's Edward Cullen!"

Girls screeched in delight, flying out of their seats and grouping together to admire the figure that had just entered the cafeteria. I looked up as well. He was dressed casually today, in jeans and a jumper. I watched warily as Edward ignored all the staring and fawning, peering around as if he was looking for someone. I briefly wondered why he was alone - and then he turned his head and focused on me. I hastily looked away and stuffed a sandwich in my mouth.

_Please don't come here, please don't come here, please don't come here..._

I peeked to see if Edward really was coming and jumped - he was already standing by my table, looking unusually solemn. I swallowed my mouthful.

"Um - ?"

"Saturday afternoon at one o'clock," he declared, his eyes holding mine with potent intensity, "The city garden square, in front of the fountain." I hadn't the slightest idea what he was on about and just stared blankly, but with a satisfied little smile and nod he was already on his way.

_What - ?_

In a matter of seconds he was back, frowning at me. "You better not be late," he warned, and then he was striding out of the cafeteria, leaving a befuddled silence in his wake. Students gazed open-mouthed at me, but they couldn't have been more dumbfounded than I was.

Had... Edward Cullen just... _ordered_ me out on a date?

I took another bite of my sandwich, chewing mechanically.

_See? I knew something disastrous was bound to happen._

_

* * *

_

"Why is it every time I'm not there, something whacky happens to you?" Alice demanded over the phone that night, sounding indignant. It was just my luck that both her and Jessica loved talking on the phone, something I never used to do and still now found awkward.

"I don't know," I said dully, "That is why, from now on, you are never to leave my side. Will you promise me that?"

"Absolutely not," she said cheerfully.

"Of course," I muttered.

"Then... are you going to go?" The curiosity in her voice was burning. I scrunched up my face.

"No. Why should I pitifully spend my Saturday with someone like him?" My voice sounded a bit too defensive, even in my ears, so I cleared my throat, "Anyway, I already have plans. I never said that I was going. I never even made any indication that I understood his cryptic message. So there."

Alice sighed, "Fine, fine. Remember you're sleeping over at mine that night, too." There was a voice in the background and she said quickly, "I gotta go now! See you later alligator."

After she hung up, I picked up my violin and (carefully) took out Natasha Korsakova's music book. I'd been practising one of her compositions for a couple of days now and was getting better at it; contentment flooded through me as I played through the first part without any hiccups, and the notes were soothing to listen to. Playing always helped calm my boggling mind and confusing emotions.

My eyes fell on the jacket hanging on my wardrobe door and I dropped my bow as I walked over, taking the sleeve in my hand.

"I never got to give this back," I said with a small sigh, "I wonder how he's doing..." Figuring that I wasn't going to get anywhere by worrying and reminiscing, I dropped the jacket and went back to playing.

Saturday rolled by without any further calamities. Mum had spent the week inventing a new recipe, Dad was occupied with the baseball game season, Seth was practising hard for soccer and Nessie was entirely too obsessed with punctuation and grammar, something her new gifted and talented class was studying at the moment. As for me, I usually did my homework and some leisurely reading on the weekend, but I spent the afternoon with Seth instead.

"Gah!"

I ducked as the soccer ball soared inches above my head, right through the goal posts I was meant to be guarding. Needless to say, I was failing tremendously.

"Good try!" my brother yelled.

"You've got to be joking, Seth," I complained, throwing the ball back at him. "We both know I'm terrible. What's the point of even using me - AH!" I lurched out of the way as the ball sailed towards me again.

" - to practise against?" I finished.

Seth grinned. "Because you're such a _great sister_, Bella!" he shouted good-naturedly and I rolled my eyes, smiling. Just about everyone in the Swan family was good at flattering and charming others - everyone apart from Dad and I, that was.

Seth was a perpetually happy little punk with a ton of excitement exuding out of him and an intense love for soccer. He was only thirteen, but I had the feeling girls would soon be swooning after him and his clueless, adorable, dorky self. He had this huge, happy grin that was infectious; we used to have competitions to see how long I could keep a straight face while he grinned at me like that.

As my brother geared himself for another kick, I glanced at my watch. _1:15 PM._

_"Saturday afternoon at one o'clock. The city garden square, in front of the fountain."_

My stomach gave a feeble lurch as Edward Cullen's serious voice resounded in my memory. _It's already been fifteen minutes... why am I even thinking about this_? I shook my head and concentrated instead on attempting to play goalie.

After another two hours of Seth's practising and my failing, I took him to a nearby cafe and we had afternoon tea there. People were always surprised by how well I got along with my brother, but that was because he was so _easy_ to get along with. He'd always been the playful and child-like one while I was the indulgent and middle-aged elder sister.

Seth was sipping his soda and chatting animatedly about his next game.

"You _have_ to be there, Bella, okay?" he said seriously, "Absolutely, unconditionally, irrefutably - "

"I'm there, I'm there," I said, laughing, "But just relax, kiddo. It's over a month away. And since when did you start using such big words? _Irrefutably_ - who taught you that?"

"I'm not a kid anymore," Seth said mockingly, "I'm all grown up. I'll be taller than you soon, a budding soccer champion, travelling around the world, probably with a girlfriend - "

"Don't you dare," I interrupted, fixing my strictest look on him, "If you want to ask out a girl you have to get my approval on her first. And then Mum's, which will be a hundred times harder."

"Right back at you, big sis," he teased, "Any guy who wants to ask you out will have to pass the Seth Swan test first. Speaking of which..." He had a sly look in his eyes that I was immediately wary of. "Have you been on a date yet?"

"This conversation is over."

"Aw, c'mon, Sis! How about getting a present from a boy?"

My face grew hot. _Yeah, how's a book valued at ninety thousand dollars for you?_

Seth's mouth dropped open at my blush and he exclaimed, "So you have! I'm so telling Mum and Dad!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "No, you won't - Seth!" He'd jumped out of his seat and sprinted out of the cafe, grinning mischievously. "Oh, this kid," I muttered, floundering around to pack up my things and pay for our drinks. I caught sight of the clock as I hurried outside. _4:47 PM._ I was annoyed with myself for checking the time so frequently, always half-wondering if that - _boy_ - was still waiting in the garden square.

But I swiftly dismissed the thought. It had already been almost four hours. The guy had probably never even turned up himself. One of his practical jokes, no doubt.

And yet a part of me still couldn't help wondering...

We started walking home, Seth tossing his soccer ball into the air and occasionally "psyching" me out by pretending to throw it at me. I furrowed my brow as I checked my watch for the umpteenth time, my insides wriggling in discomfort. _5:02 PM._

"Seth," I appealed suddenly while we walked, "A person wouldn't wait four hours for someone who never agreed to turn up in the first place, would they?"

"I guess not," Seth replied, unaware of my preoccupied state of mind, "Unless they were crazy. Or really stubborn. Or just downright unreasonable."

I let my brother's words settle in my brain, repeating in a murmur, "Crazy... stubborn... unreasonable." Seth stopped walking all of a sudden, holding out his hand and looking up into the sky, "Hey, it's starting to rain!"

I looked up as well. Grey clouds were gathering and droplets were coming down, gradually getting heavier.

And the uncomfortable wondering that had plagued me all day attacked at full force as I glanced indecisively at the time and then at the falling rain. There was no way he would still be waiting, and even if he was, why did I have to feel bad about it? It had nothing to do with me if Edward Cullen waited in the pouring rain till the cows came home. Right?

Right.

..._Right?_

Unexpectedly, my memory sent me on a guilt trip.

* * *

_"Oh, it's you!" he said, rather loudly, "What a coincidence, huh?"_

_He got out of the car and leant against it, a tiny smile budding on his face._

_

* * *

_

_"You can accept a thoughtful gift this time, can't you?" he chided, then said in a solemn voice, "Make sure you don't spill things on yourself unless I'm around."_

_

* * *

_

_"If anyone gives you a hard time in Paris," he said fiercely, his green eyes holding fast onto Jacob's, "You tell us straight away and we'll be right there. Got it?"_

_

* * *

_

_"Saturday afternoon at one o'clock. The city garden square, in front of the fountain."_

_

* * *

_

With a sinking heart, my eyes focused back on the scene in front me, where Seth was shielding his head and asking me for an umbrella. I couldn't quite hear him. I was still thinking about Edward Cullen and the various glimpses I'd caught of his true nature - of the lonely, loyal and innocent heart behind his uncaring and fierce front.

"This crazy, stubborn, unreasonable guy is going to be the death of me," I muttered under my breath, resigning myself to the worst. I pulled out an umbrella and shoved it into my brother's hands, "Seth, take this and go home - remind Mum and Dad that I'm sleeping over at Alice's tonight!"

"Hey, wait - Bella - ?"

But I was already running with my own umbrella, the determination flooding through my veins enough to help me keep my balance as I splashed down the street.

_Even if it was impossible for Edward Cullen to be there, I still had to check, because a part of me couldn't help expecting it. It would be just like him, persistent and arrogant and stubborn as a mule._

Yet would the great Edward Cullen have enough patience to wait this long?

The familiar fountain in the garden square appeared in sight and I raced up the last of the stairs. People were running around, trying to get to shelter as the rain cascaded down. Colourful umbrellas bobbed everywhere and I stopped short to catch my breath. My eyes quickly searched the moving people to look for a stationary person under the shelter, but there was nobody standing or sitting.

I was unprepared for the tiny part of me that felt disappointed.

_See? Of course he wouldn't still be here._

I took a few steps to the side, getting ready to turn around - and stopped dead in my tracks. There was someone huddled up against the fountain. He was buried deep inside his trench coat, dipping his face inside the collar while the rain came down hard and heavy upon him.

And I couldn't explain what rose up inside of me at the sight of him there, sitting and waiting with a disgruntled but determined expression on his face. Exasperation mingled with my shock, but something else also moved inside me.

My nagging feeling all day had been right; he really had been waiting.

"Unbelievable..." I whispered.

_Edward Cullen had done many inexplicable things in my life, but as I stared in disbelief at the lone figure waiting in the pouring rain, this was the first time I felt like the ground had been pulled out from underneath me._

_

* * *

_

A/N: HAHAHA I have to say, this is one of my favourite scenes in the dramas. :) Such an "aww" moment! Don't you wish guys like that exist in real life? Haha just kidding, just kidding! **captured-stars-22**, I trust this chapter answered two of three of your questions hehehe! (As for Edward and Bella getting together... it WILL happen... eventually.) I love it when you guys ask questions, so just shout them out!

Stay tuned for the next chapter... for an incredibly eventful "date". ;) - msq.


	10. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Ten ll The Date**

**

* * *

**

_Edward Cullen had done many inexplicable things in my life, but as I stared in disbelief at the lone figure waiting in the pouring rain, this was the first time I felt like the ground had been pulled out from underneath me._

For several long seconds I stood there, gazing at the sight before me. Then, at last, I decided I had to move.

Very tentatively, I crossed over to him and held the umbrella over his head.

As the rain thudded rhythmically on the plastic, Edward slowly looked up; his bronze hair was plastered to his forehead and his face was dripping. Before I could open my mouth and demand why on earth he was still here, he leapt up and threw his arms around me. I shrieked, promptly letting go of the umbrella so that the rain fell heavy and hard upon us.

"You're here," he muttered, burying his wet and cold face in my shoulder, "You're finally here. Do you have any idea how late you are?" His words were muffled, but carried an underlying emotion that I couldn't pinpoint. He sounded... relieved. Almost glad.

I was paralysed to the spot, unable to move because of his weight, at the shock of his arms around me, and the shock at finding him here at all.

"Hey - hey - what are you doing?" I said nervously, trying to pry him off, "Cullen, I'm serious, if you don't get off me - "

"It's so cold," Edward murmured, ignoring me. His skin was icy against mine and his arms were locked around me so tightly I could feel him shivering all over. Pity welled up inside me, which was the cue for my defiance to lash out.

"No one told you to wait here so long!" I exclaimed a bit stiffly because of his embrace. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him off, staring up at him. We were both soaking now as I picked up my umbrella and held it back over us.

Edward was still shivering as he barked, "Why are you so late?"

"I never even said I was coming," I retorted, eyeing him reproachfully as he sneezed, "You could have at least waited under some shelter."

"I was worried."

"What?" I frowned, unsure if I'd heard him right.

He folded his arms tightly across his body. "I was worried something happened to you," he said peevishly, "You took so long to get here. Why? I asked you to come, didn't I?"

"Correction: you told me a time and place and walked away without waiting for my response."

"Yeah. So I asked you," said Edward, clearly not getting it. I sighed, wondering just how I wound up in these situations. My hand was getting tired from holding up the umbrella - he was no midget. At that moment, Edward sneezed again, loudly and violently, and my heart smote me as I took another look at the pathetic, drowned boy. He'd been waiting for me, after all.

"Come on, let's go," I said resignedly, "I'll buy you something hot to drink."

I prodded him hard in the arm when he didn't move, still too wrapped up in his wet and cold condition. Edward followed reluctantly, muttering, "You really know how to annoy people."

"I thought I was good at knocking sense into people," was my haughty reply.

"No one said you couldn't be good at both. On top of that, you've also got an unusual talent for causing accidents."

I was starting to wonder why I felt guilty about leaving him in the rain.

As we walked closely and yet not _too_ closely, the umbrella kept hitting the side of Edward's head. He looked at it irritably, "Hey - can you hold it higher?"

"Can you grow shorter?" I returned instinctively.

He arched an eyebrow, "Are you even making sense? Here, let me hold it." He grabbed the umbrella from my hand and held it over us, ignoring my look of consternation. "Hurry up," he added, pushing me forward, "And yes: I'm pushy, right?"

"At least you know now," I murmured.

Coffee in a small teashop was a relatively uneventful affair. We attracted a number of stares, partially because Edward was still completely drenched and partially because there were more females than males in the shop - and I only knew how difficult it was not to sneak peeks at the absurdly beautiful boy. Some girls shot me quizzical looks, probably wondering what a girl like me was doing with him. I was still pondering that myself.

"People really do drink coffee in cramped and steamy places like this," he stated in a tone of befuddlement as he looked around at the other customers.

"Yes they do, and will you stop looking so uncomfortable and just drink your coffee already?" I hissed, "It's rude to leave it there."

Edward picked the cup up and surveyed it as a scientist might observe a Petri dish. I felt like smacking my forehead. "Are you sure this is really okay?" he questioned, but at my exasperated look he eventually took a sip. His eyes lit up a little.

"Are you alive?" I asked sarcastically.

"Barely," Edward shot back, but I could tell he liked it tolerably enough. I hid a smile as he steadily drank through his cup, after which he said he wanted to ride the ropeway around the city. Demanding, wasn't he? Yes, he was, but who had made him wait four hours this afternoon? Fine, we'll go. But does he realise how faraway the ropeway was? No, not really; it was in walking distance, wasn't it?

"We're taking the subway there," I announced, leading the way to the station. Fortunately it had stopped raining now, though the sky was starting to grow dark. The streets were still relatively busy with traffic and pedestrians. Edward walked beside me, looking miffed.

"The subway?" he repeated.

"Yes, the subway. Don't tell me you've never ridden it before."

"No. Why would you ride it if you've got a car? Or a helicopter?"

I pretended not to hear that last part.

Despite his initial aversion to this method of transportation, once we arrived at the station Edward seemed excited, although he tried to cover it with his usual superior air. When we reached the top of the stairs, we saw that the train was already waiting on the platform and he immediately broke into a sprint.

"It's leaving! Hurry up!"

I stared after him helplessly, "Wait!"

He didn't listen to me, of course, and continued to dash down the stairs in a mad rush. I hurried after him as best I could, ducking my head to catch a glimpse of the screen. Just as I suspected, the train was terminating.

"Hurry up and get on!" Edward urged when I finally reached the platform, panting. He was already on the train.

"No - get off!" I gasped, clutching at a stitch in my side, "It's a terminating train, you're not meant to be on it!"

"What are you talking about - just get on!" he yelled back.

I danced frantically on the spot as the guards blew the whistle and Edward beckoned me vigorously - the doors were already starting to slide shut. I had a nanosecond to make my decision. But I couldn't just _leave_ him there. Cursing my fate and kindness, I shrieked as I leapt forward to squeeze between the doors before they shut together. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the carriage.

For several seconds we stayed like that to catch our respective breaths after the stressful moment. The train moved along, humming. Then when I'd stopped panting, I shoved him away and erupted, "Why didn't you get off? I _told_ you this train terminates - it doesn't go anywhere! Haven't you noticed how no one's on it?"

Edward glanced around, saying easily, "That's because it's the end of the day. And it's moving, Fender-Bella - so obviously it's going _somewhere_."

I closed my eyes and turned away to avoid hitting him.

"Where it's going to go is into a dark tunnel and _stay_ there," I said in a voice of controlled calm, "You just watch."

And I was right, of course, no matter how much I wished I wasn't. After awhile our train began to slow down - it shuddered to a stop - and then the engine died completely, leaving a loud silence behind. Darkness pressed on all the carriage windows and I was sure we were in the heart of an underground tunnel. Edward glanced at me in alarm, but I wasn't surprised.

"Now what?" he said uneasily.

"Now is the part where I say, 'I told you so'," I said listlessly, sitting on a seat with my arms folded.

"You're so childish."

I glared at him poisonously and snapped, "Now we're stuck here, Cullen, because of your stubborn pride! Why couldn't you listen to someone who's actually ridden the subway before? Huh?"

A tiny look of remorse marred Edward's features - but he smoothed it over, saying uncomfortably, "Well, anyway, what's done is done!"

"This is all over," I moaned, my anger dissolving into hopelessness as I looked around the carriage, "I'm meant to be at Alice's in half an hour..."

"Stop acting so dramatic, I'll just call for help," he said disdainfully, pulling out his mobile phone. I perked up all of a sudden, glad that there really was a way out of this sticky situation. For the moment, Edward Cullen's phone was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

He pushed some buttons and then stared up at me. The look on his face didn't bode well.

"What?" My relief was wavering.

"It's not working," said Edward in a low voice, "And no wonder, it's completely soaked through. What about yours?"

I stared back in dread.

"I never had a phone to begin with."

"You don't have a phone?" he looked incredulous.

"Now is not the time for that, Cullen!" I screeched, my panic turning into hysteria as I fell back in my seat, "We're stuck in this tunnel for who-knows-how-long, thanks to you!"

"Hey," Edward began defensively, "_You're_ the one who insisted we ride the subway - "

" - well, _you're_ the one who said you wanted to go on the ropeway - "

" - if you hadn't made me wait in the rain for so long then maybe my phone wouldn't be destroyed right now - "

"No one told you to wait!"

A huffy silence ensued as we both sat there in the carriage, folding our arms and staring one another down. Though it was difficult, I was actually faring pretty well - until the infuriating boy tilted his head to the side and _winked_.

A normal person might have been able to retain their composure, but not me. The wink was so unexpectedly playful and adorable for Edward Cullen that my mind blanked and the blood rushed to my face. The rest of my insides seemed to have turned into jelly or something equally wriggly, and I was so overcome by all this that I looked away at once, moving my head so fast my neck cricked.

_Calm down!_ I ordered my body, _Calm down NOW!_

My reaction appeared to both surprise and amuse him. "Hey, Fender-Bella... are you blushing?" Edward enquired, trying to get a closer look at me.

I squirmed away, protesting hotly, "No!"

"You are!" he laughed, and I was devastated to find that I liked the hearty sound. In spite of myself, I chanced a peek at him, wanting to see his laughing expression, but that was a mistake. As soon as he caught my eye he winked again, purely to gage my reaction, I knew. That didn't stop my heart from spluttering hyperactively.

"Ah!" I cried, averting my eyes to the floor, "Stop _doing_ that!"

"What? Winking?" his velvet voice was alive with humour, "I didn't know it'd have such an effect on you. And all this time I thought you only felt aversion towards me." He laughed again and the sound was too enchanting.

"I still feel only aversion towards you!" I spat venomously, but Edward didn't seem to believe me. To be honest, I wasn't so sure myself.

He was grinning in an insufferably pleased manner, "They say a firm denial is like an affirmation." I rolled my eyes and then he sighed, looking around the train carriage. I imitated him. The first two stages of our predicament - denial (on Edward's part) and anger (on mine) - were over. Our stark situation was sinking in. Now I supposed it was time to bargain our way out of it.

To be sure, the first words out of his mouth were, "There has to be a way out of here." He stood up and explored the carriage, but the windows were too small for us to fit through and the doors were locked shut. At last, his eyes went upwards. I followed his gaze.

There was an emergency roof exit.

We looked at each other.

"You go," Edward ordered instantly, "Go, get out of this tunnel and get someone to come back for me."

I was taken-aback, "What? Why do _I_ have to go? Aren't you the guy?" I glanced apprehensively at the dark tunnel around us, not happy with the idea of walking through it alone. I wondered how long it would take to reach the end.

"I can't go," he said shortly, as though he would rather not talk about it.

I ignored that, "And why not?"

"Because I have night blindness," he snapped.

I furrowed my brow, "_What_?"

"It means I can't see very well without adequate light," he explained impatiently.

"I know what it means. It's just... _you_ have night blindness?" My tone was bewildered as I said the words, "That just didn't seem to fit."

Edward looked away, still managing to sound superior as he proclaimed, "Just because I'm Edward Cullen doesn't mean I'm invincible."

"I'll keep that in mind," I muttered.

"So go," Edward continued, nodding his head toward the ceiling, "I'll help you up. Get on my shoulders." And before I knew what was happening, he had stood up and walked over to me with his arms out. I leapt up as well, backing away.

"W - wait!" I exclaimed in a panic, "Who says this is a good idea - AHHH!" Without listening to me (like always), Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto him. In a matter of seconds I found myself suspended higher up than I would have liked, supported by his shoulders.

"Put me down!" I cried.

"Ow - will you stop flailing your arms and just open the exit?" he yelped over my shrieks.

I finally calmed down enough to do just that - because Edward made the point that the more I panicked and flapped about, the more likely he'd drop me. With both hands above my head, I pushed open the emergency exit door and climbed out gingerly, looking around the oppressive dark tunnel. It was high enough so that I didn't have to worry about bumping my head as I sat on top of the train carriage.

Never in my life would I have expected to found myself in _this_ position. This kind of scenario only happened in action movies.

Or, as was sadly the case now, in my life.

"It's scary out here," I whispered, looking back into the square hole where the carriage was brightly lit. Edward stood up on the seat and stuck his head out.

"You've got more guts than that," he said, looking around, "Now go and get help. Or we'll be stuck here all night."

I made a non-committal noise in my throat, glancing down the tunnel; darkness loomed ahead in both directions and a shiver ran down my spine. "I - I can't go on my own!" I shook my head vigorously, "Come with me, at least. There are some lights out here! You'll be okay." I was grasping at straws, because the lights were far and few - but it was enough guide the way, at least.

Edward deliberated for a second before yielding, "Alright then. Help me out."

I stood up carefully, making sure I wasn't going to slip off the train, and then grabbed his hand, pulling him up with all my strength. At last Edward was out, too, and glancing around the tunnel. I admired how he didn't seem perturbed at all.

"Now what?" I whispered at him.

"Now we jump down," he said simply.

"It's too high to jump!" I protested, but he'd already leapt off the train and landed down on the tracks. I gaped as the fearless boy turned around and held his arms out to me.

"Come on, jump. I'll catch you."

My heart had been pounding madly for the past five minutes, purely out of anxiety. Now it sped up even more. "Are you sure?" I wailed, "Can you even see me properly?"

"Will you stop doubting me and just jump?"

"There's no way I'm jump - ARGHH!"

True to my tendencies, I lost my footing as I backed away and slipped right off the roof - I shrieked, bracing myself for an unpleasant landing, but was met by Edward's waiting arms. He let out a muffled groan. My head was spinning much too fast.

"A little warning would have been nice," he mumbled as I pried myself away.

Suddenly the lights in our carriage switched off, plunging us into an even thicker and deeper darkness. My breath got caught in my throat, "Why did they turn off?"

"They must be sensor-activated," Edward said in a voice low with comprehension, "All the other carriages are dark, too, because no one's inside them." I looked at him in trepidation as he blinked several times.

"Now I really can't see properly," he muttered.

My sense of dread and fear was reaching its limit, but we'd made it this far already. I had to make the best of the situation.

"Can you see me?" I asked him.

Edward swivelled his gaze towards me and said jarringly, "Of course I can. I'm not _that _deficit."

I held out my hand and waved it in front of his eyes, "Then what is this?"

"It's your hand," he responded in an aggravated tone.

"Good," I sighed, holding it still in front of him, "Then take it."

"What?"

I reached out and took his hand in mine, pulling him along. He stumbled a little before following smoothly, probably confused. "I may be clumsy," I said, my eyes growing used to the darkness, "But at least I can see the way."

Edward said nothing, and I had the feeling that I'd startled him into silence.

We walked along the tunnel like that, hand-in-hand, for around ten minutes before we reached an opening. It wasn't much lighter outside because night had truly fallen now. My stomach performed flip flops; Alice must be worried out of her wits about me. I hoped she'd have enough sense not to tell my parents, though that didn't seem likely. With my track record, she was probably afraid I'd mortally injured myself somewhere.

"We've reached the end!" I rejoiced as we emerged out of the tunnel.

"Really?" said Edward dubiously, "It looks exactly the same as inside." He shivered then, his hand twitching in mine, and I peered at him in some concern. His hands were freezing.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Not at all," he muttered, and I rolled my eyes. Then I looked around where we were and my heart sank.

In the darkness it looked like an eerie train graveyard, although I knew all the trains parked there were all in operation. It was still a dismal sight. I bit my lip as I looked around quickly, trying to find some sort of light or life, but all the little offices were shut up and dark. In the distance I could see traffic lights and moving cars, but it was too far away and at any rate we were fenced in by barbed wire.

"Well?" Edward prompted, unable to see most of this. Then he went very still and took a step closer towards me. "Do you hear that?" he asked edgily.

Now _I _went very still. "No?" I whispered, my heart rate accelerating, "Don't kid around, Cullen - "

But now I heard it; rustling in the bushes nearby. Then some of the debris on our right creaked and shifted, as if someone - or some_thing_ - was walking through it. I swallowed and took a step closer to Edward.

"It's probably a racoon," I said in a feeble voice, trying to convince myself just as much as him.

Then there was a huge, heart-stopping crash much too close for comfort. Edward and I turned to each other, identical looks of terror frozen on our faces, and we bolted. Or rather, _I_ made a mad dash back into the tunnel and he followed all-too-eagerly, our hands still clasped together.

"_That_ was a racoon?" he gasped in disbelief as we fled down the tunnel.

"I don't know, I don't know," I gabbled, fear pulsing through me like electricity, "Just run!" In a matter of minutes we reached the train, terrified and breathless. Edward released my hand at once, saying, "Quick, you go up first." Without a word I obeyed, climbing onto his shoulders and clambering back on top of the train. Then I reached down and helped him up.

Within seconds we were both safely back inside the carriage, sprawled out on separate seats and taking laboured breaths. The lights had clicked on as soon as we landed inside.

As we recovered from that episode, I eyed Edward perplexedly. He was lying his head against the wall, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. His cheeks were flushed from running and his hair was all over the place in a dishevelled mess. All the stress and terror of the day boiled over into overwhelming frustration and hopelessness now - the fourth stage of our predicament.

"Why did you even ask me to meet you?" I asked him bitterly, "It always ends up being a disaster."

At my words Edward slowly turned to meet my annoyed gaze, his eyes gloriously intense. All of a sudden I regretted asking him the question.

"Can I be honest with you?" he murmured. I was frozen in position again as he leant over towards me, his beautiful face hovering dangerously close to mine. I could count how many eyelashes he had. I couldn't move a single muscle; my mind felt dazzled by a million stars and the rest of my body refused to respond.

"It's because I..." whispered Edward, eyelids flickering.

And he collapsed on top of me.

My head was a whirlwind as I sat there, pinned to the seat by his body. The stars were still dazzling in my eyes as I tried to calm myself. _Breathe, Bella. Just breathe._ "Hey," I tried to speak, my voice sounding like a squeak. I cleared my throat and prodded him nervously, trying again, "Hey - get off me. What do you think you're doing?"

He didn't budge. I could still feel his body expand and contract as he breathed deeply.

"Cullen!" my voice was shrill now as I regained control of my erratic emotions, "If you don't get off me now..."

Still no response. I may as well have been talking to myself.

"GET - OFF!" I gasped, and with stupendous effort I shoved him off me. He flew to the other side of the seat, banging his head on the wall of the carriage. I stared apprehensively, expecting Edward to leap up and roar with pain, but all he did was groan. He laid head back down on the seat and coughed a few times - loud, brusque coughs that shook his entire body.

And now an uneasy feeling stole over me as I took a proper look at him. Despite how long we'd been back inside the train, his face was still flushed and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Hey," I ventured uncertainly, reaching out to shake him, "Are you alright?"

Edward grimaced, his eyes shut tight. "It's really cold," he moaned, and he drew his arms around himself. He looked just like a child now, innocent and helpless. I was starting to feel really concerned now.

"Cold?" I repeated.

"Yeah, but..." a frown creased his brow, "It's also hot... my head feels really warm..."

My heart sank in dismay. _Don't tell me he's sick..._ But one touch of his inflamed forehead confirmed my worst fears. I stared helplessly at the boy for a second, too panicked to decide what to do. Then I grabbed my bag, unzipped it and pulled out the little first aid pouch my parents always made me bring. _Thanks Mum and Dad_. I tipped the contents out frantically, thankful when some cold tablets dropped out.

"Hey, come here - " I pulled his head into my lap, dismayed by just how warm it was, and told him to open his mouth.

"What is that?" Edward groaned, peering blearily at what I was holding, "That's not prescribed medicine - "

"Just shut up and take it!" I ordered, shoving the tablet into his mouth. He stared up at me resentfully, but I ignored the puppy-dog look. "Here." He took a gulp of water from my bottle and shuddered as he swallowed.

I wasn't sure how well the tablet would work, but it had to be better than nothing. Edward was still shivering from the neck downwards; his head in my lap was burning. I hoped it was just a normal cold and not pneumonia. Thinking quick, I pulled off my jacket and covered him with it like a blanket.

"Hang in there, okay?" I said, now taking off my scarf and wrapping it around his neck, "There'll be people to come get us in the morning, I promise."

Edward was looking up at me in awe. "Aren't - aren't you cold?" he asked hoarsely.

I smiled, saying heroically, "Don't worry about me. Common people can withstand the cold." It was strange, but taking control of the situation made me feel more optimistic. I supposed I'd really reached the fifth and final stage of recovery from our predicament. Acceptance.

Edward continued to stare up at me with that child-like innocence and curiosity, reminding me of his expression after I punched him. Looking at him now, lying on the seat of a train carriage, bundled up in my scarf and my jacket, made me chuckle out loud.

"What?" he said somewhat reproachfully.

"I wish you could see yourself right now," I teased, "You're the complete opposite of the smooth, composed Edward Cullen everyone else knows. Do you think you can still call yourself the dignified leader of the almighty F4?"

I chuckled again as he muttered, "Whatever."

There was silence for a peaceful moment before Edward spoke again. He sounded tired and the words struggled to come out, but I listened carefully.

"By the way, your red card... I revoked it. Maybe it's too late... but I'm sorry."

Something moved within me again - something I couldn't describe, but felt the powerful effects of it all the same. I gazed down at him, once again confused - confused by his words, confused by his actions, and confused by my own feelings in response.

I bit my lip, trying not to let them get the better of me.

"Nice one, Cullen. Do you think I'd forgive you so easily?" I said sternly, but Edward and I both knew that he'd already received my forgiveness. Somehow or another, the grudge in my heart against this boy had vanished.

Perhaps he heard my unsaid forgiveness in my voice, because a content smile lit his exhausted face and he shut his eyes.

And as Edward slept, I knew something had changed between us. I could feel it as I shifted to make sure my jacket was tucked snugly around him, and as I touched his forehead every now and then to check his temperature. I wasn't sure what it was, and to be honest I was half-afraid to find out. There was no black or white anymore, just a huge amount of grey area.

All I could be sure of was that the war was officially over.

Edward had revoked his declaration, which had to mean I'd won in the end, right? I chuckled softly, glancing back down at him again. Though he was sick, that satisfied and content expression was still present in his features. A small smile flit across my face as I settled back in my seat, making myself comfortable for the night. I shut my eyes in exhaustion.

So the great Edward Cullen had lost the war, but for some reason I could tell that he didn't mind this outcome so much.

* * *

A/N: I LOVE THIS SCENE TOO! It is so very cute and pivotal! And I love you guys for being amazing readers! Props to you all. :) So... whaddya think of Meester Edward Cullen now? It was funny, cos I was reading over the first few chapters last night and was thinking, _'Wow, Edward really is a jerk! How is he supposed to redeem himself?'_ and then was reflecting on what an utterly complex character he really is. Hopefully that comes across in this story! If not, please tell me. :)

I'm going on camp next week for five days which will severely impede my writing speed at the moment (waah! :() so updates MIGHT go a bit slower, but I'll try my best! Yay for understanding and loving readers! Hehe :) - msq.


	11. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Eleven ll Consequences**

**

* * *

**

"Umm... excuse me?"

As one might expect, sleeping upright on a train was not a comfortable experience. Most of the night was spent shifting about restlessly. I slipped in and out of a half-sleep where my brain was hyper-alert but my senses dulled. At last, in the early hours of the morning I fell into an exhausted, dreamless doze.

The next thing I knew, sunlight was streaming through the carriage windows and I was unusually comfortable and warm.

And someone nearby was speaking.

I lifted my head blearily, eyes focusing on the cleaner standing there as he looked curiously at me. My brain still dragging itself from its comatose, I turned my head, realising that I was curled up against Edward. I was a bit confused as my mind processed this sight. He must have sat up during the night and readjusted my jacket so that it kept both of us warm. No wonder why I was so comfortable.

I blinked abruptly, remembering the cleaner.

I scrambled up at once and looked at him, realising how absurd this must appear to him. Instinctively I elbowed Edward hard in the ribs and he groaned, stirring and getting up.

"Were you guys here the whole night?" the cleaner asked in disbelief.

Edward and I just looked at each other.

After all explanations had been cleared and the train pulled into the platform, we were soon out of our carriage and back at the station, puffy-eyed and yawning in the morning cold. The streets were relatively empty. It was still too early on a Sunday morning for people to be out yet.

I glanced timidly at Edward as we ambled along the main road. Once again, I was at a loss as to how to act around him. Things kept changing much too quickly with Edward Cullen and it left me feeling confused and abashed.

At last, I cleared my throat loudly and said, "I should go home." I peeked at him uncertainly.

Edward glanced at me untrustingly, "Are you alright to get back?"

"Yes," I replied a bit grudgingly; after all, just _who_ was the one who'd fallen sick and had to be taken care of? I scrutinised Edward; he was still wearing my scarf, but his face wasn't as flushed and it seemed like his fever had gone down. "Are _you_ alright to get back?"

"I'll be fine," he said emphatically, as if this was a silly question.

Somewhat awkwardly, I nodded and announced, "Okay then... bye."

"Wait, Bella."

The sound of his voice shouldn't have been accompanied by a sudden surge of warmth. I knew that, but that didn't stop my heart from speeding up when Edward called me back.

I turned back impatiently, but then froze on the spot. Because he was looking at me again with that same intensity and solemnity that made my heart perform a kind of drum roll against my ribs. Stars dazzled my mind once again as he walked closer, dipping his face towards mine with a slight smile on his flawless lips. My muscles were all seized up... now all I could see were his green eyes...

* * *

"Stop!"

Jessica's brown eyes were round with apprehension and curiosity; she was literally sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Did he... kiss you then?"

"Of course not," I said sourly, gulping down a mouthful of tea at the Stanley's' house. It was Monday afternoon and I'd gone over to visit Jessica after a nightmarish day at school. For once, I had more to say than she did, and every word of my anecdote so far had captivated her attention.

"There was sleep in my eyes and he just wanted to wipe it off and then ridicule me about it," I stuck out my lower lip grouchily, "Typical Edward Cullen behaviour."

And to think I'd gotten so worked up over it.

"Oooh," Jessica dragged out, nodding slowly, "What about when you got home? Were your parents really worried?"

A smile broke across my face as I remembered my reception at home on Sunday morning.

"No, thanks to Alice," I said in relief, "I was supposed to sleep over at her house that night, and when I didn't turn up she called my home. My brother answered and said that I was on my way. But that was almost an hour ago, so Alice investigated a little further and Seth ended up telling her that I said something about a "stubborn, crazy and unreasonable guy" before I took off in the rain. She figured I'd ended up meeting with Edward Cullen after all and left it at that."

Jessica seemed dubious, "But that was a bit of a risk, wasn't it? What if you'd been kidnapped or something?" she asked.

"I know... but Alice said she had a gut feeling. Almost precognition, she calls it," I joked, "Well, it turns out she was right." I stopped here, wondering how much Alice would be right about. I shook off the thought.

"I see," Jessica said. "So how was school today?" she asked in a voice that indicated she knew it must be nothing good.

I sighed, "As bad as you might imagine," I said dolefully, thinking back to the day that had just eclipsed.

I'd walked into the foyer this morning, bombarded by even more greetings than usual. You'd have thought I had become famous overnight. I was positively _fawned_ over and it was frightening; girls latched themselves onto my arm, requesting that I attend their party that weekend or go shopping with them later. In a matter of seconds I was surrounded by a throng of admiring and simpering people, all wanting to say hello and offer their hearty congratulations. I nodded a lot and smiled weakly, dimly wondering what on earth they were talking about.

Then I was pushed and pulled over to the noticeboard and stared.

Underneath the headline screaming, _"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan are secretly dating!"_ was a huge, blow-up photo of Edward as he tilted his head towards mine. Of course, the picture looked much more suggestive than it really was, causing the entire student body to become nearly frantic with excitement.

"Congratulations, Bella! All happiness to you both!" squealed the girl still holding onto my arm.

_Unbelievable... unbelievable..._

I was still gawking in horror at the picture when the crowd around me parted. F3 had arrived, Edward leading as usual. I turned my eyes up to him, feeling a sudden rush of emotions - embarrassment, annoyance and something else that made my heart skip a beat.

Emmett joined me at the noticeboard, staring up at the picture.

"No way," he muttered in a low voice, turning back to Edward, "Is this true?"

"No," I squeaked.

"Maybe," Edward said at the same time with a roguish smile.

My mouth dropped open at this abstract answer, "It's not true!" But my cry was drowned out by the ear splitting cheers and applause that filled the foyer, and all I could do was stand there helplessly and glare at Edward Cullen. He was smiling relaxedly, enjoying this far too much.

"So it's really not true?" Jessica asked, bringing me back to the present. She was looking at me intently.

"Of course not!" I said, stung that she had to ask again.

Jessica smiled wanly. "Sorry Bella, I just had to make sure," she explained, troubled, "But it seems like Edward Cullen really likes you..."

"Not you, too, Jess," I groaned, almost upsetting my saucer of tea, "Just think about it. How could Edward Cullen - _the_ Edward Cullen - like someone like me? It doesn't make sense. He's just playing around and having fun."

She considered this for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I guess so..." Jessica said at last, and as she said this a satisfied smile lit her face. I felt puzzled by her reaction. Had she been worried that I was getting friendly with Edward Cullen, the boy who had tormented her? Maybe she was starting to feel betrayed by me, scared that I was leaving her and joining the 'dark side'. I felt bad all of a sudden. I hadn't even thought of this.

"But you know," I continued beseechingly, "He told me that he took away my red card, so I think it's safe for you to return to school now." I looked at her, asking delicately, "Will you please come back, Jess? It'll be alright, I promise."

The curly-haired girl looked up, her brown eyes full of surprise, "He really... took it away?"

I nodded, smiling. Confusion twisted her features as she took this in - then it abruptly melted away and with a smile and a nod, Jessica assented, "Alright then."

It felt like an enormous load had been lifted off my shoulders and I beamed, glad and relieved. Reluctantly, I put down my cup of tea and picked up my bag. "I should get going now."

"You're leaving already?" Jessica sounded disappointed, "Don't go yet, Bella, you still have to try the cake - and I wanted to show you my new dress - "

"Sorry, Jess," I said sombrely, "But I promised these girls I'd go to the club with them." I pulled a face and she looked quizzically at me. I rushed on to explain, "They wouldn't leave me alone and I _really_ had to get on with my work, so I said I'd go just to make them stop. Believe me, I regret it now. Can you imagine me in a club?"

"No, not really," the brunette teased.

I sighed heavily, "Exactly. And it's a Monday night as well. I guess rich kids are free to go party any night of the week."

"Can I come with you?" asked Jessica all of a sudden. I stared at her, uncomprehending, and saw that there was a determined, wistful look on her pretty face. "Please?" she pleaded, "It'll be fun if we went together!"

"Oh - yeah," I stammered, "But are you sure? Don't you want to take one step at a time before going club - "

"Thanks, Bella!" Jessica squealed, cutting me off as she leapt up from her bed and threw her arms around me, "You don't have to leave now, you can borrow clothes off me and I can do your make-up. I'll be right back!"

And while she bounded off to her ensuite bathroom, I sat there in bewilderment. I guess Jess was feeling much better and more energetic than I'd thought, then. I smiled to myself, glad for it. As for her company, I was more than happy for her to come along. I knew I was going to be a sore thumb in a club - of all places - but I felt the experience would be more bearable with someone friendly with me.

As I waited for Jess to come out, I stood up and looked around her room properly. Crammed on top of her dresser were about a dozen photo frames. They were mostly professional shots of herself. I stared, awed, at the Jessica in these pictures. She looked just like a model with a bold and sassy air, evident in the way she posed. It was very different from the shy and sweet girl I knew.

There were other pictures of Jessica with some friends from London, I took it. Then, at the very back of the dresser, covered in a thin layer of dust, was a photo of a young girl. I picked it up curiously, noticing that the words _Meyer Kindergarten_ were engraved on the bottom and the school emblem was in the corner of the frame.

The girl was smiling, but she didn't seem happy. Dark brown curly hair framed her face and I stifled a gasp when I noticed there was a burn scar on her right cheek.

The frame was suddenly snatched from my grasp and I looked up, startled. Jessica was breathing heavily, staring at me with unmistakeable anger in her eyes. Her unexpected glare made me feel unbalanced and dizzy.

"She's my cousin," Jessica said shortly, replacing the frame at the back of her dresser.

"Oooh," I faltered, "She - she goes to St. Meyer as well?"

She just nodded, still staring hard at me. I immediately felt ashamed and was about to apologise when her eyes softened. "Did I scare you?" Jessica asked tentatively.

I chuckled nervously, "Just a little..."

She sighed, her brows knitted together and looking annoyed with herself. "Sorry, Bella," Jessica said shame-facedly, "I didn't mean to get angry. You'll forgive me, right?" She smiled at me and I nodded, though still a little wary. Her eyes lit up, "Good! Then let's go and pick some clothes, I think I have a really nice skirt for you..."

I allowed myself to be pulled away, briefly wondering why everyone treated me as their own living doll.

* * *

"Isn't it great?" yelled Jessica, a grin plastered on her face. I could barely hear her over the loud and busy music that was blaring out of the speakers. There was movement and lights everywhere, creating an overall sense of disorder and chaos. I felt overwhelmed.

"You go clubbing often?" I yelled back, taken-aback by how well she fit in. Jessica just continued to grin, obviously having not heard me. Attired in a figure-hugging dress and with her curly hair swept up in a bun, she looked completely different. I had to admit, I would have been afraid to approach her on the street.

"Come on, Bella, let's go dance!" one of the girls from my English class said.

My stomach turned over unpleasantly. "Um, no, it's alright," I said quickly, "You go. Don't let me stop you."

"Aw, Bella, please."

"Yeah, you can't go to the club and not dance!" another girl complained, taking my other arm. I forced a laugh, internally wondering how I was going to get myself out of this one.

Jessica came to my rescue. She said sweetly, "You girls go. Bella, come with me to the bar. There's this drink I want you to try." She beckoned me and I went with her gratefully, glad to move to a quieter part of the club. I'd only been here for twenty minutes and already I wanted to leave as soon as was politely possible.

"Is this as bad as you thought?" Jessica asked in amusement, passing me a glass.

I nodded with a short chuckle, "Um, this hasn't got - ?"

"It's an egg cream mocktail, so don't worry, it's got no alcohol."

Relieved, I took a sip of the beverage, enjoying the smooth yet bubbly texture. It tasted like chocolate milk. Jessica watched me closely as I drank, "You like it?" she asked. I smiled at her, nodding, "Yeah, it's nice."

Jessica mirrored my smile. "You're a really sweet kind of girl, aren't you, Bella?" she commented wonderingly after a moment's pause.

I looked at her questioningly and she continued, "I mean..." Jessica paused, struggling to find words, then continued in a voice heady with sincerity, "I'm just really glad I met someone like you. You're a really good friend, Bella."

A smile broke across my face, "Thanks, Jess," I said quietly, "I'm glad to have met you, too. Thanks for coming with me today."

Jessica smiled, but I thought there was something sad in her eyes as she did so. Before I could be sure, though, she looked away towards the dance floor, tapping her feet in time with the music. After five minutes of this, I hid a smile and told her to go join the dancers.

Soon I was left alone at the quiet bar, sipping at my egg cream and wondering how long I would have to stay here.

"It's suffocating in here, isn't it?"

The guy sitting beside me spoke, breaking me out of my reverie. He was wearing an open, inviting smile, clutching a glass in his hand. I nodded in response, and realised my head felt sort of heavy and sluggish. I was probably just tired.

"So what's someone like you doing in a place like this?" he asked charmingly, his blue eyes glimmering, "I mean - you seem too sophisticated and bright for this sort of mindless entertainment."

I blinked, taken-aback, "Really?"

"Sure," he smiled easily, glancing towards the bar, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"What?" I was immediately sceptical, "Are you... _flirting_ with me?"

"Ah, you're a quick one," the guy winked at me, my confusion slipping even farther, "Yes, I am, miss. Don't look too surprised now."

"But... why?"

"You're interesting and beautiful," he replied simply without batting an eyelash, "Don't tell me guys haven't tried turning on the charm with you before." He looked intently at me, still smiling in a dazzling manner. To my intense surprise, my heart was beating normally. All I felt was confused - and maybe a little flattered, but nothing too dramatic. Also, my head was feeling heavier and heavier, but I was sure that had little to do with his flirting.

"So can I buy you a drink?" the guy persisted.

"I... I guess so, if you must," I finally said, "But nothing alcoholic, please."

He grinned, declaring cockily, "I'll win you over. You just watch. An oolong tea, thank you," he called to the bartender. I eyed the glass uncertainly as it was pushed towards me. "Don't worry," he said, as if he knew what I was thinking, "It tastes good."

I took a tentative sip, glad when the ice cold liquid cleared my sleepy mind a little. I looked over at my admirer.

"Thanks. It is nice."

His grin widened, "So what are you? College student?"

"High school."

"Really? You look older."

As I steadily drank through my glass of oolong tea, the guy continued to make small talk with me. I had to admit, he was charming and pleasant in his own way. Nothing seemed to deter or faze him, so it was too easy to answer his questions and not have to worry about his reaction. But after a few minutes, concentrating on our conversation was starting to become difficult. My head seemed too heavy for my shoulders and when I turned too quickly, the room appeared to blur around the edges. I blinked hard, trying to fight off my drowsy feeling.

"Are you alright?" my company asked, concerned.

I blinked again as his face swam in and out of focus, "I - I'm fine," I said thickly, getting to my feet, "But I think I should go get some air..." I swayed to the side and he quickly supported me.

"Here, let me take you to the balcony. You're in no fit state to walk alone," he said, and started leading me out of the club. The music sounded faraway now... the dancing bodies were all becoming a big blur... I was slumped against him, struggling to keep my eyes open as darkness enveloped me...

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in an unfamiliar room. I sat up slowly and groggily, feeling as though a heavy curtain was being lifted off my head.

Once I saw where I was, though, and my brain began piecing things together with alarming speed, panic hit me with the force of an oncoming truck. My senses took in everything with astonishing clarity. I was all alone in this unfamiliar - _hotel room_. I was sleeping in a queen-sized bed. The bedsheets were silk. It was still dark outside the window. I had the feeling I hadn't been sleeping for too long - maybe only for a few hours.

I scrambled around, looking for the time, and froze.

My clothes - or rather, Jessica's clothes - were spread all over the floor.

The panic receded; a numb shock replaced it, filling every particle of my body with dread.

Because I was only in my undergarments, with no recollection of how I'd ended up like this. I'd woken up in a queen-sized hotel bed, with no idea of how I got here. Now the panic returned with crippling force as the worst came to my mind.

_No... no... no, it can't be. No._

Taking deep breaths, I wrapped the blanket tightly around myself and staggered to the floor towards my school bag. I didn't know how I managed to dress myself back into my uniform and stuff Jessica's clothes into my bag when horror was so present in every part of my body. The digital clock read 8:14 PM, earlier than my parents expected me home, but I couldn't stay here a second longer.

My panic and horror was bottled up tightly inside of me, because I knew I couldn't react just yet. I had to get home first. But it also left me feeling volatile, as if one wrong thought or word would send me into pieces.

"Oh, honey, you're home already?" Mum called as I walked through the door.

I nodded, avoiding her eyes.

"Did you have fun? Did you have dinner?"

I nodded again and then opened my mouth. My voice was all crackly and hoarse, "I'm just going to shower and go to bed. It was tiring." I put on a smile, waved quickly at everyone in the living room, and hurried upstairs.

Panic and terror bubbled over within me as soon as I was safely locked up in the shower. I don't know how long I sat there underneath the scalding water, trying to make sense of my situation.

_Okay. The last thing I remember is talking to that guy... and walking away with him... and I was feeling really tired. And then I woke up in that room with my clothes all over the floor. ...Anything could have happened. But I don't __feel__ any different..._

I whimpered, scrubbing vigorously at my skin with soap as if it could somehow make me feel less dirty.

By the time I emerged from the bathroom, my mind was calmer and clearer. I was _sure_ nothing whatsoever had happened - I would be able to tell, right? It was my own body.

But then that raised the question of what _had_ happened, and why. I'd been careless and foolish to trust some stranger in a bar and to drink something he'd offered. It was something we'd always been taught since we were kids (_"Don't talk to strangers or accept candy from them,"_) and yet somehow, I'd fallen so easily into the age-old trap.

I crawled into bed and buried myself in my pillow.

_Nothing happened. Nothing happened. Nothing did happen, and nothing will happen._

_

* * *

_

I was distracted all morning. The teacher had to say my name twice in Maths before I realised he had asked me a question. In gym I got hit more often than usual by the ball because I wasn't paying attention. Half the time I didn't realise people were saying hello to me in the corridors and I walked on by without seeing them.

Because no matter how much I told myself _not_ to worry about what absolutely did not happen last night, I couldn't stop fretting over it.

I was sitting in the cafeteria on my own again, staring at my lunch without seeing it. Why had that guy done that? Undressed me and just left me in the hotel room? What purpose would that serve? I was going to get premature wrinkles from all this frowning.

A feminine cheer cut through my thoughts and I was deterred for a moment as F3 made their entrance. At the sight of Edward Cullen, my heart leapt and sank at the same time, causing a sort of spasm in my chest. I was a little miffed. Was I happy to see him or not?

As everyone stared in hushed silence when they walked over to me, I decided that I wasn't happy.

Edward seemed to be acutely aware of people's eyes on us. "Hey," he greeted, looking more flustered than I'd ever seen him.

"Hi," I said, my voice going higher at the end like a question.

I wish people would continue what they were doing, rather than freeze in mid-action and watch us. Behind Edward, Emmett winked at me, "Hey, Bella! Wanna join us for lunch?" He gestured upstairs to their lounge.

"Um, no, it's alright," I replied quickly as an envious murmur ran through the room, "I have my own lunch."

"Then we'll join you," declared Edward, and took the chair opposite me without a second thought. Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other and then followed suit.

Awkward silence.

"So," Emmett said genially, "What have you got?"

"Um... it's homemade pizza. My mum made it. Do guys want to try some?" I held out a slice to him. Emmett took it eagerly, tore it half and gave the other piece to Jasper. I turned reluctantly to Edward and said in an offhand sort of way, "Do you want some?"

He eyed it distastefully as I held out a piece, "No."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, I already broke it off for you. Just eat it."

"It's good, Eddie!" Emmett said enthusiastically, "Can we have more, Bella?"

I smiled, "Of course."

Then to Edward, "Eat it!" I pushed the piece of pizza at him and he bit into it abruptly, caught by surprise. I watched him critically as he chewed, "It's nice, right?" I said knowingly.

"Maybe," he said, a smile toying with the corner of his mouth, "Hey - leave some for her!" Edward exclaimed suddenly, snatching my box away from Emmett who was reaching out for his fourth slice.

I was both taken-aback and touched by this gesture until he added, "You don't want this, do you, Bella? I'll get you something nicer." And on that note he happily devoured the last of my lunch.

The rest of us just Looked at him.

"Geez, what a gentleman," snickered Emmett, "How's he managing to win you over, Bella?"

"I really don't know," I remarked bluntly, watching the bronze-haired boy as he ate with almost indecent enthusiasm. Catching my eye, Edward said proudly, "Hey Emmett, Jasper - see what happens when I do this."

And he winked.

"I told you to stop doing that!" I blustered as my body reacted as per usual.

"Wow," said Jasper idly, "Bella, are you actually blushing?"

"Nice," Emmett grinned, "So that's how you're doing it, Eddie. Good man!" The two of them high-fived. I groaned aloud, putting my burning face in my hands. But before I did, I caught sight of a familiar face amongst the sea of others watching our table. She turned around at once and strode out of the cafeteria, head held high. I wasn't sure if it really was her.

_...Jess? _I wondered curiously,_ Has she come back already?_

"No. At least, I didn't see her around today," Alice answered my question later that afternoon, at our usual spot in the cafe.

I nodded and sighed, a certain sombre air hanging around me.

"I see. I guess she's not back yet, then. I think she's quite a party girl, you know, Alice. She was so much more composed in that club than I was - "

"Bella," Alice interrupted seriously, looking at me in the eye, "Are you _absolutely_ sure nothing happened last night?"

I took the glass of juice she passed over to me and said grimly, "Yes. I'm positive."

"But why would anyone do that?" she asked fretfully.

"I don't know," I groaned, looking at her in helplessness, "I keep thinking about it and I can't come up with an answer to it myself. I know I should leave it alone and just be grateful that nothing _did_ happen - but I keep feeling like there's more to it."

Alice looked out the window, furrowing her brow. "Alright, that's it," she declared sternly, "From now on you're not allowed to go anywhere without me."

"Fine," I nodded eagerly, "Make good on that promise, Alice Brandon."

She grinned momentarily - then it was swallowed up by worry again and she sighed, taking a bite out of her bun. "Then what's going on with you and Edward?" she said. "Anything that I should be aware of?"

"Of course not. Your supposed precognition works most of the time, Alice, but don't count on that one coming true."

"I'm serious," she said softly, "It's time you realised how much Edward Cullen actually likes you, Bella."

"He doesn't - " I began.

"Yes, he does," interjected Alice flatly, "Sincerely and truly. I mean, it's only you who can't see it, my blind, oblivious friend. Why else do you think the entire school suddenly became so nice to you?"

I swallowed, a strange feeling coming over me.

"And now even his friends are worried," she continued dejectedly, "They came to see me yesterday, you know - Emmett and Jasper."

Almost spitting out my juice, I gasped, "What?"

"Yup. After school, they were waiting by my porsche. Maybe I should've gotten a less conspicuous colour. Well, anyway, they just wanted to give a warning about you and Edward's relationship - or no relationship, whatever it is that you two have," she added hastily at my look, "The point is, they want you guys - especially you - to be careful."

Ripping out another huge bit of her bun, Alice suddenly exclaimed, "Oooh, it frustrates me! I couldn't tell what they wanted. They really care about their friend, I could tell that much, so I know they want him to be happy - and if that means being with you, then I _think_ they're fine with that. But at the same time, I can tell they don't want that, because of all the consequences that might unfold. And - am I making sense?"

"I think so," I said blankly, "Has this got anything to do with Edward's mother, by any chance?"

"They mentioned her in the passing," Alice said, frowning, "Why? She doesn't approve?"

I shook my head, remembering President Cullen's sharp eyes with a shiver.

"It's not like any of this matters, though," I said quickly.

Alice just shrugged, "That's why I'm telling you to realise that Edward does like you, and that _you_, missy, have to answer to that one way or another. He'll want an answer from you eventually."

When she put it like that, everything seemed so amazingly flat and clear. All that drama in the past few weeks, of getting stuck on trains and putting on "rich girl" disguises, summed up in that one sentence.

I looked bleakly at my first and dearest friend at St. Meyer.

"This is crazy," I whispered.

"I know, darling," sighed Alice, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I know. But you've still got time, so don't jump the gun, Bellabee. You can have a moment of quiet and reflection for the next few days."

I nodded.

I should have known she was wrong. Every time I wished for peace and quiet, the complete opposite came to me.

And this time was no exception.

* * *

It was a beautiful world outdoors that morning. The sky was light blue, littered here and there by feathery white clouds, and the sun was gracefully shining its warmth rather than hiding behind grey clouds or scorching us with its heat. I took my time walking through the grounds of St. Meyer, enjoying the idle warmth and beauty of the morning.

_Good old world_, I mused fondly, _It's days like these I believe you do like me, after all._

The moment I stepped into the foyer, my peaceful mood vanished.

"Isabella Swan!" My name was ripped out of Tanya's throat as she, Lauren and Irina stormed over to me, malignant fury in their expressions, "You demeaning little _witch_!"

"You're a disgrace to all girls," seethed Lauren.

To say that I was confused would be an understatement. I just stared at them, waiting for them to explain, but this time it seemed like words failed their outrage. Instead, they grabbed me roughly by the arms and dragged me over to the noticeboard.

"Hey!" I cried as Irina tugged my hair painfully, "Let go of me!"

There was already a crowd of students at the noticeboard, but they quickly moved away when they saw me being dragged over. There was no sympathy in anyone's eyes as they stared unblinkingly at me.

At last Tanya shoved me away and I glared up at her, "What was all that about - "

"Stop acting so innocent and just look up there!" she snarled, pointing at the noticeboard.

Incensed, I looked - and felt like my stomach had dissolved.

There were photos pinned all over the board, covering all the other notices, and with a sickening lurch I now realised what was the point of that night. He'd taken pictures of me while I slept, with him in bed beside me. Each photo was a blow to me as I stared, a numb feeling spreading throughout my body.

The whispers and murmurs were starting now as students eyed me in disgust.

"How could you do this to Edward?" Tanya growled, "When you insult Edward Cullen, you're insulting our school. When you deceive Edward Cullen, you're deceiving all of us!"

"Do you really think we'd leave you alone when you're running out there like some hellcat, ruining the reputation of St. Meyer?" demanded Irina, pushing me roughly into the board, "This is what's frightening about people who have nothing."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" shrieked Lauren.

My breathing was short and shallow as I tried to calm myself, and there was a voice from the double doors that made my heart stop.

"What are you guys doing to her?"

Tall, composed and cold, Edward Cullen strode into the foyer, staring coolly at everyone gathered around me. Amidst my horror, my chest tightened in dread. _No... please don't come here. I don't want you to see this._

Edward stopped short before the triplets, glancing at them condescendingly, "Who are you to bother her?" he asked.

"Edward, please," Tanya cried, pointing at the noticeboard, "_Please_, take a look at that and come back to your senses! Isabella Swan is nothing but a filthy common girl!"

"No," I said wildly, realising with a sudden pang how much this would hurt him, "Edward, don't - "

But his emerald eyes were already on the noticeboard, and when he saw the photos he went very still. His face flickered for a split second but there was no telling what was going on in his head. I held my breath, trembling slightly, waiting for the shock to wear off so that I could explain to him. He would understand and defend me.

Then Edward looked at me, and his eyes were solid and unreadable.

"What's the meaning of this, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"I - I don't know," I burst out desperately, knowing how horribly clichéd I sounded, "But it's not - it's not what it looks like. I think - I think someone who really hates me set up a trap - "

"Why would anyone want to trap you?" he interrupted, still in that deadly quiet voice. His eyes, in contrast, were filling with more anger, "What makes you so special?"

"I don't know!" I said, frustrated and frightened by the look on his face. Why was he looking at me in that way? He couldn't really think...

Edward looked at me for a long moment.

"Is this all you were worth in the end, Bella?" he asked, and the anger and disappointment was definitely present in his green eyes now.

The words were a slap across my face and it felt like a rock had dropped into my stomach. I stared fervently at him, my hurt channelling itself into anger. I took a deep breath, fighting to keep my voice calm.

"You know, I don't know why I have to defend myself against you," I said, "It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not."

Edward clenched his jaw, the emotion in his eyes intensifying, and I immediately regretted saying the words. But then he was looking back at me, the expression on his face cold and inscrutable. He was Edward Cullen again, the distant and untouchable leader of F4. I felt a fleeting stab of fear and loss. It was like I never knew him; like we'd never met in the garden square, never been stuck on the train together, never bickered over a slice of pizza or a cup of coffee.

"It doesn't matter..." repeated Edward at last, his curt voice carrying in the ringing silence.

"Fine," he declared tonelessly, "You're right. It doesn't matter." He narrowed his eyes at me, "So from now on, commoner, I don't know who you are."

I watched him as he turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. All around, the crowd erupted in insults and threats, calling me every demeaning name they could think of. Tanya and Irina pulled at my clothes, taunting me, and other students followed suit.

But I didn't care about them. As their hands grabbed and pushed me, I only felt emptiness as I watched the one person whom I was sure would believe me walk away.

* * *

A/N: Poor Bella. :( I'm posting this last written chapter right before I leave - so the next update will take awhile, I'm sorry! Meanwhile, I leave you with this somewhat pessimistic ending. More of a filler chapter to get the plot moving along, but hope you enjoyed it. And now I must say - adios amigos! - msq.


	12. Truth Unveiled

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Twelve ll Truth Unveiled**

**

* * *

**

It was as if I'd received the red card all over again.

The ogling and staring, the whispering and pointing, the missing possessions that came back by the end of the day decorated with new slogans - all this returned without hesitation. People didn't wave anymore, but eyed me spitefully from the other side of the hallway. And if there was anything I'd learnt this year, it was how unbelievably two-faced and backstabbing St. Meyer students were.

"I don't believe this," Alice echoed my sentiments in a deadpan voice.

"Neither do I," I returned, just as emotionlessly.

We exhaled at the same time; woeful, morose sighs that expressed the sorrow of an age. Sitting in the St. Meyer courtyard after school should have been a peaceful affair. The fountain was playing rhythmically and the rose bushes surrounding us were wafting their subtle and sweet scent. But neither of us paid this any heed.

"Just who would do this to you?" Alice demanded suddenly, wringing her tiny hands, "And who was that _guy_?"

"I don't know," I said bleakly, staring into space.

"Well, we have to find out!" she vowed with dangerous determination. I glanced at her.

"We do?"

"Of course we do! Don't you want to know who did this to you, and why?" she exclaimed, stricken, and I felt like smiling for a brief second. Alice's indignation on my behalf was always so genuine and sweet. I counted myself extremely lucky that I had a friend like her. Honestly, sometimes I had no idea what to do without Alice Brandon.

"But would it even be worth the trouble?" I asked doubtfully, fidgeting with the sleeve of my blazer. "And what would it accomplish? Okay, someone really hates me - but there's an entire school here that fits that category, Alice. They're capable of doing anything so long as they take a whim to the head."

_Horrible, exploitive St. Meyer kids._

Sighing deeply, I looked at the fountain - and sat up at once, alert and wary. There was a figure approaching us. Alice also looked up, squinting, "Is that... Jess!" she blurted out in relief, "Jess, you're finally back!"

It was indeed Jessica hurrying over to us, a worried look on her face. Gladness filled me to see her back in her uniform and back at school at last, and despite my current troubles I smiled when she reached us.

"Hey Jess," I greeted, "When did you come back?"

"Don't worry about me," the brunette said anxiously, "Are you alright, Bella? I heard what happened." Before I could answer, Jessica dropped down onto the bench beside me and moaned, "I thought you'd left early that night so I didn't follow up on you. Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have made sure you were okay."

I'd almost forgotten Jessica had been with me that night, but I guess it didn't make a difference. She hadn't seen or noticed anything either.

"That's okay," I replied, resignation in my voice, "It doesn't really matter."

"Bella, I think you should go and explain things to Edward," Jessica said seriously and unexpectedly.

I was taken-aback, "What?"

"I know he's angry at you at the moment, but once you go and talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand that you're not the type of girl to do those kind of things," she elaborated earnestly, "You _have _to at least try to make up with him, don't you?"

I said nothing, biting my lip in conflicted thought. All day, his cold expression had kept swimming to the forefront of my mind, and my chest tightened at the memory. I couldn't forget his clipped tone, either, when he said those words: _"So from now on, commoner, I don't know who you are."_

_Idiot_, I thought fiercely, trying hard to ignore the throb in my chest, _Why won't he believe me?_

If I was going to be honest, I knew this was what bothered me the most.

"Jess," I said, hesitating, "I don't think that's such a good idea - "

"What are you afraid of? I'll come with you to see him. We can explain things together," Jessica insisted, and I'd never seen her so pushy; the look on her face was unusually stubborn. I glanced sideways at Alice who seemed as wrong-footed as I felt.

"Jess," Alice came to my aid, "I don't think that's the most important thing right now - "

"How is it not?" cried Jessica unexpectedly, and both us started. She fixed her accusing stare on me, "Edward's already really upset by what you've done, Bella, and you're not going to try to do anything about it?"

Bewildered and slightly stung by her words and tone, I just gazed at her. Fortunately, Alice spoke up for me. There was a testy edge to her voice.

"Why do the feelings of Edward Cullen matter right now, Jessica? Bella's the one who's the victim in this situation."

Jess seemed slightly abashed, "Of course I'm thinking about Bella, as well - "

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," said Alice haughtily.

Jessica narrowed her eyes, something which was uncharacteristically sinister on her usually sweet face. Then she shifted her gaze to me and I swallowed, disorientated by the new side of her that I was seeing.

"You're really not going to go, Bella?" she asked.

I shook my head, still bewildered.

"Fine. _I'll_ go for you, then," the brunette said shortly, standing up onto her feet. Alarmed, I suddenly found my voice.

"Wait, Jess, don't! He won't listen to you, he doesn't listen to people - "

"But he'll listen to _you_, won't he?" she snapped abruptly. In that instant, as her brown eyes bore angrily into mine, I felt like we were talking about something else - something apart from reconciling with Edward Cullen. But then she took a deep breath and continued, in a softer voice, "And yet you're not going to try. So forget it. I'll make him listen to me."

Jessica left then, not allowing me to respond although admittedly, I couldn't think of what to say anyway. I was left feeling more despondent than ever. Alice, on the other hand, was sceptical.

"She is one strange girl."

I couldn't help privately agreeing with her. Surely Jessica's eagerness to "talk sense" into Edward Cullen didn't match up with her apparent fear and dread of him. She was behaving very oddly. Maybe all this association with me was unbalancing her as well.

"I don't believe this," I said at last. It seemed like the only way to sum up my emotional state.

"Neither do I," echoed Alice sombrely.

We were right back where we started. We both sat in bleak silence. The fountain continued to play. A bird twittered on our right. Then a male voice called out, frank and cheerful. It was misplaced in our dreary aura and we looked up in confusion.

"Hello, ladies."

Emmett and Jasper were strolling their way over, Emmett waving good-naturedly and Jasper inclining his head by usual way of greeting. Alice and I looked at them, blinked at one another as if to confirm the sight, then stared back at the two boys.

What were they doing here?

"Mind if we join you?" asked Emmett, but he sat down anyway without invitation.

"What are you guys doing here?" I blurted out, still lost.

"Well, it's sort of like this," Emmett said robustly, "School's usually kinda boring, but you always make it fun for us, Bella." He winked at me, "Now there are some very interesting photos up on the noticeboard..."

I groaned and he laughed, waving his hand, "I'm just kidding, just kidding."

"Actually, we're here to get to the bottom of this," Jasper explained calmly, and I looked at him instead. "Edward's been working out his aggression all day, and to be honest, it scares me a little to see him so upset. It hasn't been this bad since Esme got married and moved to London."

My heart beat a little quicker at Jasper's response. Was it wrong to feel a tiny bit glad that Edward wasn't completely insensitive to all this?

"So we're gonna help you crack the case," announced Emmett, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement, "We've got the F4 name backing us. We'll find out who's behind all this and why."

Alice and I looked at each other again. Our friendship was one where we could exchange conversation with our eyes.

"So you don't think Bella actually did... anything?" asked Alice carefully, looking at the two boys.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at her, and I noticed (with a tinge of amusement) that a very faint blush imprinted itself on her cheeks. "Of course not. She's Isabella Swan. Does it even make sense that she would do something like this?" he said.

"Then why doesn't... Edward...?" My brain was beginning to hurt.

Jasper seemed sympathetic as he turned back to me. "Edward thinks with his heart more than his head. But you don't have to worry about him. He'll come around eventually." With both him and Emmett looking at me like that, I couldn't help but trust them. I smiled gratefully.

"Alright, so are we in?" Emmett said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands, "Let's get cracking. First stop - the noticeboard."

So to the school noticeboard we traversed. The photos were an obscene sight in my eyes and I repressed a shudder. Noticing this, Alice squeezed my hand. The two boys had walked up to the board and were conversing in murmurs, examining the pictures closely.

"The guy's face is blurred," Jasper muttered, "But they left Bella's clear. Definitely well-planned to attack her."

Emmett glanced at him, "Laptop?"

"Of course."

They began pulling down the photographs, all of them, and my heart swelled at what they were doing for me. They wanted to investigate the pictures further, I knew - but I also knew they were taking them away for my sake, too.

So far, all I knew about Jasper Whitlock was that he was the grandson of the former president, he was the quietest member of F4, and he was well-educated in languages. It turned out he was also a computer genius. An expensive laptop was open on the coffee table in front of him as we sat in F4's private room. He'd scanned the photos into the system and was doing something complicated on the computer so that the pictures enlargened with the quality in tact. Emmett was right beside him, a scrupulous look on his features. Alice and I sat there meekly, trying not to disturb their concentration.

"The angle of this photo," Emmett said suddenly, eyes locked onto the screen, "There's no way he could have taken it himself."

Jasper looked at him and their eyes met significantly.

"A third person was in that room," the blonde said in a quiet voice full of comprehension, "The one who orchestrated this entire scheme?" The looks they exchanged were loaded with meaning, and I couldn't help speaking up.

"You mean there's someone else who took the photo?" I clarified.

Nodding, Emmett glanced over at me, "You must have an enemy you never knew about, Bella."

"Wait," said Jasper abruptly, leaning forward and clicking vigorously on the mouse. "What's this on his shoulder?" The urgency in his voice caused Alice and I to jump up and run over to have a look as well. He was zooming in on the guy's shoulder, where there was a tiny black mark. The mark grew larger and larger, forming a picture.

"It's a tattoo," Emmett realised, a grin breaking across his face, "Rare design, by the looks of it. I think I know the style."

"As in you know who drew it?" Alice asked curiously.

"I have an inkling," he replied casually, but the twinkle in his blue eyes was a giveaway. "Alright then! Leave this to us."

They got to their feet briskly, grabbing their jackets and walking towards the door. They even made this simple movement look intimidating.

"Wait - you don't need us to come with you?" I asked confusedly.

They glanced back at us. "This part of town is no place for two young ladies such as yourselves. Don't worry," Emmett flashed his pearly whites at us, suave and charming, "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Make sure you lock the door before you leave," Jasper added before they left.

Rather dazed, I looked at Alice. She was just as stunned.

"Those guys _are_ kinda cool in their own way, aren't they?" she finally said meekly.

"Yeah. That's F4 for you."

She chuckled, "I guess I was wrong. They are good guys - all of them."

* * *

Despite my initial doubts over this whole investigation affair, I found myself excited about what Jasper and Emmett would unearth. I thought they would report back to me right away, but I didn't see them at all over the new few days at school. Edward Cullen was also missing in action, and St. Meyer was less excitable than usual with the disappearance of their beloved F4. My despondent mood slipped further as the days passed, with nothing to distract me from the negative aura the rest of the school was heaping upon me. The pranks were not as large-scale as they had been during the days of my red card, but the staring and whispering did get kind of depressing after awhile.

And I couldn't shake off the feeling that things were a little _too_ tranquil, like the quiet before a storm.

On Thursday, Alice and I walked to school for the first time in a week, deciding to do our cardiovascular systems a favour. The bell rang as we reached the courtyard and she rushed off to her first class, but I dawdled by since I had a free period.

When I reached the fountain, I stopped in my tracks, because two familiar figures were going past.

Edward Cullen was stalking forward, hands in his pockets as was his usual stance, and following right behind him, to my intense disbelief, was Jessica. They both noticed me at the same time as I saw them, and all of us stopped.

He looked at me, and for a fraction of a second I saw that same edge of frustration and conflict in his green eyes. I stared back, trying to control the sudden rush of emotions pulsing through me just because he was looking at me for the first time in days.

And then all too quickly, the walls were up, the barriers erected - and Edward looked away and continued walking. Jessica gave me an encouraging little smile before hurrying after him.

My emotions were a tangled mess as I stood there, my scatted brain trying to register what I'd just seen. I felt confused - perplexed - and something else, something that made my stomach churn unpleasantly. Something that told me that I didn't like what I saw, although I had no reason to.

I'd been in a forlorn state all week, but this felt different. It hurt.

The feeling persisted throughout the morning and lasted until noon, when Alice and I took our lunches outside to eat rather than subject ourselves to the stares and glares of students in the cafeteria. Our conversation ran about everywhere as we munched away steadily on our food. I was only half-paying attention. This morning's encounter with Edward and Jessica was still bugging me, and I wanted to tell Alice about it, yet I didn't want to. Thus, the dark-haired girl was doing most of the talking as she peeled the crusts off her sandwich and threw them into the garden. "Bread is biodegradable, it's good for the soil," was her justification when I told her off.

"Since when did you become such a green thumb?" I quipped.

"Since I heard about the wasting away of Earth's finite resources," Alice quipped back, "We must be careful about how we take care of Mother Nature."

"Would your porsche have anything to do with that? It probably burns a lot of fuel and fills our atmosphere with noxious gases."

"But it's so _pretty_..."

I chuckled, and then exclaimed, "Emmett! Jasper!" I scrambled unsteadily to my feet as the two members of F4 made their way over towards us with purposeful, smug looks on their handsome faces. "Where have you guys been? Did you manage to find anything out?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh, we've found out plenty," Emmett said proudly, "To be sure, I made a little mistake about which tattoo store it was - "

"A little?" Jasper said dubiously, "It took us an entire day to track it down."

"Well, we managed to in the end, right?" Emmett intoned, unconcerned, "The owner was a bit reluctant to divulge who the recipient of this tattoo was, but..." He trailed off significantly and Alice pressed on, "But what?"

A slight smile toyed at the corner of Jasper's mouth. "We have our ways," he said unhelpfully.

I grimaced slightly. The F4 reputation, no doubt - of power, status and wealth.

"So you found out who he is?" I asked, my heart pounding faster in anticipation.

Jasper shook his head, "In this part of the world, you hardly ever give your real name. All we were told was that he's a prominent figure in a particular club, so Emmett and I have been going there every night to try and narrow it down."

At this, an unexpected wave of shame and gratitude washed over me. They were trying so hard for me. It was always the same - incredible people of star calibre reaching down to help lowly, disaster-walking me. _Did that even make sense? Well, it does now._

Emmett studied my expression, grinning. "Are you feeling all thankful and guilty now?" he guessed good-naturedly, "Well, don't thank us too quickly. We still haven't found him yet - which is why we need your help now. You remember what the guy looks like, don't you, Bella?"

I squinted, trying to think, "Yeah... well, I'm sure I'd be able to tell if I saw him again."

The two boys looked at each other with slight smirks crossing their faces. "Great," nodded Jasper, "You can come with us tonight, then."

I immediately grabbed onto Alice's arm, "You're coming with me."

"Your life is such a dramatic series of events, Bella," sighed Alice demurely, which I suppose was her way of agreeing. I flashed a winning (or what I hoped was) smile at her. The buzz of excitement and anticipating was pulsing through me again, and I welcomed it.

Tonight became my second experience inside a club, and it was as overwhelming and frightening as my first time. The blaring music deafened my ears within the first five minutes; Alice was having trouble keeping a straight face as well; but both Jasper and Emmett were completely at ease. I noticed how girls glanced twice at them and then bonded together to form groups, giggling and sneaking looks at the two boys. To their credit, they remained completely indifferent to all the attention, even Emmett. The moving bodies and flashing lights made me feel dizzy and I was beginning to doubt if I'd be able to recognise anyone in here.

"What have you guys been doing if you don't know his name or what he looks like?" I yelled over the music at Jasper. For answer, he pointed at Emmett. The tall, brawny boy was already sitting with some girls on a sofa, cracking a joke that was making all of them laugh and flutter their eyelashes at him. I wrinkled my nose.

"Figures," Alice muttered in my ear, half-amused, half-dryly, "He's the playboy of the group, isn't he?"

I didn't say anything. One of the girls in Emmett's company had brown curly hair like Jessica's, and with a pang I suddenly remembered this morning. My stomach churned again, accompanied by that unknown, painful feeling taking residence in my chest. _Edward and Jessica walking together..._ It had been days since I last saw him and all he'd done was _look_ at me for the briefest of seconds -

Trying to dislodge the pain in my chest, I turned around and walked right out of the club.

_"You're also the first girl that caught my attention. So in that case, what I said makes perfect sense." _

_"Is this all you were worth in the end, Bella?" _

I bit hard on my lip, distracted. _He says one thing on one day, and then another the next. Why is he so fickle?_ I sat down on a bench in the brightly-lit city square, feeling tired and drained. The excitement and determination Emmett and Jasper had transpired inside me was gone now. They had only distracted me temporarily.

"Bella?"

Alice had walked outside to find me. Upon spotting me sitting on the bench, relief flooded her face and she came over to join me. "Hey," she said softly, "Are you alright?" I cracked a wry smile as she took the spot beside me and we sat in an understanding silence for a moment. The distant bass of the club's music disturbed the otherwise peaceful evening air.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I like Jacob Black, don't I?" My voice sounded uncertain, even in my ears.

There was a pause. "If you say so," Alice said gently, humour colouring her tone.

"I do," I affirmed, as though speaking through my conflicting thoughts would dispel the painful twist of my heart, "So he's the only one I should care about, right? It doesn't matter what anyone else says or does."

Alice listened attentively, and I knew she could sense there was more to the problem.

"But?" she prompted.

"But it does," I murmured, staring at a leaf on the pavement, "It does matter. This morning, I saw Jess with - with Edward Cullen. It was the first time I'd seen either of them all week. And he just - he just _looked _at me." I frowned, struggling to get out my next words, "And I don't know how to explain it, but even though they weren't remotely close together, it hurt to see them like that. It's been hurting all day, and I still can't get rid of the feeling, no matter how much I try to reason with myself."

I looked beseechingly at Alice as if the answer would be written on her face. There was a very understanding and sympathetic look in her brown eyes.

"Bella, I think you know the answer to this yourself," Alice smiled a beautiful, kind smile. "Now do you understand why I changed my loyalties to him?"

"I knew you were going to say that," I sighed, "But I just don't think that's it. If it were any other person - then fine, I understand. But it's Edward Cullen - it doesn't make sense. We can't - we're not supposed to be - it's not possible - "'

"Oh, my dear, naive, ignorant Bella," breathed Alice fondly, taking my hand, "Things aren't always logical, Bella. There are some things of the heart which you just can't reason with yourself, because they _don't_ make sense. Sometimes - and forgive me for how corny and cliched I sound - you just need to follow your heart."

I was silent, still convinced that I was right and that this feeling was the root of something completely different.

"You know what? I'm proud of you for admitting all that, Bella," she grinned at me, "You're such a passive, private-minded person that this must have been a real feat for you. So who cares if we ever find out who was behind this entire fiasco? I think you've grown from it."

It took me a long while to digest her words. "Trust you to put something philosophical into it," I said with a laugh. Alice's grin widened and she stood up, stretching luxuriously.

"Come on, Bellabee. I do believe clubs aren't really my thing, either. Let's go hit the ice cream parlour."

"What about the boys?"

"I told Jasper not to mind us. They'll be right without us."

Ice cream was enough to lift my mood considerably that night, especially since it was ice cream with Alice Brandon, but the next day at school my spirits declined again. The first thing I was greeted by in the morning was the voice of Tanya Denali demanding, "Why are you still _here_, you filthy little rag?", followed by the disapproving tuts of Lauren Mallory and Irina Cohen. Other students stopped in the corridor to enjoy the spectacle, but I pushed past the triplets and continued on my way to English undeterred.

The rest of the day that followed was eerily quiet - even more so than usual. Yet despite the lack of verbal insults and attacks, I felt all the more victimised by the hush silence that surrounded me. I kept glancing over my shoulder, feeling people's stares upon me even when they weren't looking at me. It seemed like the entire school was buzzing with something enormous, but in complete secrecy. By the end of the day my nerves were scattered.

_Okay, calm down. You're just being paranoid. St. Meyer does this to you, we've been through this before._

Even so, I had to get out of this atmosphere as soon as possible.

When the final bell rang in Biology, I internally sighed in relief. Then I glanced to my left at once, certain that those group of girls in the corner had just been looking my way and talking in an undertone. I stayed put in my seat for a second - then, choosing to bravely ignore it, I packed my bag and got up.

Walking out into the corridors only exacerbated my feeling of paranoia. The hallways were much too empty for the end of the school day. Where was everyone?

I made my way out of the corridors, passing through the double doors of the foyer with an increasing sense of trepidation. Then as I went by the fountain and emerged into the courtyard, several things happened at once.

At least fifty students emerged from every side, circling around me with the same look of abhorrence on their faces. I stopped dead, staring around me as they closed in, casually tossing objects into the air before catching them - water balloons, flour bombs, fruit, eggs. My breath got caught in my throat.

Someone from behind me ripped my bag from my shoulders, throwing it aside as if it were a rag doll. Several people laughed. I spun around.

"Well, Swan, this is what you asked for," said a boy softly, his expression showing no pity as he drew closer towards me. Every nerve in my body was trembling with dread and fear, my mind blank with terror.

"You insulted Edward Cullen, you defiled our school's reputation - this is your punishment."

"Don't worry, it'll be all over after this," said a girl cruelly, "Justice will have been served."

"LET IT BEGIN!"

My stomach dissolved as I braced myself for what was about to happen. I thought I'd been fortunate enough to have avoided this red card ritual - but the calm was over, the storm had arrived. This was my Ring of Judgment.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**

* * *

**

It was the time of day I usually enjoyed most, when the sun rose in the sky and filled the world with light. Darkness was the enemy, where shadows lurked and unseen things hid. I had more reason than the average person to detest the darkness - not that I was _afraid_ of it or anything as ludicrous as that. But with my impediment, dark rooms were places you avoided for your own benefit. It was the morning, the break of a new day, which could be truly enjoyed.

Yet the light sky outside was the furthest thing from my mind today.

I sat up on my bed, frowning, when there was a knock on my door. It opened without my bidding it to, which could only mean one person was entering. My eyes narrowed as my mother strode into my room, staring pointedly at me the entire time. There was an undeniably angry expression on her face.

"What now?" I said in a disinterested voice.

Elizabeth Cullen threw a wad of photos down onto the floor before me, and it didn't take me long to figure out the cause of her animosity. My body stiffened up when I saw those pictures of Bella again, but I kept my composure and stared up at her, mockingly polite. She held out another photograph, the one where I'd been leaning towards Bella after we'd gotten off the train. The memory made my stomach clench.

"Isabella Swan, the daughter of a _policeman_," Elizabeth sneered, and she tossed this picture onto the ground as well. "I know exactly who she is, Edward. Tell me, are you really serious about this girl?"

I looked away, muttering, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Elizabeth let out a short, humourless laugh, "It's not so long as you're just playing around. I could care less. But I'm afraid that you might be harbouring some silly notion that you actually _care_ for this girl. Now may that be true, Edward?"

I said nothing; just glared, watching as her lip curled into a smirk. I couldn't remember ever having a loving relationship with my mother - the type every child should have. Elizabeth Cullen was President of Meyer Group before she was a mother. She'd always been away on business trips; she'd always missed meals, birthdays, school plays; she'd always addressed Sis and I like we were those yes men in her conference room, not as her children. When I was old enough to realise this wasn't how it was supposed to be, the schism happened. In trying to always outsmart and outdo my mother in coldness and detachment, I'd become just like her. I hated how nothing seemed to shake her, the cool and calculating Madam President.

"You don't seem happy with my words," she said softly, watching me with the same green eyes I'd inherited from her. "You were always an open book to read, Edward. Just remember this." And her expression was serious and intent on me now.

"You are the heir of Meyer Group, a company that has seven million lives invested into it," she said in a steely voice, "How can someone like you have a relationship with _this_ sort of girl?"

She ground her heel on the photo of Bella lying in bed, watching me closely for my reaction. My jaw clenched even tighter as I looked at it, but I couldn't - _wouldn't_ - give her the satisfaction of seeing it.

Elizabeth sighed drearily, "Love. What is it, anyway? It's just a meaningless emotion that makes the best of people useless."

I looked up at her, frowning. Alec bowed himself into my room. "Madam, the car is waiting," he announced in his usual, submissive manner. President Cullen's sharp gaze lingered on me for another moment, just to ensure that I knew she was being serious. Although she never joked around, anyway. A sense of humour was lost on her.

"I'm flying to Japan today. I'll be back in two weeks. I expect you to behave, Edward."

I just nodded, not even bothering to watch her and Alec leave. It had always been like this; her leaving the country at the drop of a hat, only notifying me when her schedule permitted it. Our mansion was always full of our maids and butlers, but the lady of the house was hardly ever present. I'd learnt to take that as normal.

The sun rose higher on my walls, filling the room with morning light. I continued to lie in my bed, lost to the hours and the time. In the late afternoon there was another knock on my door.

"What?" I spoke for the first time in hours, exasperated.

Alec opened the door and bowed his head, "Young master, there is a girl here to see you."

_A girl?_

I sat up higher, suddenly excited against my own will but determined not to show it. "Let her in," I said in a casual voice.

A brunette appeared in the doorway. Disgruntlement filled me as I recognised who it was: Jessica Stanley. She'd been following me around the whole week, trying to get me to "forgive Bella" and just believe in her. As if I needed to hear any of that. Yet despite my continuous threats and ill attitude, she still didn't give it up. It was incorrigibly annoying.

"What do you want?" I asked shortly.

She took in my appearance, seemingly worried. "You didn't go to school today?" she guessed.

"That's none of your business." My well-used line was ingrained and full of ire.

There was silence and for a moment I thought she had left. Sitting up to check, I saw that the excruciatingly annoying girl was still standing there, watching me with something laughable and sickening in her expression. I raised an eyebrow, austere.

"What are you still doing here? What gives you the right to stand in my house?" It was easy adopting a cold tone.

Jessica Stanley studied me for a moment longer, measuring my expression. I hoped she could understand how much I didn't want to see her right now. Then, to my disbelief, she crossed over to me and held out a folded piece of paper. Another wave of exasperation surged through me and I snapped, "What is this?"

"Go to this address today and you'll find out," she said simply.

Who was she to order me around? I narrowed my eyes at her, but I couldn't deny that I was curious now. "Why should I?"

"There's something I want you to see. It has something to do with Bella Swan. I'll be waiting, Edward."

Her casual tone vexed me and I glared at her as she left my room, "Don't call me that!" But she was already gone.

Annoyed and frustrated, I unfolded the piece of paper, catching the key card that fell out. The handwritten address was one of a hotel's, which didn't alleviate my confusion any more. What was all this about?

_"It has something to do with Bella Swan."_

My eyes slowly moved to the scarf still propped on my table.

_"Don't worry about me. Common people can withstand the cold,"_ she'd said, taking it off herself and wrapping it around my neck to keep me warm. The memory of it still disarmed me. The tenderness and care she'd shown me in the train wasn't something I was used to. Then again, Isabella Swan was not your ordinary type of girl. It amazed me the amount of upheaval she'd caused to my life since entering it.

But I didn't care about that anymore.

I'd viewed the entire last week in a state of indifference. Nothing mattered, just as she'd said and just as I'd told her.

I felt the internal battle waging inside of me. I scrunched the paper in my hands, trying hard to ignore the address written inside there, because I _didn't_ care about it. I didn't care about anything else that had to do with Bella Swan.

_Right. That explains your half-hearted attempts to brush Jessica Stanley aside. You permitted to stay around you because you kept hoping Bella would turn up with her, too, one day. And today, you were excited for a second because you thought there was a slight chance it was Bella._

I grimaced. _Shut up. She deceived me. She can't be trusted. So I don't care about her._

The battle continued to play out until I couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, I grabbed my jacket, the key card and the address, and headed towards the door. A grim determination shaped my being as I made my way to the hotel. Striding through the affluent foyer, I walked straight past the reception desk and into the elevators. I already had the room number and the key card to get in. In spite of myself, curiosity for what I would find filled me.

Sliding the key card in, the door unlocked and I pushed it open gingerly.

The room was empty.

Frowning, I moved further inside, taking in my surroundings and wondering what exactly it was that the girl wanted to show me. And then I saw it: those obscene photographs again, spread all across the bed covers. I stared at them in disbelief, not pausing to wonder how they got there. The sight of them seemed to mock and ridicule me, slandering the girl I'd somehow come to care so much about, the girl I had such faith in, the girl that had unearthed the protective instinct buried deep inside of me.

There she was, undressed, in the arms of another guy.

All the blood rushed to my head and I let out an inarticulate yell of rage, grabbing the bed covers and throwing them to the ground. All the frustration, hurt, betrayal poured out and I took deep breaths, pushing my hands against the mattress as I calmed myself.

Someone moved behind me, and a trembling voice spoke.

"You're really upset," she whispered, "Why - why are you so worked up over a filthy girl like this? She's not worth it."

I spun around, glowering wildly at Jessica Stanley as she stood there, gazing at me with a stricken face. There was something odd about the way she was looking at me - I'd caught glimpses of it over the past few days, but this was the first time I really noticed it.

"For Edward Cullen to be so upset over a common girl...." she continued quietly, her hungry eyes never leaving my face, "It's just not fair. _Why_," she suddenly cried, flinging herself onto me, "_Why _do you like Isabella Swan so much? Is it the way she looks? Is it the way she walks or talks? What is so good about her?"

Desperation and longing twisted her features. Shock flitted through me for a second, but I didn't show it. Now everything was clear to me, and derision was my dominant feeling. I stood stony still as the pathetic girl clung onto my jacket, shaking. I peered down into her tearful eyes.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" My voice was just a low growl. "She stood up for you. How can you talk about her in this way?"

Conflict appeared in her brown eyes, and then she smiled. It was a sad, twisted smile. "Because she took you away from me," she whispered at last.

"What?"

Her grip slackened, her twisted smile widening even though her eyes were still filled with longing. "Don't you remember who I am, Edward?" she asked in barely a whisper, "We went to kindergarten together. I drew a picture of us. I wanted to be your bride."

I was listening carefully to her words against my own will, and as I gazed untrustingly into her face, it came to me.

* * *

_Thirteen years ago._

_The Meyer Kindergarten playground was full of children attired in the same, neat proper uniform. All but four boys sitting together at the picnic table. They were laughing and boasting loudly to each other. A little way away from them, a five-year-old girl was sitting by herself. She was drawing a picture and occasionally sneaking peeks at the boys with a small smile on her face._

_When she was finished with her picture, she put away her crayons with flourish and stood up. Shyly but surely, the curly-haired girl went over to the picnic table and held out her drawing to the boy with untidy bronze hair. They all stopped talking to look._

_"Ooooh, look, Edward," teased Emmett McCarty with a big grin on his face._

_Edward Cullen frowned at the girl, "What?" he demanded in his childish voice._

_"This is for you," Jessica said with a shy smile. All the boys leant forward to take a look._

_Emmett laughed loudly, "Eddie, she wants to marry you! You've already got a wife!" The other two joined in with the laughter as Edward stared at the drawing, obviously embarrassed. He ripped it out of her hand and threw it to the ground._

_"You're so ugly! And you still wanna be my wife! You've gotta be kidding!" he yelled, "Look at your face - it's all messed up."_

_Jessica Stanley flinched at his loud voice and his harsh words. She bent down to retrieve her drawing, saying tearfully, "Don't - don't - don't..." But Edward beat her to it. He grabbed the picture and flung it far away from her reach._

_"Don't bother - it will never happen. And don't ever try talking to me again, or I'll have you thrown outta my school!" he ordered. Taking another look at her face, he added hurtfully, "Scarface."_

_"Scarface, scarface!" chanted Emmett, and the other two joined in with the taunting. Edward smiled, glad that his friends were no longer teasing him. As for the ugly girl, she was already running away from them, crying and sobbing._

_

* * *

_

The memory left me feeling unexpectedly guilty.

"Scarface..." she whispered. Jessica Stanley lifted a trembling hand to cup her face, which was smooth and clear now. "I never left the house after that. Do you guys realise the damage you inflicted on that little girl on that day?"

I stared hard at her, my sudden bout of guilt enough to make me listen to her. Her eyes held a faraway look.

"My parents finally persuaded me to leave the country for London. Plastic surgery once every few years. And it was always for you, Edward Cullen. The pain was unbearable, but I endured it because I thought about you. About what you would think and say when you saw me again. Everything... everything was planned." She took a deep breath, "Meeting Bella on that day was a coincidence, but bumping into you with my plate... that was planned. I had to get you to notice me. I never expected Bella to fight back for me - " a pained, guilty gleam ignited in her eyes and I knew, despite how selfish and hateful she was, that she still cared a great deal about Bella, "But I used that to my advantage. I wanted to get close to you, so I used her.

"And then you actually fell for her... and it made me so angry. I had to tear you two apart, to make you see that she wasn't worth anything. I put sleeping pills in her drink and paid the guy to help me frame her. I took the photos and put them up in school. It was all me. Everything was planned."

She lifted her tragic gaze to me, and for the first time I felt an intense pity for her.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment," she whispered, taking a step closer to me, her eyes never leaving mine. "I'm so beautiful now, but... but it's still not enough."

A strangled frown indented between her eyebrows, "Why is Bella good enough, but not me?" she cried again.

I remained silent. Internally, I was still working through her story, understanding everything through new eyes. But externally, my expression was inscrutable and indifferent.

"About that incident thirteen years ago," I spoke at last. Her eyes darted to me frantically. "I'm sorry about it," I apologised sincerely, but my voice was still full of ire.

"And as for why it's Bella... it's because she's different from you." How did that happen? How did my tone automatically become softer whenever I talked about her?

"It's because no matter how badly she's treated," I continued with conviction, "She won't hesitate to help when someone is in need. It's because she has such a good heart that she would befriend and defend a girl with a black heart like yours."

Jessica let out a sob that wracked her shoulders. My words were cutting right into her, I knew. But I didn't stop. Not just yet.

"That little girl thirteen years ago..." I said coolly, "Although her face had a burn scar on it, at least her heart and soul were still beautiful. Instead of stooping down and becoming the sort of hateful person I was, you should have shown me who the better person was. That's what Bella did. She didn't come down to my level, but forced me to rise to hers."

I looked pitifully at the girl before me. "That's why Bella is good enough."

The sobs broke out then and Jessica Stanley fell to her knees, her whole being crumpling into pieces. I knew her entire life - her entire world - was crashing down around her. In the end, nothing mattered. She'd betrayed her only friend for a silly, wistful, childish fantasy that would never come true. I felt pity, but it was limited.

I left her alone in the room, walking out into the hallway with a whirlwind of thoughts. Now that I was alone, I could allow my shock to consume me.

_"It was all me. Everything was planned."_ She'd been behind it all along.

Bella's desperate voice sounded in my memory. _"It's not what it looks like. I think - I think someone who really hates me set up a trap - "_

_"Why would anyone want to trap you? What makes you so special?"_

_"I don't know!"_

My pace quickened gradually until I was running down the hallway and into the elevator. Sudden guilt and remorse washed over me as I remembered the pleading look in her chocolate brown eyes. She'd thought I'd believe her, and I hadn't.

Now I was sprinting down the street, heading towards the school.

Bella. I had to find Bella.

* * *

A/N: HELLO THERE. :) I'm back from camp and I struggled to write this massive chapter - but it IS massive, rightio? Anywho, I had a very challenging and wonderful time away so I'm feeling good! Yay! And yay - chapter twelve finally made it haha. It was really tough writing from E-POV, so I'm gonna avoid doing that at all costs until I can get more practise in! Hehehe. Sleep time for me now, so thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Hearts for all! (Hint: I like long reviews :) :) ). - msq.


	13. Faring On

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Thirteen ll Faring On**

**

* * *

**

When I was younger, Dad had made a point to teach me how to defend myself. Just in case, he always said. He'd shown me, with a quiet and unlimited patience unique to him, how to clench my fist in just the right way, how to draw back my arm and control my force to deliver the most effective punch. It wasn't until I was older that I realised what he'd really been trying to teach me - not to be a mat to be walked all over, but willing to stick up for myself when others tried to put me down.

"You don't go looking for trouble, Bella-bear, but when trouble finds you, you best to be ready for it - chin up and head high," was his saying, and I'd repeat it in a sing-song way, glad for those little moments I got to spend with my police officer daddy.

When Seth and Nessie were born, I expected him to teach them too, but he hadn't. And when I saw Seth fight someone almost twice his size after the bully made a remark about our mum being a teacher, and when I heard that Nessie had pushed a boy into the mud when he was calling her names, I understood why. Dad knew they wouldn't have any problems sticking up for themselves - it was just me, because I was like him in every way. Dad understood my character, as well as the consequences that came with being as passive as we were.

Dad was responsible for cultivating the fierce Bella buried deep inside me, and I would always be grateful to him.

Funnily enough, this was all I could think of as I stood in the St. Meyer courtyard.

My body no longer felt like my own, and yet it was throbbing and aching like nothing I had ever felt before. There were bruises and scratches on my arms and legs that I weren't even sure where they had come from. Time was nothing as I was trapped in this circle, their mocking, laughing faces spinning around me in a confusing blur.

They'd taken it in turns to shove me around the ring, just like they had done to Mike Newton the first time I'd witnessed it. I'd tripped over and scraped myself against the stone more than once, but they mercilessly hauled me back up and continued their game. After the shoving came the water bombs, which exploded and left angry red marks against my skin. Within seconds I was soaked and flinching from the cold, but it didn't stop there. The other objects were being thrown at me, accompanied by yells and cheers that echoed deafeningly in my ears.

"Fire it at her!"

"It serves you right, you little slut. Hope you learn your lesson after this!"

It was taking every bit of my strength to remain standing and shield my head. My chest was constricted with desperation and anxiety. I wasn't sure how much longer I could endure this.

A pack of flour hit me right in the face, filling my eyes and mouth with white powder. I gasped and spluttered as someone cheered, "Nice hit! Straight in the face!" But my punishment wasn't done yet.

_Please make it stop... make it go away... _I begged silently.

It was blow after blow. Every part of me ached. My breathing was laboured. And yet there was no escape. I didn't have the strength to stand up anymore and the world spun around me as I crumpled. I cringed into the ground, shaking.

_Please... help me..._ I prayed, and my mind was suddenly filled with Jacob Black. Jacob, as he draped my blazer over me when I was on the ground. Jacob, stopping those boys and returning my violin with just a simple word. Jacob, striding over with a faint smirk and saying, "Hey, Wonder Girl."

But Jacob wasn't here anymore. He was in Paris, and that meant no one was coming. There wouldn't be anyone anymore.

_No one is coming... _The truth had me trembling harder as I cowered into the ground. _I'm... alone..._

More things were being thrown at me. I felt the hardness of each fruit as it bruised my battered body. I heard the raucous laughter, the jeers and the taunts. They were everywhere, together, united in their judgment upon me. I was alone.

"What the hell is happening here?"

I felt like I was swimming in deep black water, and the voice seemed further away than I subconsciously knew it was. It was a familiar voice, yet I couldn't put a face to it straight away -

"What are you doing to her? Get away!" His furious voice rose to a roar at his last words and sudden silence replaced the scoffing and terrible laughter of before. The air was suddenly and wonderfully clear, free from bursting objects, and I breathed deeply.

Short, alarmed shrieks rented the air; I heard bodies being thrown around and landing forcefully onto the stone, and that propelled me to look up with the last of my strength.

_Edward Cullen._

Edward had come.

He was here.

And it was amazing how instantaneously the fear and anxiety melted away, amazing how suddenly the feeling of safety bloomed inside me, just at the sight of him. I peered blearily at his tall form coming towards me, roughly shoving some boys out of the way. Even though I didn't know why he was here, even though I didn't know if he was still angry at me - that didn't matter. Edward Cullen had come.

His familiar scent enveloped me as he curled his arms around my head and gently pulled my face into shoulder. The feeling of warmth and security was even more overwhelming now, and I could feel him shaking as he gruffly whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry, Bella." Something inside me heaved at the vulnerability and pain in his voice.

A hushed silence surrounded us as Edward scooped me up, but for all I cared, we were the only two people in the world. As I was lifted into the air, supported by his warm arms, I huddled instinctively into his chest. The darkness was comforting.

"I didn't do it," I muttered stupidly. My cheeks were wet with hot tears. I hadn't realised I'd been crying the entire time. But that didn't matter. Edward had to understand. He had to. "I didn't do it," I repeated in a hoarse, stubborn voice.

"I know." His voice was tight.

"You don't believe me," I muttered, trying to keep my eyes open so I could see his expression.

He sighed heavily. I felt his chest contract. "I believe you, I really do!" Edward snapped, and I knew the anger in his voice wasn't directed at me. "Now stop talking, you silly girl. You're just going to hurt yourself."

So I did, and gladly let the black water overtake me.

_He believes me._

_

* * *

_

I was taken to the Cullen mansion, where I was left alone for awhile to wash and then dress myself in the clothes a maid neatly laid out for me. They were a little too big and smelled faintly of some heavenly, expensive perfume. They must have once belonged to Esme. I was silent throughout this, glad for the solitude for a moment. The memory was all too vivid in my mind; when I closed my eyes I could still hear the jeering and taunting, and my bruises throbbed.

"Ouch! It stings!" I cried.

Edward heaved a sigh, quelling me with a look. "Don't squirm," he warned, before dabbing ointment on one of my cuts. I winced but kept still, watching as he carefully tended to my many wounds. A funny feeling rose up inside me as I realised how close we were - for the first time in days. It was odd; we hadn't spoken for so long, yet once we were speaking, we were right back to squabbling. Right now, I could feel the irritation emanating from him.

An annoyed expression was fixated on his features as he screwed the cap back on a bottle. He stared hard at me and demanded, "Why didn't you run away? Did you even consider it?"

I fidgeted, "Maybe towards the middle, but it was too late."

His eyes flicked up to me again, "You were going to fight them, weren't you?" he guessed darkly.

I felt uncomfortable underneath his gaze. "It's what my dad always taught me!" I said defensively, wincing again as he rolled up my sleeve to examine my bruise there. His hands were surprisingly gentle. "He taught me not to let others look down on me, but to stand my ground."

"Your pride is going to get you killed one day," Edward muttered, "One against fifty, I'm sure your dad would still want you to fight that, Fender-Bella."

I made a face, but my heart glowed at the return of his nickname for me.

We were alone in one of the many rooms in his home. I was sitting on the bed with Edward beside me. He was quite skilled in his first aid abilities, I realised, and a look of concentration was on his face as he took care of me. For someone I'd always visualised lazing around and ordering people left, right and centre, this image was rather endearing.

"It's like fighting against an atomic bomb," Edward said in an undertone, now taking out some bandages from the box.

"What is?" I asked curiously.

He glanced at me briefly. "Taking care of you."

I wrinkled my nose, "Thanks a lot."

A smirk rose to his flawless lips and he looked up at me. My heartbeat accelerated and the very gesture was like an old friend returning again. Edward lifted a finger and poked me between the eyes. The tender skin there stung.

"Ow!" My hands flew to my face.

"You have a cut there, too," he commented disdainfully, "Just what did they do to you?" The words slipped out without intention, but I saw how his mouth became a hard, thin line. I wondered how angry he was. I chose not to answer. I didn't want to think about it again and fortunately, it seemed like Edward didn't want to hear about it either.

"Close your eyes, okay?" he ordered, lifting up a bandaid. I blinked, unprepared for this. His hands were zooming much too quickly at my face and I leant backwards, grabbing his arm to slow him down.

"Ah!"

He sounded impatient, "Stop squirming away!"

"Okay, but at least give me some warning!"

Edward paused. Then, tiresomely: "I'm going to put a bandaid on your face. Are you ready for this, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "Be gentle," I implored, shutting my eyes warily.

Edward was, of course, so I had nothing to say while I sat there meekly. There were other things I wanted to talk about - but I was half-afraid to bring them up. Sometimes, it was just easier to bicker and leave those things unsaid.

But I had too many questions.

As his hands pressed the bandaid across the bridge of my nose, I asked hesitatingly, "Just out of curiosity... what changed your mind?"

Edward froze for an infinitesimal moment, then continued speaking. His voice was a bit uncomfortable, though, as he asked back, "Does that really matter? I told you I believe you. That's good enough, isn't it?" There it was again, that note of superiority in his tone. But this time, I recognised it as a defence mechanism and I didn't buy it.

"Why do you believe me?" I persisted stubbornly.

Edward sighed, looking at me. I was taken-aback by the worry and sadness in his emerald eyes. "I don't know if you really want to know, Bella," he murmured. Far from deterring me, I only felt more curious. His phone chimed and Edward pulled it out, looking at the screen. His brows knitted together and I didn't miss this.

"What?" I demanded.

Edward lowered his phone in resignation. "It was from Jasper." He hesitated, looking at me solemnly, "He and Emmett tracked down the guy from the pictures. They interrogated him and find out who paid him to do it."

I sucked in my breath, perking up. "And?" I prompted.

He was still reluctant, "Bella - "

"Just tell me, Edward. Please." The sound of his name seemed to act as a stimulant to him, and I, too, couldn't help noticing how nicely it rolled off my tongue.

Edward took a deep breath through his nose, his mouth opening and closing. Finally, he murmured, "It was Jessica. Jessica Stanley."

My mind froze, everything seemed to blank as this one name tried to make sense in context of what we were talking about. "Wh - what?" I finally said, my voice faint. Compared to how much pain my body had been in mere minutes ago, everything was numb now.

He watched me sorrowfully, "I told you you might not want to know." He tried to sound disparaging, but I heard the underlying soft current to his tone.

My brain was still processing all the ramifications of this. _Jess? Jess had... done all this?_ That couldn't be right. Jessica Stanley, my shy friend, the girl who was too afraid to return to school after being bullied by the students. The girl who rang me practically every night to talk to me about the most mundane and trivial things with great enthusiasm.

It couldn't be true. And yet...

_"Edward's already really upset by what you've done, Bella, and you're not going to try to do anything about it?"_

It felt like a cold fist was squeezing my heart.

At last, I found my voice.

"Why?" I tried to ask, "Why would she...?"

But his expression was immovable and I knew he wasn't going to tell me. And maybe that was for the better. I was close enough to going into pieces as it was.

And for some reason, the look in his eyes was enough to alleviate some of the horrors that had happened today.

"I promise to explain later, if she doesn't," Edward said sincerely, his facial features tautening a little.

_Jessica..._ I struggled to wrap my head around this, and as the truth threatened to close in with all its consequences, I felt a suffocating pain on the verge of crushing me. He noticed the look on my face and worry splashed across his own.

"Sorry, Bella," he murmured, and slowly reached out a hand to touch the side of my head. The gesture didn't feel condescending in any way, but comforting and meaningful, and all the more so because he didn't seem certain of my reaction towards it. But my heart lifted and started to beat in that irregular pattern again.

_Stop it, stopitstopitstopit. This is Edward Cullen. You don't behave like this around Edward Cullen._

Despite how flat everything seemed now, a smile lifted the corners of my mouth. Only later on did I realise the significance of that gesture: Edward Cullen had made me smile.

But it must have hit him right at that moment, because he blinked at me, an innocent look of surprise twisting his features. I saw him swallow, unexplainably nervous all of a sudden. That was when _I _started feeling funny.

And then, snapping out of it, Edward suddenly tapped me between the eyes.

"One hundred per cent," he intoned, and to my utter perplexity he was smirking, playful and mischievous as usual. The sight tugged on my heart strings as Edward stood up, packing away the first aid box.

"Huh?" Once again, I was incoherent.

"My debt," he explained when he was at the door, "One hundred per cent repaid, don't you think? It was nice doing business with you, Fender-Bella."

And still smiling crookedly in a way that played havoc with my heart, he left.

* * *

It was back to school as usual on Monday morning, and once again the students' attitudes had changed. They neither taunted me nor greeted me, but avoided my eyes with penitence and fear. Not that it really mattered. I'd never felt more indifferent towards St. Meyer and its inhabitants.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper had told Alice and me everything about Jessica, and I'd spent the weekend mulling over it with a listless sort of energy. I still didn't know what to think or what to feel. I was still a little numb to it all.

Alice and I sat by ourselves in the cafeteria as usual, a haughty aura surrounding us. I knew students were staring, but we didn't pay them any heed.

Alice was eating a lunch off the banquet table. There was a vacant look on her face.

"Nice chicken today," she commented demurely.

I glanced at her plate and had to grin.

"Nice try, Alice, but that's pork."

"Oh." She didn't seem the slightest bit abashed, "Fancy that."

"Mmmhmm."

We shared a mutual smile before resuming our dignified poses. Alice pulled out her phone in a zombie-like trance and began pressing buttons. I knew something was wrong when a frown stole over her face and she stifled a gasp. She lifted her mournful eyes to mine.

"What?" I asked uneasily.

"Look," muttered Alice, passing me her phone. She was logged onto the school forum website. A topic read: _Jessica Stanley - Past and Present_, and there were pictures of her now set against the ones of her in kindergarten. I clenched my teeth. The news had somehow leaked and it didn't take a genius to figure out who started it: the thread had been posted by Tanya Denali.

There was a flurry of footsteps into the cafeteria, and everyone looked up. My throat tightened. The triplets had Jessica by the scruff of her neck and were dragging her in. They flung her to the ground and she crumpled. It was the position I usually occupied.

"I was looking through my old kindergarten book when I came across your name," Tanya announced with callous excitement, pacing in front of a frightened-looking Jessica. "But I couldn't believe my eyes. This little girl looks nothing like you."

She threw the leather-bound book open before Jessica, who scrambled to pick it up and hide it in her chest. Tanya just laughed.

"There's no point in trying to hide it now. It's all over the school website."

"We all know what sort of plastic monster _you_ are," Lauren said derisively. They were all standing in front of her now, arms crossed and expressions lofty yet gleeful. The pit of my stomach felt sick as I watched Jessica bow her head, shaking as she hugged the book to her chest. People were murmuring now.

"How despicable," sniffed Irina in scorn, "Leaving the country, going under the knife and quietly coming back into our school, hoping no one would notice how this freak of a child could become so beautiful. You really think low of us, don't you, _Miss_ Stanley?"

I stood up and crossed over to them, standing over Jessica and facing the triplets. They blinked at me in surprise, their scorn disappearing for a moment.

"What's wrong with using money to buy what you want?" I asked, my quiet voice carrying in the ringing silence. "Isn't that what you all do? You think you're all invincible because you're rich, but look what money has _done_ to you people."

No one said anything.

"Jessica is just the same as all of you," I continued levelly, "So why are you singling her out?"

The triplets gaped at me for a full five seconds, looking like they had been slapped in the face. Then, coming back to herself, Tanya narrowed her eyes and made a scoffing noise. She stalked away with the other two trailing after her. I let out a deep breath before turning reluctantly to Jessica. She was staring up at me in shock, tear tracks down her cheeks. Gratitude and shame struggled in her eyes.

"Bella..." she gasped.

"Let me make this clear," I intervened, trying to control my voice, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you or what you've done."

Jessica continued to gaze at me like a helpless child. I continued in a steely tone.

"But you did once say my mum's food was delicious. I remember that because they were probably the only honest words you ever said to me." I looked directly at her now, and as my words hit her she let out a sob, her knuckles gleaming white on the book she was desperately clutching onto.

"I'm - sorry," she choked out. I stared fervently at her, pity welling up inside me in spite of myself. But it wasn't enough to make me reach out for her. The hurt and betrayal of what Jessica had done was too much for that.

With another choking sob, she jumped to her feet and hurried out of the room.

I looked after her with a sort of emptiness in my stomach. Alice came up beside me.

"You're really cool, you know that, Bella?" she whispered with a smile.

I managed a smile back. The emptiness and ache was still there, but I knew it was time to move on.

After lunch, I had a free period so I went to my music sanctuary, taking my violin with me. For a long while I stood by the window overlooking the courtyard, playing whatever I felt like. My emotions and feelings came out in the music I was playing, and it was soothing to hear it expressed in a solid medium. It felt like they were being released.

When I went to the bathroom for a break, I overheard two girls talking.

"Did you hear about Jessica Stanley leaving?"

"What?"

"Yeah. She's going back to London apparently. She submitted her resignation to the school this afternoon."

"Wow. Well after _that_ news leaked out, I'm not surprised. I won't ever look at her in the same way again. It's kinder to spare herself that sort of torment by leaving St. Meyer."

"Yeah, you're right."

They left the bathroom together, leaving me with a new feeling of panic. Jessica was leaving? Just like that? Without even telling me? Frustration and anger took over my emotions, and I couldn't deny that I was hurt.

Indecision battled within me as I stood in my cubicle.

Then I ran, right out of the bathroom and out of the school grounds. I was breathless and clutching painfully at my sides by the time I reached the Stanley house, but only the maid was there.

"I'm very sorry, dear, but Jessica said she won't be coming home," she informed me.

I was aghast, "Ever?"

The maid shook her head sympathetically, "I'm not sure where that girl is. She seemed preoccupied when she spoke to me this afternoon. I think she's going to wander around the city before leaving for London tomorrow."

I bit my lip and then asked, "Can you tell me why she's going back?"

The maid looked sadly at me, "She said there's nothing for her here. Poor girl. She hasn't been happy for a long time now."

Internally, I flinched at the bluntness of those words. _Nothing for her here..._ I sighed deeply, thanking the maid before dawdling back out onto the main road. _She didn't even bother saying goodbye._ When I finally reached the school, the corridors were near empty; everyone had already gone home.

I made a beeline for my locker. When I opened the door, I saw a teddy bear waiting for me inside, still dressed in its miniature St. Meyer uniform.

Gingerly, I picked it up. There was a note attached to its sleeve.

_I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry. But thank you for always listening and defending me when I didn't deserve it. You were the true friend that I wasn't expecting when I came here. I won't forget you._

_Jessica Stanley._

_PS. There are curried egg sandwiches in the box. I looked up the recipe the day I met you. They don't taste as good as your mother's, but I tried._

Lowering the note, I looked over at the box in my locker, wrapped up neatly in a cloth. I cracked a small smile, my chest quivering the longer I looked at it and the bear. I could feel the moisture gathering in my eyes as I thought back to all those evening phone calls, those random stories and anecdotes that she had always cheerfully recounted to me.

_"I'm just really glad I met someone like you. You're a really good friend, Bella."_

My smile widened as the tears spilled down my cheeks. I hit the top of the bear affectionately and then hugged it close to me, shutting my eyes.

_Bye, Jess._

_

* * *

_

"I'm going out now!" I announced as I flew out of my room and through the hallway. Nessie and Seth yelled their goodbyes, their mouth full of breakfast. Mum intercepted me at the kitchen and shoved my lunch in one hand, my breakfast in the other.

"Have a good day!" she called as I hurried out of the front door, hurrying to get to school on time. Alice couldn't pick me up today, and that meant I was cutting it really fine -

I stared ahead, at the silver Volvo parked in front of my house.

"What...?" I whispered to myself.

Leaning out of the window, waving at me impatiently, was Edward Cullen. "Hurry up and get in!" he yelled, "What took you so long?"

I stayed firmly where I was. "What are you doing here?" I asked testily, "And how do you know where I live?"

He rolled his eyes, "I drove you home once, didn't I? From the airport. Now come on and get in, you're going to be late for school."

_Unbelievable..._

"Don't make me chase after you again," Edward warned, as if he knew exactly what was going on in my head. I grimaced, finally conceding defeat and stiffly entering the passenger side of his car. He smiled in satisfaction to himself before zooming off. I hastily clicked in my seatbelt.

"You didn't have to pick me up," I said staunchly, "You've paid off your debt, haven't you?"

Edward seemed to be in a particularly happy mood this morning, which both mystified and intrigued me. I was becoming attached, I knew, and if it was any other person I wouldn't have minded. That would just be normal, like how I got attached to Alice's bubbly attitude and Jessica's talkative nature.

"This has got nothing to do with the debt," he said smoothly, "Why shouldn't I come pick you up? It's perfectly normal, given the nature of our relationship."

I almost choked at this. "What?" I spluttered, staring wide-eyed at his content smile, "And what exactly is the nature of our relationship?"

Edward glanced sideways at me, "Oh, you'll see," he said casually. He noticed the bun in my hand and plucked it out eagerly, "Is this for me? Thanks. I'm starving."

I stared at him in consternation and shook my head. _Unbelievable._

Edward pulled into a special spot in the car parking lot, unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car before I'd even registered that we'd stopped. The passenger door opened and he stood there expectantly. "Come on, let's go," he told me.

"What's the rush - AH!" I yelped as he leant over - our faces were much too close now -, undid the seatbelt for me and then took my hand, dragging me out of the car. I stumbled after him helplessly, clutching my school bag with my free hand.

"Wait - wait - " I gasped as Edward continued to pull me along - his hand around mine felt rather nice, I noticed with dismay - and students backed out of our way, staring at us. The pushy boy was blissfully unaware of how puffed out I was getting.

He had strolled into the foyer and gone halfway up the stairs when we stopped. I tried to catch my breath. Edward turned around to face all the watching students below, and he grinned. A grinning Edward Cullen was probably a rare sight for them and I almost _saw_ the question marks popping over their heads. Meanwhile, I felt dazed by the sudden sea of faces turned towards us. I was painfully aware of Edward standing beside me, our hands still entwined.

_What on earth is going on?_ I thought nervously.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Edward declared loudly and proudly, and held up our hands. My stomach curled in on itself, knowing this could be nothing good. Alice, Jasper and Emmett had just entered the foyer and were also looking up towards us.

"From now on, Bella Swan will officially be recognised as my girlfriend."

A scandalous, hushed outbreak occurred as students put their heads together. The foyer was suddenly full of cheers and applause. I blinked several times, staring at Edward like I'd never seen him before. What had he just said?

My brain jammed on itself as the infuriating boy continued, "Her words and actions will now be taken as mine. So people better not get fresh with her, understand?" Grinning broadly, Edward looked around and repeated louder, "Everyone understand?"

"Yes!" the students said in unison, grinning as they clapped. I glanced helplessly at Jasper and Emmett who were grinning and clapping the hardest. Emmett winked and whistled loudly, while Jasper's grey eyes twinkled. Beside him, Alice was laughing hysterically and gave me the thumbs-up when I caught her eye. Traitor.

Edward Cullen glanced at me and permitted himself a little smirk when I glowered questioningly at him.

"I trust there are no objections?" he said in a raised voice, still addressing our audience. My words were lost in my throat and I knew I wouldn't be able to make myself heard over the hubbub.

"I have one," declared a mild voice.

The clapping and cheering died down. As if in slow motion, all heads turned towards the double doors where the voice had come from. He stepped inside the foyer, a familiar grin breaking across his face as he looked around.

"I'm back," he announced, dark eyes gleaming.

I felt Edward's hand tighten convulsively in mine at the same time as my heart sprang into life, sending butterflies racing up my stomach into my throat. My own unconscious smile bloomed on my face in response.

Jacob Black was back.

* * *

A/N: :O I love you guys. I just want to let you know that. :) I adore all your funny comments and commentaries on the chapters. Hopefully this chapter came out a bit quicker. ;D I just love it when Edward comes to rescue Bella - it's one of those fantasy moments all girls dream of, no? As for the deal with Jessica Stanley, if it wasn't clear, she did care for Bella and see her as a real friend. She still manipulated her because getting Edward Cullen's attention was the most important thing to her, but along the way she grew to care for Bella and constantly dealt with the guilt and remorse that plagued her.

But anywho, that's that for the Jessica storyline. In the Korean drama, I didn't really hate her - she's just sad and pitiable because she gave up a friend for her own selfish gain.

And now... enter/return Jacob Black! I love how this plot never gives you a moment's peace! - msq.


	14. Visitations

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Fourteen ll Visitations**

**

* * *

**

_He's back... he's back... he's back._

My white ceiling had very interesting patterns the longer I looked at it. "He's back," I murmured disconsolately for the umpteenth time. _But isn't it too early for him to be back already?_ Beside me on my bed, Nessie turned her little head towards me. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed into mine with childish innocence.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" she wanted to know.

I smiled at her, "Nothing at all, Ness. Your sister just has a lot on her mind. Are you sleepy yet? You should go to bed."

Nessie was much more discerning than I gave her credit for. "Who's back?" she asked. I mentally cursed myself.

"Just a friend," I said in a light voice.

"From where?" Five-year-olds were always full of questions. I decided to give up dissuading her, figuring it would be best to just answer her enquiries with blatant honesty; something I wouldn't be able to do with an older person.

"He came back from Paris, sweetie. You know, where the Eiffel tower is?"

"Ooh. Did he go for a holiday?"

I marshalled my thoughts, "Hmm. No, not really. He went to look for someone very important to him."

Nessie propped herself onto her elbows, eyes lit up with interest as they were every time she was told a story.

"And he found them?"

"I guess so," I answered uncertainly. Had he found her?

My little sister nodded, absorbing all this information that would have satisfied a normal child. Then she looked at me curiously and asked, "But then why are so worried about it? Are you not happy that he's back?"

Biting my lip, I had to think through this one for a moment.

"I am happy," I said at last, smiling at Nessie. "I'm glad he's back. But I'm just confused. You see, I thought I felt one way about him, and then he left so suddenly... but now he's back I'm not sure what I feel anymore. So many things happened when he was away that it's all upside down and jumbled up."

Now Nessie looked confused and I chuckled, ruffling her locks, "Don't worry about me, Ness."

"No, I understand!" she persisted, eyes lighting up again, "It's like when I really liked strawberry ice cream last summer, and then I didn't have any during winter because it was too cold, and when it was summer again I tried it and it was still nice, but not my favourite anymore."

I was reading way too much into this. Looking at Nessie intently, I asked, "Then what was your favourite?"

"Hot chocolate." She grinned toothily at me.

I cracked a smile and laughed again. "That's probably it, Ness. You always make things clearer, don't you?" I stood up and scooped her up into my arms, making her giggle as I carried her out of my room, "Alright, sweetie, it's time for you to go to bed and get some good sleep for school tomorrow."

"Aw, but I wanna stay up with you, Bella!"

* * *

The St. Meyer stadium was always so neatly and tidily kept whenever I went. I visited that particular afternoon because it had been awhile since I'd been there, and with a relaxed composure I sat myself at the stands, peering down at the flat greenery below me. All was still and quiet; the largeness of the place made me feel like I could breathe properly.

It was a stark contrast to my harrowed state of mind.

_"From now on, Bella Swan will officially be recognised as my girlfriend."_

_"I'm back."_

I shook my head vigorously, letting out a deep, heavy sigh. "Ah, good, old stadium," I murmured as gazed around, "You always offer me a peace of mind."

"Does it really? I'm glad it's of some use," said somebody, amused.

_For goodness' sake - _

I should have been used to this by now, but I almost leapt out of my skin when Jacob Black's voice appeared out of nowhere - or more specifically, from behind me. He sat up from the floor, stretching and yawning and smirking at the startled look on my face.

"I see nothing's changed with you, Bella," Jacob said easily, "Still coming to clear your thoughts and feelings at my stadium, huh?"

"J - Jacob!" I said, tongue-tied, "Hi. It's - it's been awhile."

"It has indeed," he agreed, casually stepping over the seat and sitting beside me. He turned his head, eyes glimmering, "Did you miss me?" he asked equivocally.

My eyes widened and I was sure I hadn't heard right.

"What?"

"So I guess you didn't," sighed Jacob dismally, "That's too bad. I missed it here. It's good to see everything's still the same." He looked down towards the oval, leaning back on his hands. He seemed different; he seemed lighter, somehow. I was glad to see it.

I smiled ruefully, following his gaze. "Yeah, it is." Little did he know just how _much_ had happened during his absence, but I wasn't going to enlighten him. Instead, I glanced over and asked, "But when are you going to go back?"

"I'm not going back," Jacob said at last. His eyes never left the grass below us.

I was taken-aback, "You're not? But... why?" A hundred questions suddenly sprung up and I asked hesitantly, "Did something happen with Le - ?"

"It's complicated," Jacob intervened swiftly, but he smiled, letting me know that he wasn't annoyed. I looked at his face properly, glad to see that most of the pain was gone out of his features now. His eyes were still slightly sad, though, and I wondered at the reason behind it.

"Is that all you're going to say?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup. But how about you, Bella?" he asked with renewed vigour, "Is it true that you're dating Edward?" I could hear the mirth in his voice and I cringed.

"That's - that's - " I faltered and paused, wondering exactly what it was. "It's complicated," I finally settled for.

A grin surfaced on his handsome face. "Is that all you're going to say?" he mocked.

"Yup."

Jacob chuckled, "I guess it's true then." Then he exhaled deeply, solemn all of a sudden. The change in his expression was startling.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm in a dilemma," he lamented, eyes back onto the grass again. "You see, I think I may have came back too late. I've always had my eye on you, Bella." He turned his head back towards me, his black eyes dancing, while I froze in position.

"Wh - what?" I stammered.

"Oh, well," Jacob sighed. Then he half-smiled at me, scooting closer and whispering, "Maybe it's not a lost cause, after all. Hey, Bella, forget about Edward and go out with me instead. How about it?" His eyes twinkled in mischief and I honestly could not move a single muscle. I stared at him, my jaw hanging open slightly for more than one reason. Was this really Jacob Black sitting beside me?

"I - I - "

And then he burst into laughter.

"I'm just kidding, Bella. Don't look so scared and serious. Edward's my friend, you know," Jacob reproached, scooting back to his original position and still chuckling. Looking at me with amusement, he reached out and ruffled my hair. My heartbeat accelerated at the contact, but for some reason the gesture felt different from before.

"You're a funny kid. I see you're still the same as ever, Wonder Girl," Jacob commented, a sunny smile in place, and this was more like him. I relaxed a bit, glancing at the time as I did so.

"Well, I should go home now." I stood up, "It was - nice talking to you again."

Jacob lifted a lazy hand in farewell, "You too. Stay out of trouble."

I was a few steps down the stairs when he called me again, "Hey, Bella?"

Tentatively, I turned back, "Yeah?"

"You've become cuter than before." His tone was light and teasing.

If I was shocked and embarrassed (which I was), I did my best to disguise it. "Oh," I said with dignity, turning to look at him briefly. I nodded once, "Um - thank you."

Jacob's grin broadened, "No problem, Wonder Girl."

I left the stadium with a definite hurry in my step, my mind buzzing frantically at this sudden newfound flirty streak in Jacob. These things he'd joked about with me were certainly not things I'd ever expect _him_ to joke about. Maybe Emmett, yes. But not Jacob.

_What on earth happened in Paris? _I groaned inwardly.

But the day's troubles didn't end at Jacob Black, because when I got home, I found my entire family in the middle of a hearty afternoon tea with the last person in the world I would have expected. I froze on the threshold as they all looked up in mid-chatter.

"What - what - what are you doing here?" I gasped, eyes locked onto none other than Edward Cullen.

The infuriating boy smiled easily at me, "Hello yourself, Bella." He looked extraordinarily out of place at the cosy table surrounded by my family, and my head began to whir.

"Come join us, honey," Mum said genially, all a flutter. "Edward came to introduce himself to us. And you and I, young lady," she said, suddenly stern, "Are going to have a chat about having a boyfriend that you don't even tell me about!" But all the same, she couldn't contain her beam.

"Bella, Bella!" squealed Nessie, "Look at all the cakes Edward brought for us!"

I was rooted on the spot, my jaw slightly ajar.

Even '_unbelievable'_ wasn't enough to express my current state of being.

Edward Cullen continued to smile benignly at me, oblivious to the absurdity of the situation. As was the rest of my family, even Dad, my one and only hope of sanity. I stared hard at Edward as the blood pulsed under my skin. He really _was_ socially inept.

With everyone looking at me expectantly, I had no choice but to sit submissively at the table and listen in silence to the cheerful conversation that followed. Mum was, of course, completely won over by Edward's charm and the fact that he was the heir of the country's biggest corporation. Seth was won over by how Edward was on the cover of a TIME magazine. Since when did he read TIME magazines? Nessie was won over by all the foodstuffs he had brought as a gift to my family.

And Dad... My eyes lingered on him for awhile, trying to figure him out. He was quiet, but not standoffish. I had the feeling he was reserving judgment on Edward, but was so far impressed by how he had taken the initiative to introduce himself first.

I grimaced, cramming a piece of cake into my mouth. If only they knew what I'd endured at the hands of the beautiful, bronze-haired statue sitting at their table.

When afternoon tea was over, Dad and Edward went into the den to talk in private. I felt a kind of savage pleasure at the slightly nervous look on Edward's face. _Serves him right. _But I knew Dad wouldn't chew him out completely, which greatly disappointed me.

"He's very handsome, isn't he?" Mum commented in a tone of wonder as she got started on dinner, "And very well-mannered and charming. I must admit, I was a bit startled when he turned up on the doorstep this afternoon with two of his - his _bodyguards_ beside him. But he's a lovely boy, honey, although I do wish you'd told me beforehand. So how did you two meet?"

"Mum - " I started helplessly.

"Pass me that pot, Bella."

I passed the pot as desired, trying to get her to understand. "Mum, it's not like this... really," I said, "It's very complicated."

"Well, true love will prevail," she said with an indulgent smile, pinching my cheek on her way to the sink.

I just sighed, then arched an eyebrow, "He's not staying for dinner too, is he?" _Hasn't he imposed on my family enough today?_

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Mum said, rounding on me, "Why don't you go invite him when he's finished talking with Dad? Ask him what his favourite food is."

I rolled my eyes and trooped into the hallway. I couldn't help listening in when I heard Dad's voice from the den.

"...so why are you interested in my Bella, anyway? I mean, obviously I know she's the most beautiful girl in the world, but I'd like to hear your thoughts." Dad's tone was careful and guarded, but not intimidating. I smiled discreetly, my heart tugging at his words. I guess Dad was pretty eloquent when he wanted to be.

There was a moment's pause before Edward spoke.

"I agree with you entirely, sir. But to be honest, I can't give you an exact reason why I like your daughter. She's... different, and genuine. And..." I'd rarely heard Edward struggle over his words before, and I found myself listening with bated breath.

"And she makes me want to be different, too. She makes me want to be better for her."

My heart was pounding in my ears as an odd emotion stole over me.

Silence followed for quite awhile.

At long last, Dad said, "I see. Now you're obviously a very important figure in this country, Edward, and you have a busy future ahead of you. My question is, can you really take care of Bella the way she needs to be? You're two people from two very different worlds."

"I know, sir. I can't say I won't make mistakes... but I'll try my best." I heard the smile in Edward's velvet voice as he continued, "That's the thing about Bella, though. I want to take care of her and be good to her - not because I'm obligated, but because I _want_ to. Does that make sense, sir?"

There was another pause. This time, I heard the smile and acceptance in Dad's voice as he said, "Yes it does, Edward. And you can call me Charlie."

I hardly had time to tiptoe away when they both emerged, content expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Bells," said Dad.

I took a wild glance at them, quickly bottling up my vulnerable emotions for the time being, and snatched Edward's arm. "You - come with me - now - " I stammered, dragging him down the hallway and out the front door.

"Good luck, Edward," Dad called after us, amused. Another traitor. He obviously liked Edward.

When we were on the front porch, I dropped his arm and stared up at him. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, "How could - how could you just _come_ to my house so casually and introduce yourself to my family - " I cut off, too overwhelmed by it all to continue.

"Who do you think you are?" I burst out in frustration.

"Who else? As of a few days ago, I'm your boyfriend," Edward grinned charmingly at me, not perturbed in any way.

I shut my mouth, trying to reign in my temper. I lost it surprisingly easily whenever I was around him.

"Is this how you treated all your supposed girlfriends, Edward Cullen?" I asked through clenched teeth, "Well, anyway - just don't _do_ that again! At least give me some warning." I wanted to argue how we didn't even _have_ a relationship, not without my consent - but I knew that argument was lost on him. He just didn't get it.

Edward wore a strange expression on his face. Then he murmured, "There were none."

"What?" My tone was still heated.

"Girlfriends or whatever," he elaborated, "There were none before you. You're the first."

He said it in such an innocent, yet trying-to-act-indifferent way that my heart smote me. I blinked several times, trying to get a grip of myself.

"Well - then - I'll let it slide this one time," I stuttered. _You socially inept boy_, I added spitefully in my head. "But if you try something of this scale again..." I warned, recovering my annoyed tone with superb briskness.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. Are you done yet?"

I huffed, vexed that he was acting so casual in this very serious situation. "Not really," I said curtly, "But it can wait till later, I guess."

A relieved smile broke across his face. It was rather distracting, so I forcefully wrenched my eyes away to the front door. Ah. The wood of my front door was such a nice grainy brown colour. I'd never noticed it before.

Edward was deep in thought, and whatever he was thinking about brought him amusement. "Your family's really big, you know," he mused. "I never knew you had a brother and a sister."

I was still annoyed at him, but not so much that I was going to ignore him.

"Really?" I sniffed, "It was one of the first things I ever said to you."

"Really?" Edward thought about that for a moment. I remembered only all too well.

_"How dare you spread such disgusting lies about an innocent girl! I have a younger brother and sister who actually look up to me, you jerk!"_

And now he had met them, and they thought he was a hero. All thanks to a magazine and some cakes.

Life really _was_ temperamental.

I glanced at Edward as he stood on my front porch, remembering the words he had said earlier to my dad. That odd feeling came over me again and I remembered Mum's request.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked, only half-grudgingly.

Edward looked at me, surprised but touched. I saw the softness in his green eyes as he replied, "No, it's alright. I should go now. But before I do..." And he reached into his pocket, pulling out some sort of device. He took my hand and placed it there.

Turning it over in my hand, I realised it was a phone.

"You don't have one, right? So there you go."

I couldn't help smiling as I examined the sleek, shiny phone. It _felt_ expensive in my inexpert hands and I looked up at him, saying tentatively, "Ummm... thank you."

Edward was pleased, I knew, but he quickly smothered his grin. "This is so I can keep in contact with you and check up on you," he explained, all haughty, "In case you end up in another crisis... which, with your clumsiness and pride, you probably will."

I narrowed my eyes. He _just_ had to ruin a kind action with that big mouth of his.

You always knew when I was irritated, because that was when Edward Cullen was most happy. He grinned and waved effortlessly, walking off and sticking his hands into his pockets.

"See you later, Fender-Bella. Say goodbye to your family for me."

I could only watch as he climbed gracefully into his car and drove off. Once again, I was confused. Once again, I wasn't sure what to feel first. Annoyance? Affection? _Where had that come from?_

The phone in my hand suddenly buzzed.

_By the way, this phone isn't yours. I can demand it back at any time. I'm just loaning it you. Maybe with interest._

I rolled my eyes as I finished reading. Barely a second later, the phone buzzed again.

_If you lose this, you're dead meat._

I'd barely glanced away from the screen when it buzzed for a third time. I looked down at the phone in aggravation, expecting more teasing and dry remarks. Instead, there were two simple words that sent a warm rush up my body.

_Be safe._

_

* * *

_

"Wow... he gave you this?" Alice was awestruck as she inspected my new shiny toy. "It's the latest model. I don't even think stores have them yet. Meyer Group really is elite."

I just sighed, taking the phone back and looking at it glumly. "A phone is just a phone in the end," I stated baldly.

"So Edward's acting the boyfriend part well?" Alice said in good humour, stirring her drink. We were, once again, in our usual cafe after school. Several days had passed since Edward Cullen had visited my house, but nothing much had changed. Things were as nonsensical as ever.

"He's taking it way too far," I moaned, "Alice... he's having too much fun. I must put a stop to this."

"I think it's cute," Alice smiled with enthusiasm.

"Of course you would," I muttered.

"Aw, c'mon Bellabee! Edward totally adores you, and in my opinion you're too harsh with him. He's really different from what I initially thought. He's... just like a kid sometimes." Then her voice took on a more serious note, "But you still haven't answered him yet, have you? This is just all Edward Cullen pushing his feelings onto you and you sitting there like a doll."

I shifted uncomfortably. Alice was always so insightful. I hadn't thought about it like that, and whenever she put my situation in words, everything seemed so clear and simple.

So why weren't my feelings like that? I couldn't understand them.

Alice looked gently but firmly at me, "I told you, Bella. He'll want an answer from you eventually."

I bit my lip, "I know... but he won't listen to it."

"Or are you just not saying it loud enough?" She smiled tolerably when I looked at her in surprise. "Maybe it's not your true answer, Bella." I remained silent as her words brought a new wave of thoughts - as confusing as ever. Sensing that she'd gotten to me, Alice adopted a lighter tone, "So how's Prince Charming?"

I was still gazing into space as I replied dismally, "Something is very wrong with him."

"Really?"

I nodded, thinking back to those strange things he'd said to me that afternoon in the stadium. And then there were just little things that I'd noticed over the last few days. I hadn't spoken to him, but I'd seen him in F4's games room when Edward had more or less ordered me there. Jacob and Emmett had been entertaining a bunch of girls who were at least university-aged.

The sight of Jacob being so free and elated was disconcerting - because he just wasn't that sort of person to flirt around with girls and joke so boisterously. He'd always been guarded and purposeful, warm to those few he'd chosen to warm up to.

Needless to say, I was a bit concerned.

"Wow," said Alice blankly, "What an incredible person." She was looking over my shoulder towards the door.

"Is it Jasper Whitlock?" I teased.

Her dark eyes snapped to me at once, "_What_?"

But grinning deviously, I'd already turned around to look. My eyes widened.

"Esme!" I uttered in shock.

The brunette focused on me, a dazzling smile unfurling across her pretty face. "Bella!" greeted Esme Cullen, walking over to our table; several awestruck eyes followed her elegant trot.

"I was hoping to find you here! This was my favourite place to go to after class back in my school days." She looked fondly around the cafe before sitting down at our table. She smiled around at us.

"Hello there," Esme said warmly to Alice, "I'm Esme. You must be a good friend of Bella's?"

"Oh - yeah," stammered Alice, rather star struck, "I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you." She glanced sideways at me. _Edward's sister?_ she silently asked.

I nodded inconspicuously.

The look of wonder on her face became even more pronounced.

"It's good to see you, Esme - but what are you doing here?" I asked, terribly wrong-footed. "I thought you went back to London awhile ago..."

"So I did, but I decided to come back this morning." A mysterious gleam shone in Esme's brown eyes as I looked enquiringly at her. "You see," Esme continued after ordering a drink, "I heard some interesting news about my mother. She was meant to be in Japan for a fortnight, but she suddenly decided to come back a week earlier. And that is something very odd for Mother. She _always_ sticks to her schedule without fail."

The significance behind all this was lost on me. It seemed lost on Alice, too, by the looks of it.

"And?" I prompted uncertainly.

"And I can't be sure," Esme said, unfathomably cheery given the sinister topic of conversation, "But I have a feeling she senses the danger in you, Bella, and is getting ready to make her move. And I can't have that. I'd like to see you and my brother happy together."

I blinked, feeling rather timid. I ignored Alice's _I told you so_ look.

Esme looked at me, her brown eyes full of warmth and kindness. "Edward seems really serious about you, Bella, but I understand if you can't reciprocate his feelings, so please don't force yourself."

I was grateful for this and smiled back at her.

"Esme," I ventured, "Why are you so nice to me?" It sounded childish, but I was genuinely curious. Given the nature of my relationship with her brother (there were those dreaded words again) and all the drama we'd been through, it seemed odd that Esme would take such a liking to me.

"It's because I've seen a real difference in Edward since he met you." A smile lit her face as she thought about it some more, "He's finally growing up - maturing a little - being more considerate and aware of those around him. And he's happier, too, which any sister would want to see of her brother."

In a flash, Edward's statement to my dad came to me again. _"She makes me want to be better for her."_

My lip got caught under my teeth. It was little things like this that confused me to no end.

"So even if there's a tiny chance of something," Esme said amiably, "You two will have my full support."

All this pressure and expectation was starting to get to me.

"Thanks Esme," I said in a rush, "But - but I can't compare with wealthy and dignified people. I'm sort of average... really average. It makes me nervous, actually." I chuckled jerkily to illustrate my point as, right on cue, Dad's words came to mind.

_"You're two people from two very different worlds."_

"But if Edward's really serious, Bella," Alice piped up, "Then he'd adjust for you, wouldn't he?"

"I don't know," I said doubtfully, "Would he?"

"That's it!" said Esme in delight, brown eyes sparkling, "I know what to do. Alice," she appealed to the dark-haired girl eagerly, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Alice nodded uncertainly.

Esme turned back to me, enthusiasm emanating from her like sun rays, "Then why don't we test and see if dear Edward will try to adjust to the common life for a day?"

Both Alice and I looked back at her, sitting there like lumps of clay. Within a few minutes, I found myself calling Edward, still feeling doubtful and uncertain about all this. Esme and Alice watched me in eager anticipation.

Edward picked up on the other end, "Yes?"

I quirked an eyebrow at his suave tone. Really, who was he fooling? "Hello yourself," I said bluntly, "Um, I was just wondering if... if you were free tomorrow." I cringed at the clichéd words I was saying.

There was a pause.

"Why?" he asked, completely confused.

"Because if you were... then maybe we could..." I wrinkled my nose, looking imploringly at Esme. She nodded persistently at me and I sighed. "Maybe we could go on a double date with my friend Alice. But commoner style. You know... like normal people."

"No way," said Edward automatically, tone distasteful.

I frowned, "Why not?"

"Because how could someone like me do something so childish as a double date? My pride doesn't permit it."

"And you call _me_ proud."

He scoffed, "Whatever. I'm not going. You can think of another idea."

And now I was inexplicably irritated at him, "Actually, I don't want to see you tomorrow. My pride doesn't permit it." And I hung up before he could respond.

Huffily, I looked over at Esme and Alice. "He's not coming," I said stiffly.

"Aw," Alice looked put-out.

"Brat," muttered Esme.

I sighed, crossing my arms.

It was almost dinner time when I got home, ambling slowly up my street towards my house. The phone Edward had given me was still in my hand and I was fiddling with it absently. _Edward Cullen... you give me such a headache, _I thought wearily. Looking up into the evening sky, I took a deep breath of the cool air - and then walked right into someone standing in front of my house.

"Ah! Sorry!" I gasped, stumbling backwards.

"I'll let you pass only if you answer my riddle," said an amused voice. I stared at Jacob Black as he grinned. He was standing right in front of my gate and, like Edward, looked extraordinarily out of place. "What is greater than God, yet more wicked than Satan? The rich want it, the poor have it. And yet if you eat it, you will surely die."

In spite of my shock, I smiled triumphantly, "Dad told us that one when we were little."

"So what is it?"

"Nothing, of course."

Jacob sighed, "I guess I really have to let you pass, then. Well, good night." And without further ado, he made to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, blinking after him, "Don't you want to say something? You came all the way out here, didn't you?"

Jacob turned back, settling against the gate. "Yeah. I came on behalf of Edward, I guess - although he doesn't know it. That boy always needs taking care of," he said bemusedly, "I heard you want to go on a double date with him tomorrow?"

I fidgeted with my phone. Words always made it sound so black and white when it wasn't.

"It's..."

"Complicated?" he guessed.

"Exactly. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't want to come." I couldn't help sticking out my lower lip, even though the idea hadn't been mine in the first place. "His pride 'doesn't permit it'."

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah, I heard him say that. But you know, he'll end up going. I know Edward like the back of my hand, and it's probably bothering him like crazy right now that he said no."

I cracked a smile. Somehow, this reminded me of when Edward and I had been in the Japanese restaurant, and we'd had a similar conversation about Jacob.

"You two really are close, aren't you?" I asked quietly. I couldn't imagine two more different people being friends.

Jacob nodded, also smiling a little, "Yeah. Best friends since kindergarten. We have our odds and differences every now and then, but we've always pulled through. In late years, though, we've grown apart a bit."

We fell into silence then. It hit me that this was the first time I was alone with Jacob in days. Clearing my throat, I mustered up the courage to ask the pressing question that had been on my mind.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking... did something happen over there?" When Jacob glanced at me questioningly, I continued hastily, "I mean, ever since you came back from Paris, you've been acting a little... strange."

Jacob looked at the pavement in front of him, arms folded. Then he chuckled, "You _do_ read me well, Bella." He sighed, and I saw vestiges of the old Jacob returning to his features - the mysterious one with a lot of hidden secrets.

"We were really happy for a bit," Jacob explained in his muted voice, glazed over with memories. He didn't have to explain who he was referring to. "We decorated her new place, tried to cook foreign food, stayed up late watching movies and just talking. Just like when we were kids. We talked a lot about those days... and we also talked about you." He smiled at me and I blinked in surprise.

"Leah really likes you, Bella," he said, "She thought you were someone admirable and pure."

I smiled to myself, remembering Leah Clearwater.

"But those days didn't last long." I felt it change here, felt the tenor of his memories take on a different mood. Jacob uncrossed his arms and got up from where he was leaning against the gate, stepping towards the road. I watched him with an increasing sense of worry.

"Leah's a busy person, of course, and soon she had to be everywhere at once. I couldn't do anything but watch and wait. I was happy to do so..." Then he frowned, "But it killed me that that was all I could do. Then one day, it hit me that I couldn't do anything for her sake. I was just a burden to her, dragging her down when it was her dream to move forward. I... I can't do anything for the person I love."

There it was now, that look of pain and guilt he'd been hiding in his eyes the past week written all over his face. I was frowning hard, my chest aching to see him like this.

Jacob tried to grin, "Guess I'm helpless, huh?"

I shook my head, my voice just a whisper, "That's not true. At school, you - you were always the only one who'd help me when everyone else was putting me through a hard time. So you're not helpless, Jacob. For me at least, you saved me many, many times, and I was - and I _am_ so grateful for that."

I looked at him fervently, willing him to understand just how grateful I'd been and still was. There was a funny look in Jacob's eyes as he gazed back at me, face quite empty of expression. It was almost conflicted.

"Bella," Jacob began in a tight voice, "I - "

The evening air was suddenly rented by the ringing of my phone. I jumped and fumbled with it as Jacob exhaled and said, "It's Edward, right?"

He was right. I picked up, all jittery and nervous for some reason, "Hello?"

"I'm coming tomorrow," Edward declared shortly on the other end, "See you there." And he hung up.

Nonplussed, I looked at my phone for a second before setting it back down on the brick fencing.

"He's going tomorrow, isn't he?" Jacob said knowingly.

"Yes. And then he hung up," I said blankly, waving my arms to emphasise my point, "That guy is really - " I caught sight of my watch and my eyes widened. "Gah! I have to go inside now or my parents will wonder where I am. Sorry, Jacob - let's talk next time. Bye!"

And I hurried on inside, leaving Jacob Black by the gate.

* * *

A/N: HEY HEY! I try to reply to everyone's reviews but sometimes I don't have the time, BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU ANY LESS! I am so grateful for a band of loyal and devoted readers like you all. :) This is one of the many things I love about writing a fic for - by the time I'm done, I feel like I've gone on an incredible journey with all you guys. It's sad, but it's such a nice, warm feeling too. Fortunately for us, we have a looooooong journey ahead. Seatbelts on?

And there, this wasn't much of a cliffhanger, was it? Just a nice, filler-in and dialoguey chapter. Oh and by the way, Jacob was just kidding at the end of chapter thirteen. He wasn't really objecting to E/B's supposed relationship, just announcing his return in style. Although he _is_ a confusing boy with confusing feelings... - msq.


	15. Entanglement

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Fifteen ll Entanglement**

**

* * *

**

"They're late. How could they be late? How could they make someone like _me _wait around for _them_ - ?"

Such were the scandalised words coming out of Edward Cullen's mouth.

"Something probably came up," I tried to pacify him as the amusement park behind us rang with laughter, talk and screams - none of which helped my already frayed nerves. "And _don't_ lash out at them, okay?" I added half-warningly and half-imploringly to Edward. "Alice is a very precious friend to me, and her boyfriend is just as important."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, okay. But if they don't come in the next five minutes..."

_This may have been a very bad idea,_ I thought ominously, dithering on the spot as I looked around for any sign of Alice.

It had already been fifteen minutes, which in Edward Cullen's books was equivalent to an hour. He looked distinctly disgruntled now as he stood there, arms folded and lower lip jutted out a bit. Today he was wearing a black leather jacket over a blue shirt, emphasising his pale skin and green eyes. I couldn't help noticing the few intrigued looks Edward was attracting. It annoyed me for some reason, especially when I looked down at myself.

Like Edward who actually _looked_ like the heir of a rich company, I looked completely ordinary. I hadn't had time to put much thought into my outfit. This morning I'd pulled on my comfortable grey jeans, a plain shirt and a black vest hoodie.

"Bella!"

Alice was calling out my name, apology in her harmonious voice as she rushed over towards us. "Bella," she gasped, grabbing my arms as she halted herself. "Sorry we're late - Nathan woke up late - and then we got stuck in traffic - and I'm sorry! Hi, Edward," she added, smiling uncertainly at the wooden boy. To Edward's credit, he managed a half-smile and gave a shrug to let her know it was okay. I felt profoundly relieved and smiled at the still-gasping-for-breath Alice.

"It's fine," I assured her, "And you didn't have to run here, you know - "

"What's up, everyone?" greeted a loud voice, cutting me off. A tall, brown-haired boy had appeared behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, grinning broadly at Edward and I.

"I'm Nathan," he said charmingly, "Hey, you must be Bella, right? Alice always talks about you."

"Oh - yeah," I said, quickly taking his outstretched hand and hitching on a smile, "Nice to meet you. Umm..." I glanced at Edward, who was regarding Nathan with an impassive countenance. His arms were still folded.

"This is Edward, my..."

But I didn't have to finish my sentence. In slight horror, both Alice and I watched as Nathan stepped forward and clapped Edward hard on the shoulder, almost unbalancing him. The expression on Edward's face tautened infinitesimally and I sucked in my breath.

_Oh dear._

"Hey, Edward - pretty old-fashioned name isn't it? Well, nice meeting you anyway, buddy!" Nathan grinned, oblivious to the tension. "And _whoa_, nice hair colour. How much dye did you have to use to get it like that?" He was gawking at Edward's hair with impolite incredulity and I swallowed nervously. Edward's eyes were as hard as stones.

_Oh dear._

"Um - let's go get tickets, Nathan!" Alice exclaimed, clearly sensing the danger. She seized her boyfriend's arm and pulled him towards the ticket gates.

Edward's eyes were narrowed after them.

"What," he growled, "Is _wrong_ with that guy? He turns up late and doesn't even apologise? And then... my hair... what dye...?" His disbelief was so paramount it was rendering him speechless. If I wasn't so anxious, I would have laughed.

"He's lucky you told me not to lash out," Edward continued sullenly, "Otherwise..."

"Sorry," I bit my lip, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

I looked at him apologetically and Edward looked back, the frustration in his eyes dying down a little.

"Well," he said finally, determination characterising his tone, "We're here, so we might as well get on with it. Let's go and try this - this commoner's double date thing or whatever." Edward grabbed my hand and led the way in an agitated fashion.

"Does it look like I dye my hair?" he asked unexpectedly as we lined up.

I cracked a smile, "No. It's very natural and unique."

His eyes darted to me briefly, "Do you like it?"

I thought over my answer for this one. "You wouldn't be Edward Cullen without it," I said emphatically, deciding his ego didn't need to be inflated any more. I saw him look away with a content grin. I hid my own.

It was a cloudy and balmy afternoon, cool enough to wander around the park and go on rides without becoming too hot and sweaty. I had had my misgivings about this double date, but it was actually turning out fine. Only every now and then Nathan would make some remarks that most people would keep to themselves - he was the type who spoke before he thought - and I noticed how Edward tensed up every time. Whenever this happened, Alice ushered Nathan away and I hastily distracted Edward.

Sometimes, though, we just weren't quick enough.

"I haven't been to an amusement park in ages - how about you, Edward?"

"This is my first time here."

"Really? You must have had a pretty deprived childhood, man. Or were you just scared of all the rides? Does your stomach get all queasy when you're up high?" Nathan's teasing tone was border lining gloating.

"I'm not _scared_," Edward said, "I just had more important things to learn and do than to play around."

His dignified and lofty tone would have been enough to silence any St. Meyer student, but Nathan just didn't get it.

"Nah, I think you're scared," he grinned, ignoring Alice's attempts to shush him. "Otherwise... prove it." He flicked his head towards the enormous pirate ship, a ride that often induced illness, and said, "Go on that with me."

I grimaced.

It was foolish of me to hope for even a second that Edward wouldn't put himself to it; to hope that he would ignore the testosterone-driven competitive streak within him and calmly decline the childish challenge. He had too much pride for that.

So Alice and I watched, in worriment and futility, as the two boys strapped themselves in. Nathan was smirking; Edward's face was set with determination but also uncertainty. He really had never ridden it before.

"I hope Edward knows what he's getting himself into," sighed Alice, "Most people get sick the first time they go on it."

The ship rose slowly to one side - and then rocked to the other, still at a comfortable angle and height. The arc gradually became higher and higher, until it reached halfway and suspended its passengers upside down for a whole ten seconds. I watched restlessly as the ship rocked another five full revolutions before finally coming to a rest.

Nathan was off first, looking absolutely unaffected apart from the huge grin on his face. Stumbling off after him, a queasy look upon his features, was Edward. Concerned, I made to move towards him - but then Nathan spun around and clapped him none-too-gently on the back.

"How do you feel, Eddie?" Nathan asked as Edward blanched.

"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively as they reached us.

"Of course I'm okay," Edward snapped, though still looking rather ill.

Nathan was gloating, putting an arm around Alice. "Of course he's not - look at him, he's about to pass out," he said superciliously. Edward's eyes darted to him, beady and dangerous, but Nathan continued his tirade, "Hey, Bella, I think you should reconsider your relationship. How can you trust your future with a guy with such a weak stomach?"

I opened my mouth to say what I wasn't sure - but then Edward spoke, his voice stronger now. The look on his face was intimidating; the inscrutable, cold expression that was intensely serious as he fixed his eyes upon Nathan.

"You should watch your mouth if you know what's good for you," Edward said in a low voice.

There was a momentary pause.

Then Nathan laughed, boldly and loudly. Alice looked at him in alarm and Edward's eyebrows contracted in disbelief.

"Geez, I'm just kidding. Lighten up! Hey, don't you go to St. Meyer with these two girls as well? I guess money's the only redeeming factor about a lot of the students in there. How much do you pay if you're like this, Edward?" He grinned insufferably and I was shocked, unable to help shooting him an annoyed look. It went unnoticed.

Beside me, I felt Edward become poker-stiff, the cold look on his face frozen in place. My heart was racing with dread and I noticed the stricken expression Alice wore as we waited for the explosion. Glancing down, I saw his hands were curled into tight fists.

And then with a strange, repressive shudder, Edward turned around and walked away.

My chest throbbed as I watched him, and Alice demanded of her boyfriend, "Why did you say all that for?"

"What? That's how guys bond."

"By poking holes in their man ego? I thought that was the worst thing you could possibly do."

I just sighed, sympathy kindling within me. Alice caught my eye and communicated beseechingly, _Sorry._ I gave her a small smile, letting her know it was all right. I was actually feeling sorry for Edward Cullen now.

It took me a few minutes to find him sitting near the carousel, looking sulky and annoyed just like a little boy. Timidly, I wandered over and sat beside him. Neither of us spoke for a moment as the world around us continued to move.

Then Edward spoke, his voice rigid.

"I was about to lash out."

The simplicity of his words made me crack a smile. "I know."

"Why am I even spending a day with someone like him?"

I sighed again, murmuring, "I'm sorry... I thought Alice's boyfriend would be someone more decent. I didn't expect him to be like this when she described him to me." I glanced sideways at him, "He's a little overbearing, isn't he?"

"A little?" Disbelief was prevalent in his tone.

I smiled again and said gently, "Come on. Let's go."

"I don't want to see his face," Edward muttered, not budging, "I might break it."

I wasn't sure if he was being serious or just melodramatic.

"You won't have to," I said patiently, "We're splitting up for now - the double date has been suspended temporarily. So let's go have fun!" I grinned at him, beckoning him up. He followed me only a bit reluctantly.

"Don't make me go on another ride," Edward said in a terse voice as I led the way.

"Oh, come on - it's just the merry-go-round."

"What? I can't go on that - that's just embarrassing."

I won in the end of course, and gleefully clambered onto my horse and enjoyed the ride after my own fashion. I knew Edward liked it too, even though he tried to maintain as much of dignified pose as he could as his horse bobbed up and down. The sight was too hilarious for me and I pulled out my dad's phone to capture the memory.

Edward blinked at me, "Did you - did you just take a picture?"

"Yup," I waved the phone in front of him mirthfully, "Isn't it cute? Edward Cullen on a merry-go-round. I think people at St. Meyer would pay me to see this. Oh, and Emmett would absolutely love it, wouldn't he?" I grinned as his eyes widened.

"Don't you dare," he warned. Then he groaned aloud, "I can't believe I'm doing this. By the way, what happened to the phone I gave you?" He was looking at the phone in my hand and I also glanced down, my heart skipping a beat. I'd been in a hurry this morning and couldn't find Edward's phone anywhere in my room, but I was sure it was in there somewhere. It couldn't be lost.

"Oh," I said lightly, "I just left it at home today. I didn't want to risk losing it. You said I'd be dead meat, right?"

Edward turned away, smiling to himself, "I guess you do heed my warnings, after all."

The sky gradually grew darker as we played to our heart's content; it had been a long time since I'd had carefree fun like this. We got ourselves lost in the house of mirrors, went on a few of the less intense rides, wasted money at the ring toss (Edward was hopeless, but stubbornly so) and bought cotton candy, the greatest delight of every child's heart.

Edward eyed the great ball of sugar as I happily devoured it.

"Hey - give me some," he said, trying to sound offhand.

I glanced at him, "Oh, this?" I held it out towards him, then yanked it back before he got any. "Nah, you wouldn't like it. Your pride wouldn't permit you to eat something as childish as this." I grinned to myself, walking on ahead as he stared after me.

Then, suddenly, it was snatched out of my hands. I gazed at Edward as he ran on ahead, a full smile on his face.

"Thanks, Fender-Bella!"

"Hey - give it back!" I yelled, but I felt a funny, soft smile surface as I watched Edward prance off with my fairy floss. I was glad to see him happier now. _I guess it wasn't such a bad idea, after all. Thanks, Esme._

It was well and truly night time when we got on the Ferris wheel. I watched in wonder and fear as we hovered high above the park, the lights glimmering and flashing below us. It was like an incredible dream. Below us in the next gondola, I could hear Alice enthusing about the sight to Nathan.

"This is so amazing," I murmured in delight, wishing I had five more pairs of eyes.

On the other side of the seat, Edward grinned crookedly. "You think this is amazing," he said impressively, "Just wait till... this!" He stuck his hand out of the window and snapped his fingers.

At once, fireworks shot up into the black sky and exploded in an array of colour and lights. More flew up and created fascinating patterns, filling the sky before us with sheer beauty and intricacy. I stared in awe and delight, unable to think or say anything incoherent. Words weren't needed for this moment.

At last, I tore my eyes away from the fireworks to look at Edward. He was watching me with a smile.

"Wow... how do you _do_ things like this, Edward Cullen?" I wondered, awestruck. "Are you some kind of genie?"

A frown shaped his eyebrows. "Genie? Who's 'genie'?" he asked at once, a jealous note to his tone, "Is he cooler than I am?"

I had to laugh at his transparency. "No," I said, "You've never heard of the genie from Aladdin? He's a supernatural being that can grant any wish to the human they serve. He can do just about anything."

"Ahh," Edward said comprehendingly, relaxing, "Yeah, that does sound like me."

"But still..." I continued softly, gazing at the last of the fireworks, "There are three things he can't do. He can't kill people, raise people from the dead, or make someone fall in love against their will."

Edward said nothing and it took me a couple of seconds to realise what I'd said. Abashed, I quickly turned back to him, but Edward beat me to it. His voice was unexpectedly mellow.

"Look, Bella. I know a lot's happened... but I've always been serious about you." His emerald eyes fastened on mine with such intensity that my mouth went dry and my heart thudded.

"You know how I feel about you," Edward continued smoothly, now looking out the window, "But you don't have to answer me just yet. I can wait until your heart's ready to give an honest reply."

I bit my lip, trying to wrestle with the conflict that had been battling in my body for awhile now. It was just as Alice had said. Edward had said he would wait... but why did I feel like my time was up already?

Edward smirked, his eyes flicking to me with a lighter gaze. "But you'd really regret turning down a perfect person like me, Fender-Bella," he teased.

I tried to smile, but the voice inside my head was agreeing.

All too soon, the Ferris wheel ride was over - the little magical moment away from my troubles, where none of this mattered and I was free to be happy, was over. We trooped off, joined shortly by Alice and Nathan who were hand-in-hand. Edward was remaining haughty to Nathan's presence now, but I was relieved that the afternoon's time apart had appeased him somewhat.

"Hey, Edward," Nathan called, and I immediately became wary, but all he said was, "Let's go get hot chocolate for the girls, hey?"

I glanced at Edward, who was making a point not to look directly at him. Unperturbed, Nathan nudged him, "Come, let's go." And with relief, Alice and I watched as the two guys walked off. The back of Edward looked particularly tall and dignified beside Nathan.

Alice came beside me and linked her arm with mine. "Thank goodness," she breathed out.

I looked at her and we both laughed, elated by how well things had turned out. "It seems like Edward did well, didn't he?" Alice intoned as we sat down, "I'm actually quite proud of him."

I smiled peaceably.

"I'm sorry about Nathan, though," Alice sighed, settling back in her seat. "He's not usually like this... although lately he's been joking around a lot with even me, too. Today was the worst I've seen him."

Concerned by the tone of her voice, I asked, "Are you two going okay?"

Alice smiled a little sadly, "Yeah. I think I'm just worrying over nothing. I mean, we had a good time together today. He just seems... different from when we first met and started dating. But oh well," she said bravely, "People change, especially when they're in a relationship. Have I changed at all, Bellabee?"

"Nope," I said with a grin, "You're still the same, cheerful girl who rescued me from the triplets. My light in an otherwise dark and harrowing first day at St. Meyer. And you said, quote: 'We're going to be great friends, Bella. I can feel it.'"

Alice laughed her usual tinkling laugh, "See? I told you I have 'almost precognition.'"

"I believe you, I believe you," I humoured her, laughing as well. "But what's taking the guys so long? Let's go find them." Arm-in-arm, with identical smiles of contentment, Alice and I made our way to the cafe. We were exchanging stories about our afternoons when I stopped all of a sudden. I could immediately tell something was wrong. There was a gathering crowd in front of the cafe, muttering and gasping.

"What's happening?" Alice asked curiously as we moved forward for a closer look.

What we saw made my blood run cold.

Edward had grabbed Nathan by the shirt and flung him to the ground, a frightening look of outrage twisting his angular features. I watched in horror as he threw punch after punch, snarling something impossible to hear from this distance.

"Nathan!" Alice gasped, releasing me at once and running over.

"What are you doing?" I cried at the same time, "Edward - stop - get off him!" He heard me - and his face was filled with pure loathing as he dropped his fist and got up as though it took him every bit of willpower not to continue punching him. Nathan groaned, blood pouring from his nostrils as Alice knelt beside him.

I was taking deep breaths, my mind spinning as I looked levelly at Edward. His fists were still clenched.

"Why are you punching him?" I demanded.

To my intense disbelief, Edward just snorted, throwing another derisive glance down at Nathan. "Do I need a reason to punch trash like him?" he said curtly, green eyes solid.

"And you," he added at Alice. She met his gaze fearfully, tears in her eyes. "If you're going to date a guy, at least pick someone decent."

With that, Edward turned around and walked away, ignoring my indignant calls after him.

Nathan was groaning, struggling to sit up as Alice supported him. "What happened?" she asked in anguish.

"How should I know what the heck is wrong with that punk?" he howled, "I just asked him if we could hang out more in the future and he went ballistic." I watched warily as Nathan dabbed his bruised jaw and cringed, "Man, this is going to last at least eight weeks."

Alice looked up at me desperately, but all I could do was bow my head and say, "I'm really sorry. I'll apologise on behalf of him." I sighed, biting my lip in ardent frustration.

_Edward Cullen, what is the matter with you?_

_

* * *

_

"And hence, to find the sum of this arithmetic series, you need to substitute for the value of _n_..."

I was barely paying attention. With my face set in a worried frown, all I could dwell upon were the events of Saturday. Beside me, I could tell Alice was just as distracted. She was fiddling with her phone under the desk, and kept looking back up with a small, almost inaudible sigh.

"I can't contact him and he's not replying to my messages," Alice said quietly after class as we walked out of the building.

I glanced at her doleful expression, guilt welling up in my chest. It had already been a couple of days and the situation wasn't looking too good for her. "I'm sorry, Alice," I said remorsefully. "Ugh, Edward Cullen!" I burst out, "It's all his fault, acting high and mighty just because someone annoyed him - "

"I don't think that's true," Alice intervened, still in that listless voice, "I don't think Edward would punch someone over nothing."

"Why not?" I demanded, "Have you ever seen that guy act reasonably?" I was ranting out my pent up frustration and disappointment over the last few days, "It's really not that hard to believe that Edward Cullen would overreact."

Alice sounded thoughtful.

"Maybe before... but I really do think he's different now." She exhaled bleakly, "All of Saturday, Nathan said some really idiotic things. To be honest, I was pretty scared for him - no one at St. Meyer would have gotten away with half of what he said. But Edward kept trying to reign his anger in, which is something I've never seen him do before."

"Well... which is why it all came flooding out when Nathan made that proposal..." I said somewhat lamely. Alice just shook her head, smiling sadly.

"There has to have been a reason," she murmured, "I just wish I knew what it was..."

She trailed off and walked on ahead, leaving me looking after her worriedly. I hadn't seen Alice so dejected in a long time. I mulled over her words, realising she wasn't nearly as annoyed at Edward as I was. That only annoyed me even more. Sweet and kind-hearted Alice had done this for us - and Edward had gone and ruined it all by beating up her boyfriend.

"Why, why, why, why, why?" I moaned when I was standing by the front gate of my house. I glanced up into the sky as if the answer would be written there.

It wasn't, of course.

Grimly I trudged up the pathway and went inside, closing the door behind me. I turned around and blinked in surprise; Seth and Nessie were standing in the hallway, apparently waiting for me. They were both looking at me with unusual solemnity.

"What is it?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"There's a visitor with Mum and Dad, Bella," explained Seth in a strange, uncomfortable voice, "They're talking in the living room."

"She looks scary," added Nessie in a whisper, clutching onto Seth's hand.

_She?_ Nonplussed, I strode past my brother and sister to the living room. I stopped dead in the doorway, my heart leaping into my throat at the sight before me. Mum and Dad were sitting side-by-side on the sofa, and seated opposite them was a stately figure, dignified and authoritative.

The President of Meyer Group was in my house.

There was a scuffle, and both Nessie and Seth peered nervously from behind me.

President Cullen looked around and her green eyes pierced me. My breathing hitched. Though her eyes remained tight, she smiled serenely at us. "Why, here is Isabella herself," she said, "And your other two children? This works out well; you may as well join us."

I measured the scene before me before taking a spot in the room, Nessie and Seth following me timidly. My heart was pounding, but I put on a brave front, all the while wondering what on _earth_ she was here for. A great sense of foreboding stole over me.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced so suddenly," President Cullen began briskly.

"It's no bother, President," Mum said quickly, "Your son did the same thing. You could say we're a bit better prepared this time." She chuckled, but President Cullen didn't look humoured; on the contrary, her eyes narrowed even more.

"Edward has been here before?" she asked quietly. With a short sigh, she continued, "I'll get straight to the point. You see, I believe that when a person is born, they belong to the world in which they were born to. As you know, Edward has a busy and industrious future ahead of him. As a mother, it is my duty to be preparing him to best fit that role. I'm sure, as parents, that you both understand my intention."

Speechless, Mum and Dad both nodded.

President Cullen paused, then asked, "Do you know what's most important when growing good grass?" Her eyes travelled over all of us before answering coldly, "It is getting rid of the weeds."

The atmosphere in the room changed perceptibly. A tiny frown creased Dad's brow.

"The weeds which threaten the goodwill of the grass, which cause more harm than good. Usually you use pesticide to get rid of something so noxious, but..." she trailed off significantly, glancing at the manager with her. He came forward and set down a briefcase on our coffee table, clicking it open. My eyes widened at the amount of cash inside. Behind me, Seth let out a gasp.

Dad was stony-faced as he gazed at the briefcase. Very slowly, he looked eye-to-eye with the president. "What do you mean by this?" he asked in a low voice. Beside him, Mum was tense and frozen.

"In exchange for this money, I would like Isabella to cut all relations with Edward," explained President Cullen simply. "I offer this because I am also to blame for not keeping a watchful eye on my son. I should have never let him mix with inappropriate people."

I stared hard at the president, unable to believe what I was hearing. She looked at me, unsmiling.

"What will it be, Isabella? Will you sign my contract and accept my gift to your family?"

My throat was too tight to speak. Dad was still frowning hard at President Cullen. It was Mum who moved; getting to her feet in a dignified manner, she walked calmly out of the room and returned within seconds, carrying a jar in her hand.

"Ma'am," said the manager in alarm, "Please refrain yourself - "

My jaw dropped when Mum strode over to President Cullen and upended the jar of salt all over her head. Nessie squealed and Seth exclaimed, "Mum!" in a scandalised voice. Dad stared at her in absolute shock.

"Please take your money and leave at once, Madam President," Mum requested in a steely voice I had never heard her use before. She glared at the president, "I suppose the rich wouldn't have better sense than to insult children in front of their parents."

President Cullen sat very still, white salt all over her bronze hair. She lifted a hand and disdainfully swept some off her shoulders, measuring my mother with a glacial expression.

"Is that your final answer?" she asked, "I'm not generous enough to make this offer twice."

"I wouldn't dream of having you in my house for a second time," Mum said tartly, "How dare you justify calling our daughter a _weed_ with your excessive wealth. Have you no common courtesy? A mother could hardly care less about money when her children are involved."

The two women sized each other up malevolently. In that one instant, I wasn't sure which one I would have feared more. Even this seemed out of Dad's element and he just stared on, bewildered.

"Fine. Excuse me for this pointless visit, then," snapped President Cullen, and she swept out of the room. Her assistant hastily bowed to us, packed up the briefcase and followed her out. The front door shut with a snap.

All of us looked at Mum, still standing there with an empty salt jar in hand.

"Mum..." I whispered tremulously.

Dad stood up uncertainly and grasped her hand, "Honey, are you alright?"

Seth spoke up, "That was the coolest thing you've ever done, Mum."

She turned to look at us, a wry smile breaking across her face as she squeezed Dad's hand. "Seth, Nessie, don't ever lose your temper like I did just then," she said meditatively, "And Bella..." Her brown eyes sought mine with ardent emotion, "Don't let that poisonous woman ever get to you."

I was still reeling from everything that had happened.

"I won't, Mum," I said faintly.

"Good. Well, then - I better get started on dinner. Girls, to the kitchen. Boys - could you clean up the salt?"

Despite Mum's strong and brisk demeanour, I could tell she was still bothered as dinner was prepared and then eaten. After the plates were washed, I saw her walk out to the backyard, and I followed her after giving her a moment alone.

I found her sitting on the step of the back porch.

"Hey, Mum."

Mum looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, baby," she said softly, affection colouring her tone. She patted the spot beside her and I smiled, sitting down on the step. We sat like that for awhile.

"Are you regretting it, Mum?" I asked quietly.

"I do _not_ regret turning down that ridiculous offer," Mum said at once, scowling, and I hid a grin; sometimes, she was just like a child. "But I may... feel... slightly remorseful that I wasted such good salt on her."

I chuckled and she grinned, taking my hand in hers. Her eyes travelled over my face with love and affection as she reached out to cup my cheek.

"You're growing up, my beautiful Bella," Mum murmured with a trace of regret, "And somehow I feel like you're slipping away. You were still this clumsy, accident-prone little girl just yesterday, and now you're causing the president of conglomerates to visit our home."

"I'm still clumsy and accident-prone, Mum," I assured her, and she chuckled.

"I won't regret anything, honey, as long as you're happy," she said gently. "Whether that means being with Edward or not. I didn't do it to ensure your relationship with him. I did it for your happiness - and to make sure no one would take that freedom away from you."

My insides writhed uncomfortably as my thoughts turned to Edward Cullen again. Then and there, I decided I _had_ to clear things up with him and get to the bottom of what had happened on Saturday. I owed it to Alice, and I owed it to Mum.

I smiled at her, full of emotion.

"Thanks, Mum," I whispered.

Her smile widened, "Anytime, my Bella."

The next day at school, I waited by the willow tree for Edward Cullen. Determination shaped my countenance, overpowering even the small nervousness I felt about this meeting. I was going to get an answer out of him, whether he liked it or not. And then I would have to give him mine.

Footsteps padded behind me and I looked up. Even now my heart rate sped up at the sight of him walking over, his hands in his pockets.

"You wanted to talk?" Edward said loftily, leaning against the tree trunk.

I took a deep breath and said, "I need you to explain what happened with Nathan on Saturday." I watched him closely, but all Edward did was scoff and dig out something from his pockets.

"Forget about that. What about this?" he asked, and held out... my phone.

Deterred for a second, I asked in confusion, "Why do you have it?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Edward pressed on, his tone becoming more agitated; I saw the conflict in his eyes as he scrutinised me, "You told me you left it at home. But it turned out Jacob had it. How did Jacob take it from you, Bella?"

In a rush of understanding, I realised I must have left it outside that night when Jacob visited.

"That's not important right now," I said steadily, "Answer my question. Why did you hit Nathan?"

A shadow of disbelief flickered across Edward's face at my reply. He dropped the hand with my phone in it. "No particular reason," he said airily, leaning back against the trunk and looking around, "He annoyed me. That's it."

The show of indifference made me flare up.

"So you just hit people for no reason, huh? You don't care if you ruin someone else's happiness, as long as your temper is satisfied?" My voice rose with each word, but the disappointment that crashed on me was far worse.

"I'm tired of being thrown around by your whims, Edward Cullen," I whispered, my voice suddenly dropping. He looked at me in surprise. "All this drama happens whenever _you're_ upset, whenever _you're_ angry - and someone else has to suffer for it. Because of you - " I choked up as the tears of anger and disappointment came, "Because of you, Alice is _really _sad now."

Edward glanced away and said unfeelingly, "She'll thank me one day."

It was in dismay that I registered those uncaring, heartless words. I took another deep breath, forcing back the tears and keeping my voice calm.

"I see you're still the same as before. Red-carding people, tormenting them just because they look at you the wrong way, not caring about any one else so long as your ego is kept in tact - you're detestable!"

For once, Edward's hurt was poorly disguised as he measured the disappointment in my eyes, the contempt in my voice. Unable to stand it a second longer, I turned around and made to walk off. But then I remembered something else and I stopped abruptly.

"By the way, your mother came to visit my family last night." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head snap up at once. I continued in an even voice, "She brought a briefcase of money and told me to give up on you."

I met his gaze, which was full of shock and anger. "You can tell her that I won't have anything to do with you anymore," I said loftily, "So she needn't worry."

Edward didn't say anything; I could feel his stare burning into me as I hurried away, unsure of where I was going so long as I was moving. I cut across the stadium at a dash and ran up the stairs, my vehemence and frustration threatening to burst out of me.

"Cullen," I hissed, glaring down at the green grass, "You _idiot_!"

I breathed deeply, but this time, I didn't feel any better about voicing my thoughts aloud. The pain and disappointment was still there, lodged uncomfortably in my chest. I frowned and thumped it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Edward Cullen._

"So you guys _did_ fight," sighed Jacob Black, emerging from his usual sleeping spot. I didn't even flinch as he got up and walked down to me, "What happened? The double date didn't go well?"

"It doesn't matter," I muttered, disheartened and still glaring at the grass, "_I'm_ the idiot for believing he had changed - "

Jacob moved so suddenly my eyes missed it; reaching out his long arms, he pulled me into a hug. His smell and warmth washed over me as he held me to him and I blinked in confusion, my temper quite abated now. Instead, along with the pain in my chest, my heart was now beating a violent tattoo against my ribcage.

"Um," I uttered in panic, frozen as his arms were wrapped around me.

"I wonder why I didn't fall for you earlier," Jacob murmured, his husky voice muffled in my hair.

My eyes widened at his words, but I didn't know what to say or do. We simply stayed like that for a few seconds, the air silent and still around us, until I became acutely aware of a pair of eyes upon us. Looking over Jacob's shoulder, I saw Edward Cullen standing at the bottom of the stands, watching our embrace with something terrible in his eyes.

Icy dread numbed my brain. He must have followed me here.

"I see how it is," Edward said quietly. His face was an inscrutable mask. "Is that your answer, Bella?"

"No - no - " I extorted helplessly, breaking away from Jacob, but it was already too late; Edward was striding back across the oval. I groaned aloud, putting my hands to my face, "That idiot - he's always jumping to conclusions."

Jacob remained quiet for a second.

"Jumping to conclusions..." he repeated idly, "I see."

And I watched incomprehensibly as he, too, went down the stairs and across the oval. I sank down onto the seat, my knees weak.

_What just happened?_

It took me a minute to regain my grip on things. Leaping to my feet, I sprinted down the stairs and across the stadium. Everything was all muddled up and confused. I had to fix it - somehow or another. I had to.

When I'd almost reached the fountain, I caught sight of Jacob hurrying after Edward. Both boys entered the foyer.

"Wait - Edward!" he caught Edward's arm, but Edward flung it off at once, his expression livid. I gasped painfully as I reached the double doors. Lingering students stopped moving and fell silent, as, at that moment, both Jasper and Emmett came hurrying over.

"Hey, whoa, what's going on?" Emmett demanded, stepping between Edward and Jacob at once. The eye contact between them was intense.

Edward took a deep, steadying breath. "Emmett, Jasper," he said in a hard voice, eyes still fixed harshly upon Jacob. "Don't address Jacob any more. From now, he's nothing to us - not our childhood friend or anything. He's out of F4."

Horror hit me with sickening force. Students gasped. Jacob's frown didn't waver.

Emmett's eyebrows shot up, "_What_? Edward, you've gotta calm down - "

"Don't act rashly, Edward," Jasper said seriously, keeping a firm hand on his friend's arm, "Why don't we talk about this somewhere else?"

But Edward was adamant, "No. Everything's been said. My decision's been made. Jacob's out." Dropping his cold glare, he made to leave.

"Edward - " Jacob started wretchedly.

"Don't talk to me," growled Edward, spinning back around to face him. Jacob gazed at him, frowning in helplessness. Edward continued on his way out of the foyer, moving towards me. My resolve to fix things compelled me to speech.

"You're doing it again!" I cried, "Throwing people around according to your mood swings - you'd even renounce your own friend? It's what I can't stand about you - "

But I cut off abruptly, because Edward Cullen wasn't listening; he didn't even acknowledge my presence as he walked on by without seeing me, treating me as though I was part of the architecture.

* * *

A/N: Hey hey! Don't worry guys, she'll end up with Edward. It's fate. :) As for all you Alice/Jasper fans (as I am one myself :D), there's something coming up that will make us all happy. And finally, to answer another question, this is a loooooong drama series with many twists and turns and bumps. However I'm breaking it into two parts and the first part is on its way to completion, so I'd estimate this first bit to be finished at around twenty-five chapters, probably less. Hopefully less!

And the other thing I wanted to add is I often use direct quotes from either series (Korean and Japanese) because they're just too good/sweet/dramatic/fitting for the scene, so I slip them in. So once again, I must disclaim majority of this story! I'm really glad you all enjoy it so much (yay!) and I recommend _strongly_ that you go check out the originals. Love you all! - msq.


	16. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Sixteen ll Discoveries**

**

* * *

**

I watched listlessly as the plates hovered past me, each carrying a delectable-looking piece of sushi. But I wasn't feeling hungry. There was a lump in my throat, preventing me from swallowing anything properly.

"So I guess the double date didn't go well with Edward, then," sighed Esme, twirling a pair of chopsticks.

"I'm sorry, Esme," I lamented, "I know you tried it for us."

Esme looked at me, expression soft, and shook her head, "It's not your fault, Bella. I guess Edward's just not ready yet, hmm?" She smiled, though she looked disappointed. "That boy," she sighed, taking yet another plate of sushi off the conveyer belt and setting it in front of me, "Has been moping around the past few days. Clearly misses Jacob, but too stubborn to do anything about it. Clearly misses you, but won't admit it. Thinks he's all wronged and to be pitied, the little child, putting on a poker face and acting all high and mighty."

I glanced up at Esme in some amusement. Sometimes, our words were so similar.

"He thinks Jacob and I were going behind his back?" I guessed without much conviction.

"Something like that," Esme rolled her eyes, setting a plate in front of herself. She furrowed her brow worriedly, "Jasper and Emmett have been over everyday, trying to talk sense into the moron. It hurts to see them like this," she added sadly, "It's always been the four of them, but now Jacob's been kicked out and even relations between the other three are getting strained. F4 just doesn't work when one member is missing."

I felt a fleeting stab of guilt and pain at this. F4 was falling apart - because of me. Not entirely, of course... but to know I'd had a pretty big hand in it was a blow to my already delicate state.

My only consolation in all this was Jacob Black.

I remembered back to that day, when Edward Cullen walked right past without even glancing at me. The triplets immediately spouted out their vulgarity and in a flash of fury I'd stormed over to them - but Jacob took my hand and held me back.

When I'd looked up at him, confused, he simply smiled at me. "Forget about them, Bella," Jacob said, eyes surprisingly genteel given how his friend had just renounced him, "I'll protect you."

The memory of it still gave me butterflies.

"So did Mother really go visit you?" Esme asked in a dull voice as though she expected nothing better. When I nodded, she exhaled dolefully, "She made her move quicker this time. A bit differently, though. Less hostile and sinister. Maybe she refined the process and cut out what was unnecessary. I sincerely hope so for your sake, Bella."

To say I was confused would be an understatement. It took me several seconds to process Esme's words. "Are you saying this has happened before?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me and smiled a bittersweet smile.

"Yes," she answered simply, "To me."

I gaped at her, "_You_?"

Esme nodded grimly, "Which is why I'm determined not to let the same thing happen to my brother," she explained, then frowned. "But the doofus is busy wallowing in his own misery, not even realising where his biggest enemy lies." Esme reached out and patted my hand kindly, "I'm sorry for all the grief he causes you, Bella."

"Oh - not at all," I stuttered. Then as sudden remorse assailed me, I grappled with my thoughts and teetered on the edge of speech. "It's - it's really not that bad, Esme," I admitted. I met her curious gaze and smiled reminiscently, "Edward's... a good person. He's always tried his best to be good to me..."

I trailed off, unable to say anymore as my own thoughts closed upon me. Esme just smiled gently, and I had the feeling she knew what was going on in my mind.

Like I'd told him, I was tired of Edward Cullen's mood swings and all the upheaval they caused in my life. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. What especially angered me was his indifference to what happened on Saturday, and because Alice was involved, I just couldn't forgive him. His arrogance and pride had hurt her and he didn't even show the slightest bit of remorse.

But I was even _more_ frustrated because it all bothered me so much. I kept half-hoping Edward would appear out of nowhere (as he always did) and explain everything. Because, in spite of everything, a part of me still believed in him. A part of me wanted to forgive him. A part of me remembered those flashes of his innocent, devoted nature that just couldn't be faked.

After dinner that night, I sat alone in my bedroom, staring at the phone in my hands. Sleek, black, slim...

_"You don't have one, right? So there you go."_

_"Do I need a reason to punch trash like him?"_

I let out a short, frustrated huff, jumping to my feet and pulling open my drawer. I paused, my eyes lingering on the music book still residing there. Then with a swift shake of my head, I shoved the phone under the book and slammed the drawer shut, away from my sight.

Wishing I could shut up my thoughts just as easily, I turned back around - and caught sight of the white suit jacket still hanging on my wardrobe.

A smile graced my face as I pulled it down and folded it gently, the tenor of my thoughts becoming more relaxed. It was always less stressful when things came to the cool and refined Jacob Black. I smiled to myself.

_It's about time I returned this._

I went to the stadium the first thing the next morning and waited there in the cold for awhile, rubbing my hands every now and then to keep warm. Try as I might to block them out, my thoughts were still pessimistic even as I waited for Jacob. Edward Cullen was proving harder to ignore than I thought - true to his wilful and stubborn attitude. My lips curved a little at the thought.

Presently, Jacob came jogging along the track, and I stood up and waved at him. He glanced up, his familiar sunny smile appearing and causing me to feel tingly all over. And yet my usual reaction to his presence was distinctly lacking.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Jacob asked, his eyes glittering genially as he climbed the stairs up to me.

"Pleasure?" I laughed, shaking my head, "Well, okay then, if you see like that. Here." I held out the jacket to him, "I should really give this back to you. I've been hanging onto it for much too long... but every time I wanted to return it, I was thwarted in my attempts."

Jacob looked at the jacket for a long time before chuckling and taking it, "I forgot you even had it. Seems like an age ago, huh?"

"Yeah..."

We both settled back down on the seats; Jacob lounged casually, resting back on the palms of his hands, while I sat with my hands clasped in my lap. I tilted my head towards him and asked, "How's everything with the others?"

He knew who I was talking about.

"Emmett and Jasper are understanding, as always. Edward... I'm giving him some space," he sighed, "Well, I don't blame him for getting angry."

"But it was just a misunderstanding..." I said forlornly, thinking uncomfortably back to the embrace.

"Was it?" Jacob's tone made me glance at him uncertainly; to be sure, his dark eyes were regarding me seriously and my heart skipped several beats. Then, looking away like nothing had happened, he continued briskly, "So you're still worrying about Edward?"

I scoffed at once.

"Who's worried?" I retorted haughtily, "I'm just angry at him. He always makes everything about him - " I broke off, my words stuck in my throat all of a sudden, because Jacob had leant in close to me. Our faces were much too close for comfort.

"Hey, Bella," he said huskily, "Do you want to go out with me sometime? Just the two of us?"

_Huh?_

My brain had jammed on me. All I could see were the dark pools of his eyes. My heart beat rang loudly in my ears.

"HA!"

My brain registered that it was, indeed, out of my voice box that that ridiculously loud articulation had exited. Unnerved, I tore my eyes away and forced out more laughter before stopping myself.

"That was funny," I informed him in my calmest voice, "That was a joke, wasn't it? Very funny. Ha. Haha."

Jacob was looking at me oddly.

"I was serious."

I stared at him. _Huh?_

Jacob took a deep breath, turning back to me with the soberest expression in the world. "If you would extend me the pleasure, Isabella Swan," he said smoothly, dark eyes sparkling as I stared at him.

"I would like to go on a date with you."

* * *

"It has happened."

"You don't sound surprised. Did you see this coming as well? If you did, why on earth did you not warn me with your almost precognition powers?"

On the other end of the line, Alice chuckled, "I didn't _see_ it coming, perse... but I had an inkling."

"So you _did_ see it coming."

"No, not really."

I groaned, "Alice!"

She laughed again and elaborated, "I had a feeling Jacob Black liked you more than your oblivious self would have realised. But I didn't think he'd actually ask you out on a date... well, at least not so soon. I mean, Edward's his friend. It makes me wonder what's going on in his mind. This is a bit too much."

"Who knows what runs through _any_ of their minds," I muttered disparagingly.

"So are you going to go?" Alice asked, curiosity ringing in her voice.

"Huh?" I said, wary.

"To the date with your Prince Charming. You're going, right?"

The butterflies once again made their presence known in the region of my stomach. Swallowing, I said as calmly as I could, "Yes. It's on Saturday. We're going to meet at the bookstore."

Alice laughed softly, then asked, sounding rather quizzical, "Why does this seem so familiar?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. "What?"

"A date... on Saturday... only this time, you actually decided to go," she sounded almost as if she was talking to herself, "Oh, well. Have a grand time with your prince, Bellabee. It's what you've always wanted, right?"

After we hung up, I pondered on that question myself. _It's what I've always wanted... right?_ Somehow, I felt as though I wasn't nearly as excited as I might have been a few weeks ago. Edward Cullen wavered on the edge of my thoughts, but I quickly repelled him.

_That's stupid,_ I told myself firmly, _Jacob Black is the one I like. Of course I'm excited._

My nerves increased exponentially when Saturday came. Nessie watched me in amusement as I fluttered about my room, dressing myself with utmost care and precision. With my sister's help, I finally decided on a grey pinafore I found in my wardrobe (it had been there for awhile, but the tags were still on; Mum must have bought it), a black turtleneck, stockings and a pair of black shoes.

"Have a nice date, Bella!" Nessie called out slyly.

I glanced at the hallway mirror as I headed out, satisfied with my appearance and feeling positive about today.

Until I stepped out of my house in time to see a silver Volvo pull up by the curb. I frowned and tilted my head to the side, knowing it couldn't possibly be Edward Cullen - but there was no mistaking that familiar head of reddish-brown hair as he climbed out of the car. I stifled a gasp as Edward's eyes met mine, and my heart beat frantically in response. It had been days since I'd last seen him... and now he was appearing at my house?

I stayed rooted to the spot as he walked over, scrutinising my appearance.

"Where are you going, all dolled up?" he asked placidly.

"That's - that's none of your business," I retorted, adopting a haughty tone as I avoided his gaze. _Wait, what am I doing? _Then, just as suddenly, I looked fiercely up at him.

"I'm going on a date now, so if you'd excuse me - "

I swept past him, but Edward caught my arm and stopped me. I glanced at him in consternation, trying to ignore how my body reacted at his touch. Without looking at me, he asked in a quiet voice, "With Jacob?"

I didn't answer. His eyes met mine and a bitter smile caught his mouth.

"So it is," he murmured, and I could tell his indifferent composure was slipping as his eyes darted back to me again, filled with that soft frustration and longing. "Why Jacob?" Edward suddenly asked, eyes piercing mine, "Why does it have to be Jacob, of all people - ?"

At my reproachful look he fell silent, turning away and exhaling deeply. When Edward looked back at me, his expression had changed; it was both tender and conflicted as he gazed at me, his eyes tracing the features of my face. The sheer vulnerability in that look made my heart throb.

"It's not too late," Edward said in a low rush, "It's still not too late for you to answer me yet. I'll... I'll give you one last chance to tell me your answer."

My heart gave a queer, painful tug as his eyes bore into mine. My throat closed up and all I could whisper was, "Sorry."

The impact of my answer flashed in his eyes - pain, hurt, resignation - and then, very slowly, he released my arm. It dropped to my side limply as Edward turned away and let out a short, humourless chuckle.

"How could I have fallen for a girl like you?" he muttered, and the words hurt more than I expected them to. But at this point, my feelings didn't matter. I knew whatever I was feeling, Edward was feeling it much worse. But as he regarded me, he was remarkably composed and cool again - the same Edward Cullen I'd ever seen as he led the way into the foyer at St. Meyer.

"That was your last chance, Bella Swan," he informed me sedately, "It doesn't matter if you come crying tomorrow... I won't listen anymore."

His words of superiority made me smile, for some odd reason. I think I was realising how much I was going to miss them. This was it. This was the end. No more wavering, no more confusion or wondering... it was time for some closure.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Edward Cullen," I said emphatically, smiling slightly.

The ghost of his crooked smile appeared and he nodded once. "Of course," Edward said quietly, "That's more like the Bella Swan I know. Alright then..." He took one last glance at me, "Let's see how far we can go."

As he climbed back into his car and drove off, I was left standing on the pavement. There was relief that we had parted without fighting, mingled with a queer sense of loss. It was really over. All those fights, those pointless squabbles, of paying off debts, accidental kisses, getting into disasters and being stuck with each other... that was all in the past. My answer had been given and now was the time to move on.

So why did it feel so hard?

Frowning, I gazed up into the wide, endless sky.

_It's over. I won't regret it. I won't._

_

* * *

_

Needless to say, I was a bit preoccupied when I reached the bookstore. Jacob wasn't there yet so I browsed around, trying to distract myself with various magazines. One article in particular caught my eye and drove even Edward Cullen temporarily from my mind.

_Leah Clearwater - Engaged?_

I gaped at the picture of Leah arm-in-arm with a handsome, young man. They were both laughing, their faces turned to each other as reporters and camera men flocked them. According to the article, the man was the son of a French government official.

_No way..._ My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach as, with a pang, I thought about Jacob. I remembered the crumpled look on his face all too well as he said, "Guess, I'm helpless, huh?" I really didn't want to think about how he'd feel when he heard about this.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry to keep you waiting."

I spun around in a panic to find myself face-to-face with Jacob Black. Instantaneously, I flashed a grin and dropped the magazine back in place.

"Hi! Um - no worries. Shall we go?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"No - not at all!" I winced at the chirpiness of my own voice, "I'm just... really excited about today. And thirsty. Ah, shall we go get a coffee? Let's go get a coffee." Jacob looked bemused as I ushered him out of the store, as far away as possible from that magazine. I knew it was only a matter of time before the news of Leah's engagement reached him - but I wanted to spare him of that for as long as possible.

I pulled Jacob into the first cafe we passed and we sat down in a corner. I surveyed him discreetly; he seemed completely at ease as he glanced around the place, much like how Edward had looked around surreptitiously when we'd come. The memory made me smile a bit - but then I remembered Jacob and continued to study him.

He was dressed casually but with undeniable class, as usual - just like all four members of F4. They were never showy with their designer clothes but they naturally drew eyes anyway, just by their aura.

The waitress came and I ordered an Earl Grey tea while Jacob ordered a soy chai latte, which sounded especially fancy to me. I found out Jacob wasn't a fan of coffee either, and we spent a few minutes chatting about the superiority of tea before that random topic of conversation ran dry. Fortunately, by then our teas arrived and we spent another minute just drinking.

I was feeling antsy while Jacob sat opposite, completely relaxed. His russet-coloured skin, dark hair and black eyes really did make him look like a brooding, mysterious kind of guy. It was alluring. I remembered the first time I saw him with the others as they entered the foyer, and how I'd immediately felt as though he was hiding something within himself. I smiled inwardly.

A little awkwardly, I cleared my throat and wondered why we had nothing to say to each other. Then I realised that whenever Jacob and I did talk, it was about what was going on in our lives - usually about Leah Clearwater or Edward Cullen.

Jacob looked at me in polite enquiry.

"Um - ah - do you want to hear a riddle?" I said with possibly too much eagerness, "Here goes. What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

Jacob pondered on it, sipping his chai latte. "You've got me," he finally admitted, "I don't know. How long do I have?"

"Hmmm. You've got until the end of the day." I smiled at him.

"Alright. You're on."

And then there was silence again. Nervously, I took another gulp of my tea. I would need a fresh cup soon.

Jacob was surveying me with a passive expression. "You've been on a date before with Edward, haven't you?" he asked.

Instinctively, I wrinkled my nose and set down my cup on the saucer, a bit harder than I'd initially intended. "Date?" I repeated with a scoff, "You couldn't really call it a date. More like a Tour Through Hell."

Jacob leant forward, intrigued, "A Tour Through Hell?"

I just sighed, thinking back to those disastrous few times.

"When we went on a double date, he went and hit my friend's boyfriend. The first time I was ever alone with him, I ended up with sake all - oh, wait, that was my fault, so never mind," I said hastily, and Jacob's eyes crinkled up in amusement.

"But the second time we met probably takes the cake," I recounted grimly. "We ended up getting stuck on a train, purely due to his idiocy, and couldn't get out until the next day. We both tried to trek out of the tunnel but then wound up running all the way back inside, scared out of our wits. And then, if you can believe it, he has a fever and collapses on top of me." A small, reminiscent smile lit my face as I remembered that moment. Then I exhaled, taking a measured sip of my Earl Grey.

"Really, it always ends up being a disaster with Edward Cullen," I finished up tranquilly.

Jacob's eyes gleamed with interest and humour. "Really?" he said, but it was more of a statement than a question. Glancing out of the window, he changed the subject, "So where do you want to go next?"

We were still stuck on that question when we left the cafe and dawdled by the main street, throwing out suggestions that didn't really appeal to either of us. But that didn't matter, because I was enjoying myself anyway It was nice and harmonious walking and talking with Jacob Black.

When we reached the city square, I slowed down in my tracks. The familiar fountain appeared in sight and I immediately thought of Edward Cullen, sitting there in the pouring rain. My heart gave another funny tug.

_"You're here. You're finally here. Do you have any idea how late you are?"_

_"The ropeway," he said suddenly, an excited grin lighting his face, "I want to ride on the ropeway."_

A surge of excitement shot through me and I turned to Jacob, asking tentatively, "Can we ride the ropeway?"

"Sure," he said, sounding a little surprised, "Should we take the subway or walk it?"

Without my telling it to, my memory recalled another conversation of that day.

_"The subway?"_

_"Yes, the subway. Don't tell me you've never ridden it before."_

_"No. Why would you ride it if you've got a car? Or a helicopter?"_

I hesitated, unnerved by all these flashes of conversation. They had no business intruding when I wanted to enjoy my time with Jacob. "Let's walk it," I said decisively, "In case we get stuck again."

A grin broke across Jacob's face as we started our journey. "I forgot," he intoned, "You had a bad experience, didn't you?"

"Something like that. Have you figured out the riddle yet?" I shot back, and Jacob grimaced at once, "You said I had till the end of the day. Don't worry, Wonder Girl, I'll crack it open in the end."

He continued to guess as we walked to the ropeway station, occasionally talking about other things between guesses. Though I was still enjoying myself, my initially enthusiastic mood was subdued now. Everywhere I looked, I was somehow or another reminded of a certain bronze-haired, infuriatingly insufferable boy. It struck me that maybe we'd shared more lasting memories than I realised. Sure, getting stuck on the subway had been harrowing and terrifying at the time, but it was something I could always look back on and laugh about with him.

_Only there's nothing between the two of you anymore. It's over._

_It's over_, I echoed to myself, and my spirits sunk even lower.

We'd reached the ropeway station and Jacob was about to buy tickets for us when I suddenly said, "Wait, Jacob. I... Actually, I don't feel like going on this anymore. I'm sorry." I turned around and walked away in a sort of daze, annoyed at myself for doing that to him, but unable to deny that I'd suddenly realised I _couldn't_ go on the ropeway. I couldn't explain it. I just couldn't ride it.

It didn't feel right.

Sighing, I glanced into the shop window I was passing - and froze on the spot. The LCD screens in the window display were showing Leah Clearwater arm-in-arm with the Frenchmen again, the pair of them laughing and strolling out of a building together while cameras flashed and reporters jabbered.

_Oh no._

Panicked, my immediate thought was to run back to Jacob and steer him in the opposite direction. Turning around, I walked straight into him.

Jacob didn't even glance down at me as his hand shot out to steady me by the shoulders. "She seems pretty happy, doesn't she?" he murmured, looking at the screens. At my wide eyes, Jacob gave me a small smile, "I already knew, Bella. I've known for awhile."

"Oh," was all I said, feeling incredibly stupid now to not even consider he would have already known. And feeling even _more_ stupid to think that I would be able to spare him from this painful news. I wasn't a heroine, after all.

"You've been trying to keep it from me all day, haven't you?" Jacob asked as we walked to the nearby park. It was late afternoon now; the sun was casting a yellowish-orange glow over the treetops and city as we sat down on a bench.

I glanced up at him, ready to deny it, but Jacob's expression was knowing. Instead, I meekly nodded.

"I guess I wasn't very good at it, then," I murmured dispiritedly.

"Mmm, you were terrible," agreed Jacob, aloof, "Acting all suspicious when I first saw you and then constantly trying to fill in silences with conversation when you're not a talkative person by nature. Too obvious."

I stuck out my lower lip, "Sor_ry_."

He chuckled, ruffling my hair as was his usual custom now. "You have a very cute and wholesome part to you, Bella," he mused, and the butterflies in my stomach nearly went frantic. Jacob sighed, glancing at me with regret clouding his eyes.

"Edward noticed it far earlier than I did."

And as he looked away, suddenly pointing at the river nearby and saying, "The answer's a river, isn't it? It runs, but can't walk, has a mouth but can't talk, has a head but doesn't weep, has a bed but doesn't sleep. I got it, Bella," and threw a triumphant grin in my direction, I smiled back and made my decision with complacency and determination.

I informed Alice of it later on in the afternoon when I met up with her in our usual cafe.

She seemed doubtful.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? Are you really sure you're choosing Jacob Black?"

I nodded firmly, "Yes. Jacob's the one I really like, after all, since the very beginning. He was always the one helping me when I was in trouble... and now this time, I want to be his strength." I gave a little, affirmative nod.

Alice still didn't look convinced. "Are you sure that's okay?" she asked warily, "It sounds a bit like a charity case to me."

"It's not a charity case," I reproached, "Everything's in its proper place now. I like Jacob and he... he, for some unfathomable reason, likes being around me, too. And Edward..." I trailed off into nothingness, my words lost. Alice looked at me promptly.

"Edward knows," I finally said in a quiet voice, "We've cleared things between us. He's got his answer."

Alice sighed sombrely, fiddling with her glass.

"I guess this is how it's meant to be, after all," she said, though she still sounded doubtful. "I had such faith in my powers, though," she said poutingly and I laughed.

"Hey, Bella," Alice spoke up, suddenly hesitant, "Can you come somewhere with me?"

"Of course."

It turned out she wanted to visit the shopping mall, which wasn't altogether surprising, but the certain droop in her step was definitely abnormal. When it was shopping time, Alice was usually bouncing all over the place, but today she was just walking, her face set grievously.

Alice suddenly paused in front of a designer shop. I glanced at her uncertainly.

"This is where I first met Nathan," she said flatly, "He was watching me trying to decide between a scarf and a bag."

As I realised what she was talking about, sympathy wedged itself in my heart. "He's still not replying?" I asked her worriedly, and Alice shook her head, trying to smile. I grimaced and started saying, "You know, Alice, I'm starting to think he doesn't deserve you - "

Alice was gazing at something in the coffee booth nearby.

Looking over as well, I saw what was causing her to stand so still. Nathan was sitting at a booth, but he wasn't alone; he was accompanied by a very pretty blonde who looked at least a few years older than us. Judging by how they were interacting and sitting together, this acquaintance wasn't new.

A shadow flickered across Alice's delicate features while outraged brimmed over within me - but something told me not to act, just yet. Without a word, I grabbed her arm in silence, pulled her with me and sat down in the booth right behind theirs. We could hear every word of their conversation now.

"...haven't been taking me out lately, where have you been?" complained the girl in a terrible, whiny voice. "Have you been playing around with that high school girl again?"

Nathan groaned, "The kid won't leave me alone; I had to change my number just to get her off my back. I went on a double date with some of her friends the other day. Worst thing I ever did." He swore under his breath and I grit my teeth. _"The kid", huh? You won't get away with this_.

"Why do you even hang around with people like that?" the girl demanded.

We heard him chuckle, "She was loaded, babe. As if you wouldn't freelance on that for a little while. Little rich princess, goes to that prep school - St. Meyer. So was the other guy on the date, actually. He was a total plutocrat. Good-looking, too."

"Really?" the girl sounded interested all of a sudden, "Was his girlfriend really pretty?"

Nathan snorted derisively, "Just another average face - nothing interesting. But maybe she's blackmailing him or something, 'cos when I told him so and then suggested we ditched the two kids to go to a club nearby, his fist flew out of nowhere."

My insides went glacial as I slowly digested this. So was that what he had said to Edward? Sudden guilt gripped me as I thought back to Edward's haughty response that morning I confronted him.

_"No particular reason. He annoyed me. That's it."_

_He didn't want me to hear about it... _The realisation made my heart rise.

She sounded appalled, "He hit you?"

"Yeah." Nathan sighed, "It's what I get for playing around with a couple of tacky, rich kids, eh? Shouldn't mess around with them next time. They don't act rationally."

"They think they're all that just because they've got money," the girl sniffed, and even though that was what _I _always thought, I still thought contemptuously, _What would you know?_

"Mmm. Man, let's not talk about it. Where should we go next? Should we catch a movie?"

We heard them both get up and make their leave. Beside me, Alice was motionless, her face white and fragile. I was indignant - no, more than that. Fury boggled my mind, propelling me to my feet without conscious thought.

"Bella - " Alice said in a broken voice full of alarm, but I simply caught her arm and dragged her with me.

Nathan and his companion both stopped short when we stood in their path out of the coffee booth. Surprise and panic appeared on his face at the sight of us, giving me a savage sort of pleasure. After everything I'd just heard, I wanted him to feel as uncomfortable as possible.

I forced a pointed, polite smile.

"Is all that true, Nathan?" I asked him simply.

His eyes darted from Alice to me, quickly hiding his discomfort with pure arrogance. "What?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked you if all that you just said was true," I repeated evenly, not breaking my eye contact.

The blonde girl was disdainful, "Do you know them, babe?"

Nathan scoffed, "Do you think I'd know people like them?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice lower her head and give an involuntary twitch. My insides churned with outrage as his eyes slid over us apathetically. "A plain little high schooler," he said with a sneer, looking at me. He gazed at Alice and finished cruelly, "And a pixie freak."

"You - !"

The furious retort left my throat as I pounced forward, my fist moving of its own accord - right into his jaw. The blonde shrieked and Alice gasped aloud, but I had no emotion to spare for pity or remorse for what I'd done. It was in triumph that I stepped over Nathan, confronting him calmly.

"That was for Alice," I informed him, then grabbed the cup out of the blonde girl's hands and turned it upside down. Lukewarm coffee splashed all over the pathetic boy, drenching his stunned face. "And _that_ was for Edward."

I frowned beadily at Nathan, and I must have looked somewhat frightening because he flinched.

"If you ever appear in front of Alice again," I warned him, "You're dead meat. Got it?" Then frowning grievously, I added, "No wonder why Edward beat you up; you really are trash."

"You - you - " spluttered the blonde, staring wide-eyed at me.

"Oh, go home!" I snapped at her and she jumped. Taking deep breaths, I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her with me, away from the lowlifes. Fury was still bubbling within me, and every now and then I would mutter, "_Unbelievable_..." and, "What a jerk!" while Alice remained silent, allowing herself to be dragged by me.

At last we were outside the mall and sat ourselves by the fountain. Now that I was calmer (fierce Bella was having a field day), my softer and more vulnerable feelings were surfacing. I felt terrible for Alice, and there was also a pit in my stomach for Edward, too.

"It's a relief, after all," said Alice with a small, sad smile. She glanced at me, "A relief to know there _was_ a reason. A relief to know that Edward's not the bad guy, after all."

I looked at her fervently.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

She nudged me with her shoulder, cracking another small smile, "I should be thanking you, Bella. You're so cool, you know that?" She exhaled bleakly, gazing in front of her, "What would I do without you, Isabella Swan?"

I nudged her back, "What would _I_ do without you, Alice Brandon?"

Alice looked so small and fragile as she sat there, and I knew this was hurting her much more than she was letting on. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do for her. "Alice..." I said dismally, putting my arm around her, "Alice, I have to go back home. We have a family dinner."

"Go," she told me, "I'll be fine."

I stared at her, my insides squirming in indecision. Then I said suddenly, "Come with me. You can join us. We'll get ice cream afterwards."

But Alice just shook her head, smiling delicately at me.

"Don't worry about me, Bella. Just go. I'll be _fine_," she said emphatically, "You should go home and reconcile with Edward, okay? Promise me that."

I hesitated, not certain with the idea of just leaving her here, then nodded at last.

"Be _careful_, okay?" I exhorted her, "Don't do anything crazy - or stupid."

"Says the girl who throws punches and pours things on people," said Alice with slight mirth and I had to smile in spite of myself. "Okay, okay, _mother_. I'll be fine. Now go home."

Biting my lip, I gave her a hug before leaving, my heart aching once again.

_So is that why you did it, Edward Cullen? And you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to feel hurt... you did it to protect me... and in doing so, you made me misunderstand and get angry at you. And you still kept your mouth shut. Stubborn, overprotective fool. _

That strange, overpowering feeling was coming over me again - the feeling I associated with Edward Cullen, because he always triggered it. It was a mixture of remorse, annoyance_, _anxiety, worry, confusion... and other things that didn't seem to fit, like affection, comfort, a funny sense of protection and of being cared for.

I sat alone in my bedroom that night, struggling with it all.

_"That was your last chance, Bella Swan. It doesn't matter if you come crying tomorrow... I won't listen anymore."_

Something cold entered me as I thought about the implications of that statement. _"I won't listen anymore."_ Why did that hurt so much, all of a sudden? Why was the feeling of loss so much stronger now? My chest heaved as I suddenly felt the full ramifications of that conversation.

_It was my fault... I knew this would happen, right? _I tried to reason with myself. _We wouldn't be able to stay 'friends' or whatever we were when I gave him my answer. I knew this would happen... I knew it..._

My face was set in a frown. I felt tenuous - volatile - as if I was harbouring a huge realisation, the type that would submerge me completely if a wrong word was said or thought. To be honest... I was completely terrified about finding out what it was. I was teetering dangerously on the edge.

_"I won't listen anymore."_

_"But you'd really regret turning down a perfect person like me, Fender-Bella."_

_"You should go home and reconcile with Edward, okay? Promise me that."_

I slid off my bed and approached my drawer. With slightly trembling hands, I opened it and pulled out the phone hidden underneath the music book.

Even if Edward wasn't going to listen... I had to apologise. I shouldn't have doubted him after all the care he'd shown to me. I shouldn't have automatically assumed he was the same as before when he'd proven otherwise.

I tried to call, but he didn't pick up. My heart sank, but I persisted, opening up a new text message. It took me a long time to coherently convey my thoughts and feelings.

At long last, I had my message.

_Edward Cullen... I'm sorry. Sorry for doubting you and thinking the worst of you. Sorry for never noticing your care for me underneath your selfish and blunt actions. And even though I know it's too late, I just want to say thank you - for always being honest with me and cherishing me. Even though I was so harsh to you, you always treated me like a princess. You have a good heart, Edward Cullen. And... I'm really sorry that it took me so long to notice._

As it was sent, I sighed and stared at the blank screen. I wondered if he would even read it. The thought that he might not made me inexplicably upset. The teetering realisation was still threatening to close upon me, but I stubbornly blocked it out as I switched off the lights and buried myself under the covers.

* * *

A/N: Bella is teetering... hehehe, I love that word. Reminds me of a seesaw.

The next chapter will be a bit different from what we're normally used to. But it will be a nice chapter, I promise. :) And I need to tell you lovely people that I'm going away again for five days, so updates will slow... AGAIN. :( But we're nearing the end of the first part, so HURRAY!

And LOL to **amylily123**'s suggestion: "Make Edward almost die. That'll speed their relationship along." That's exactly the technique the k-drama employed to give them a kick - and I can say that freely because I'm not writing that in. But it was still hysterical when she found out they were faking it. ;) So now that you're intrigued, you should check it out!

And Happy Chinese New Year! - msq.


	17. Reconciled

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Seventeen ll Reconciled**

**

* * *

**

Jasper Whitlock was never really one to mind other people's business. Ever since his parents had died, he'd been mostly on his own, growing up and finding his own way through self-discovery and experience. It was probably one of the reasons why he was so private-minded and closed, only ever speaking with purpose. Even with F4, his oldest and closest friends, he was still guarded and reserved. It frustrated the other guys sometimes, but then that was normal. With four boys as different from each other as they were, there was bound to be conflict and a difference in opinion.

F4 were really the only people Jasper actually cared about; it had always been the four of them, through thick and thin, and he had never given thought to it ever being any different.

Jasper sighed, laying his head back against the car seat. There was conflict again; Jacob was acting completely out of character, purposely dangling Bella in front of Edward, and of course Edward was responding in kind. He understood Edward's reaction at least, but that still didn't stop Jasper from being annoyed with the lot of them. Even Emmett was starting to get on his nerves.

_Everyone thinks it's all fun and games in F4... I'd like to see them live a day in our life,_ he thought idly as the streets slipped past. His grey eyes gazed out of the window, narrowed pensively in a frown. Jasper sat up straighter when he noticed a familiar figure sitting by herself in the city square, shoulders hunched.

As the car swiftly travelled past this scene, Jasper pondered upon it curiously. He knew who it was; she was Bella's friend, the loyal, slightly fierce one who seemed perpetually happy. He remembered when he and Emmett went to talk to her by her porsche about Bella and Edward. She'd immediately grown defensive, telling them haughtily that it was none of their business to interfere in their relationship.

Her bright and steadfast aura had mystified Jasper the first time he'd spoken to her; she seemed to exude energy and passion from her very being, all without conscious thought or effort.

So what could possibly cause Alice Brandon to sit alone outside, looking completely defeated?

Jasper contemplated this, trying to reconcile the sudden curiosity and even more unexpected concern that had sprung up inside him. It was none of his business, after all, he told himself almost rebukingly. But still... Jasper moved uncomfortably, unable to ignore the strange obligation he felt.

At last, he called out resignedly, "Stop the car."

As the car came to a stop, Jasper climbed out and moved towards the city square. It was getting late; the sun was already starting to set. He paused uncertainly, watching as she sat slumped on the bench, silent tears sliding down her pale face. This image was so strikingly different to her usual countenance that his lips curved.

"Hey," Jasper called out, and she looked up, confusion and dismay mingled on her face.

"What - what are you doing here?" the dark-haired girl sniffed.

Jasper continued to look at her amusedly. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he replied, "Aren't you a little too old to be crying on the streets?"

At this, Alice looked away, appearing to think about that as more tears welled up in her eyes. Jasper felt a strange desire to laugh at this endearing, childish image - but the desire vanished the instant she started to wail out loud, her sobs doubling. He blinked in alarm; well, that had certainly backfired.

"Hey - hey - " he started to say, moving towards her.

"What did he do to her?"

"Tut, tut, what a young man. He looks so refined, too."

Other people were casting disapproving glances at Jasper as they walked past, glancing over when they heard Alice's wailing. He winced, thinking, _This is what I get for minding other people's business._ "It's not my fault," he said solemnly as a couple went by, looking reprovingly at him. Her wails grew louder and he cringed.

"Hey... it's okay... stop..." Jasper pleaded quietly, "...Please? I'll buy you ice cream."

To his immense relief, Alice _did_ stop, but only to fasten her dark eyes on him incredulously. "What do you think I am, a kid?" she said tearfully.

Despite her indignation, the pair found themselves in an ice cream parlour ten minutes later. Alice's tears had subsided enough for her to mutter what had been the cause of them, and Jasper simply nodded as he listened. It was trivial, in his mind - but he knew something that was trivial to him would be earth-shattering for the idealistic and enthusiastic girl here.

"Do you even care?" Alice asked him, her eyes fixed on him intently all of a sudden.

Jasper was taken-aback, "What makes you think I don't?"

"You have this impassive expression on your face," she answered, then said glumly, "But then I guess that's your style."

_Did she just say that?_ Bemused, the blonde folded his arms and replied, "I was just wondering if you were really _that_ upset over this. Upset enough to just fall apart in the public eye?" Incredulity characterised his tone; he really did find her reaction very hard to fathom.

Alice just sighed, "Yes."

Jasper looked at her fervently. "Then you're going to have to endure a lot more hardship in your life, Alice," he said quietly, and the sound of her name made her look up in surprise. He just shook his head, "I'm going to teach you your first lesson today. Are you ready for it?"

"Um... yes?" Alice looked uncertain.

At that moment, their ice creams arrived. It was a rich orangey-brown colour like light caramel. Picking up his spoon, Jasper took a scoop of his and then said to Alice, "But first you can eat your ice cream. Okay?" His lips quirked again when her face lit up; she really was easy to cheer up.

For a few seconds they ate their ice cream. Then a very peculiar expression twisted Alice's face and she dropped her spoon, gasping, "Why - why is it so _spicy_!" She stared in consternation at Jasper who was calmly eating his fifth spoonful.

"It's - burning - argh!" she stuck out her tongue, fanning it desperately. Staring accusingly at Jasper, she howled, "What flavour is this?"

"It's called the 'cold sweat'ice cream from North Carolina. Made from three kinds of peppers and three kinds of hot sauce," Jasper explained casually, taking another bite. Alice just gaped at him.

"How can you _eat_ this stuff? It's burning my tongue!" she wailed, tears sliding down her face again - but this time from the spiciness of the ice cream, "Are you crazy, Jasper Whitlock? You are, aren't you?"

She hurled him a look that told him plainly that she doubted his sanity.

Jasper just smiled in a discreet manner.

"The first time I had this when I was little, I was crying for hours. But then I trained myself to keep eating it and to hold the tears back, to persevere and not let the spiciness and bitterness stop me from going on." His tone had changed and Alice listened attentively, even forgetting about her burning tongue for a second.

"It's the same with life," he continued quietly, "You need the hard and the rough bits to mature and grow you, to teach you how to become stronger. So what you just experienced, Alice, was necessary," Jasper looked intently at her and she gazed back, "Next time, you'll be stronger. Next time it won't be so hard to endure."

Alice didn't know what to say for a long moment. Then she managed a smile and nodded, "I think I understand what you mean. Thank you." Jasper gave her a single nod of encouragement.

"But I still think you need to let loose your emotions sometimes," she said thoughtfully, "It can't be healthy keeping them all bottled up inside of you all the time. You're eating this ice cream right now, seemingly completely at ease - but does it really not affect you?"

Jasper blinked, taken aback by her penetrating question.

"It does," he admitted at last, "But I don't show it."

"Well, maybe you should," said Alice earnestly, "It's only human. See?" She put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and the tears immediately sprung into her eyes. She pulled a face. "This is the worst thing I've ever eaten!" she howled.

Jasper couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Finish the bowl and I'll buy you a flavour of your choice," he told her, and Alice flashed a small grin, her eyes managing to sparkle despite the tears.

With great difficulty, a lot of time and many grimaces, Alice managed to eat her way through the chilli ice cream. Her spirits were considerably higher now and it was with an approving nod that Jasper ordered a chocolate fudge sundae for her. "You know, most girls wouldn't be able to eat anymore," he commented in a slightly offhand voice.

Alice wasn't perturbed, "Ice cream isn't for the faint-hearted."

Still smiling, she glanced around the fairly crowded parlour - and her smile slid off her face when she saw the two new customers entering. It was Nathan with his blonde-haired friend; he held the door open for her as they walked inside.

Noticing Alice's reaction, Jasper also looked over. Comprehension dawned on his face and he murmured, "That's him, isn't he?" His grey eyes followed Nathan and his companion as they sat down at a table.

Alice's worried eyes darted to him at once, "How did you - "

"Your face says it all," Jasper said readily, still looking towards the corner. A slight smirk graced his face, "He's got some nerve."

"Can we leave?" she muttered, shrinking in her seat. He switched his gaze to her instead and his smirk became more pronounced.

"Why should you have to leave?" Jasper said obdurately. He stood to his feet, saying, "Just wait here."

Alice was alarmed, "You aren't going to beat him up, are you? I think he's already had enough of that from Edward and Bella."

A twinkle appeared in Jasper's grey eyes. "No, that's not my style," he said, "I'm just going to show him what a real man is." As he casually made his way over to them, Alice watched apprehensively. At once customers seemed to recognise who he was; there was an outbreak of feminine squealing and whispering as Jasper walked through the parlour.

_There goes the F4 charm again..._ she thought, half-amused, half-begrudgingly.

Jasper stopped short in front of Nathan and the blonde girl, who dropped her spoon and gazed up at him appraisingly. With a full, charming smile, Jasper addressed her.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing your exquisite beauty from across the room," he said smoothly, "I was wondering if I could join you?" It seemed like everyone was listening in; girls let out envious sighs as Jasper continued to gaze at the blonde girl with Nathan.

"What the hell, man?" Nathan frowned, "Who do you think - "

"Of course you can!" the blonde girl gabbled excitedly, grabbing Jasper's arm and pulling him down onto the booth next to her. She rounded on Nathan with a sharp expression, "Uh, sorry if you had the wrong idea - I was just playing around with you for a bit. You can leave now. It's about time we moved on, right?"

Nathan just stared at her, then looked venomously at Jasper - who merely smiled and said, "I believe the lady has made her choice."

"Whatever," he muttered furiously, getting up and kicking a chair out of his way, "My other girlfriend was better, anyway."

The blonde girl snorted, "Good riddance." Turning to Jasper, she fluttered her eyelashes, "I'm Kate, by the way - "

"Sorry, changed my mind," Jasper cut her off swiftly, watching after Nathan. He stood up and pushed past him on his way out of the parlour, pausing by a stunned-looking Alice and pulling her up by the hand. Alice blinked as Jasper faced her to the rest of the watching parlour, entwining his fingers with hers. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"Actually, there's a girl who's already captured every inch of my heart," Jasper declared in his mild voice, though people were listening to his every word with bated breath. He smiled mysteriously at Alice who just stared at him.

"She's right here. And I'm not going to let her go."

Nathan was gazing blankly at them. "_Alice_?" he said in disbelief, his eyes studying her face.

Jasper immediately narrowed his eyes at Nathan. "Do you know him, Alice?" he said disdainfully.

Alice's heart was racing. Then, determinedly, she raised her dark eyes to meet Nathan's without a speck of emotion. "No," she said evenly, "Do you think I'd know someone like him?"

Nathan frowned, moving closer to her, "Hey, c'mon Alice - "

But Jasper stood protectively in front of her and grabbed Nathan by the shirt. Looking him straight in the eye, Jasper said in a calm voice full of a very threat, "I don't think you have the right to address her anymore. If you want to keep that head of yours on your shoulders, I suggest you don't ever come near my girlfriend. Understand?"

Nathan stared back, resentful but resigned. Jasper released him swiftly and took Alice by the hand again, "Come on, let's go."

The poor dark-haired girl didn't know what to think as she allowed herself to be pulled outside by the tall, handsome boy. Jasper said nothing as they walked a few paces, their hands still clasped together. Then he paused and let go of it.

"Sorry," he apologised, "You didn't get to have your chocolate fudge."

Alice looked up at him, abashed and confused, "Oh - no - it's alright." She shook her head vigorously and said somewhat resentfully, "I never knew you were so good at acting."

Jasper shrugged smiling furtively,, "Emmett taught us the basics. It's surprisingly easy."

She sighed, "Now I won't know when you're being serious."

The night air and city lights surrounded the funny-looking pair as they stood together; the short and pixie-like girl with the tall and fair-haired boy. As a cool breeze passed through them, Alice shivered and Jasper glanced down at her. Without a word, he took off his scarf and gently wrapped it around her neck. She repressed a gasp, acutely aware that other people were watching this touching gesture.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in a flutter.

Jasper kept a straight face as he replied, "Acting."

Alice relaxed a little, though she still felt tingly all over. She could smell his scent in the scarf now wrapped snugly around her, and it was disorienting her thoughts. "So you're not being serious now?" she clarified.

A slight smile caught his mouth.

"Half-half," Jasper replied enigmatically, "Come on. I'll take you home."

And with a bemused but shy and grateful smile, Alice followed him down the street. It had been an up and down kind of day, but ending it with Jasper Whitlock had definitely been a high note.

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

**

* * *

**

It was close to becoming the second worst day of my life. When darkness came, it was one of the first times I welcomed the night - to put an end to this long and morbid day. I was bored - restless - annoyed - angry - impatient. Usually I was out with the other guys or they were at my place, but today was one of _those_ days where none of us were really getting along. Even Sis was annoyed at me, for some strange reason. Probably have one of her mood swings... although she never had them usually.

I grimaced.

It was all Jacob's fault.

Yeah. Jacob.

Somewhere near my head, my phone vibrated. I swiped my hand around without moving my head, patting above me to find it - and at last it closed around the device. Bringing it in front of my eyes, I read the message. My grip tightened when I saw it was from Jacob.

_Hey, are you guys free now? Meet at the city square in half an hour. I'll be there._

Disbelief, anger and scorn surged through me, exploding in my veins and filling my body with a restless energy. He was calling us out? After I'd told him he was out of the group?

In one movement I was off my bed, my face set. There was no way I could ignore this. I dodged Alec and the other maids as I walked out of the house. As I climbed into my car, my phone started to ring.

"What?"

"Where are you, Edward?" Emmett's urgent voice was on the other end. I knew why he was asking; he wanted to know if he could get there first and prevent me from having a possibly ugly confrontation with Jacob. "Jasper and I are on our way, wait for us - "

"Then see you there," I said shortly, before scoffing in derision, "I can't believe the nerve of this guy. Calling us out like this."

"Edward - "

I snapped my phone shut with a twist of my fingers, turning on the ignition and pulling out onto the road. A moment later, the phone buzzed again and with one hand on the steering wheel, I glanced at the message.

_We'll be right there. Don't do anything rash._

Simple and to the point, as was Jasper's style. Grimacing again, I tossed my phone onto the seat beside me and accelerated.

The city square was almost completely deserted at this time of night as I parked my car by the curb and got out - all except for the one, all-too-familiar figure leaning casually against the bench. My heart rate doubled and I clenched my fists as I strode over. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett and Jasper running to catch up with me.

"Whoa, Edward, what are you going to do?" Emmett asked as he caught up to my side.

"Don't worry," I said curtly, eyes still fixed on Jacob ahead, "I just want to find out what he wants from us at this time of night." Jasper was walking on my other side, and together the three of us went over to him.

Jacob noticed us and stood up straighter, expression neutral.

"Ah, you guys came."

I stopped short before him and the other two also halted. Three against one. As casually as I could, I asked, "What is this to be calling us out at this time?" I kept my gaze firm on him, hoping to intimidate - because I was still annoyed at him - but it didn't work. It never worked on Jacob, I should have known already. He merely looked serene.

"I just wanted to tell you how my date with Bella went today," he said, "Don't you want to hear?"

The words sent a jolt up my spine and I stiffened up for a millisecond before fighting it away. "That doesn't matter," I stated airily, glancing away to the side, "She's got nothing to do with me anymore." I looked directly at him, "Hasn't she told you already?"

To my chagrin, Jacob just smiled in an uncharacteristically sneering way as he continued, "Well, as my _friend_, don't you want to hear about it?"

The delicate stress he placed on the word sent a wave of anger crashing through me, but still I fought to control it. I'd always been skilled at putting on an indifferent mask. Ignoring all pretence, I decided to get straight to point.

"Why are you even here?" I asked in a low voice, "Shouldn't you still be on your date?"

Still with that infuriating sneer, Jacob started to pace in front of us as he spoke, "Well, to be honest, I got a little bored. I don't really like easy girls."

It was harder to contain the shocked fury and horror that filled me then. Beside me, Emmett said cautiously, "Hey Jake... what are you saying?"

Jacob ignored him, going on conversationally.

"I thought Bella was different, you know, she seemed pretty interesting at first..." Then he sighed, throwing me a glance, "But she's just another clingy girl in the end. Since it was the first date, I wanted to take things slow... But she just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Jacob, stop," Jasper cut in, appalled.

I was trembling now from the effort of holding it in, from trying to absorb his words that left me feeling gutted and sick. I couldn't hide my emotions from my face as I glared at him testily, my fists curled tight. As though he had just realised this, Jacob stepped right before me.

"Oh, but don't worry, Edward," he said earnestly, "I didn't do anything to her. It's _Bella_, after all." The sickening sneer was back in place, "She couldn't be anything more than child's play."

At that moment, a deep, corrosive hatred sprung up inside me - I had never felt such loathing or fury, especially towards my oldest friend. Unable to hold back anymore, I lunged forward and hit him. He staggered but stayed upright, lifting his head to look at me without a trace of penitence.

"What was that for?" Jacob whispered, before raising his fist and colliding it with my jaw.

Face bruising, blood pulsing under my skin, I snarled and moved forward - but then Emmett and Jasper intervened, leaping between us and pulling us apart.

"That's enough!" Emmett yelled, grabbing me by the shoulders as I glowered at Jacob, blood pounding in my ears, "What is wrong with you guys? Are you really going to let a girl get between you?"

"Jacob - that's enough," Jasper said in a voice of controlled calm.

"Get out of the way, Emmett! Stay out of it!" I snarled, but before I could shove him aside, another blow came to my face and I was dazed for a few seconds, an additional pain throbbing at my jaw. When I looked up, it was to behold Emmett's enraged countenance.

"Dammit, Edward, not everything's about you!" he fumed.

I looked at him in disbelief - and then growling, I threw a punch towards him too, but he blocked it and hit me again. Jasper made an angry protest, now pulling Emmet and I apart.

"Why are _you_ fighting each other?"

"Shut up! You never answer any of our questions - "

Jasper's expression was mutinous, "Oh, and you think you make things better with your carefree attitude?" He rounded on me furiously, "Edward, you need to stop being such a selfish idiot. You're not a kid anymore. And Jacob, what the hell is _wrong_ with you? We know you're upset about Leah, but does that mean the word friendship means nothing to you anymore?"

He'd touched a nerve on each other us - and none of us liked it. The fight was provoked now, just like how we used to wrestle around with each other when we were kids. Only this time, we weren't playing.

There were limbs flying everywhere, bodies roughly being shoved into each other as the four of us vented out our frustration and anger we'd stored up in the past week. I lost track of how many times I hit somebody and how many times I got hit. Soon we were all bruised and bleeding, our bodies wracked with laborious breathing.

At last, we were too tired to carry on. Jasper and Emmett had already dropped to the ground, their faces sporting cuts and swelling bruises. Jacob's dark eyes met mine before he, too, crumpled against the fountain. But I wasn't finished yet. My anger towards him went past its usual standard - there was hurt and betrayal in there too, and I wanted to make him pay for it.

With the last of my strength, I staggered over to Jacob and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You - " I panted, "How could you - "

Jacob just stared up at me through a bruised eye; he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Why do you care?" he whispered, "I thought she didn't matter to you anymore. You said it was over."

"She does matter!" I growled and my voice broke as the truth rang through. I was goaded beyond endurance, beyond all facades. "Even if I say it's over, she'll always matter. You - I don't care if you're my friend," I seethed, "Any guy who hurts Bella will never get away from me. You got it?"

Underneath my glare, Jacob seemed to come to himself. His reaction was surprising as he sighed, almost in resignation and relief, as if he was a child who had finally discovered the answer to a difficult problem.

"Why didn't you just say so earlier?" he muttered.

I frowned severely, "What?"

As he sat up properly, my grip on him relinquishing, he winced and said, "You can't let go of Bella, can you?" I continued to frown testily at him, the anger and shock still pounding in me but the hatred subduing a little.

"But because of your pigheadedness, I had to say all that to make you admit it," Jacob explained. He looked at me emphatically, "It was all lies. None of it was true. Do you think Bella would actually be that kind of girl?"

And then relief flooded me as I realised that there had been no truth in his sickening words, after all. And as the truth before that slowly registered in my numb brain, I sank onto the ground beside Jacob. Now the four of us were sprawled out on the floor, battered, bruised and bleeding. But no longer frustrated at each other.

"All Bella could talk about was you, Edward," Jacob murmured, his lips twitching, "You guys got stuck on the subway once? Thanks for telling me."

It was remarkable how, after everything I'd just been through, those words made my heart lift. I couldn't help grinning and Jacob chuckled at the look on my face, clapping me on the back. A jolt of pain shot through me, but I couldn't have cared less as I returned the gesture in kind. The corrosive hatred had disappeared as suddenly as it had come. He was Jacob Black again, my childhood friend, the one I could always rely on.

Emmett was also chuckling between grimaces.

"Lucky you, Eddie. Guess you won her over in the end, huh?"

With effort, Jasper managed to sit up. His face was free from that earlier darkness, as well, as he asked me, "You must be really happy, right?"

"Yeah, look at his grin. He's over the moon."

"I can't believe Isabella Swan is the reason why I'm in crippling pain right now," Jasper muttered, lying back down and gazing up at the dark sky, "That girl is worth more trouble than she looks."

And then, one by one, we started to laugh. The feeling escaped from our chests, sending relief to our otherwise aching bodies.

It was dawn by the time we could summon the energy to stand back up and head back home - or rather, to my place, as was our usual custom after a late night. Emmett was still in a laughing mood, setting the rest of us off at regular intervals.

"But you know, Edward," said Jacob as we walked back to the cars, "If you and Bella ever break up... I won't hesitate."

Beneath his light tone, I knew he was serious. I just grinned at him, "Don't worry. That won't ever happen." I paused, before adding quietly, "Thanks, Jake." He grinned as well.

As we walked, still laughing and bantering, I checked my phone. There was a message waiting in my inbox from Bella Swan.

With a smug smile, I opened it up to read it.

* * *

**BELLA POV.**

**

* * *

**

_No new messages._

Disappointed, I slid the phone shut and stowed it away in my bag. _Idiot probably never even read it. Probably deleted it as soon as he saw it was from me._ I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter, but I knew it did. Meanwhile, the horrible feeling of something huge about to close in on me was still teetering on the edges. It left me feeling extremely delicate.

_Go and see Jacob. When you see Jacob, everything will be alright. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob._

Spurred on by this, I made my way to the stadium and was glad when I saw him leaning against the stands. I waved as I went over, greeting, "Hey."

"Hey, Bella," Jacob greeted back, turning his head, and I gasped; there were fresh cuts and bruises all over his face.

"What happened?" I demanded, gazing at them in horror.

Jacob was unconcerned, "Oh, this?" He shrugged, "It's nothing. Especially compared to the state Edward's in." He let out a short chuckle as I froze, a numbness spreading throughout my body.

"Edward?"

My voice was just a tiny whisper as I tried to make sense of what Jacob had said - Edward was... hurt? Worry and concern gripped my heart suddenly, unbalancing my self control, and the realisation crashed over me, hard and heavy.

Alice had been right; it was Edward Cullen that I liked, after all. I cared about him more than I thought I had, much more than I thought I ever would. Maybe at one point I had felt something for Jacob, a wistful fancy, an admiring gratitude after everything he'd done and the kindness he'd shown - but that was weak compared to what I felt for Edward. Somewhere along the way, he'd won me over, as he'd first put it that day in the music room.

But not with his money or gifts... in the end, it was his heart which reached out to me.

Everything seemed a million miles away as wave after wave of newfound emotion crashed over me, obliterating all other things from my mind.

"So did you have a good time on Saturday?" Jacob asked, his voice processing painfully slowly.

At his words, panic suddenly seized me as reality caught up with my thoughts. I liked Edward - but I'd already made my decision to stay with Jacob. I couldn't go back on that. I just couldn't. That was just embarrassing.

"Oh, yes," I gabbled at once, "It was great. We should go out again this weekend. No, I can't wait that long. Today! Let's go out today again."

I was raving like a lunatic, but I didn't care; I could already feel misery taking place as I contemplated my decision and realisation. I'd become one of those girls who chose to follow their head rather than their heart, and would therefore be forlorn for the rest of my life.

_Such is my life._

"Hey Bella..."

Jacob's change in tone didn't register in my already melancholy mind as I looked up at him - only to see him leaning down towards me, a slight smile on his lips. Lips. Lips?

Panic returned with unsettling force as I blinked rapidly, my brain suddenly disconnected with the rest of my body. He was moving much too fast. At the last nanosecond I regained control of my limbs, emitting a squeal as I turned my face away. Jacob grimaced as my chin rather ungracefully bumped into his.

"Sorry," I whispered, certain that he could hear my heart pounding like a freight train.

To my surprise, Jacob didn't seem offended or hurt by my response as I glanced shame-facedly at him. On the contrary, he leant back against the stands and smiled his usual knowing smirk.

"See?" he sighed, "You like Edward, Bella. If I hadn't done this, you would've never confessed." He smiled at me as I gazed at him blankly.

"Go and talk to him. He's waiting for you," Jacob informed me, and with another pat on my head he started to walk back across the oval. As he left, I heard him distinctly mutter, "Seriously, the two of you... always need taking care of."

As he sighed again, I looked after him with my mouth slightly agape.

Then something began to ring from the depths of my bag and my heart sped up; only one person ever called this phone. Fumbling with the zipper, I finally pulled it out to see the name _Edward Cullen the Great_ flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" I said in a small voice.

There was a heartbeat in which I held my breath. And then his velvet voice sounded from the other end, "Come to the music room." With that, he hung up.

I was glad to feel that familiar sense of exasperation; that even though I now realised that I cared about Edward, nothing had really changed between us. The bickering wouldn't stop... and I hoped it never would.

Even so, I couldn't help feeling rather awkward and bashful as I made my way to the music room. I was suddenly self-conscious. Did Edward really like me that much? What if he'd changed his mind? Exactly _why_ did he like me?

It was corny, but when I finally mustered up the courage to push open the door and walk inside to see him standing inside, those questions ceased to matter.

Edward looked at me and gave a slight smirk, to which I swallowed nervously and said, "Um, hi."

His smirk widened, and was it possible for any person to look so beautiful when they were smirking? "Is that all you're going to say?" he taunted , his emerald eyes glittering mischievously.

I bit my lip and, looking straight at him, murmured, "Sorry." I meant it for a lot of things, and I knew he knew it, because his face softened. But his eyes were still dancing as he glanced away, pretending to be nonchalant.

"If everything was solved by a simple apology, why do you think there are laws and police enforcement?" he asked.

I huffed, but I had to let him enjoy this power over me, at least just this once. "Then what do you want to me to do?" I asked reproachfully. We were separated by a few feet, too timid to move any closer just yet.

Edward grinned, and it was adorable. "You need to grant me three wishes."

I furrowed my brow, "Three?"

"Yup. Like the genie from Aladdin."

"Did you actually go and look that up?" I asked incredulously, and then chuckled. He really was just like a kid sometimes. "Okay, fine," I acquiesced, "What's the first wish? And you better not make me do anything weird," I added sharply.

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry, Fender-Bella. Come over here." He held out his hand to me and my heart thudded as I looked at it.

_"You don't buy your friends - you use your heart to reach out to them. You say people are won over by wealth, but gifts are nothing when there's no thought behind them."_

_"What - what is it that you can't stand about me?"_

I felt a smile bloom on my face as I realised how far we'd come since that day. Meeting his eyes shyly, I walked steadily over and placed my hand in his. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at this intimate contact, different from what it had been before. Edward's grin widened and it made my heart swell to truly realise how happy this made him.

"You have to sit right here and listen to me," Edward declared, leading me to sit beside him at the piano.

"You play?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," he said as if was the most obvious thing in the world. His fingers began to move over the ivory keys, filling the room with a beautiful, sanguine melody.

"You don't just play!" I accused him, "You play beautifully!"

Edward looked amused as he glanced at me, "Is that a compliment?"

I dodged that question, "Why did you never tell me?" I was overreacting, I knew; but given how much I loved music and playing the violin, it seemed almost treacherous that Edward had never mentioned his musical talent, too.

"You never asked." He made it sound obvious. Maybe it was. He glanced over at me again and said, "What?"

The composition he was playing was surging through me, calming me as music always did. I smiled up at him, "We should play together sometimes. Piano and violin - they work well together, don't they?" Catching on with his notes, I began to play the melody an octave higher, weaving it through the symphony. Edward chuckled.

Time was as nothing to us as we played around on the piano, both using our love for music to create little pieces that were both amusing and heart warming to listen to. When Edward played the piano, he almost seemed like a different person. He was peaceful, absorbed, happy; I was content to just sit there and watch him play, allowing the music to swirl around us.

Twilight had fallen outside by the time Edward told me his second wish.

"You have to come with me somewhere outside."

I was wary of that self-satisfied look on his angel's face. "Where?"

"I'm not going to tell you," he said in affronted tones, "It's a surprise."

I sighed, then asked him, "Can you even see out there, Mr Night Blindness?"

"I was just about to get to that," Edward snapped and I snickered, waving my hand in front of his face. He caught it in his own with an agitated expression, "I know it's your hand."

"I've taught you well." I was still laughing, "Okay, _Edward_, I'll help lead the way."

I'd never been through the St. Meyer school grounds after dark. We crossed through the courtyard and through the oval into an area thick with trees and other ferny plants. Edward seemed to know the general direction of where we were going and all he needed me to do was make sure he was on the right track.

At last, as we emerged into a sort of clearing, Edward released my hand and walked away. I blinked as his dark figure shifted in the bluey darkness.

"Where are you - " I broke off when the clearing was suddenly filled with light. Wonder and awe washed over me as I looked around with my eyes wide; there were intricate lights wound around the trees and plants, shining and glowing different colours like something out of a fairy tale. It was beautiful.

And standing in the middle of this image was Edward Cullen, smiling as he measured my reaction.

I just gazed at him, "Did you - "

He chuckled, "You get moved by the most trivial things, Bella."

"_This_ is trivial?" I repeated in disbelief, looking around me again. "Just how do you _do_ these things, Edward Cullen? You really are some kind of genie."

"They're just fairy lights. We spent the day putting them up. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob helped."

I giggled at the mental image of F4 grappling with the bushes and lights. "I must thank them later," I said amusedly.

"Hey, it was my idea," Edward said, stung.

We sat down in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by the lights. I felt like I was _in_ a fairy tale. It was just like a dream. And sitting across me was a boy who fitted the image of a prince perfectly; tall, angular and beautiful.

I chuckled to myself, knowing I could never fit the image of a princess. But that didn't matter.

Edward seemed thoughtful as he sat there, gazing into space, "Hey, Bella..."

"Mmm?"

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" his eyes seemed faraway, lost in a sea of memories.

I smiled ruefully and said, "No."

He glanced at me, amusement in his eyes, "Fate is funny, isn't it? You're the only girl who stood up to me, who punched me, fought with me, rebuffed me countless times... And here we are now."

_And here we are now..._

I wasn't sure why my affection for him gushed within me so powerfully at that moment. He was simply sitting there in the glow of the fairy lights around us, an innocently pensive look upon his features - and yet the feelings that rushed inside me at this sight were overwhelming.

Edward looked me in the eye, his own crinkled up as he murmured, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

A thrill shot up and down my spine and I couldn't trust myself with my emotions at the moment. Instead, I arched an eyebrow and teased, "Who's the lamb?"

Edward seemed confused, "You are, of course."

"What?" I frowned, "I want to be the lion. Of course I'm the lion. I keep you in line."

Now he frowned, "How can _I _be the lamb? Does that even make sense? You're the lamb," Edward affirmed, suddenly stern, "There's no argument. Because from now on, I'm going to protect you and take care of you."

My retort was lost underneath the warmth that flared in my chest.

"Hmph," I finally said, "Then what am I supposed to do? Just follow you around blindly? Don't I have a duty to protect and take care of you, too?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course," I said nonchalantly, "This isn't going to be a one-sided relationship. So we'll share our roles." I smiled at him, but he looked flummoxed. "We're both the lion and the lamb at different times. Okay?"

Edward still didn't seem happy, "I _guess _so." Then he shook his head, perplexed but humoured, "It's a relief that the tough and walking disaster Bella Swan is my lioness girlfriend."

"Why?"

He smirked at me, picking up a blade of grass and throwing it at me. "I won't have to worry about anyone hurting you. They wouldn't get a chance before you sink your claws into them. You're pretty scary sometimes, Bella." He laughed blithely as I narrowed my eyes, unable to keep my mouth from twitching.

"Is that meant to be a compliment?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then, I'm going."

"Wait, you can't leave. How am I supposed to go without your guiding hand?"

I tutted impatiently, "You're helpless, Edward."

Edward was still smiling angelically as he got to his feet and switched off the fairy lights, plunging us into darkness. I smiled freely in the darkness, my heart beating out a queer, pleasant rhythm. As we walked hand-in-hand back out of the bushes, I said uncertainly, "You haven't told me your third wish yet."

"Not yet. I'm saving it for a rainy day," he practically sang. He was much too happy and it was playing havoc with my heart; I was getting too besotted with him already.

To relieve my strong feelings, I didn't say anything when we approached a rock embedded in the ground. I stepped around but Edward tripped over it, yelping as he grabbed onto me. I grinned.

"Oops, sorry," I said soberly.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he accused.

I just continued to grin. "Hey, Edward?" I said cheerfully as I continued to lead the way through the darkness.

"What, Fender-Bella?" he shot back, but I heard the smile in his voice.

"You're the lamb tonight."

* * *

A/N: :O Even as an author I can't believe they actually made it. It took them seventeen chapters! Hehehe well I hope you're all dancing and cheering for the FINAL UNION between these two stubborn ones!

And I forgot to mention I'm not leaving YET (haha), I'm actually leaving on my trip in a few days. It still took me awhile to get this chapter up 'cos I've been busy with other commitments. :( Hopefully I'll get one more chapter up before I leave, but if not, I leave you with my love and a lovely, peaceful ending to settle your nerves! Until more drama wings its way.

But seriously, let's just leave Bella and Edward in their happy moment for now, yeah? Hehe. :) Thanks amigos! - msq.


	18. Giving

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Eighteen ll Giving**

**

* * *

**

_All the love and adoration I'd received from my family in my childhood... I wanted to pass it on to him. I wanted to take away the loneliness and emptiness he felt in his heart and fill it with the warmth that he'd rarely experienced._

_

* * *

_

"I told you so."

I was prepared for these words that came in the form of angelic and innocent Alice Brandon, but that still didn't lessen my embarrassment as she grinned smugly at me from across the table. I ducked my head, saying, "Alright, alright... you were right all along. Which is actually a little frightening."

Alice looked perfectly at peace with the world. All suffering might have ceased.

"I'm brilliant," she stated blissfully.

I had to snicker, "But of course."

"So... when's your official first date?" Alice wanted to know, looking rather devious. She was enjoying this far too much and completely at my expense.

My cheeks reddened without my consent and I muttered, "I don't know. It's... it's kind of embarrassing." The words came out before I could stop them and a nervous chuckle escaped. I leant in towards her, allowing my dark hair to hide my face. Alice frowned and leant in as well.

"What? Why?"

"Well... because... it's..." I was tripping over my words, my face heating like a beacon; I couldn't help it, it was so embarrassing, and even more so because I found it _this_ embarrassing.

"He's my _boyfriend_, Alice," I finally blurted out, "It's weird. Edward Cullen. Boyfriend. Edward. Cullen. Edward... boyfriend... how did we even end up here?"

Alice cracked up laughing in the middle of my rambling. "Oh, young, first love," she said fondly, "Young, stupid love. Don't tell me you're avoiding him now."

"Of course not," I answered at once - perhaps too quickly, by the look on her face. "What makes you say that?"

"Because that would be such a typical Bella Swan response," Alice replied candidly. She fixed a scrutinising look on me and I blinked. "I know you very well by now, Bellabee. You have a ridiculously low opinion of yourself. Despite how much you detested Edward in the beginning, now that you know him better, you don't think you're good enough for him, do you?"

I stayed silent, a little unnerved by this observation. It touched on corners too delicate for my liking.

"And that's why it's embarrassing and uncomfortable for you," she continued, "And that's why I think you're avoiding him now."

"I'm - I'm not avoiding him!" I protested, waving my bread for emphasis, "Look - I saw him yesterday - and the day before that - _and_ the day before that. Clearly, I am not avoiding, evading or eluding him in any way, shape or form." I gave a nod of affirmation, hoping to assure her completely.

It was true; I _had_ been seeing Edward a lot lately. Of course. He usually drove me to school in the morning and then took me back home in the afternoon. Sometimes we spent time together after school. It was all very normal, except for the time he pulled me out of English to go _fishing_ with him.

Alice grinned, "I don't believe you."

"That's because you're stubborn," I returned delicately.

"Oh really? Hey, look, F4's coming in," she said suddenly, looking over my shoulder. But I wasn't fooled. Smiling, I took another bite of my sandwich and said calmly, "Nice try, Alice Brandon."

"No, really," she persisted, and I knew she wasn't kidding when I heard the familiar feminine outcry and applause. Sucking in my breath, I craned my head to behold four very familiar figures - the one with bronze hair standing out particularly in. I was prepared for the spasm in my chest when I saw him; it had been happening very often as of late, and I wasn't sure what to attribute it as. Did I simply like him too much or was terrified of seeing him or embarrassed about meeting with him?

_Knowing you, probably all of the above._

Panic gripped me and I leapt to my feet, blubbering, "Gotta go," before practically running for the back exit.

When I was safely outside in the corridor, I heaved a deep sigh and edged my way into an empty classroom. I sat myself at back of the room, feeling rather depressed. Clearly, I had issues. Who ran away from their own _boyfriend_?

Gah. The word still made me shiver. It was so commonplace and awkward. Turtle.

When the bell rang for half-time, Alice sidled into the classroom, a look of sympathy and resignation in her eyes as she sat down on the chair beside me. Neither of us said anything. Then Alice glanced up at me.

"I told you so."

I glanced back at her, and we both chuckled. Somehow, our conversations always ran full-circle.

* * *

After an eventful week of school, I gladly welcomed the weekend when Saturday morning arrived. Being beside Edward Cullen caused more unwanted attention than I was already used to. Moreover, my sudden, inexplicable fear of him was exhausting me. I really wished my own emotions would behave.

Groaning, I turned on my side, pulling the covers over my face. The morning sunlight was streaming feebly through the curtains.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, Alice had been right. I suffered from low self-esteem, though not to the point that I considered myself worthless. My opinion of myself was just always lower than it really was, or so Mum had always told me.

I had no idea why Edward liked me, but I was painfully aware that it would always be less than how much I liked him. It was funny; he was the first to pursue me, anyone would say in a heartbeat that of course he liked me more. But a week together was causing me to fall deeper, and in true Bella Swan style, it was scaring me.

I sighed.

_I have issues._

_Indeed you do. So what are you going to do? Stay under your covers? _

_That sounds tempting._

But the sounds of breakfast from the kitchen eventually coaxed me to roll out of bed, vaguely comforted by the thought of food. As was Mum's weekend custom, she was cooking a big breakfast for the family. I pulled a hoodie over my pyjamas, not bothering to look at myself in the mirror as I shuffled out into the hallway. I could hear Nessie and Seth chatting from the den as they watched early morning cartoons. Mum was moving busily about the kitchen. I was sure Dad was silently in the room with her, with his usual cup of coffee and newspaper.

The doorbell rang and Seth thundered out into the hallway, yelling, "I've got it!"

"Morning, darling," Mum said as I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Dad, "Who was at the door?"

"Seth answered," I replied, then tilted my head and called croakily, "Seth, who is it?"

Silence.

"Seth?" I tried again.

More silence.

Dad, Mum and I glanced at each other before the three of us rushed for the hallway at once. Relief was my initial response when I saw Seth still safely in the house. He had one hand on the doorknob as he gazed up at the visitor in apparent shock. Then as I also looked to see who had called this early on Saturday morning, my stomach dissolved and my head began to spin, much too suddenly and much too fast.

Edward Cullen was standing in my doorway.

_Of course._

"Goodness," Mum said blankly, the spatula hanging in her hand, "Edward, dear - it's lovely to see you - "

Edward smiled sheepishly; he was bundled up in his usual expensive-looking coat, pink in the face from the cold morning air. "Hi everyone," he said, a ringing note of apology in his charming voice, "I'm sorry to call so early... but I was wondering if I could join you for today." As I raised an eyebrow at him enquiringly, my heart still beating very fast, he smirked in a discreet way that only I would notice.

Nessie came to see what was going on. "Edward!" she cried happily, running up to him, "Are you going to play with us today?"

He smiled at her, patting her on the head, "Maybe."

"Come in, come in," Mum tittered, "It must be freezing outside. Have you had breakfast yet, dear?"

"No," Edward said innocently as Nessie dragged him inside. My family continued about their business, warmly welcoming him and completely forgetting about me as I stood there, trying to sort through my haywire thoughts. This was almost too much for me. I'd just spent the morning fretting over how I was going to face him and now he was turning up on my doorstep? _On Saturday morning? _I felt like there was a freight train pounding in my ears as my poor, fragile mentality attempted to absorb all this.

"Come watch cartoons with us!"

"Breakfast will be ready soon, Edward. I hope you're hungry."

Seth was the first one to notice something up with me. He paused and did a double take. "Bella, are you okay? Do _you_ want to watch cartoons with us? And did you brush your hair this morning?" he added, eyeing my hair.

Edward also looked over, a grin transforming his face when his eyes found mine. My heart spluttered hyperactively.

"Morning, Bella," he said easily, assessing my expression, "Do we need to have a talk again?"

_He's talking to you, you idiot._

"Um," I said in a remarkably feeble and timid voice, "No?"

He frowned incomprehensibly, "That's not like you. No, I want to have a talk. Sorry, Nessie, I'll watch with you later, okay?" I had a moment's pause of _What on earth is going on?_before Edward came over and took my hand, leading me right out of the front door. The rest of what was left of my coherence remained back inside the house.

"Where's my lecture, Bella?" he wanted to know as soon as we were on the porch.

I gazed blankly at him, "What lecture?"

Edward surveyed me as if I was sick. "I turn up to your house unannounced, early Saturday morning," he enunciated each syllable slowly and carefully, his green eyes holding onto mine rather hypnotically, "Shouldn't you be shouting me silly by now? I kind of miss it."

"You do?" My mouth was working on its own accord, giving replies without thought. I was still in a very dazed state of mind.

"Yes." Now he was looking closely at me. His eyes were suddenly serious and intent as he leant closer, murmuring in a compelling voice, "Hey, Bella." My breath got stuck in my throat as he placed both palms against the front door behind me, trapping me. I gulped, certain that I was about to pass out from how quickly my head was spinning, how madly my heart was pounding...

_Oh dear. Ohdearohdearohdear._

And then Edward laughed, withdrawing his head and moving his hands to cup around my face. I frowned at him, my cheeks now squished between his hands. "You're _shy_, Bella," he managed to gasp between his laughter, "That's what's the matter with you. You're shy with me. Do you really like me that much?" His angel's face was glowing with pure glee and mirth at this humiliating discovery. If I looked closer, I would have noticed the adoration in his eyes, too. But I was suddenly too vexed for that.

"You - you - " And all reasons to be shy and bashful melted away as I glared at him, batting his hands off my face. Hadn't I already made my vow never to be embarrassed in Edward Cullen's presence again? It really was wholly unnecessary.

"Oh, are you angry now?" he asked lightly.

"Yes!" I snapped, "How could you turn up - it's so early - you didn't say anything - why are you even here?" I finally demanded of him.

"I wanted to come again," Edward said simply, "And also, I missed you."

There was a swooping sensation in my stomach, as if I'd just missed a step going downstairs. For a moment my guard was down as I felt the simple truth and sweetness in those words. A moment too long, because Edward's grin was back in place and he was clamping my face together again.

"Aw, and here's the shy Bella again," he crooned, "I guess you're the lamb today."

My cheeks reddened underneath his hands and I batted him away again, spluttering, "Ugh - stop it!" But I was secretly, vastly glad that everything was okay between us. My fears and doubts and worries had been unnecessary, after all. Avoiding him was starting to look stupid now.

Edward smiled and a thrill went down my spine when he placed a hand on my head, peering down at me. "I really did miss you," he said quietly, "Will you promise me something, Bella?"

"It depends," I answered, still blushing.

His crooked smile widened, "No matter how shy you get, don't try to avoid me. You know I'll just come and find you again." I nodded and he continued briskly, "So with that said, I decided I had time to kill to today, and I thought I might as well spend it with this clumsy, bad-tempered girl I met. I don't really like her, but she's pretty infatuated with me... so I thought I'd humour her."

I rolled my eyes as he laughed, gesturing back inside, "Breakfast time for the little lamb."

"I'm not the lamb!"

Breakfast seemed louder and noisier than usual with Edward amongst us in the dining room - maybe because everyone was so eager to speak to him. I watched, half-perplexed, half-amused, as Edward contended with my sister reciting the multiplication table to him, my brother recounting his last epic win on a video game, and Mum trying to feed him the amount of food a young killer whale might have consumed. Dad was happy to listen and eat, speaking only with purpose and hence causing the entire room to fall silent. He just had that kind of power.

I smiled to myself, quietly eating my pancakes. Edward caught my eye, a half-smile on his own face. It was corny, but it really was a heart warming scene to see my family all welcome him so readily, and to see how the mighty, cold Edward Cullen was actually enjoying it.

After breakfast, Mum announced that our jam supplies were running low - which only meant one thing.

"It's a "drop everything and make jam" day today!" she said happily.

As Nessie cheered and Seth groaned, and then both went with Dad to get the strawberries, Edward muttered to me, "Can't you just buy some more?"

I grinned, "Mum doesn't believe in store-bought jam. She's an imaginative cook and likes to make her own. She concocted her own recipe a few years ago and it's what we always do on a weekend when we run out."

Edward glanced at me, "What, make jam?"

"Yeah."

He still looked flummoxed and I hid a smile. I pulled on his hand, "Come on, you have to help. You said you wanted to play with us today, didn't you?"

So that was how Edward Cullen got involved in the Swan family tradition of making jam on a Saturday morning. I vaguely thought about the absurdity of the situation as we laughed and yelled at each other in the cramped kitchen, and Mum barked orders at us over the din. I wasn't quite sure what the highlight of the morning was: Nessie teaching Edward how to slice strawberries in a precise manner, or Seth accidentally pouring salt into the mixture instead of sugar and then Mum getting Edward to taste it - the poor guy. Mum was always at the stove, watching over the pots simmering and bubbling while the rest of us worked on the fruit. Soon Edward, Dad and Seth were having a race to see who could peel the most peaches. Boys.

"Ah, good, good," Mum said busily, lifting a spoon out of the pot, "Edward, came here and taste it."

Edward looked apprehensive, shooting a look at Seth as he said, "Are you sure it was sugar this time?"

"Yes - just come here," Mum said, and I grinned as he approached her tentatively and she put the spoon into his mouth, like a mother feeding a baby. I almost expected her to say, "Here comes the airplane."

She watched him as he swallowed, "Is it good?"

Edward turned to her with a smile, nodding, "It's great."

Mum beamed and turned to look at Dad. "The heir of Meyer Group says my jam is great," she said proudly.

Nessie suddenly brightened, "Does that mean it will be manufactured?" she asked, and the word was hilariously adorable in her high-pitched, kid's voice that all of us burst into laughter.

As Dad promised Seth, we all spent the afternoon playing soccer, 'training' him up for his upcoming big game. Mum, Seth and Nessie were on one team while Dad, Edward and I were on the other. Mum was actually pretty good and Edward was right in his element, so both teams were pretty evenly matched. It was these small moments with my family that I always cherished, and it struck me funny how easily Edward fit in. He and Seth were having an absolute ball playing against each other.

I watched uneasily as Seth came streaking across the oval towards me, dribbling the ball. Dad and Edward had, inexplicably, made me play goalkeeper. Maybe because they knew I'd trip over if I ran around too much.

"Don't do it, Seth, don't do it..." I muttered nervously as he drew closer and closer. Then I shrieked as he kicked the ball, arching perfectly towards the goals - but before I even had time to raise my hands, Edward had flown out of nowhere and head butted it back into the centre of the field.

If anything, Seth looked even happier. More chance to run around, I guess. He was loving the challenge.

Edward glanced back at me as he jogged after the ball, "Nice work, Fender-Bella!"

I made a face at him and he grinned, turning back around - and that was when both Nessie and I screamed again, because Seth had kicked the ball and it soared right into Edward's face. Within seconds we were all sprinting towards them to see the damage.

"Are you okay?" I gasped. Edward looked at me and I was repulsed to see blood streaming down from his nose, "Ah, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," Edward asserted, a bit thickly.

"Wow," said Seth rather guiltily, "Did I break your nose?" He glanced at my parents, "Will I go to jail for this?"

Edward laughed, clapping him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

"Here, Edward," Mum said worriedly, "You should sit down and lean your head forward - could you go get the ice from the car, honey? I knew we might need it." Dad nodded and set off at a jog back to the car while the rest of us tended to Edward.

"Don't lean your head back, you might choke on the blood," Seth said anxiously.

"Yes, and pinch your nose - "

"Not there, right below the bridge - here, watch where I'm holding mine - "

"It's okay if you want to cry, Edward," added Nessie very seriously.

Edward seemed overwhelmed and unsure of how to react to all the attention he was receiving. It was as if he wasn't used to it. I watched in amusement as he sat in the middle of the oval, surrounded by my fussy family, one hand still pinching the bridge of his nose. Had it really only been this morning that I'd been fretting over how to approach him?

Edward caught my eye again and my smile widened as I mouthed, "Now _you're_ the lamb."

"Hey, Edward, you have to come to my game, okay?" Seth was saying eagerly as Dad returned with the ice.

"Not now, young man, the poor boy's injured," Mum admonished.

"Oh, sorry. But yeah, will you come?"

"Oh - sure," said Edward, a little distracted. He looked up at me again and gave a half-shrug and a smile, as if to say, "Well, it's not so bad after all."

* * *

The rest of the day slipped by uneventfully enough. Mum decided Edward's nosebleed signified the end of our soccer game (we'd been playing for an hour and a half already) and so we went home. Dinner was the usual affair (Edward was still being fussed over) and we watched a movie on TV before he said goodbye to everyone and we went out for a walk. After all the excitement of the day, it was nice to be together alone. Funny, because the idea would have frightened me silly twelve hours ago.

_Strange how things change so drastically. But then that's how life's been since starting at St. Meyer..._

I smiled to myself, feeling perfectly at peace with the world as we strolled to the playground at the end of my street. We didn't say anything, each left to our own thoughts.

"What a day, huh?" I said lightly later on in the evening. We were sitting on the swings while the stars and satellites above us twinkled and blinked in the dark sky. I glanced over at him and asked half-sarcastically, "How was killing time with that clumsy and infatuated girl?"

Edward smirked, "Terrible. Her family wouldn't leave me alone for a second. I think I found out where she got it from."

I scoffed, "Maybe you shouldn't visit them anymore."

"Maybe," he agreed, and then he chuckled and I smiled. A pleasant, pensive silence followed before Edward spoke again.

"Actually... today was my birthday."

Surprise flitted through me as this confession was made, softly and casually, as if it was of no real importance. I looked at him at once, measuring the impassive look on his face. Today was his birthday?

"What?" I gasped, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not really important." He shrugged nonchalantly, throwing a little smile. But I was perplexed.

"Not really important?" I practically howled, "It's your birthday! You're supposed to celebrate it."

Edward looked away, curling his arm around the swing. "Celebrate?" he murmured thoughtfully, "To be honest, I don't really have good memories of past birthdays..." The look in his eyes was faraway and distant.

* * *

_Ten years ago._

_"Happy birthday, Eddie!" A thirteen-year-old Esme Cullen grinned as her younger brother walked into the dining hall. The table was laden down with dishes and dishes of food; waffles, ice cream, pancakes, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, sausages, toast. Moreover, Esme had taken it upon herself to decorate the table with roses, ferns and ribbons. It was certainly a feast for the eye as well as the stomach._

_A beam slowly spread across Edward's face as he ran forward._

_"Wow, Sis! It's awesome!" he exclaimed, "I'm gonna eat everything here!"_

_"I made the pancakes," Esme said proudly, taking her brother's hand and pulling him to his special spot at the head of the table. The pancakes had fruit, syrup and cream arranged tastefully to create a face. "Didn't I, Alec?"_

_Alec smiled from his place by the door, "Indeed you did, Miss Esme."_

_Esme was glowing, "Come on, Ed, let's show Mummy and we can eat together!"_

_But Edward hesitated all of a sudden. "Are you sure?" he said uncertainly, "Mummy's busy, isn't she? She's got to take care of Meyer Group."_

_"But it's your birthday! She has to celebrate with you. You're much more important than the group," his sister said seriously, pulling on his hand. "Come on, Edward!" The two siblings ran down the corridor to the office they knew their mother was always residing in. Both were grinning happily as they went inside. President Cullen glanced up briefly from her paperwork._

_"Good morning, you two. What do you want?" she asked._

_"Mummy, let's eat breakfast together for Edward's birthday," said Esme brightly, "We have lots of food, and I even made pancakes!"_

_President Cullen didn't look up from her desk, "I'm afraid I can't this morning. You two go eat."_

_Esme frowned, dropping her brother's hand as she stepped forward, "But Mum - "_

_"I said I cannot eat with you this morning," said President Cullen impatiently, still looking through her papers, "What part of that don't you understand?"_

_"It's Edward's birthday, Mum!" Esme suddenly cried; she was staring up at her mother in disbelief and anger, "How could you just say that? He's more important than all that paperwork!"_

_President Cullen looked up now, a frown in place as she looked at her daughter._

_"How dare you raise your voice at your mother like that," she said tartly, then sighed and put a hand over her eyes, "Just leave, Esme, I don't want to deal with you at the moment." Esme left noisily, slamming the door after her. Edward bit his lip, watching warily as his mother muttered, "Children. Honestly."_

_Hesitating, Edward began to speak, "Mum - "_

_"What?" President Cullen snapped, now looking at him, "You want me to celebrate your birthday with you? Listen, Edward, you are the future heir of Meyer Group - Mum has to make sure everything's good and perfect when you receive it in your hands. It's for your own good, but you are still too young and naive to realise it. When you're the heir, Edward, you'll realise that things like birthdays mean nothing."_

_Edward remained standing there, looking at her uncertainly._

_She sighed, "Fine then. I'm a businesswoman, Edward, and businesswomen make contracts. So here." She fished out a piece of paper and held it out to him, "If you can get ten people to sign agreeing that your birthday is worth celebrating, then next year I'll have breakfast with you and your sister. Are you happy?"_

_He nodded silently, taking the piece of paper and hurrying out of the room. Once the door was closed, he heard his mother's voice talking to Alec inside._

_"Because of those children, I can't even work in peace - all of a sudden I have all these other responsibilities and obligations," she sighed, "It's such a burden."_

_Frowning sadly, Edward made his own way back to the dining room. The table was still laden, but there was nobody there. Putting the piece of paper beside his plate, Edward started eating his birthday breakfast by himself._

* * *

"I never really did want to celebrate my birthday after that," Edward murmured, "When Sis is in the country, she still makes breakfast for me every year, but even the guys have given up trying to throw parties." He shrugged nonchalantly, "It doesn't really matter."

I felt his sadness and hurt seep into me as he finished talking, still gazing unseeingly at the ground. With a pang, I remembered Leah Clearwater's words: _"From the moment he was born, Edward was never treated like a normal child, but was raised up to become the future successor of a multinational group. He got everything and anything he wanted, whenever he wanted it - but human contact, emotion and affection for a high-strung child like him was minimal. Can you imagine how isolating that must feel?"_

"Well," I declared, pushing back the pity welling up inside me with bravado, "Now's the time to change things."

Edward's eyes shifted to me, "It is?"

"Yup. Come on, let's go. There are three things every person has to have when it's their birthday." I hopped off my swing and proceeded to drag him off his; I wouldn't have been strong enough, but I knew he would follow my lead anyway. Our hands automatically fitted together as we started walking down the street.

"And what's the first thing?" Edward asked in a tone of amusement.

"A birthday cake to blow out, of course!" I said.

He snickered, "I'll pay you a hundred dollars if you manage to find a flavour of cake that I actually like."

I cracked a determined smile, "Fine."

Only the convenience store was still open at this hour, but it was good enough for me. There were a selection of slices, muffins and cakes in the window and I spent five minutes dithering in the spot, reasoning to myself while Edward waited beside me.

"You wouldn't like chocolate cake, because that's too commonplace for you. And I can't see you liking sponge cake either, because the idea is just too soft. I don't think you like cheesecake, because I know you don't like milk or yoghurt."

Edward seemed slightly impressed, so I knew I was on the right track. "So what are you going to get, Fender-Bella?" he asked pointedly, his arms crossed.

I looked hard at the limited selection in front of me, and then straightened up.

"Black forest cake," I said decisively.

Edward shrugged with the faintest trace of a smile, "Suit yourself."

As I led the way to get some candles and matches, he asked off-handedly, "So what's the second thing every one should have on their birthday?"

"A present."

"A present?" he repeated, then scoffed, "Good luck getting me a present."

I hurled him a look, "You're really difficult, aren't you?"

Edward's eyes were dancing, and I knew how much he enjoyed throwing cold water on my enthusiasm. "Shouldn't you know by now?" he asked.

"Of course," I muttered, but because it was his birthday, I took a deep breath and continued brightly, "Pick a present. Anything in this store, and I'll get it for you." I smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a convenience store, Bella," Edward said slowly and carefully, "I don't want a present from here. My pride doesn't permit it. Come on, let's go." He grabbed my arm and steered me to the doorway as if afraid someone would catch him inside there. I paused long enough to pay for the cake and candles.

We walked back to the park whereupon Edward sat on the roundabout and I placed the slice of black forest cake in front of him, sticking a single candle in and lighting it. It was silly and childish, but I was actually feeling a giddy sort of excitement as the singular flame flickered. Looking up, I caught the half-smile on Edward's face as well. It warmed my heart to know that he was enjoying this - to know that I _could_ do something for him, after all.

"And are you going to tell me what the third thing is?" he asked, only slightly sarcastically.

I smiled, "Yup. It's someone to celebrate your birthday with."

This time, his smile widened and he tapped me lightly on the head. "And that's you, right?" he murmured in his velvet voice. I didn't miss the shining emotion in his eyes as he looked at me, and I dropped my eyes shyly.

"You have to make a wish, blow it out, and then eat it," I informed him.

Edward rolled his eyes, "That's so childish, Bella."

"Just do it!"

With another impatient expression, he complied - and I applauded enthusiastically as he blew out the candle and straightened up to look at me, as if to say, 'There - are you happy now?' Indeed I was.

"Congratulations, Edward Cullen," I announced, "You have officially celebrated your birthday."

He cracked a smile, "I guess it wasn't too bad."

"Now eat the cake."

"I'm not going to."

"Why not? Don't tell me you don't like black forest either." And to think I had such faith in my reasoning ability.

"I don't. I don't like any cake."

Edward snickered as I narrowed my eyes at him and muttered, "You don't play fair."

"All's fair in love and war," he quoted with roguish cheerfulness. His eyes twinkled as they found mine, "Hey, Bella," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Spin me. That can be your present." His expression was so gleeful that I couldn't stay annoyed at him for too long. Putting the cake aside, I proceeded to spin the roundabout as fast as I could. Soon, Edward's gleeful grin changed to a sickened grimace as he pleaded for me to stop.

"Hey - hey - Bella - "

"Do you want to go faster?"

"No - stop - please - "

A few minutes later, we were both sitting on the swings again, the cake laid aside and forgotten on the picnic table. It was getting late; there were only ten minutes till midnight.

"Your birthday's almost over," I said mournfully as we lulled into a comfortable silence, "But you still didn't do anything. You didn't eat cake and you didn't get a proper present. We'll have to wait a whole year before we can get it right."

Edward looked perfectly peaceful and content as he dangled on his swing.

"Actually, today was the best birthday I ever had," he mused, looking out towards the trees. I looked up at him in surprise and he glanced back, saying quietly, "To be honest, I never really knew what a family was... until I saw yours today." A smile caught his mouth, "Your Mum's jam tastes really good... and I actually like playing soccer with all of you, even though you can't even play. I used to hate getting nosebleeds, but today made me realise that it's not so bad when people take care of you like that." He chuckled, shaking his head, "It kind of makes me _want_ to get nosebleeds."

The wonder in his tone, the vulnerability and innocence made my heart tug. The excitement and enthusiasm I'd kindled earlier was fading now, being replaced by the more vulnerable emotions I'd felt after hearing his past.

"I... really like spending time with your family," Edward murmured. He looked at me with a wistful, half-smile, "Can I come over again sometime?"

Hastily smothering my softer emotions, I cracked a smile and retorted, "Did you ever ask before?"

Edward chuckled softly, "I guess I don't need _your_ permission, Fender-Bella." He stood up and stretched while I continued to gaze at him, my heart tugging in all the wrong - or perhaps they were right - places. I was thinking back to the story he had told me, the story of why he didn't like celebrating his own birthday.

_"Because of those children, I can't even work in peace - all of a sudden I have all these other responsibilities and obligations. It's such a burden."_

I bit my lip, unable to believe he had to hear his own mother say that when he was only eight. It was hitting me how much Edward had been through when he was just a child. This boy - this stubborn, crazy, unreasonable, sensitive, innocent boy - hadn't even known what a real family was until now.

My body was reeling as Edward looked at me, saying, "Come on, it's late. I'll walk you back." He made to leave, but I called him back on a sudden whim.

"Wait, Edward."

I stood up as well as he looked around. I took a deep breath, saying, "There are still five minutes left of your birthday, and I just thought of something else I can do for you."

He watched me expectantly, "What is it?"

I smiled tentatively, "It's something Mum used to do for me right before the end of my birthday."

Summoning all my courage, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. Edward stiffened up, taken by surprise by my embrace, but I just held him tighter and laid my head against his shoulder. My heart was swelling and aching for this boy, for his lonely and hard childhood, and I wanted to take the pain away from him as best as I could.

"Today, the day you were born, is a really precious day," I murmured. A small, grateful smile lit my face as I told him, "Thank you for being born, Edward."

The feelings inside us were too strong and overwhelming to express in words. But we understood each other. I felt his unspoken gratitude and touched heart as he slowly lifted his shaking hands to cradle my head, enveloping me with his warmth. My smile widened and I buried my head deeper into his shoulder. Until the end of his birthday, we remained like that.

_All the love and adoration I'd received from my family in my childhood... I wanted to pass it on to him. I wanted to take away the loneliness and emptiness he felt in his heart and fill it with the warmth that he'd rarely experienced._

_

* * *

_

A/N: AH I know it's been very, VERY long. Firstly, thanks for all the well wishes for my trip. :) I had a golden and highly eventful time away (hehe - summed up in: horror movies, beach, deadly ocean, too many cans of Coke, and falling out of a hammock). Secondly, by the time I came home (exhausted) it was already the start of uni so I've been busy trying to stay on top of that. And I hope that explains the massive delay for this update!

This chapter's more of a nice, sweet, fluffy one... and to have Bella actually _give_ something to Edward (hence the title of the chapter) since, so far, it's always been Edward initiating in this relationship. The last scene and quote of this chapter (with the hug and Bella thanking Edward for being born) is actually this incredibly cute, tear-jerking and heart-warming scene from the Korean drama _You're Beautiful. _It was just so sweet, I had to put it in! And yes, you must also check out that drama because it's HILARIOUS and oh-so-cute. :) (No, I don't work for the Korean media industry. Hehehe. They're just that good. :))

I've missed you guys! It's been too long. Hit me up a review and let me know how you're all doing. :) - msq.


	19. Glacial Movement

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Nineteen ll Glacial Movement**

**

* * *

**

The weeks passed in an almost uneventful fashion at St. Meyer. Assessments and assignments plagued the seniors for awhile, so that even F4 buckled down to studying. It was their final year and I realised that they weren't quite so indifferent towards grades and exams as they made out to be. Even Edward was starting to focus more on his studies, with the result that I was seeing him around a little less than usual.

I suppose as far as normal relationships go, we were going steadily. Bickering and squabbling, I realised, would always be a part of how we related to one another. And thank goodness for that, because lovey-dovey glances and sweet words made me cringe. I wondered how other people could withstand that. Ugh.

"So life is finally normal for Bella Swan?" Alice summarised succinctly.

I glared at her, "Don't ever say that."

"Why not?"

"Because something terrible always happens whenever I even _consider_ thinking my life is normal. Therefore, I must never think of my life as anything but chaotic, unpredictable and disastrous. The disappointment is a little more bearable then."

It was a bit gloomy, but it was true. Fate had decided to mess with me - of all people. It could have chosen someone with more fight and backbone, but no, it just _had_ to toy with clumsy, idiotic Bella. Fortunately fierce Bella often rose to the occasion.

"Ah," said Alice, nodding, "I almost forgot." She grinned as we walked across the courtyard to the school parking lot. It was the end of the day and students were meandering around, chatting with their usual lofty expressions and gestures. They still carried the St. Meyer uniform with an elegance and grace that I couldn't imitate - ever. I remember feeling like I was donning pieces of cardboard the first time I pulled it on.

"Can you believe we'll be in our final year of school next year?" Alice said mournfully, looking upwards to the sky, "And then we'll be graduating." She made it sound like the word tasted bad in her mouth.

I looked up at the sky as well. It just seemed like the right thing to do. "Yeah. Strange to think of leaving school already, isn't it?" I mused, "It'll be busy next year. Exams and everything." But I smiled to myself as I looked around campus, the campus that had become so familiar to my eyes now. I was actually glad that I had another year at St. Meyer, as well as the opportunity to graduate from this school. Funny, given how much I'd gone through to finally make the decision to even come here at all. Somehow, the school had grown on me.

"I hope not," groaned Alice, still thinking about exams, "I don't want to think about studying, Bellabee. I think I'll ask Jasper just how difficult the last year is - "

"Jasper, hey?" I intervened teasingly, "The mysterious Jasper Whitlock actually talks to you? Someone's special."

To my surprise, Alice actually blushed - usually she was immune to any form of teasing. I burst into laughter as we paused on their way to her car. "Oh, Alice," I finally managed to say, "No, I'll stop laughing. He's a good guy. Really. I approve." Like it really mattered.

Alice appeared to be conflicted for a second. Then she said in a rush, "Can I tell you something, Bella?"

Taken-aback, I replied, "Sure."

We'd stopped by a bench underneath a tree and she sat down, looking preoccupied. I took that as an indication that I should sit down too. I was suddenly curious about what Alice had to say. Were she and Jasper secretly going out? And she hadn't even told me? I furrowed my brow. I had had my suspicions about them, but not _this_ much.

"You know what my impression of F4 was like, don't you?" Alice asked carefully, "Before you declared war on them and somehow broke right into their group."

It took me a moment to marshal my thoughts. "Yeah..." I said slowly, "You didn't like them, did you? I remember that first day... Rosalie was more vocal about it and you were kind of joking around, but I could tell you weren't brainwashed like the other students."

"Right," the pixie-like girl nodded, "But I didn't do anything about it. I guess no one really did until you came along. We all sort of accepted that that was just the way things were - Edward Cullen got his way, F4 got their way."

"You said people would get slaughtered if they stood up to them," I said emphatically, "And you were right."

Alice laughed, "But you're living proof that survival is possible even after slaughter, my dear. You're right. I was scared of getting attacked next - and honestly, apart from the majority of people here, I really do like this school. I want to stay and graduate from it, too." I smiled a little as I listened; Alice echoed my sentiments exactly. "But the _main_ reason why I never did anything about F4 was because..." she hesitated, "Because one of them saved my life a few years ago."

Feeling like I had just received a shock, I gazed at her intently. Alice smiled sheepishly and I guessed gently, "Jasper?"

"Yeah."

"But - what happened - ?"

"Hmmm," she reminisced, "It was a few years ago when I was only fourteen. It was late at night and I was going home alone, walking through the streets of a not-so-lovely part of town. These were my rebellious days, Bellabee. I know by the look on your face that you don't approve."

I chuckled, "Go on."

She hesitated again, "Some men were following me and soon they had me cornered... I won't forget how scared I felt at that moment. I..." She shivered and I squeezed her hand. Alice shot me a grateful smile as she continued in a stronger voice, "Then he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my hand. But the men didn't like that... or maybe they just wanted to boost their own egos. They ran after us. I was terrified but Jasper managed to do some quick thinking - and somehow he led me to a safe place and told me to run for it while they chased after him. They still thought I was with him, and by the time they caught up with him and realised I wasn't there, they probably thought I was long gone."

"But you were still there, weren't you?" My voice was just a low murmur.

"Yeah," Alice's voice was quiet too. "They hurt him a bit... but he was still too quick for them and managed to get away in the end. I'm sure they would've done worse if they had the chance to."

I remained silent as I pondered over this dark note.

"So," said Alice, suddenly brisk, "That's why I've always been very grateful to Jasper Whitlock. He doesn't realise it was me... but I knew exactly who he was. Everyone knew who F4 was. And even though some of the stuff they did in our junior days drove me crazy, I never said anything."

"Wow," I breathed, "Wow. Are you going to tell him?"

"No," she shook her head, "I... don't really want to bring it up. Besides," she sighed dramatically, "Now I owe him a double debt."

I laughed as I realised what she meant. "Funny how he's always the one to save you," I teased her only slightly, since I'd been in a similar situation myself earlier this year and the one to always save me had been Jacob. And then it was Edward.

"Wow," I said yet again, "We girls really are nothing but weak damsels in distress."

Alice sighed, throwing me a look, "I share with you such a deep and dark story of my life and that's all you can say?"

I smiled innocently at her and she chortled.

We spent the car ride to my house talking idly about Jasper, and I found it too cute that he'd been the one to save her life those few years ago. For someone as quiet and closed as he was, it was nice to see him going out of his way to help someone in need - once when it was life-threatening, and another time when it was just inconvenient. I suppose Alice just had that aura about her that even Jasper Whitlock wasn't immune to.

I suddenly felt excited. Dare I play matchmaker?

_No. Don't you dare._

Fine.

I waved goodbye to Alice and watched her yellow Porsche zoom off before walking up to the front door. Just before I opened it, my phone buzzed and I smiled to myself when I saw who the message was from. The fool should have been concentrating on his studies.

_Hey Bella, I've come to realise studying is overrated and unnecessary in life. _

My face twitched in spite of myself and I chuckled, texting back the reply: _Well you're going to have to keep at it, Cullen. Tell me some new fact or figure you learnt today. _I sent it and slipped the phone back into my pocket before walking into the house. My sense of complacency and peace was so strong that I should have been afraid.

Still wrapped up in my own thoughts and in Alice's story, I didn't realise anything was wrong until I entered the kitchen and found my parents conversing in worried murmurs. There was a hard frown on Dad's face as he sat there with Mum before him, holding his hand with a comforting look in her eyes.

They both looked up when I walked in. Stopping on the threshold, I gazed from one to the other and my stomach turned unpleasantly. "Is everything okay?" I asked in concern, "...Dad?"

Dad smiled at me, but his eyes were still tight with worry. "We're okay, Bells," he assured me, then sighed, "We will be fine."

I didn't budge. "What happened?"

Mum looked at Dad, and they both silently communicated with their eyes for a moment before Mum turned to me. "Your father was demoted today, honey," she said wearily. Shock and disbelief rocketed through me and I gazed at her as she hurried, "We don't know why. They wouldn't give Dad a proper reason... or even a warning. It just happened, and I guess we'll have to make the best of it now." She sighed.

Reeling from this news, I looked at Dad. I knew that, beneath his strong exterior, this was tearing him up on the inside. "Oh, Dad..." I muttered, walking over to him.

Dad grimaced, patting my hand clumsily, "Don't worry about me, Bells. I guess the biggest concern is money now... the drop in my salary is significant..."

"Well, whatever you make is enough to feed us, so it doesn't matter," Mum said simply, "It just means we have to cut back on a few luxuries, that's all. Bella, love, can you quickly get changed and then help me with dinner? Afterwards we can have a family meeting and let Seth and Ness know what's going on, too."

"Of course," I said quickly.

That night, after dinner and our family meeting (Nessie got really excited because she thought we would have to start rationing), I finally retired to my room, shutting the door behind me and heaving a deep sigh. I hated to think how Dad felt at the moment and it hurt me to know how much this must hurt him. Even though we were all fine with it, even though we all supported him with everything we had, even though I knew Dad would never do _anything_ that deserved for him to be demoted from chief, I also knew he would blame himself for it anyway. We were more alike than I realised.

How unfortunate that it had to happen... and how sad. The weight of the world seemed to rest upon my shoulders, and just when I'd been feeling so free as well.

I glanced at my phone on the desk and saw that there was a new message waiting in my inbox. My heart gave its usual little skip when I realised Edward must have replied.

_Fender-bender (noun): a collision between motor vehicles that produces minor damage. Thesaurus: trouble, misfortune, bad luck, mishap, misadventure, mischance, accident._

_Stay safe. Good night._

A smile crept across my face as I crawled into bed, reading the message over a few more times and allowing its inexplicable warmth comfort me. Though I still felt sad and troubled, it was alleviated somewhat now. I turned the phone over in my hands, glancing at the time. It was already late. I sighed, placing it on my bedside table and switching off the lights.

But the start of my troubles had just begun.

At school the next day, I was sitting in my Maths classroom beside Alice. There were only five minutes before the bell rang for lunch when an announcement came over the intercom: "Isabella Swan, please direct yourself to Principal Kensington's office." The usual curious whispers broke out while Alice and I glanced at other uneasily. I had no idea what this was going to be about, but I had an ominous feeling it couldn't be anything good.

"See you at the cafeteria," she mouthed as I stood up and left the room.

I'd never been to the principal's office before and my heart seemed to sink with every step I took. When at last I was facing the wooden door, my hands clammy with sweat, I took a deep breath and pushed it open.

Principal Kensington was a middle-aged man, benevolent but busy. He smiled cordially and welcomed me to a seat before his desk, whereupon he settled back into his chair and heaved a sigh. Meanwhile, my heart continued to pound loudly.

"Well, Isabella, Isabella..." he breathed, looking troubled.

I attempted to swallow my nerves, wrought on all the more simply because he was using my full name. "What seems to be the problem, sir?" I asked.

Principal Kensington looked at me, his eyes regretful. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, Isabella," he said solemnly, "But there appears to be a change in your music scholarship for attending St. Meyer. You see, initially the scholarship covered for your final two years of schooling, but the board has suddenly decided to change it so that it only covers a one year duration."

My heart stopped beating.

"So... that means..." I said rancorously, "I'm only here... for the rest of this year?" The words seemed to make my body numb.

He looked apologetically at me, "I'm sorry, Isabella. If your family can afford the school fee, of course, then you can remain at the school and graduate with your peers."

"My family can't afford that," I murmured.

"I was afraid of that," Principal Kensington said softly, "Look, I'm very sorry about this. But I trust you've had a good year here at this school?" He smiled at me when I looked up at him, and after a moment I managed one back.

"Yes, I have, sir."

* * *

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Bella..."

"Alice... Are you crying?" I asked in bewilderment at the moisture in Alice's eyes. She wiped at them vigorously.

"You are just so dang unlucky, Bella!" she wailed, "First your poor Dad, then _this_... it's ridiculous! I can't stand it. Did you do something awful in your past life? Who piles up _this_ much bad luck in their lifetime?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, thanks for helping me feel heaps better, Alice."

Alice cracked a smile, but it was short-lived. Sighing glumly, she peeled off the crust of her sandwich and tossed it into the garden. "What are you going to do now, Bella?" she whispered, fixing her dark eyes on me.

I remained silent. The weight on my shoulders was heavier now, leaving me feeling burdened and sad. I also felt a queer sense of loss as I glanced around the St. Meyer campus. It was just yesterday that I'd realised I was looking forward to graduating from this school... and now I would never get the chance to. My days here were limited.

"I don't know," I exhaled bleakly, "I really don't know. With this scholarship thing... well, I guess I'll just have to look into going to a new school. And with Dad's situation... maybe I can help out by getting a part time job. That might ease things at home a bit."

Alice was watching me closely. I caught the sadness in her eyes before she quickly brightened up and grinned, "I'll get a job with you too! It'll be fun."

"What?" I said, laughing, "You don't _need_ a job, Alice."

"But I want to experience it," she chattered brightly, "The spoilt princess life gets a bit boring after awhile, in case you haven't noticed. Hey," she said suddenly, "How about I pay your school fees for you for next year? It can be my birthday and Christmas present to you."

I looked at her forlornly, "Don't talk nonsense, Alice. As if I would ever let you."

"That is true," sighed Alice, "What was I thinking?"

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. But neither of us had the heart to move.

Then Alice sprang to her feet, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Whoa - where are we going?" I asked, startled, as she started dragging me away.

"Back to my place," she said determinedly, "We're going to write up our resumes and go job hunting. To be honest, I don't really feel like going to class." She glanced at me on the way and a beam leapt onto my face. I couldn't help it; Alice always made me smile.

She helped to take my mind off things as we spent the afternoon on her laptops, typing up flashy resumes and looking up different schools with a strong music program. Then we went on online job seeking websites and sent out a dozen applications each. We went downstairs for a break then, snacking on little cakes and treats Alice's mother had brought home, and came back to find something odd.

Three places had already replied to our applications, but whereas Alice had been accepted for an interview for every one, mine were all polite and apologetic rejections.

"Why would anyone decline you?" Alice wondered indignantly as she hit 'reject' for each of her acceptances, "Look! This place said they wanted to hire a team of people - it doesn't make sense. You'd be their hardest and smartest worker for sure."

"Hmm," I said at an attempt to be valiant despite how down I felt, "Maybe I just need to charm them in person. I'll hand out some resumes to stores during this week. That might work better."

So over the next couple of days, right after school ended, Alice and I went along the main street to hand out resumes. Most people took mine without a second glance and said they'd get back to me, but I didn't miss how a few would look wary when they glanced at my form. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

Meanwhile, things at home were going steadily. We all knew Dad was feeling delicate after being demoted, although he was trying his utmost not to show it, so we were all being extra supportive of him. Although Mum was worried, she kept up her brisk and cheerful manner as she performed her household tasks with a sort of grace and joy that I admired. Seth kept going to Dad for homework help to show him that yes, he _was_ useful (something I knew he would be doubting very much these days) and Nessie, the little baby of our family, kept him smiling and happy with her angelic aura.

I hadn't said a word about my scholarship to my parents yet, though. I didn't want to add another burden on them. For now, I would just bear it alone.

By the time it was Friday afternoon, I was feeling emotionally and mentally drained. Since Alice had to go home early, I ventured out to the city square myself and began my usual walk around the nearby shops, a stack of resumes in my arm. I felt like I _had_ to find work - that it would somehow alleviate my problems. Maybe by providing a little extra money for my family and by giving me something productive to do and take my mind off things.

"Ah, thank you for this," said the cafe owner benevolently as I handed my resume over. She was smiling as she looked down - and then just as quickly, her smile disappeared. "Isabella Swan..." she murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

"Is there a problem?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me, evidently startled, "Oh... no. It's just... well, we've actually just finished hiring. I'm sorry, dear." She quickly thrust the piece of paper at me and I blinked, "Perhaps you should just take this back and give it to some place else. I wouldn't want to be wasting your time."

And she hurried off to serve a waiting customer.

I stared after her, still clutching onto my rejected resume. _What was that?_

Nonplussed and dejected, but also sort of used to it by now, I turned around and walked out of the cafe. Someone held the door open for me and I barely spared them a glance as I muttered, "Thanks," and swept past them. Only when they followed me out of the cafe and I sensed their presence directly behind me did I glance back.

Warm, dark eyes met mine as Jacob Black held up a hand in greeting. "What's up, Bella?" he said.

I blinked rapidly, trying to absorb that he really was standing there before me. "Jacob!" I exclaimed, and a smile lit my face; it felt like a long time since I'd last seen him, "I thought you were all busy studying."

"So we are," Jacob shrugged, smiling furtively, "But I just did an exam today and thought I deserved a chai latte." He held up his drink and I chuckled. He gestured at the stack of papers in my arm, "So you really are looking for a job, hey?"

"How did you know that?" I asked in surprise.

"Jasper told me," replied Jacob easily, sitting down on a bench. I followed suit, turning this over in my head.

"Ah. And Alice must have told him," I comprehended. I looked at him uncertainly, "So does that mean you know about my dad and my scholarship situation as well?"

Jacob just nodded, sipping his latte, "She's really worried about, you know. Alice." As I contemplated this gloomily, a newfound panic strangled me.

"Does - ?"

"Edward doesn't know anything yet," Jacob answered before I could finish, and I immediately relaxed while, at the same time, I felt a pang as I realised how long it had been since I'd last seen Edward.

"And you're not going to tell him, are you?"

"Well," I hesitated, "Well, he doesn't really need to know... He's got his exams..."

"And you don't want him to unnecessarily worry."

I just nodded, gazing at the fountain in the nearby distance.

Jacob glanced at me, "So you're going to shoulder this all on your own, Bella?" His tone sounded disapproving and I sighed a little.

"It's really not that bad... they're just hurdles any person would have to go through," I said bravely, "I know Edward deserves to know, but... knowing what he's like, he'd probably do something drastic, and now is not the time for him to be all hot headed and distracted. Besides... everyone always has to help me out. Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but this is my family and my own business, and for once I'd like to just keep it that way."

There was a brief silence.

"Sounds exactly like something Bella Swan would say," Jacob mused, and I laughed. It was nice to talk to Jacob again. He was always so easy to talk to, I felt no pressure or anxiety whenever we had a conversation. Our silences were just as pleasant as the chatter itself.

"But you know..." Jacob spoke up, "Edward's mother is probably the one behind all this - your dad's situation, and the sudden cancellation of your scholarship."

_What?_ Shocked at this suggestion, I just looked at him and said, "What? No..."

But Jacob's expression didn't change. He continued to gaze at the spot in front of him in a meditative state as he warned, "Don't be so quick to dismiss it. The Madam President of Meyer Group really can be an iron woman. That's what she's renowned for."

An icy feeling crept over me, but I shook it away, still unable to connect my life's events with President Cullen.

"Well, even so... This is just too much for someone like _her_ to bother with."

"No," he disagreed demurely, "If there's something to be done, she's the type of person who will do it completely and thoroughly. It's no secret she doesn't approve of the relationship between you and Edward... and interfering with your father's work, cancelling your scholarship - these are things which she has enough power to do."

I was silent, the feeling of uneasiness growing stronger the longer I thought about it.

"So don't try to make it smaller than what it really is. I know you're Wonder Girl, but you have your limits too, don't you?" Jacob cracked a sunny smile at me and ruffled my hair affectionately, "If anything ever comes up, don't hesitate to tell me. You can't shoulder everything on your own." I smiled at him.

When I returned home, I had my usual stop in the kitchen where Dad and Mum were. They both greeted me when they saw me, but I could see how tired and worried they still were about everything. The sight of them made my heart clench painfully. Dad sat in his spot with his cup of tea, sighing.

"Well, once again I tried to ask for the reason why they demoted me... but they all skirt around the question and don't really answer in the end," he murmured, "It's frustrating."

"It's a tough time for our family," Mum added regretfully, "The school suddenly stopped contacting me about my casual position. I started calling up other schools that were looking for substitute teachers for some of their classes, but whenever I call they say their positions have all been filled. It's a little bit odd."

My feeling of uneasiness was getting harder to ignore now as I listened to Mum's news - so eerily similar to my experience in finding a job. Why was that? Why did so much bad luck seem to raining down on us now?

In a sudden flash, I remembered my family's encounter with President Cullen at our home.

_"I would like Isabella to cut all relations with Edward."_

_"Is that your final answer?" she asked, "I'm not generous enough to make this offer twice."_

_"I wouldn't dream of having you in my house for a second time. How dare you justify calling our daughter a weed with your excessive wealth. Have you no common courtesy? A mother could hardly care less about money when her children are involved."_

_"Fine. Excuse me for this pointless visit, then."_

Everything seemed strangely distant and unclear as it closed in on me.

"...Bella?"

_"The Madam President of Meyer Group really can be an iron woman."_

_It's... her... _My numb brain seemed to register only this as I stood there, _Everything is her doing. _Dad's demotion and his upset state of being, Mum worrying over our family and not being able to find a teaching post, my scholarship being cancelled, my applications for jobs being rejected as soon as they saw my name - it all made sense now. All this stress and anxiety had come about because of one person.

I was suddenly livid.

It must have shown on my face, because both Mum and Dad looked alarmed as they peered at me.

"Bells - " began Dad.

"I'm going out for a moment," I breathed deeply, "Have dinner without me." Without waiting for their response, I turned on my heel and was off. As soon as I was out the door, I was running as hard as I could. The anger and injustice that had welled up inside of me was threatening to burst out.

Because for the whole week, I'd been shouldering all this with as much strength and optimism as I could muster, thinking that it was just a low period that we'd eventually pull out of. Thinking that it was just a normal part of the trials and tribulations everyone went through.

But now to find out that none of us were to blame, after all... that it was just the work of some manipulative and selfish person...

The Meyer Group building was a structure in the city nobody missed, although few ever entered it. It would have been quicker to catch a bus there, but I didn't have the peace to wait and sit on one. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, slowing down to a breathless but determined walk. Everything seemed electric, static. At last, I was standing in front of the tall building, glaring up at it, detesting it and all it represented.

The receptionists looked peculiarly at me as I strode up to them, my hair all over the place and my face sweaty and red from running. But I didn't care much for my dishevelled appearance at the moment as I requested as steadily as I could, "I want to see the president."

The curly-haired girl raised her eyebrows, "Um, I'm afraid Madam President is a very busy person."

"It's important," I insisted immovably. I wasn't leaving until I'd done this.

She seemed politely incredulous, "Do you have an appointment, miss?"

"No, but tell her Isabella Swan is here to see her. She won't refuse me." I was grimly confident of this; I knew President Cullen was waiting for me. And I was right; looking stunned, the receptionist gestured me up and I walked abruptly into the elevator, travelling to the topmost floor. I was determinedly calm and grim; I had no emotion to spare for nerves. The injustice of what she was doing was still pulsing through me.

At the door to the president's office was Alec. He bowed at me and opened the door, starting to say, "Madam President, Isabella Swan is here to see you - " but my patience had reached its limit and I pushed past him, stopping short before President Cullen herself. Her office was wide and spacious, furnished impeccably with a spectacular view of the city below. At the sight of me, she stopped writing and wore a cool, cordial smile. It made me feel even more indignant, but also helped clear my mind.

"So you came," President Cullen stated, "What brings you here, Miss Swan?"

I took a deep breath, knowing I had to speak calmly, "I had a few questions I wanted to ask." I didn't break eye-contact with her. They were precisely the same shade of green as Edward's, which didn't help at all, but they held none of his innocence and warmth. They were as cold as stones.

I waited for her to respond, but all she did was look away and chuckle. "Yes, Miss Swan, it is exactly as you suspect," she answered placidly. I wasn't prepared for this blatant openness and was taken-aback as she looked back at me condescendingly.

"Everything - your father, your scholarship, your family's sudden ostracisation from the rest of the working society - none of it come about by coincidence."

I stared at her in disbelief as she went on.

"Your family declared war on me, and so I took up on the challenge," President Cullen said loftily, "And I'll take it all away again, Miss Swan, if you fulfil my expectations and stay away from Edward. You will no longer have anything to do with him or the Cullen family. It's your choice, Miss Swan."

With a small, satisfied smile, she resumed her writing.

My mind was boggling as I stood there in the middle of her sophisticated office, my hands trembling. Her proposal was resonating within me like a freight train, and all I felt was revulsion and disgust rising inside of me. She really had done all this. Just to separate her son and I. She had messed with my father's job, barred my family from society, and cancelled my scholarship just to achieve this.

"Are you being serious?" I finally whispered.

Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't that. President Cullen looked up in surprise as I took a step forward, feeling the tears of my hot temper building up in my eyes.

"Is this interesting, Madam President?" I demanded, fighting to control my voice, "At your age, is using your money and power to torment my family a lot of fun for you?" She gazed at me, hard and penetrating, and I inhaled before speaking evenly, "I know you look down at me, but at least I'm not living a life I have to be ashamed of."

She laughed as if this was trivial, but I didn't miss the anger in her eyes as the president remarked, "Oh, is that so? Very well for you then, Miss Swan. Your parents must be so proud having a daughter like you."

I chose not to reply to that. Instead, I looked her directly in the eye. "You can keep playing, Madam President," I informed her in a steely tone, "I have too much pride to succumb to someone like you. Excuse me."

Her eyes burned into my back as I stalked out of the room, my mind still whirling in an indignant blur. Alec was gazing at me in apparent shock as I swept past him. Once I was outside of the Meyer Group building, however, my nerve and adrenalin suddenly left me, and I was seized by the reality of what I'd just done.

_Oh dear oh dear oh dear. What just happened?_

_I believe you just told off the president of Meyer Group. _

I cringed inwardly as I hurried down the pavement, struggling to capture that feeling of fierce determination again. Even though I was satisfied with what I'd just said, I couldn't deny that I was terrified of the ramifications. Fierce Bella had come and left a train wreck in her wake again.

All in all, I was close to an emotional collapse. I groaned, glancing up at the night sky as I did whenever things got complicated. I'd declared war again... on someone who had almost as much power as the president of the United States himself. I hadn't felt so isolated and lonely in a long time.

_Why... me...?_

"Bella!"

The familiar voice was music to my ears and my throbbing heart jumped as I looked up. Edward Cullen was standing on the other side of the city square, a smile lifting his face as he took in the sight of me. He looked surprised and tired, but also happy - and a smile rose on my face without conscious effort as I quickly re-memorised all his familiar features.

"Edward," I tried to greet, but my voice was small and crackly and suddenly I felt so emotional.

He stood, grinning, still on the other side of the square. We were separated by several feet. "It's been awhile, huh, Fender-Bella?" he called out.

I managed to chuckle. The sudden reunion was sweet and to my intense embarrassment, tears shot into my eyes. Probably as a precursor of my impending emotional collapse. "Yeah," I agreed, my voice wobbly. "But - but why are we yelling like this?" I demanded. The urge to run over to him was overwhelming.

Chuckling, Edward jogged over the square until he was right before me. Smiling, he placed a warm hand on my head and bent down to look at me. I could only look back up at him with a watery smile. All my words were lost in my throat.

For awhile I was allowed to bask in the sweetness of our reunion, free from the other worries that plagued me... but all too soon we had to face our reality. Edward already knew about everything. I wasn't sure how, but we didn't talk about it. It wasn't important. And I was surprised and glad, too, that he wasn't hot-headedly lashing out and going straight to his mother, either. That would be just like him. But he seemed to realise that that wouldn't achieve anything, either.

We both sat on the bench in the square, my hands clasped in my lap and his hands in his pockets.

"So it seems the lion took out her claws again tonight," Edward commented. He smirked when I shot him a strange look.

"If that's how you want to put it," I said listlessly, "All the blood rushed to my head and I just snapped." I sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't allow that to happen too often."

Edward's smile widened, "So do you regret it?"

"No," I said at once, headstrong and stubborn, "But... I _am_ scared. A little bit. Maybe." I sank into another stupor as I contemplated the extent of what might possibly happen now. How much more would my family have to suffer? We were already being stretched as it was.

"Scared? Isabella Swan?" he mocked, and I knew he was doing it to make me feel better. I smiled.

"Yeah, but just a little," I said emphatically, "And I also know that I don't want to lose this war." The words came out, true as anything... but also wistful and doubtful. I _didn't_ want to lose - my entire being repelled the very notion - but I also knew that it wasn't very likely I'd come out victorious. The thought depressed me.

Edward looked amused. "That's more like the lion I know," he murmured, tapping my head, "And don't forget... no matter what happens, I'm on your side." I glanced at him and he met my gaze gently and seriously, "I'll always protect you, Bella. And your family. They're important to me, too."

And despite how ominous and tough it all seemed now, my heart swelled. I smiled, hoping to let him know how grateful I was.

Edward suddenly turned brisk, "So, what should we tackle first? Your scholarship? How about I just pay for your tuition next year, you'd be able to stay at St. Meyer."

I blinked, "What - no way!"

He furrowed his brow, "Why not?"

"Because then I'd just using your mother's money to stay at the school. That just doesn't make any sense. There's no victory in that."

Edward mulled over that for a moment. "Well, even if that's the case..." he said slowly, "What else can you do? What can _I_ do?"

I smiled at his sense of helplessness. Somehow, it filled me with determination and zest again. "_I'm_ going to keep my chin up and head high as Dad always taught me and somehow find a way through this. It's not that bad. It's not as if my family's in a severe financial crisis at the moment, and finding a new school isn't that daunting. And _you_ can be there to pick me up when I feel like giving up, alright?" It was the first time I'd ever really voiced my need and dependence on Edward - I was usually too shy and proud for that. But I was taking baby steps... and I knew Edward loved hearing it.

There was a glow in his eyes at my words, but Edward tried to act nonchalant. "That sounds too long and hard," he complained, "Isn't there an easier way out? Couldn't we just get married?"

My heart juddered to a stop. I looked at him at once. He looked just as taken-aback as I was.

"What?" I spluttered.

"What?" Edward said right away, staring back at me. I could tell he had said it without thinking, but that still didn't stop me from reacting in a highly flustered and embarrassed manner. For a moment we just sat in an awkward silence. And then -

"Hello, hello. Funny place to meet, isn't it?"

We both jumped up from the bench at the same time. Edward yelled, "Sis!" as I exclaimed, "Esme!" For there she was, inexplicably yet again, looking as impeccable and stunning as always. People really did like appearing out of the blue to surprise me.

"What took you so long, Sis?" Edward demanded, "I called you this morning!"

Esme rolled her eyes and patted him on the head, "Yes, Edward, it does take eight hours to fly here from London. Also, dear ignorant brother of mine, I had a little chat with Mother before coming here. But I'll tell you more about that once we get into a nice cafe. How could you just leave Bella outside like this? Hi, Bella!" Positively beaming at me, Esme enveloped me in a warm and perfumed hug. Though terribly confused but glad to see her, I hugged her back.

In a few minutes I found myself seated in a warm cafe at a table with Edward and Esme. I quickly learned that Edward had enlisted his sister's help after finding out what their mother was doing to me - a repeat of what had happened to Esme a few years ago. True to their scheming nature, the two siblings had come up with a plan already.

"You're going to enter the St. Meyer Ladies Pageant," declared Esme.

I gaped at her, "Come again?"

"The St. Meyer Ladies Pageant," Edward, of all people, elaborated. I switched my befuddled gaze to him instead as he explained, "The school holds it every three years right before the end of the school year. Senior students from all over the country - all over the world, even - are selected to participate. The winner receives the lifelong title of prestige, a hundred thousand dollars prize money and free tuition at the school."

At the last statement, my ears perked up. Free tuition?

"The girls are judged based on their appearance, intelligence, charm and talent," Esme continued to explain as my fantasies of winning free tuition imploded in my mind's eye, "And a whole host of other things, I'm sure. There are four categories in the pageant and there's no knowing what to expect."

I blinked rapidly. Things were picking up much too fast. Would I ever have a moment's peace?

"Both Sis and Leah were past winners," Edward added impressively.

"Wow," I said blankly. I turned to the two of them uncertainly, "But... the chance of me winning... I mean, look at you and Leah Clearwater, Esme... you were both legends at St. Meyer. And I'm just... I'm not really sure if this would work out," I finished honestly.

Smiling, Esme reached out and patted my hand.

"You should probably also know that I talked to Mother about this, Bella. I personally asked her to accept you into the pageant, and I know she will, purely to mock you. But I want you to prove yourself to her, Bella, just like how you proved yourself to my brother and to the rest of St. Meyer. I've struck up a deal with her on behalf of you. If you can win this contest, Bella, she'll stop harassing you and your family. She'll leave you and Edward alone."

Shocked, I stared up at Esme. She smiled encouragingly at me, "She only agreed because she thinks there's no way you'll win. Now it's up to you to prove her wrong. So what's it going to be, Bella?"

I was overwhelmed. A thousand thoughts buzzed through me as the two Cullen siblings, perfect and beautiful and accepted by all, watched expectantly. And then there was me; average, dull, un-coordinated. And yet they were lending their strengths to me. They were supporting me. There was something wonderfully sweet and stirring about that.

I still sincerely doubted I could win... but Esme had done this for me. I was going to give it my best shot.

"Alright," I announced, nodding, "I'll do it."

Esme beamed and Edward ruffled my head hard, messing up my hair.

"Alright," said Esme briskly, "We'll have a lot of training up to do for you, Bella. It'll be gruelling work."

Edward grinned, "Show them your claws, Bella." I laughed as I batted him away, feeling happier and more purposeful than I had all week, now that I had a goal to move towards. A very faraway and difficult goal - but still a goal, nonetheless. I could feel the adrenalin starting to flood my veins again.

That night before I went to bed, exhausted, I tried to work out exactly what I'd achieved today. But Edward beat me to it with a message.

_Hey, you know that annoying and infatuated girl I was telling you about? Well today she turned up at the company building and told off my CEO mother. And then she agreed to enter a prestigious pageant that she has no chance of winning. I guess she's stubborn like that._

I snickered, texting back, _Too bad for you, I guess. You should get rid of her ASAP._

I was just about to switch off the lights when my phone buzzed again.

_But she's starting to grow on me. And if she can charm me, I'm sure she can charm the entire pageant._

_Night, Fender-Bella._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hello again! Happy Easter! As you can prob tell, I am juggling all elements of my life at the moment hehehe... leading to lack of frequent updates. But I promise that this story WILL be finished! Indeedy indeed. :) Also, some of you are enquiring about **Rosalie/Emmett**... haha, initially I was going to write them in, hence the very brief introduction of Rosalie in chapter one, but then the plot is already so busy itself that I'm not sure if I'll do it. Besides, Rose/Emmett never particularly struck me as a couple in the books, I mean I _like_ them and I like them together, but never got that interested in them. So most likely answer is: NO. :( And I'm sorry!

Your reviews all put a smile on my dial, btw! Nothing like coming home from an exhausting day at uni and finding such a lovely message awaiting in my inbox. :) So thanks heaps! You're all incredible.

And we see President Cullen is wreaking havoc! And of course Esme comes up with a whacky idea to get Bella on the ball. I love Jap dramas - they are pretty crazy sometimes HEHE in the completely good way! Now 'tis late so I shall sleep! Night! - msq.


	20. Preemption

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Twenty ll Preemption**

**

* * *

**

Growing up, I'd never been a poor student. Not particularly outstanding or the brightest crayon in the box, perse, but I'd always performed reasonably well at school and maintained grades that were above average. I was confident enough in my academic abilities and of my skill in general areas.

Of course, this was all before I fell under the guise and training of Esme Cullen and the four members of F4.

According to Esme, there was no knowing what to expect in the St. Meyer Ladies' Pageant. Absolutely anything was possible, and thus, I had one week to be trained in absolutely anything - or as much as humanly possible. Esme was in charge of my appearance, charm and ladylike traits in general - such as having good posture, walking delicately, chewing "with a secret", and all the other table rules of etiquette. I didn't know eating or walking or _sitting_ could be so exhausting.

"Powerful firms can discourage entry by raising exit costs, for example, by making it an industry norm to hire workers on long-term contracts..."

Emmett was drilling the current economic status of the country and of the world to me. According to Esme, the judges might very well ask me a question about this since Meyer Group is such a prominent economic facilitator of America. As a usual thing I liked spending time with Emmett - he was such a fun-loving, good-natured guy - but when he got started about micro venture capital, I had trouble staying awake.

"_Je fais un souhait, et espère entendre de vous bientôt._ Can you repeat that and then translate it?"

"..._Je... _face... ergh so - so_hait_..."

"_Je fais un souhait._"

Jasper was taking care of my foreign languages. He assumed I was already proficient in Spanish (yeah, right) and so was teaching me both French and Japanese at a ridiculously rapid pace. According to him, it would be most advantageous if I knew both one European and one Asian language. Never mind the fact that all I could say and understand in either language was "_Je suis..._" and "_Konnichiwa._"

"Good work, Bella. Okay, seven seconds now."

"No... more... please... Jake..."

"I'm not hearing it, Bella. Go. Run. Now."

"Ugh..."

Jacob, of course, was making me do physical activities - his favourite of which was jogging and running and other forms of it. On the first training session he subjected me to the dreaded beep test, pushing me harder than I'd ever been pushed before. Running was not really my forte. I tended to trip over the uneven surface of the earth. But my complaints fell on deaf ears. I was beginning to wonder if F4 even saw me as a human being anymore.

"It's a sharp there, Fender-Bella. Are you completely tone deaf?"

"Gah, I keep forgetting it!"

"Alright, alright. Let's try again. Now listen carefully."

And Edward was teaching me how to play the most complex of compositions on the piano. I watched in awe as his fingers flew and glided over the piano, an almost absent look on his face, and a beautiful, luxurious melody filled the room. And I was supposed to imitate him by the end of the week.

_This is crazy..._

Esme had said training for the pageant would be gruelling, but I had never imagined it would be like _this_. Every afternoon after class ended, I was taken straight to the Cullen mansion where I spent one hour with each of them - Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob - being drilled in the respective areas. I came home exhausted and slightly despondent, since all of them had become merciless tyrants in their fields. "Tough love", Edward called it.

When I was tempted to be bitter, I reminded myself why I was doing this and I would be mollified. I was tired and near the end of my tether, but I was fighting for my family and I was fighting for myself. Even though I was exhausted, even though sometimes I wanted to snap at them for being so ruthless, I held my tongue and kept my chin up and head high. It would be all for the better, in the end.

Alice didn't seem to agree. She disapproved of their tough love and contested they were working me like a dog.

"You're going to _kill_ yourself, Bellabee. And I won't be there to revive you, because they'll all be absorbed in making your lifeless body run along the track and teaching your corpse how to speak Latin."

I burst out laughing, "That's a really nice image to have in my head, Alice. Thank you."

She just sighed, knowing all her worrying and concern wasn't going to deter me. I was stubborn like that. "Take a break and let's go out," she implored as we walked out of our final class, "_Please_, Bella? I want to go shopping with you - no, Edward, she's mine today!" Alice stood possessively in front of me as F4 appeared at the other end of the corridor, coming towards us. I giggled.

Edward strode over to us and snickered at the sight of Alice glaring fiercely at him.

"Come on, Bella," he addressed me, "Let's go. Sis is waiting."

"Let Bella take a day off!" Alice pleaded him, still standing in front of me, "She's tired, Edward! C'mon, you have to take good care of your girlfriend. And the best way to restore her spirits is if you let her spend some time with me. Okay?"

He smiled guiltily, "Sorry, Alice."

Alice switched tactics yet again. "I'm not letting you take her away!" she growled.

Edward caught my eye warily. "Jasper," he sighed, taking his friend by the elbow and dragging him forward, "Do something about the pixie."

Jasper smiled serenely, gently prying Alice away from me, "Come on, Alice. You know this is for Bella's own good." As soon as Alice had loosened her grip on me, Edward took my hand and pulled me away at lightning speed.

"Hey - that's cheating - wait - Bella!"

I turned around and sent a fleeting, apologetic wave to Alice before she disappeared around the corner.

That afternoon's training session was as tiring as ever - even more so, since my body was already exhausted. I could barely run with Jacob and tripped over more than usual. It didn't help that I had a punishment every time I fell or stopped - more jogging and more movement. I made more mistakes during piano, unable to concentrate on co-ordinating my left hand with my right hand.

"What's the matter with you today? You're making more mistakes than usual," Edward remarked.

I sighed, shutting my eyes and rubbing my temples, "I know..." I wanted to tell him how tired I was and how I wanted a break, but he didn't seem to realise it himself, and something about that stopped me from voicing it aloud.

"Come on, let's try it again," Edward ordered, and I inwardly sighed, placing my hands back on the keys.

Japanese with Jasper was another nightmare. The questions he'd asked me to prepare answers for, I couldn't even understand when he asked them. When I tentatively asked him to repeat them for the fourth time, he grew understandably exasperated.

"Bella, how can you not get it? There's a structure to the question, you should be able to recognise it by now. The way the particles work together, the way the nouns are grouped and placed so that you understand what the subject of the sentence is..."

I looked at Jasper in slight awe as he described the sentence in loving detail.

"You really like languages," I commented slowly, "Don't you?"

Jasper nodded. "And I take it you don't?"

I shrugged, "It's not that I don't _not _like it... I just don't see the real need to know another language." I sighed, looking forlornly at the list of Japanese vocabulary in front of me. To prolong the moment before I had to return to them, I glanced back up at him and asked, "Why do you like it so much?"

Jasper ruminated for a moment before answering, "Because language isn't just words and speech. It's a way of life, of culture and conventions and traditions and relationships. I think knowing and learning a different language can beautify a person, if they do it for the right reasons - help them to be more understanding, more tolerant and expressive."

_Wow._

"That's... a really nice thought," I admitted, smiling up at him. Jasper smiled back, and then tapped the sheet in front of me.

"Don't try and distract me, though, Bella. Come on, you have to answer these questions by the end of the lesson." I groaned aloud.

By the time it was Emmett's turn, I was feeling pretty down and hopeless. As hard as I tried not to, I fell straight asleep in the middle of Emmett's lecturing and he had to prod me back awake. "Bella, how are you going to take on this pageant if you're going to be like this?" he demanded when I straightened myself up, "It's only three days away."

I felt a wave of nausea and panic at his words. I didn't like thinking how close it was, and how unprepared I was.

"I don't know, Emmett," I said hoarsely, putting my head in my hands, "I really don't know why I agreed to this. It was stupid. I'm not going to be able make it through the first round."

"Well you're not going to with that attitude," Emmett said, shutting his book with a snap. He sat down closer to me and gave me an encouraging smile, "Look - I know it's been hard and we haven't been exactly gentle with you. But you're almost there and I know you're made of tougher stuff than this."

I managed a smile back. "Thanks, Emmett."

"No problem, Bella. Just remember to send me an invitation when you and Edward get married."

That had me alert. "_What_?" I spluttered, sitting bolt right up while the blood rushed to my face, "_Married_?" Emmett blinked at me, suddenly looking taken-aback. I stared back at him, wondering why he was looking at me like that.

"Wow, Bella," he finally said, "You're really cute when you blush, you know that?"

If anything, that only made me go redder.

Emmett grinned easily, returning back to his teasing self. "No wonder why Edward likes you so much, hey? Your blush can be really charming to guys when it hits them unawares. You should harness it to your advantage, Bella. Almost got me there."

I felt like a tomato, the rate I was going. "You're just teasing me, Emmett," I muttered.

He laughed, punching me lightly in the shoulder, "I'm not, Bells. Look, go out and find a male and blush at them. You'll blow them away."

I just shook my head, laughing a little. But really, I was feeling absolutely exhausted. I had no energy to sit up and talk, and I couldn't dispel the depressing thought that this was all fruitless and futile. I wasn't going to win this pageant. What was the point of me even trying? That feeling of determination and fight I'd had when Esme had first told me about the pageant was long gone now. I didn't want to fight anymore. Victory didn't seem possible anymore. How had it ever seemed possible in the first place?

_You're just in a slump, _I kept telling myself, _You'll get up tomorrow and be ready to keep going._

That mantra was the only thing that propelled me to my feet to my last session for the day - with Esme. All the other guys were in the living room with us, watching my progress or lack thereof. I wished they wouldn't.

I tried hard to ignore their voices as they talked about me, exchanging stories about how I was doing in my various 'training sessions' with them. Not very well at all, I knew. But how could they expect me to master everything at once?

"Ah!"

The book toppled off my head for the fifth time. I was supposed to be walking across the room, balancing it on my head while maintaining perfect posture. It was impossible. Esme had had me going for fifteen minutes already and I was miserable.

"You need to pull back your shoulders, Bella - that's why it keeps slipping off."

"I know..." Feeling depressed, I bent down and picked up the dictionary. I felt like staying on the ground forever.

When I was making my sixth attempt at crossing the room, Edward called out, "Don't choke, Fender-Bella," and of course the book slipped right off. As it impacted the floor, I felt a surge of frustration and helplessness engulf me. This was going nowhere.

I bent down to pick it up, but found that I couldn't get up again. The room was suddenly too bright and a lump rose to my throat as I put my face in my hands.

I felt Esme crouch down beside me, placing a hand on my back, "Are you alright, Bella? Do you need to take a break?"

"She's just being a little lamb," Edward's voice remarked from somewhere behind me, and I clenched my teeth. "Come on, Fender-Bella. Are you really hopeless at everything? How are you supposed to win then?"

Suddenly I was on my feet, glaring at him. To my consternation, Edward gazed back, serene and unperturbed. "Your expectations are too high!" I cried, my voice breaking, "How am I supposed to be a genius at everything in two weeks?" Unable to face any of them a second longer, I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room. I could feel the heat and frustration emanating from me like static electricity as I stormed out of the Cullen mansion. I was so upset that I would have preferred walking all the way back home than getting driven by any of them.

_What's wrong with them all? Can't they see how hard I'm trying? _I fumed. _Does it hurt to give me some sort of positive reinforcement instead of beating me down?_

I got home a little earlier than usual. Only Seth was home, saying Mum and Dad was at an interview at Nessie's school. I showered, allowing the hot water to calm me down and relieve my tense muscles. Then I shut myself up in my room, switched off my phone because I didn't want to talk to anyone, and laid on my bed for a long while, sulking and moping.

"I'm really never going to win..." I murmured dispiritedly.

I fell asleep and missed dinner completely. I guess my parents had checked on me and, knowing how tired I was, hadn't woken me up. I woke up at around nine o'clock to hear Nessie crying in the den. I could hear Mum and Dad trying to comfort her, but she was still wailing loudly.

At once I leapt to my bedroom door, pulling it open. Her indistinct sobs were clearer now and I could hear what she was saying.

"But I don't _want_ to leave Miss Nelson's class, Mummy..."

"I know, sweetheart," came Mum's voice soothingly, "And we're really sorry about it. But you'll be alright in Mrs Tilley's class, she's a lovely teacher and she'll give you good work to do."

"But I want to be with Miss Nelson! We were going to learn about Antarctica next week!"

As I stood in my doorway, listening as the sleep cleared from my mind, Seth stumbled into the hallway. I hissed at him immediately, "Hey, Seth. What's wrong with Nessie?"

My brother looked at me, then glanced back towards the den. "Mum says her school had to cut the gifted and talented class she was in," he whispered regrettably.

I was appalled; I knew how much that class had meant to our little sister. "But why?" I frowned.

"The teacher - Miss Nelson - suddenly got transferred to teach kindergarten at your school, actually - Meyer Kindergarten. And the school doesn't have enough teachers to keep Ness's class, so they're just cutting it."

Something glacial entered my insides as I comprehended Seth's explanation. Nessie's teacher had suddenly been transferred to Meyer Kindergarten... I knew this was no coincidence. I felt sick and disorientated, like something inside me had been dislodged.

But Seth was still there, so I tried to maintain a normal exterior. "That's - that's too bad," I managed to say.

Seth ducked his head to take a closer look at me, "Are you alright, Bella? You look really tired. Been working hard for your pageant, right?" He smiled at me, "You'll be great, Sis. Can't wait to see you win this weekend."

I forced a small smile. I would deal with own emotions later when I was alone. "How about you, kiddo?" I asked him back, "Been training hard for your big game? It's next weekend, isn't it?"

At this, Seth's face fell - but he tried to cover it up. Suddenly not looking me in the eye, he said, "Oh... about that. You haven't been around lately, so I haven't told you, but... I'm not playing in that game anymore. I quit soccer."

That was another wrench to my heart. I evenly temporarily forgot about my sister's plight as I gaped at him, "_What_? Why?"

"Well... it's just that... you know," Seth shifted uncomfortably, "Dad's been demoted and we don't have that much money at the moment. Mum and Dad didn't want me to quit - but well, everyone's working so hard! I couldn't _not_ do my bit for the family. It's okay, Bella, really," he insisted, patting me on the shoulder as I gazed at him, my heart expanding and throbbing a painful torture.

"It's no biggie. It's just soccer. I can still play for fun. Your dinner's in the oven, by the way." With another assuring smile, my brother, my younger, thirteen-year-old brother who should have been a big selfish brat wanting everything his own way rather than giving up his passion for his family, went into his bedroom.

I was left standing in the hallway, trying to cope with the overwhelming guilt and pain crashing down on me. Wave after wave of frustration and helplessness, of anger towards myself and President Cullen and everyone, fell upon me, obliterating all else. I could feel the hot tears building up in my eyes and I bit down hard on my lip. Nessie's sobs were still echoing from the den.

I had to move. I found my footsteps hurrying outside, anything to get away from the house. My vision was blurred with tears as I lumbered down the street, not paying any attention to where I was going. I could still hear Nessie's cries in my mind... and the expression on Seth's face was fresh in my mind. My heart gave another heave and a sob broke through my throat.

What was the point of fighting anymore?

_Everyone is hurting._

The minutes passed by, my legs kept propelling me further away from home, until I found myself in the heart of the city square. A newspaper outside the newsagency caught my eye. President Cullen was smiling and waving on the front cover, an image of rigidity and professionalism.

_"Meyer Group continues to expand its empire - Is the President himself in the shadow of this unstoppable company?"_

I gazed at the newspaper, feeling empty. I was in calm despair by now, the tears subsided, the anger frustrated into a helpless stupor. Nothing could rattle me anymore. _It's hopeless..._

A rock settled in the pit of my stomach. I understood my place.

I'd been to the Cullen estate so many times in the past two weeks that I knew exactly how to get there, even just by walking. Was I even feeling tired anymore? I couldn't tell. In an almost dream-like state I went inside the house. A surprised Alec took me upstairs to the room I wanted to go to. I had something to say.

Edward looked up when I opened the door without saying anything. He seemed surprised at first, but something in my expression made him hitch on a smirk.

"Well, look who it is," he greeted in a drawl, "Come to try hard again, clumsy, stupid and unco-ordinated little lamb?"

For some reason, those words made a twisted smile rise to my face. Without looking him in the eye, I took a deep breath and mustered up the energy to speak.

"I guess... I have to surrender, after all."

My voice sounded broken and defeated in the silence, even to my ears. Edward said nothing for a moment.

"What?"

I took another deep breath, trying to speak steadily, "My - my opponent is just too powerful. I can't win against her. Because of your mum, so many other people have to get involved." I frowned to myself, struggling to continue talking as my throat closed up, "This time... I really picked the wrong person to fight with. Please tell Esme and the others that I'm sorry... and thanks for all your hard work."

Edward said nothing again; I could feel his eyes scrutinising me. I could feel the tears coming again, but I held them back. I wasn't going to let anyone see them. I turned around to make my leave when Edward suddenly called out, his voice scathing.

"So is this really all you amount to in the end?" he mocked.

I froze on the spot. Even in my afflicted state, when I thought nothing else could hurt me, his callous tone cut right through me. I didn't turn around as I heard him get up and walk over. I didn't trust myself with my emotions at the moment.

"Making a pathetic face and acting like you're the underdog," he continued coolly, "There's no wonder you have to surrender."

My fists clenched. I could feel my temper rising, the tears stinging into my eyes. Still not turning around, I whispered, "What would you know?"

"What?"

And then suddenly, I couldn't hold back anymore. Spinning around, I glared into his emerald green eyes, more upset than I'd ever felt before. "You - you've always had such a comfortable life!" I yelled, and my throat felt like it might break, "You have all this money - you've never had to suffer or watch your family suffer - what would _you_ understand or know about how it feels?"

To my utter indignation, Edward simply smirked like what I was saying was trivial. Why was he doing this?

"Of course I wouldn't understand," he said insolently, sticking his hands in his pockets, "I've never been a poor commoner like you."

_SLAP._

At those words, with that terrible, uncaring smirk on his face, something rose up inside of me. Before I knew what I was doing, I had slapped Edward across the face.

A bunch of emotions plagued me - I felt remorse and immediately regretted what I'd done, yet I couldn't deny that I was still so unbearably _angry_ at and hurt by him. For a second I just stared hard at Edward as he stood there before me, his face still angled to the side where I'd hit him. I thought I was going to explode.

And then, very slowly, he met my eyes. He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"See, Bella?" said Edward softly, "You have to be like this to win - the fierce and strong lion that I fell for in the first place."

As he continued to smile at me, I slowly understood why he'd been saying everything he had. My heart suddenly dropped and all my emotions came pouring out, flooding my body. This was too much for me. I couldn't hide it anymore. I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to let go.

"For you, Fender-Bella, a smile suits your face the best," Edward said glibly. He placed a hand on my head, peering into my face with a warm expression, "And maybe your angry, yelling expression, too."

I bit hard on my lip as a sob escaped. Still smiling at me crookedly, he pulled me into his arms and held me close. The sobs broke through then and I buried my face in his shoulder, clinging onto him as though my life depended on it.

"I can't do this anymore," I cried brokenly, "It's because of your mother - " a flame of vehemence rose up inside of me, "Because of _her_ that everyone has to suffer so much."

Edward cradled my head against his shoulder and I squeezed my eyes shut. "It'll be fine, Bella..." he soothed in his velvet voice, "It'll all be over when you win."

"But everyone's suffering so much..." I whispered, and my voice cracked in several places, "Seth... and Nessie... and my parents... I can't take it anymore. I can't fight anymore... She's too powerful, Edward."

He didn't say anything in response, and for awhile we just stayed like that. The helpless, frustrated tears rolled down my cheeks as Edward held me in silence. It was funny, but it had a calming effect on me. And then at last he spoke in a comforting, reassuring voice.

"You don't have to worry about Nessie's class. Jasper has a healthy influence over the education system, since his grandfather was the former president. He'll intervene to bring back Nessie's teacher to her school. And if Jasper can't do it the professional way, Emmett can help along the process with that charm of his."

I listened, hardly daring to believe it.

"And as for Seth," continued Edward, "Don't forget that Jacob's family owns a soccer team. I'm pretty sure with his recommendation, we can get your brother a scholarship back at his soccer club and he'll be able to play again."

My heart gave a funny tug as his words made sense to me. I was touched by these unexpected gestures, and bit by bit, I felt my hysteria and panic receding. Instead of drowning, I felt like I was beginning to tread water - supported and held by those around me.

"See?" he said matter-of-factly, still cradling my head, "Everyone's lending their strengths for your sake, Bella. If we the F4 are on your side, what have you got to fear?" He pulled away slightly, his eyes twinkling as they found mine.

"Just be yourself, okay?" Edward murmured, "I believe in you. I always will."

I bit my lip, his words and the realisation of how far we'd come in our relationship making me want to break down again. But instead of allowing my fragile mentality be swept over by emotion, I seized instead on the sweet and comforting notions underlying it.

I nodded jerkily, "I'll - I'll do my best."

Edward grinned, placing a hand on my head and causing the usual thrill to run down my spine. "That sounds more like the girl who punched me in the face and declared war on me," he murmured.

I let out a watery chuckle. "Thank you," I whispered, willing to let him know how much emotion I placed in those two words.

"That's what I'm here for, Bella. To pick up the broken pieces of my little fender-bender when she feels like giving up, right?" Edward chuckled and I had to laugh as well. Then I smiled up at him and he grinned back, his eyes gloriously warm and his hand still placed on my head affectionately. It was a moment I couldn't describe, but something I knew I would always cherish in my heart.

President Cullen was a powerful foe and I didn't have much against her. That was still true. My family were suffering at the hands of her. That was still true. And I didn't have much chance of winning the pageant. That was also still true.

But I felt better about it all. I was determined again, thanks to Edward. He had become my comfort and pillar in this tough time, and as long as I had his belief and trust, I would always try my best. And I knew he'd do the same for me.

* * *

The day of the pageant arrived much too fast. My stomach performed flip flops as my family wished me the best of luck before they dropped me off at the school gates and went to the auditorium to join the audience. I hitched on a weak grin and waved at them half-heartily. They had no idea what was at stake if I lost.

"There's so many people..." I mumbled, glancing around at all the girls dressed in different school uniforms bustling to and fro. I was dressed in my own St. Meyer uniform, which Mum had especially ironed for the occasion. We were standing in the courtyard together; I was busy having a minor panic attack while F4 stood with me, attracting their usual stares and whispers.

Jacob glanced down at me, "Are you nervous?"

I tightened my jaw. "Not at all," I said stiffly.

"What does she have to be nervous about?" Edward demanded robustly, "She's got us. Right, Fender-Bella?"

"Right..." I said doubtfully.

"She clearly doesn't appreciate us," Emmett sniffed, pushing me lightly in the shoulder so that I went off-balance.

"I do, I do!"

"Alright, enough chatting. Let's go," Edward declared, rather impressively. I looked at the double doors in slight dread, feeling like something was stuck in my throat. But I was determined and prepared for whatever may befall. Edward and Emmett were standing on my right; Jacob and Jasper on my left. It was silly, maybe, but I felt a surge of pride and security with them beside me.

At the same time, my heart swelled to know that they were supporting me - with all they had. Looking back to the first time I'd laid eyes on them, I was powerfully reminded of how far we'd come. These four bizarrely beautiful, strikingly different boys had entered the foyer, drawing all eyes to them. It was absurd to think that I was going to stride through the school with them surrounding me now.

_Life is temperamental._

"You ready, Bella?" Jasper murmured as the five of us stood in front of the doors.

I swallowed and nodded, "I'm ready."

"Then... let's go."

My heart was pounding, every nerve in my body was shaking, but strangely enough, I didn't feel fear. Just like the first day here at St. Meyer, I was braced for whatever may befall in this crazy pageant._ This school really never does have a moment's peace._ I smiled inwardly to myself as together, F4 and I strode into the foyer.

Determination and zest shaped my being. Nothing could deter me now. Nothing could bring my fighting spirit down. Nothing at all -

"Edward!"

We'd just reached the bottom of the staircase when a harmonious, female voice called out from behind us. We all turned around and I sucked in my breath when I saw the tall, beautiful girl standing in the double doorway. She was wearing a glowing smile.

I was confused. Edward seemed just as confused - but in a different way.

"...Melody?" he said.

_He knows her?_

The pretty brunette came over, smiling at us all, "Hey, Edward. It's been awhile, right? Hi, everyone!" The other three members of F4 quickly inclined their heads towards her, all looking stunned.

Edward was frowning, "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, your mother called me the other day. She asked me to enter the St. Meyer Ladies' Pageant with her recommendation, and of course I couldn't refuse her. So I flew here straight away." She smiled brilliantly, and I was slightly awed by how much energy and grace she seemed to exude. "Well - it was good to see you now! I'll talk to you later, Edward."

As Melody swept away, Edward continued to stand still and rigid, a look of shock frozen on his face.

Jacob sighed demurely, "Of course. Couldn't expect anything less from the iron woman."

I found my voice at last, "Um... who was she?"

"Melody Stanton. Daughter of an oil tycoon owner," Jasper said idly.

Emmett glanced at me, "She's also meant to be Edward's fiancée." I blinked rapidly at him and he grimaced, "It's no secret Edward's mother plans for them to be together in the future. Their parents have been friendly since they were kids."

"Ah," was all I said. My heart was sinking very fast.

"It's not going to happen," Edward said shortly, then he sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "That witch..." he groaned, "Made another move behind the scenes..."

"Another bombshell has been dropped," agreed Emmett forlornly.

We stood together again, looking in the direction of the auditorium. I was suddenly feeling much less confident and my insides squirmed with discomfort and dread. I scrambled to recapture that feeling of empowerment and defiance, but it seemed out of my reach now. With beautiful, intelligent and graceful girls like Melody Stanton in this competition, what were the chances that I would emerge victorious?

_Oh dear oh dear oh dear. What's going to happen now?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey guys. :) Once again, I know it's been a long time. Sorry - life is busy, I know it is, you know it is, we all know it is. So we'll be forgiving, RIGHT? Hahaha. Anyway, not a very long chapter I know, just setting the scene for the pageant to unfold. Don't worry, the next update won't take as long - the semester's almost over, thank goodness! Love you all. :) - msq.


	21. Pageant

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Twenty One ll Pageant**

**

* * *

**

Heart hammering. Palms sweaty. Fingers twitching. Strange ringing in my ears, getting louder and louder as the seconds passed. I could almost feel my pupils dilating as I stared around.

I could remember feeling this nervous just once, many years ago. It was my first violin recital and I was only six years old. My teacher had ushered me on stage and I remembered freezing up at the sea of faces suddenly in front of me. The lights shining on the stage were too bright for my eyes and the piece I had worked on tirelessly for the last month had flown completely out of my mind. I was left with nothing but my nervous wreck of a body.

The St. Meyer auditorium was full of people, many, many more than I would have expected. They were all applauding, cheering, supporting their own friends or family or school candidates. I stood squeamishly in the middle row as the girls around me beamed and waved, elated by this welcoming as much as I was nauseated by it.

_And it hasn't even begun yet._

"GO BELLA!"

Over the deafening screams, I heard a cheer - _for me?_ I wondered, nonplussed - and looked over at once. There, near the back of the audience, were my family. Seth was waving madly and Nessie was bobbing up and down on Dad's shoulders. I grinned at them.

Behind them were F4. They were smiling at me in a way that I couldn't explain - it was almost smug, but also proud and encouraging in its own way. Edward caught my eye and winked. Even from this distance it still made me act outrageously. With them was Alice, who was screaming her support for me in her lovely soprano voice. I chuckled, my heart swelling.

_They're all here. Everyone who means something to me - they're all here. _It made me feel better.

The host was speaking as the cheers died down and the audience members took their seats. "These fifty lovely ladies will be whittled down to just one, grand winner who will take home a hundred thousand dollars prize money, free tuition at St. Meyer School, and a crown to signify that they have been this year's lady of the St. Meyer Ladies Pageant. It is an honourable and prestigious title indeed."

I shuffled uncomfortably, twisting my fingers.

"Now in a few minutes, these ladies will be returning to the back room to prepare for the first round. And this year's first category... will be _talent_."

There was a sudden stillness in the air as the forty-nine girls around me began silently and frantically thinking of what they would do. My stomach churned with supreme nervousness as the host continued.

"They will have one minute to exhibit a talent that they possess to the judges, _but_ it is a talent that must be important for and worthy of a young lady. Hence each candidate is expected to spend several seconds either at the beginning or the end of their display to explain why their following talent fits this category." He turned to look at us, holding his hands out, "Ladies of St Meyer's pageant, you have ten minutes to prepare. You may leave. We look forward to your exhibitions."

Cheers and applause started again as we filed out to the back rooms. My mind was buzzing, but at least this was something I could do. I could play my violin - I wasn't sure if that was impressive enough for the judges, but I could cobble something together about why music is worthy of a young lady, or whatever.

_If only they could see your thoughts_. _They'd really know what a true lady you are._

_Oh, quiet._

I bustled to my table, walking past girls who were murmuring to themselves, doing twirls, singing in lovely voices, touching up their make-up, ordering their servants to bring them bananas to juggle (how was that important for a young lady?) or changing out of their school uniforms into something else.

I halted in my tracks as I saw a girl take out a polished violin and begin playing. It was beautiful. Half the room went quiet to watch and listen as she slid the bow effortlessly over the strings, filling the air with a sanguine, moving melody. Many people smiled; my heart plummetted to my stomach. Noticing me staring at her, the violinist stopped and looked at me. As she smiled, I recognised her as the girl from earlier; Melody Stanton. What a fitting name.

"Hi," she said genially, "You're the girl from before, aren't you? With F4? I'm Melody." She held out a hand, her nails perfectly manicured, and I took it with my own trembling one.

"I'm Bella," I managed to reply.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I would love to chat with you more, but I don't want to interrupt your practise time," she said, "So may the best girl win, huh?" I had to smile back. She wasn't fake or like any of the St. Meyer princesses at all. How could anyone be so sweet?

"You play really well," I said weakly as I walked away. She grinned, "Thank you!"

_Oh dear. _My heart sank still further, perhaps somewhere down near the region of my feet, as I hurried back to my corner. But it wasn't nearly as bad as I felt when I discovered my violin was missing. I _knew_ I had brought it here and stowed it under my allocated vanity. But when I got there, that space was empty.

For a few minutes, I nearly lost my head trying to find it. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Not even the first round and I'm going to have to forfeit._

"What's the matter, Swan? Missing your violin?" sneered one of the other St. Meyer students who was participating. She smiled nastily before continuing her practise. I glared at her, feeling a lurch of revulsion. Those girls had probably taken it as a practical joke - nothing was below St. Meyer students.

But knowing it now didn't make a difference. They wouldn't give it back to me - and even if they did, I was out of time. I hadn't practised anything and I hadn't formulated a coherent, fancy explanation. I was utterly doomed.

_Such is my life. Boy, have I said that a lot lately._

I sat there for awhile, contemplating my doom from various different perspectives and feeling strangely calm about it. I knew I couldn't do anything about my situation.

Because I had no other talent. I was only good at the violin. Apart from that, nothing stood out about me. Average, plain, dull, common - I'd heard these words enough to know what I was like. But then... hadn't I also been singled out from the entire school to be laughed at, bullied and ridiculed?

_"How could that be? It just doesn't make sense. I - I mean, I'm not pretty or - or smart, or rich..."_

_"Your temper's not that great, either."_

_"Exactly! So you can stop talking nonsense." _

_"But you're also the first girl that caught my attention. So in that case, what I said makes perfect sense." _

Like a beautiful stroke of inspiration, it came to me. I wasn't sure if it work - in fact, it had a very large chance of kicking me out of the competition straight away. But I still had to give it a shot. Because... well... the host had asked for my talent, hadn't he?

* * *

The lights on the stage dazzled my face again. Melody Stanton was having her moment of glory, playing the violin with such precision and passion that I could make out the judges nodding at each other, obviously impressed. She had said an eloquent, short speech about how music releases the hidden swan within each lady. Thunderous applause met her recital and I was ten times more afraid about what I was about to do. It seemed like an even more of an abysmal idea now.

"Good luck, Bella," Melody whispered as she walked past. I smiled feebly.

"Next to present her talent will be Isabella Swan of St. Meyer School."

I could hear Alice and my family cheering the loudest as I walked on stage, every nerve of my body shaking. I approached the host very nervously and asked, "Um, can you please help me out with my talent?"

He looked as though he thought he'd heard me wrong.

"Pardon me?"

"Can you please be a part of my exhibition?" I re-worded my request, "Please just follow my lead." I quickly explained what I wanted him to do while the curious whispers and murmurs grew louder, people wondering what I was doing.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems I have the honour of helping out Miss Swan with her exhibition. Please allow me." The host sounded bemused as he put down his microphone and looked at me. I gave him a meaningful nod, positioning myself to the side of the stage and turning my back towards him. I was clutching a handbag to my chest.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought with relish.

I heard the footsteps, felt his presence behind me, and the bag was grabbed from me. Spinning around, I snatched the bag back, began beating (gently, of course) every part of him I could reach, and when he tried to make a grab for me again, I aimed a well-delivered punch to his face. Of course I didn't really hit him, but he keeled over and fell onto the floor just as I had instructed him. I was rather impressed by his acting. He was quite good.

There was laughter and gasps from the crowd as I turned to face the judges and audience tentatively. I was sweating from the struggle and from my nerves.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I began, voice shaking, "This is my talent, if I may so call it. I believe it is very important for young women to be able to defend themselves against the trials of life, in whatever form they may come in, and to stand up for themselves. We must always be able to hold our heads high and give an answer to anyone who challenges our self-worth." _Thank you for teaching me this about myself, Dad and Edward.  
_

"So that concludes my exhibition for today. Thank you for your attention."

I didn't dare look at the judges' expressions, almost certain that they were mortified at this obscene display of violence which was the furthest away you could get from ladylike behaviour. To my surprise the audience gave me a respectable amount of applause and some people were cheering who were _not_ my family or Alice, so that made me feel a little more confident. But in the end, it was the judges' opinion that mattered.

I trooped back to the back room, still shaking.

_Well done, fierce Bella. You really had your moment of glory._

A part of me really could not believe I had had the nerve to do it. For the remainder of the first round I sat silently in my spot, staring into space. When they finally called of us back out again, I was sure that I had not made the next round. Half the girls were going to be cut already. I was sort of relieved to see that many of them didn't look as confident as they had at the beginning of the pageant. A relief to know that they were human too.

They called out the names of the girls who had made it into the next round one by one. Melody Stanton was among the first to be picked, commended for her "beautiful display on the violin". My insides squirmed very unpleasantly as the number of spots left decreased, and I was still left standing on the stage. I could see Mum looking at me with desperate sympathy.

Finally, there was only one spot left.

_It's all over. _All the weeks of intense training... all for nothing. I bent my head down and resigned myself to the worst.

"And finally," said the female judge, "Concerning this candidate, we were rather intrigued by her unique exhibition of her talent. But Miss Isabella Swan," she looked at me and I suddenly snapped my head up, my breath caught in my throat.

"We do agree that is very important for young ladies to know their self-worth and be strong, powerful creatures that can protect themselves. For that, we have decided that you will be the last candidate to join the second round."

There was a particularly loud cheer from the back corner where my supporters were, and it took me a long time to process what had just happened. I had made it into the next round. _I made it. _I grinned suddenly, looking over to the corner. Mum was crying. Edward gave me the thumbs up.

_I had made it._

I suppose it was a good thing after all that I'd punched Edward Cullen in the face. After all, I never would have discovered this talent of mine otherwise.

* * *

The second category was intelligence - and I felt like I had several guardian angels watching over me, singing me praises and buttering my bread when the host announced what it would be about. _Riddles_.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _I said feverishly in my head over and over again.

Each of the girls were asked five riddles in a row; if she could answer all of them, she was automatically through to the next round. Of course, no one could answer all five riddles at first, and so the process kept going until Melody finally answered a set of five. She was the first of ten to make it to the third category. Warm applause met her victory as the brunette gracefully waved to the audience and stepped off the stage. The remaining nineteen of us were beginning to feel the pressure.

"What has neither flesh nor blood nor skin nor bone, but has fingers and thumbs of its own?"

_Why couldn't I get that one? _I thought mournfully, trying to keep my hands clasped still in my lap. _It's gloves. GLOVES! _I tried to convey to the girl beside me, who was tongue-tied and clearly losing her head. She'd only answered one correctly so far.

Unfortunately, her time was up before she could think of an answer, and then it was my turn again. I tried not to pay any attention to the swivelling of a thousand eyes upon me, and tried to concentrate instead of what the next riddle would be. I was good at riddles, so I could do this. Right? I was intensely grateful for all the times Dad had asked us them. I was also intensely grateful for the time Jacob had asked me, "_What belongs to you, but others use it more than you do_?" because this very same riddle had been asked of me a few moments before. I'd caught Jacob's grin in the crowd when I answered with flourish.

"Your turn, Miss Swan," the host said, reading off his cue card. "There is a bridge you wish to cross, and no matter if you fly, walk, run or drive, it will always take five minutes to get across. Guarding the bridge is a sleeping troll who wakes up every three minutes to tell you to 'go back' to the end of the bridge. How will you get across the bridge?"

I immediately fell into deep thought. At first, as all problem riddles do, it seemed impossible to solve. But I'd learnt one trick to unlocking riddles is how they are worded.

_It will always take five minutes. _There was no loophole around that. _Who wakes up every three minutes. _There was no loophole around that either. There was no way I could make it across the bridge without employing a trick of some sort.

It was funny how far away the audience and the stage was to me. I took that as a good sign that I was concentrating.

_...Wakes up every three minutes to tell you to 'go back' to the end of the bridge._

_'Go back'_...

I had the answer. I felt triumphant and a little smug, just like I always did when I figured out Dad's riddles.

"I will walk across the bridge normally, but right before the troll wakes up I will turn around and face the other direction. Then, when he tells me to 'go back', I will proceed to the other end of the bridge pretending that that was my starting point. Therefore I would have made it across the bridge," I explained with relish. The host beamed and nodded.

"That is correct, Miss Swan. You have proven yourself in the intelligence category - you may join Miss Stanton to go through to the next round!"

I felt rather dazzled as I stumbled off the stage. I'd made it through another round - I'd actually made it. And I was the second to have done so, right after Melody Stanton. This was even a moment that _I_ could feel pride over.

There was an intermission after the second round, so I was able to talk to my family and friends. It felt especially good to see them after those two categories, and there was a lot of laughing and exclaiming. I felt elated.

"Nice, Bella, really nice demonstrating your infamous punch," Emmett patted me on the back, guffawing, "You would've gotten ten out of ten from me."

Mum, on the other hand, was reproving.

"I nearly fainted with horror when you did that, Bella!" she exclaimed, her hands fussing over my hair and uniform, "Lucky you had a good explanation for doing so." Then she paused and turned back to Emmett, "But what do you mean, her 'infamous punch'?"

"Ah," Emmett said slyly, "Clearly you have not heard of the circumstances under which your daughter and Edward met."

I went red and interrupted quickly, "But where is Edward anyway?" They were all here, clutching drinks and snacks - all except for the bronze-haired boy.

"He went to the bathroom a few minutes before the second round ended. He'll be back soon," Jasper said with ease. I nodded, and then Alice captured my attention by talking about all the funny and amazing moments of the pageant I had missed since I was back stage most of the time.

"Are you going to make us proud and win it, Bella?" Jacob asked with a wry smile as the audience began making their way back to their seats. There was a call for the remaining ten candidates to return to the back room.

I was a bit preoccupied; Edward still hadn't returned and I'd wanted to see him at least once before going back to the pageant. "Oh - I don't know," I said uncertainly, "I've been really lucky to have even made it this far." To be honest, I was feeling that my luck had ran out. Intelligence and talent were two things I could bluff my way through, but I was sure that was it. Perhaps that was why I really wanted to see Edward, when I was in my more victorious state.

My fate was surely sealed when the third category was announced - charm. It was to be a very fleeting round; we were standing in a line on the stage when it was announced. We only had a minute to think about a particular trait of our own that would be charming to the judges. Charming? I groaned. This was definitely my waterloo.

Melody Stanton was the first in line. She talked about the various charities she volunteered at in her clear, sweet voice; that, backed with her incredible set of dimples, certainly won over the judges. She was definitely a favourite to win.

I grew increasingly nervous as the microphone continued down the line. _Charm, charm, charm._ I racked my brains frantically, cursing all the piano-playing, running and economics-learning that I'd undergone with F4. None of that mattered now. Why couldn't they have spent those hours instead cultivating a charming quality within me?

The girl right before me was having her turn. It was all over. Really. I would have to openly admit that I had no charm and forfeit from the pageant in front of everyone. Worst of all, in front of those who really believed in me. My stomach seemed to dissolve.

And then it was my turn.

Mouth dry, hands sweaty, I looked up towards the audience. The light dazzled my eyes and all of a sudden, my voice was gone. I couldn't even utter my forfeit. At the back, Dad was smiling encouragingly at me. Even in my current state I noticed that Edward wasn't with them. That made me feel even worse.

The heat rose to my face. No, more like the blood rushed up there, flooding my cheeks with colour.

_You're about to lose this pageant, and you're blushing?_

I'd always hated how I blushed so easily. It was such an embarrassing and humiliating giveaway. And yet...

_"No wonder why Edward likes you so much, hey? Your blush can be really charming to guys when it hits them unawares. You should harness it to your advantage, Bella. Almost got me there."_

I opened and closed my mouth again, like a fish gurgling in water. I'd suddenly found my voice.

"I... I honestly could not think of anything about myself that many would think was charming," I admitted weakly, "But... I just remembered how a friend of mine said that when I blush, it can be sort of charming. I really don't understand what he means, but... there you go."

It was poorly worded, poorly expressed, but people were chuckling appreciatively. Emmett was waving his hand for an air high-five, grinning broadly. I smiled and raised my hand back. The judges were muttering to teach other, heads together. Then one of them stood up.

"Well, Miss Swan, if I can be frank, your blush is quite charming," he said candidly, "We the judges feel that there is a modesty and honesty to you that it is important for all young ladies to possess."

I looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

He looked at me and... smiled?

My heart thudded. _No way._

"Congratulations, Miss Swan, you are through to the fourth and final round of this year's St. Meyer Ladies Pageant."

I was pretty sure my mouth dropped open. I could feel the blush returning valiantly, much to the amusement of the crowd.

_Rapid blood circulation of mine, thank you. _

_

* * *

_

When Esme and Edward had first suggested that I enter the St. Meyer Ladies Pageant, never had I expected to make it to the final round. I'd come here due to a combination of good timing, pure luck and the seemingly insignificant and trivial things that my friends and family had made known to me. Even when I'd gone through to the second and third rounds, I was certain that I wouldn't win. How could I? I was Isabella Swan. Pale, shy, awkward, brown-haired, middle-aged in nature and eccentric in a very mundane and uninteresting way.

Perhaps I was being a bit harsh on myself, but winning and glory were things I'd always viewed for _others_. Others like Melody Stanton. Others who just appeared to _deserve_ that sort of thing because they were so... so...

I seriously don't have a way with words.

But now, as the fourth category was about to begin, I felt a sudden thrill as an impossibility came to me. Out of forty girls, only five were left. And I was one of them. I had a chance of winning. I could possibly win this. Could I? Was it right of me to even hope it?

"Hey, Bella."

The five of us girls were in the back room, each in our own corner as we prepared for our final category - beauty. Similar to the first round, we were to give a short speech and demonstration about beauty and what it meant to each of us. The four other girls had changed into pretty dresses and were doing their make-up _while_ writing up what they were going to say. I had to admire their focus.

Melody had walked over to me; she looked like she was all ready for her final round. "I just wanted to say congratulations," she said, "I'm really impressed by the things you've done and said in this pageant so far. You're a really interesting person."

I chuckled and said doubtfully, "Yeah. I suppose I get that a bit..."

She sat down beside me, "Do you know what you're going to say for this round?"

I looked at the blank pad of paper in front of me. "I'm still thinking about it," I admitted, adding jokingly, "Maybe I'll get another stroke of inspiration at the last minute."

Melody chuckled, "You'll do fine, Bella. I just wanted to ask... um... sorry if this is a bit forward of me, but how do you know the F4 boys?" She seemed curious.

"Oh, it's a long story," I replied, "But I guess it's because we go to the same school and... our paths crossed one day."

"Oh," said Melody slowly, nodding. Then she smiled at me, "It's just, you know, they're such an exclusive bunch. Even though I saw them every summer since we were kids, they've always kind of kept to themselves. Even Edward, who I saw the most, is only polite and civil to me at the best of times. But you seem to get along with them really well."

I cracked a smile as I thought about that. Melody quickly stood up, "Oh, I better not waste anymore of your time. Good luck, Bella."

For the next few minutes I pondered, doodling all over my page. Beauty... _beauty..._ How could I talk about beauty without sounding cliched? Playing to my strengths had worked well so far, but I had exhausted everything. Connecting music with beauty seemed cliched, and at any rate, the girls still hadn't had the manners to return my violin yet.

I sat there absently with my chin in my hand for awhile, random thoughts slipping in and out of my mind.

_How do I know the F4 boys..._

They'd helped me so much in the weeks preparing for the pageant, but in the end it was other things that had actually helped me. I'd punched Edward Cullen, helping me discover my hidden aggressive side. I'd been told riddles by Jacob Black. Emmett McCarty's teasing had turned my frustrating blush into a weapon.

And Jasper Whitlock... maybe Jasper could help me with the final round.

I'd thought it only as a joke, but as I remembered another conversation I'd had with the blond-haired guy, I realised that he could indeed help me.

* * *

It was my final moment to impress. I stepped forward on stage, much less nervous knowing that this was the last time I'd have to do this. Unlike Melody and the other girls in their nice dresses, I was still in my school uniform. I suppose it was fitting, because it was easily the most expensive article of clothing I owned and therefore the best that I could wear. I hadn't bothered with any make-up or fancy hair-do.

The audience were all waiting. I was the last candidate to present my speech.

And then all of a sudden, the pressure hit me and I felt sick.

Heart hammering. Palms sweaty. Fingers twitching. Strange ringing in my ears, getting louder and louder as the seconds passed. I could feel my pupils dilating as I stared around.

I could remember feeling this nervous, about two hours ago. It was at the beginning of my performance in a pageant that I had no hope of winning. Only a handful of people in the sea of faces really supported me; the rest were all blank, stranger faces.

I was looking at the crowd now, half-hidden in shadows and darkness as the lights above me blinded my eyes and made me feel hot. I couldn't explain why I felt so scared or tongue-tied.

"Miss Swan? You need to begin speaking now," the host prompted me worriedly. But I couldn't move my lips.

"Go for it, Fender-Bella! You have to show them what you're made of."

A lone voice called out from the audience, a voice that had been the source of much frustration, anger, pain, warmth and happiness this past year. I looked over at once and clapped eyes on a tall, impossibly beautiful boy.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I had been holding, and smiled. _He's back._

Edward Cullen was smiling at me with so much trust and so much pride. I remembered the words he'd said to me the other night. _"I believe in you. I always will."_

With that, I took a deep breath and began speaking in Spanish. People were confused and began muttering, but I continued, undeterred. Then I continued in Japanese. At last, when I was sure the very confused host was about to cut me off, I switched back to my native tongue.

"Someone once told me that being able to learn and speak another language is a beautiful thing. He said that language isn't just words, but a way of life, of culture and traditions and relationships. By knowing and speaking a different language, it can beautify a person as they learn to be more understanding, tolerant and expressive," I took another deep breath.

"I only started at St. Meyer this year, but I've learnt a lot about this tolerance and understanding. So please excuse me for my plain appearance today, but I hope... that this beauty that I've talked about still shines through... if only just a little bit."

I stepped down dizzily from the podium, only faintly registering the tumultuous applause that greeted the end of my speech. I was overwhelmed by the weightiness of what I'd said - of truths that even I hadn't realised in my own heart. Glancing up, I caught sight of Jasper's serene smile and twinkling grey eyes. He gave me a single nod of approval.

_Thanks, Jasper._

The next ten minutes passed by in a blur as they judges went away to discuss their scores and the final winner. I wish I could go and talk to my family and friends now. I wanted it to all be over. If only all this could pass without having to announce a winner. I felt squeamish with anticipation and dread. The audience were babbling their own opinions to their neighbour.

At last, the judges returned.

"We have decided on the winner and the two runner-ups. If we say your name, please step forward."

Complete silence filled the auditorium. You could hear a pin drop. I clasped my hands tightly together and held my breath.

"Melody Stanton."

Out of the five of us, Melody stepped forward.

"Astrid Devondale."

A girl with raven black hair joined Melody in the front line.

"And Isabella Swan."

My heart hammered in my chest as I took a trembling step forward. This was it. I'd really made it to the final three. What if I actually won this? It wasn't impossible anymore - in fact, it seemed very possible. Maybe I was delusional.

"In third place," said the lady judge, "Is Astrid Devondale."

Astrid seemed happy enough, walking over to shake hands and receive her bouquet of flowers. At this point, I thought I would faint. I felt sicker than I'd ever felt before. This sort of suspense shouldn't be allowed. _If I win... I can restore everything back to my family. Oh, please._

"And now, we shall announce the grand winner. This year's lady of the St. Meyer Ladies pageant is..."

The spotlight was roaming everywhere. I squeezed my hands into fists, staring hard at the ground, feeling as though I might combust. There was a continuing drumroll and the seconds stretched into what seemed like hours as it went on and on -

"Melody Stanton. Congratulations!"

My surroundings melted around me as people leapt out of their seats, screaming and clapping for Melody. The beaming brunette had walked forward, donned with the tiara and sash and an enormous bouquet of flowers. The lights and attention were all on her as I stood in the shadows, trying to absorb what had happened. Whereas I had been tense mere seconds ago, I was flat and deflated now.

_I lost. I came second. I lost._

"That means Isabella Swan is our runner-up for this year. Miss Swan, congratulations." The female judge was beside me, pushing me forward as I, too, was handed a bunch of flowers. I wasn't prepared for the spotlight yet, but I had no choice. The lights and attention was fixated on me now, and I was surprised by how many people were clapping for me.

"I wanted to make a quick announcement, everyone," Melody was speaking into her microphone. Her arms were still full of her prizes and the flowers. "I just wanted to say thank you for all your support, particularly those who flew from London to see me. But as I have won free tuition at St. Meyer but intend to stay on at my own school, I want to give it to Isabella Swan. Like the judges, I was really impressed by her performance in this pageant and think she deserves it." She looked at me, smiling, and extended the envelope.

"Here you go, Bella," she whispered.

The words were lost on me. Cheers rose as I took the envelope and looked at Melody with as much gratitude as I could muster.

And then, out of the blue, some St. Meyer students began calling out.

"Well done, Isabella!"

"See you next year!"

"You did our school proud, Swan!"

I never thought I'd see the day that would be said of me. It was a funny thing, but seeing people united in their support for me... I couldn't help but smile, touched by what they were saying. There was some choking emotion within me as well. I'd been the black sheep of St. Meyer school, but somehow had turned out as their school representative.

Life was certainly temperamental.

* * *

The auditorium was practically empty by the time my family reached me on stage. I was so glad to see them.

"You did beautifully, Bella," whispered Mum, holding me tight. "My beautiful Bella. We're so proud of you."

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Nessie exclaimed, jumping up and down with her arms held out; I laughed and picked her up. "You're the _best_ sister in the world, Bella! The most beautiful, wonderful, brave, amazing - "

"Nice work, big sis," grinned Seth, putting an arm around me as far as he could reach. He would soon be taller than me, I knew, and I had to make the most of the opportunity to ruffle him on his head now.

Dad stood in front of me, his brown eyes glistening. I looked back at him with a small smile. The two quiet members of the Swan family, unable to express our emotions and feelings in words.

"You showed them, Bells. Well done." _I'm so proud of you, Bella. You're truly my daughter, of my own blood and flesh. I'm so proud of the way you've grown and matured. I love you._

I grinned, "Thanks, Dad." _For always understanding and supporting me. I love you, too._

"Family hug!" yelled Nessie, now reaching out for Dad. And within seconds I was squished with four pairs of arms wrapped around me, supporting and holding me up as they always had. I'd definitely grown since coming to St. Meyer, and I'd only come out of love for my family. If there was anything I couldn't stand it would be disappointing them...

_"Alright, Bells. You show them what you're made of." _

...quiet and resilient Dad...

_"I won't regret anything, honey, as long as you're happy." _

...loving and hare-brained Mum...

_"Right back at you, big sis. Any guy who wants to ask you out will have to pass the Seth Swan test first."_

...loyal Seth...

_"Aw, but I wanna stay up with you, Bella!"_

...and sweet little Nessie.

It had to be because of the pageant, but I was feeling so emotional. The moisture crept into my eyes as my heart swelled and my throat tightened. It was a fair few minutes before we released each other, and some St. Meyer students lingering by approached me.

"Bella, come to the hall afterwards," the girl said, "We're having our school gathering there. Everyone will want to congratulate you."

_Really? _I thought back to the sea of faces in the audience before, smiling and applauding my effort despite the fact that I hadn't won. It never ceased to amaze me how united St Meyer was, either in support of or against me. "Oh - yeah," I said distractedly, "I'll be there."

As soon as the girls were gone, I turned back to my family. "Should I really go?" I asked offhandedly.

"Yes!" my family exclaimed in unison and I took that as my cue to leave.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

I smiled as I walked down towards the hall by myself ten minutes later. I had become so incredibly fond of the school buildings and grounds, it was almost embarrassing to admit. I wondered what was going on in the school hall. I was really only going there to see Alice and F4 -

_And Edward_, the voice inside my head automatically added, and my stomach lurched with sudden nerves and excitement. I knew I was really looking foward to seeing him and talking to him properly after this whole fiasco of a pageant. The one person who'd stayed by my side and encouraged me the whole way. It's stuff you always read about in books and see in movies, but it meant so much more than I could fathom. I was becoming such an emotional wreck.

I'd reached the door of the hall and opened it to walk inside. The room exploded.

Or at least that was my initial thought as the hundreds of students inside screamed and cheered my name. I stood in shock as confetti rained upon me and applause began to fill the room. Applause for... me? Again?

The triplets fought their way to the front of the throng and I gaped as them as they regarded me with wide beams and friendly, open arms.

"Bella, you made us so proud!" Irina gushed.

"It was the first time I was happy seeing you in our school uniform," Lauren nodded emphatically.

Tanya looked at me a bit begrudgingly before saying, "You were pretty awesome, Bella."

"Oh - um - well - thank you," I stammered, too bewildered to say anything else as hundreds of other smiling, glowing faces looked at me. I suddenly spotted Alice with the other three members of F4 a little way back, all grinning at me, and my heart leapt in response.

"Bella!" yelled Alice, running over towards me.

"Alice!" I half-cried, and we met each other in a delighted, wild embrace, our happiness borderlining hysteria before I turned to greet the other guys. They all offered their congratulations to me, heartily teasing me about my unique performance in the pageant.

But there was someone missing, of course, and I didn't miss it for even a second. As if he knew what I was thinking, Jacob said gently, "Edward had to leave. He said he had to take care of something."

The disappointment followed my initial reluctance to believe those words and I just nodded, trying to smile. _It's nothing. Something important probably came up. It doesn't mean you're any less important to him... And you saw him during the last round, he was there, cheering you on..._

"Bellabee, you want some food? Let's go grab a plate," Alice said, breaking into my stupor. I nodded, allowing myself to be pulled by her towards the buffet table as my own disappointment closed in upon me. Now I knew just how much I had been looking forward to seeing him.

The party was pretty much what I expected. I couldn't deny that I did enjoy sitting with Alice and F3, listening to their banter and light-hearted conversation as the night wore on. Other students occassionally approached us to congratulate me, but they were quickly on their way again, mingling and talking with the others. It struck me how exclusive we'd somehow become as a unit. Alice and I had always been on our own since no one wanted to befriend me, the common girl, anyway, and F4 had also always been held in an unapproachable light. But it was funny how the two of us had combined. It was such a deeply complicated friendship that I was sure anyone would find it hard to penetrate.

"Well it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, isn't it? We should do it, man. After graduation," Emmett was trying to persuade a reluctant Jasper and Jacob to fly outer-space with him.

I know. _Outer-space._ It was ridiculous.

I glanced over at Alice, but this was one of those rare times where she and I did not connect. She was totally engrossed in their conversation about flying to outer-space and staying there for a few days, like it was some hotel on _earth_ somewhere.

_The gulf between my world and theirs was larger than massive, and I had arrived prepared for this. Right?_

I had to smile to myself as my own words came back to me again. I guess some things just didn't change. I was still the poor, common girl amidst the country's cream of the crop, bedazzled and overwhelmed by what money could buy.

My phone suddenly began to buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out.

_Edward Cullen the Great_.

There was a swooping sensation in my stomach. A flicker of what I'd felt before they'd announced the pageant winner. It was ridiculous. I quickly excused myself from the others and went into a quiet corner of the hall. I picked up the call.

"Hey," Edward greeted, exaggeratedly casual. It made me smile.

"Hey."

There was a period of understanding silence in which a lump rose to my throat and I tried to swallow it. I had to tell him. I had to, no matter how much I didn't want to disappoint him. It was difficult finding the right words to say.

"I... didn't win." My voice broke towards the end, but I held back the tears.

His voice was gentle and understanding.

"I know. I was watching right till the very end."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" he sounded amused.

"You... really believed in me."

"I still believe in you, Bella," he replied nonchalantly, "You're a clumsy, accident-prone fender-bender that can't be taken down. I know that full well."

I chuckled, looking up to the ceiling to hold back the tears. It was taking a lot of effort to keep them in. It felt like there was an enormous weight in my chest and talking to Edward was only making it heavier.

He spoke again, his tone different. "Sorry I can't be there today. I suddenly got really busy..." Was it my imagination, or did he sound almost sad? "But I'll see you tomorrow," he continued, more briskly, "There's something I want to give you to congratulate you."

"A present?"

"Of sorts."

I frowned, "You know how I feel about presents."

"And has that ever stopped me?"

"I guess not," I sighed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Edward pressed on, "I'll meet you in the town square cafe at one o'clock."

"Mmmm."

"You better not be late," he warned.

I chuckled again, starting to feel better. The weight and pressure of the pageant must have been driving my emotions all out of whack. But it would be all back to normal soon. Tomorrow.

There was another short pause before he said suddenly, "Hey, Bella?" There was a strangled note of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'll... see you tomorrow."

I was perplexed, but decided not to probe him. I would talk to him tomorrow. "Okay. See you then."

"Bye, Bella."

After we hung up, I leant against the wall and let out a sigh. It was a good sigh, if such a thing exists. I felt comforted by Edward's phone call. Everything would be back to normal soon. The pageant was over. The school year was almost over. There would be a time for a breather.

But the day's surprises hadn't come to an end yet.

When I went home for dinner, there was a lot of good news awaiting me. Mum had cooked up a feast to celebrate my performance in the pageant, but it turned out there was a good deal more to celebrate about in the Swan family.

"You were reinstated?" I gaped at my father, who was characteristically composed and calm although his eyes said it all. "That's - that's - that's so great," I stammered as Nessie and Seth continued their celebration chant and dance around him. _Dad's back to his normal job. Everything's going to be okay again. _I couldn't believe it.

"I have good news too, Bella!" squealed Nessie, "Miss Nelson is coming back to my school! I'll be in her class again."

My mouth dropped open. I was in a total state of disbelief. "R - really?" I said, "Oh - Ness - I'm so happy for you." I glanced curiously at my parents as I bent down to give my little sister a hug, but they just smiled at me, positively glowing. It was almost too good to be true.

"Her school rang today with the good news," Mum explained flippantly, "And also offered me a teaching block for the next term."

Now this was really getting bizarre. "Are you _serious_?" I gasped; my heart was swelling so much I thought it would take off into the sky like a balloon filled with helium. "Mum, congratulations - Nessie, Dad, Seth - everyone... just... wow." _Everything really is going to be okay again._ The thought overwhelmed me with so much relief and gladness that I felt the emotion heaving in my chest.

"And _you_ owned the St. Meyer pageant, Sis!" whooped Seth. He grinned at me, "I've never been prouder to be related to you, Bella."

I just laughed, "Thanks a lot, kiddo!"

There was a lot of laughter and shouting and smiles that night as we sat around our dinner table. There was an enormous white iced cake that Mum had made, with icing that read _Congratulations, Bella._ She'd also cooked all my favourite things. It was a happy night. Perhaps we use the word 'happy' so much that it doesn't seem as strong as a word anymore. We like to emphasise it with big words such as _blissful_ or _wonderful_ or _exultant. _But to me, that was truly a happy night, with all the beautiful emotions and feelings the simple word evokes; a night filled with warmth and joy and security and love.

_Everything is going to be okay again._

I went to bed that night with a heart and soul full of gratitude. I was so relieved that I didn't even question how everything had suddenly and miraculously been returned to my family. Instead, I crawled into bed anticipating tomorrow's date with Edward. Even after all this time, my heart still fluttered.

_"There's something I want to give you to congratulate you."_

_"A present?"_

_"Of sorts."_

I sat up suddenly in my dark room, having just realised something. I couldn't quite explain why it was so important at that moment, but in my half-asleep mind it was a critical revelation.

In the short time that I'd known him, Edward Cullen had given me many things...

_Let's see - a red card, a desk, a dress, a uniform, a violin, a snake, an entire restaurant, his jacket, Natasha Korsakova's music book, a phone, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

...but not once had I given him anything. He hadn't even eaten his slice of birthday cake or accepted a present I was going to buy him. I suppose he had everything he could possibly want, but the sudden desire that had sprung within me to give Edward something - something _tangible_, something he could keep - was strong.

I sat there in the darkness for awhile, thinking and pondering. And then it came to me.

With a smile, I switched on the light, pulled on a jacket and picked up my violin.

* * *

"Bella, you look _superb_!"

I laughed, ruffling my sister on the head. "You're so easy to please, Ness," I said, picking up the rejected clothes on my bed and hanging them back in my wardrobe. It was the first time I'd ever spent so long deciding what to wear before a date with Edward. It was a warm day so it was one of the few times I put on a dress.

Nerves and excitement tingled my body as I made my way to the town square cafe. It was the same one we'd gone to after the idiot had stood in the rain waiting for me for four hours. I chuckled inwardly at the memory. Since I was a little early, I sat down at a table by the window and tried to calm myself down. Waiting for Edward always made me edgy; sudden doubts and insecurities always assailed me. But they also always disappeared when I saw him.

I was sitting down, fiddling with the bow on my present to him, when the chair opposite creaked. I delayed the moment I would see him, preparing for the crazy and illogical spasm of the heart that would follow. I looked up.

To my utter surprise, Jacob Black gazed back at me.

"Jacob?" I said, wrong-footed.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted simply, taking his seat.

Confusion was probably the best word to describe how I felt at the moment, "Hey... but... where's Edward?"

"He asked me to come on behalf of him."

_On behalf of... him?_ I was silent as I registered this. Edward hadn't planned to come... at all? I grew cold at the thought.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" Jacob broke into my thoughts, and I quickly looked up, beginning to protest. But he just smiled knowingly.

"You're always very transparent, Bella. Edward can't come today. He's probably on his way to the airport now, getting ready for his flight to Tokyo." Jacob sighed heavily, muttering, "He's a real idiot."

At these words, I perked up. "What... what do you mean?" I said urgently.

"Yesterday, during the pageant, Edward's mother forcibly dragged him back home to negotiate her terms with him. She's a true iron woman, through and through. They made a deal that if Edward agreed to go to Japan for a few years to learn how to run Meyer Group, she would return everything back to your family and allow you to graduate from the school. That way, even if you didn't win, he would still be able to help you."

Something very cold seemed to have entered my body. For awhile, I couldn't say anything.

"And he agreed?" I whispered at last.

"At first, I think he really believed you would win, and in his brashness said yes to the proposal. But then after talking to him yesterday, I don't think so anymore. I think Edward was prepared that you may not win and was still willing to go through with it. He really has come a long way since meeting you, Bella. But that still doesn't make him any less of an idiot."

I was so stupid. I'd been busy celebrating with my family and feeling all elated and accomplished when this had been happening in the background. Was this the reason for the sadness in Edward's voice when he'd called me last night? I was a whirlwind of emotions as I processed this news. I pressed my mouth in a hard line.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jacob asked, watching me closely.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... are you just going to continue sitting here?"

I took a deep, steadying breath. True to my defensive nature, I was trying my best to bury my feelings.

"What can I do? The fool made his own decision without even talking to me about it or considering how I felt. I guess he's always been like that. How can I do anything about it now?" I sighed exaggeratedly, "Well, I guess that's that. Since you're here on behalf of Edward, I guess you'll have to accompany me for the day. He always says it's such a chore to stay with the clumsy and infatuated, fender-bender-causing girl." I tried to crack a smile at Jacob, only to be met by his hard stare. My smile faded.

"'That's that', Bella?" he repeated, "Are you really going to just let him leave like this?" His words rocketed through me like whiplash. "You're not even going to try and stop him, and you really think you still have the right to call him someone you care about?"

And in a flash, my own words came back to me.

_"Are you really just going to let her leave like this? Aren't you even going to try and stop her? Do you really think you still have the right to say you love her when you're just going to - "_

_"I'm going."_

I let out a deep breath, my lower lip trembling as the angry spark in Jacob's eyes faded away. He gave me a much warmer smile and said, "This really loyal and determined girl once said those words to me. Now it's your turn, Bella."

My heart was pounding as the news hit home, with all its ramifications. Edward was leaving. _He's leaving the country this afternoon. You won't see him again for a long time._ Sudden panic seized me and I stood up at once. Jacob grinned, also standing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the coffee shop.

"I know my best friend's an airhead sometimes, but I knew I could count on you," he said as we hurried to the main road. I couldn't speak; everything felt tightly shut up inside of me and I was suddenly so afraid.

Jacob whistled for a taxi and it slowed down in front of us. He opened the back door, motioning for me to sit inside. He leant against the cab as I clumsily climbed in and fitted my seatbelt. _He's leaving. He's leaving_. It kept going on and on in my mind.

"Edward told me to give you these." Jacob held out a thin, long, beautifully wrapped box and a matching golden envelope. I stared at them, taking them with my shaking hands. _The present. Of sorts. _My lip trembled some more. I looked up at Jacob almost desperately. He simply gave me one of his sunny, encouraging smiles.

"Good luck, Wonder Girl," he murmured, nodding at me before handing a wad of money to the taxi driver and shutting the door. I looked back, waving at him before he disappeared around the corner.

_He's leaving._

The cityscape flashed past the windows as I gazed at the golden gifts in my hands. I was still holding my present for Edward. It would be awhile before we reached the airport. I was in a dreamlike trance; I couldn't believe all this was happening. And I was terrified that I would miss him. _Please._

_Cullen, you idiot. Why do you always make the decision on your own? _I thought vehemently, trying to cling onto fierce Bella for strength and sanity.

I looked down at the gift in my hand again, realising that I was squeezing the card unconsciously. _He wrote me something._ Apart from his cryptic text messages, he had never written something for me before. I was almost too scared to read it. But I knew I had to.

So very slowly, as the taxi moved against the clock to reach the airport, I pulled out the card and began to read it.

* * *

A/N: Hi. :D I know many of you possibly wish to peg random objects of fancy at me for the very long time it has been... but... I'm back? My uni semesters are OVER and I am free to write and create and explore once again. :) This first half of the story is very close to its end, and I WILL update MUCH MUCH MUCH quicker than I have in recent... months. As always, much appreciation to those who have reviewed and read and bugged me to update. :) It means so much. And sorry if this chapter seems rushed - to be honest, it is. I'd had one section written for about 8 months and wrote everything else around it in the last week whenever my guilty conscience kicked me. Any questions, you know what to do! - msq.


	22. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Twenty Two ll The Letter**

**

* * *

**

Dear Bella,

How are you? I guess that's the standard thing to write in a letter. This is the first time I've written a letter to a girl, and the third time I've ever written a letter. I had a boy penpal when I was in fourth grade, but he never replied. I wrote a second letter to him but I got angry after he ignored that too. I swore that if I ever met him, I would beat him up for not replying.

I'm going to Tokyo to study management economics. I know it's really sudden and I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it, but as the future heir of Meyer Group, it can't be helped. I'm even more important than I'd thought.

I was wondering what I would write in this letter to you, and it seems fitting that I start from the beginning even if that really is cliched.

So initially, Bella, the first time I even saw you was when you were glaring at me with a lot of anger, after that encounter with your friend. At first, I thought you were just a wild and defiant girl who didn't understand her place. People said you were the new transfer student and you came from a normal background. I remember I really hated how you told me to stop threatening your friend and I wanted to make you suffer as much as possible. But no matter what I did to you, you wouldn't relent or give up or surrender. It was infuriating.

It's embarrassing to admit this to you now, but I spent a lot of time wondering how to crack you. The other guys will testify to that.

But then somehow, unknowingly, I started to like you. Or maybe I'd already taken a strange liking to you the first time I saw you. I found you really interesting and intriguing... maybe it all began when you finally knocked some sense into me.

* * *

_"Just who do you think you are?" he seethed._

_I scoffed, holding my chin up high. "I'm Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. But why does that matter, Cullen? If you want a war with me then you've got one, but I've had it with your lapdogs doing everything for you - " images of snakes, smashing beakers, the cut in my violin flashed in my mind and my fists balled, " - do your own dirty work and fight me yourself, you spoilt little coward!"_

_And I punched him right in his beautiful face, with such unexpected force that he lost balance and fell onto the floor._

_

* * *

_

It was weird, but after you did that, I saw you in a whole new light. You were the only person to ever truly stand up to me like that. All of a sudden, I really wanted to get to know you and treat you well. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob kept telling me that I was going about it completely the wrong way...

* * *

_"I can see the effect of what my gifts have had on you. But this is nothing compared to what I can give you if you're with me everyday," he said softly, "That's the way people's hearts are tuned, they are so easily won over by the power of wealth."_

_Edward took a step towards me as I stayed rooted on the spot._

_"Your violin was so old and ratty, I don't know why you still keep it," he commented in a tone of wonder, sounding almost like a child. "You must be glad to have a new one. Don't worry, it's just me here - feel free to smile and jump up and down all you want. I won't tell."_

_

* * *

_

...and I'm sorry if what I did only made you more annoyed. Looking back now, it probably wasn't the most tactful thing to do. But know this: I always meant well. Honestly, Fender-Bella.

I used to wonder why your temper was so short whenever you were around me, even though I was trying to do all the right things, but despite your sporadic moments of yelling and shouting, I... really liked being with you. I wanted to be around you more and I wanted to see you more, because you made me feel different. The more time we spent together, the more I liked about you. It sounds so simple when I write it like that.

It's because of you, Bella, that I now know what it feels like to have to wait for someone. For many hours. In the pouring rain.

* * *

_Very tentatively, I crossed over to him and held the umbrella over his head._

_As the rain thudded rhythmically on the plastic, Edward slowly looked up; his bronze hair was plastered to his forehead and his face was dripping. Before I could open my mouth and demand why on earth he was still here, he leapt up and threw his arms around me. I shrieked, promptly letting go of the umbrella so that the rain fell heavy and hard upon us._

_"You're here," he muttered, burying his wet and cold face in my shoulder, "You're finally here. Do you have any idea how late you are?"_

_

* * *

_

It's not a good feeling at all. I've been very careful not to make other people wait for me ever since then.

Despite how I'd bullied you so much and given you a tough time with the red card, you still took care of me on the train when I was sick. That was when I realised what a caring and kind-hearted girl you really were.

* * *

_"Hang in there, okay?" I said, now taking off my scarf and wrapping it around his neck, "There'll be people to come get us in the morning, I promise."_

_Edward was looking up at me in awe. "Aren't - aren't you cold?" he asked hoarsely._

_I smiled, saying heroically, "Don't worry about me. Common people can withstand the cold."_

_

* * *

_

I still have your scarf, by the way.

So many things happened afterwards, and honestly, that was the period of my life when I learnt so much about myself. A lot about what I want out of my life and how I feel. A lot about other people's situations and feelings. When Jacob came back from Paris, I really thought you liked him instead, so that's why I was so quick to jump to conclusions about you two. I guess I was wrong about that too.

I won't ever forget how I spent my birthday with you and your family. It was the best day of my life.

I really do believe in you, Bella. I also believe that my friends like you a lot. You're clumsy and unteachable and I really never thought that helping you win the St. Meyer Ladies Pageant would become my responsbility, but that's what makes you Bella. You're a fighter and you're loyal and you're determined right to the end.

So I guess I'm only kidding myself when I insist I'm the lion; you truly are the lion.

Take care, Fender-Bella. I'll take care too.

I'll miss you.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

My heart was beating a quick, irregular pattern as I slowly lowered the letter without seeing anything. Then slowly, I unwrapped the golden box and opened it. Inside on the velvet lay a glistening gold chain. Hanging off the bottom was a tiny charm in the shape of a lion, and engraved within the lion was the outline of a lamb.

I lifted it up into the light, looking at it. My eyes pricked.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." I whispered to myself.

I held the charm close to my heart and pleaded with the driver, "Please drive faster, sir."

* * *

A/N: I told ya this update would happen a lot faster. :P But it's also much, much shorter. Only one more chapter to go! It will also be pretty short. Thanks so much for your lovely comments, I've missed you all! And for the new readers, gladly welcoming you aboard! Hehehe. - msq.


	23. Curtain

Disclaimer: I do not own T_wilight_ (the characters), _Hana Yori Dango _or _Boys Over Flowers _(their awesome storylines!).

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Chapter Twenty Three ll Curtain**

**

* * *

**

It was one of those dramatic scenes in a movie. I'd never given them much thought; just watched with content as the guy or girl dashed around to chase their one true love, mildly wondering if it would be a happy reunion or a tragic farewell. I suppose romance movies had never really been my thing. Somewhere in my disoriented, panicked mind, I was wishing I'd paid more attention in those movies.

As soon as the taxi screeched outside the airport, I was running harder than I'd ever run before. There was a piercing stitch in my side and my chest felt like it was going to burst, but I didn't spare it a thought. I could only concentrate on one thing.

Meyer Group had a private hanger as an extension of the airport, so it wasn't too difficult to find that. The only problem was that I might not make it in time and that very thought terrified me. I wouldn't even allow myself to think it. I had to make it. I _had_ to see Edward. I had to tell him something before it was too late.

I was pounding down the corridor to the runway, everything a blur around me. Two men in suits immediately squared their shoulders when they saw me sprinting towards them, blocking my way. I ran straight into them, too out of breath to explain myself, but I didn't need to. Catching me by the shoulder, one of them peered down into my face and his expression changed.

"It's her - go, go, he's about to get on the plane," he said urgently, and he and his partner quickly cleared the path for me.

Bursting out into the open air, I saw a private jet parked in the middle of the field. A few miniscule figures were making their way onto the plane, including one with reddish-brown hair. My heart leapt into my throat.

_Wait - _

Even as my feet moved, even as the air whipped past my face, I knew I wouldn't reach him in time. Taking deep, sharp, laboured breaths, I yelled his name. Everything seemed to slow down like it did in movies. My deep breathing was all I could hear, desperate sobs breaking through every now and then; there were tears clouding my vision; my lungs were about to collapse from the effort.

And one awful thought was repeating itself in my mind.

_He's leaving._

_He's leaving._

_He's leaving._

I heard the words he had written in the letter as if he was speaking them.

_So I guess I'm only kidding myself when I insist I'm the lion; you truly are the lion. _

_Take care, Fender-Bella. I'll take care too._

_I'll miss you._

"No... no... _Edward_!"

His name felt like it was ripped from my throat; a final, desperate cry when he was just about to disappear into the jet. He suddenly paused in mid-step and my heart shot up. It was as if I had tapped into new strength and energy.

"Edward!" I cried again.

Slowly, as if he couldn't believe it, he turned his head in my direction, and as the distance separating us rapidly closed, his expression changed to one of shock. In a swift movement he was hurrying back down to the ground. I hurtled straight into him, unable to stop, and he caught me by the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, shock and anger present in his tone. He was looking at me closely as I swayed on the spot. "Are you _stupid_? Running out into a place like this - it's dangerous!"

For awhile we glared at each other. I was still struggling to catch my breath, feeling like I was about to fall apart completely. There was a lot of conflict in his green eyes as he gazed back at me.

And then slowly, a smirk crossed his face as he said with a flash of his old arrogance, "You know if people saw you running after me like that, they might think you've fallen for me."

Something welled up inside of me and I shoved him away angrily. I'd caught my breath and voice at last.

"And what if I have?" I cried, blindly shoving him some more. Through my hazy vision I saw his expression shift to something much softer. He raised his hands to shield himself as I punctuated my words with more shoves.

"What if I _have_ fallen for some stupid, crazy, unreasonable idiot? Does that mean anything to him?" My voice broke and the tears threatened to burst out, "Or is he just going to make his own decisions and _fly_ off somewhere like Japan - ?"

Edward caught my flailing hands and pulled me into a hug, effectively silencing me. But it didn't matter. I wouldn't have been able to speak much longer. The sobs broke through then and it was all I could do to cling onto him.

"You were just going to go," I whispered after a moment's silence. "I didn't get to say - to say thank you, or anything." More tears rolled down my cheeks and I began batting his back, saying vehemently, "You're so selfish! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?"

He just held me tighter and closer towards him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered, and a chord struck within me as I realised how much this hurt him too. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying in desperation to memorise how his arms felt around me and how he smelled.

But most of all, how loved and safe I felt when he hugged me. I was scared I would forget.

"I'll be back," Edward murmured as he gently pulled away, "I promise." The corner of his mouth quirked as he asked, "Are you going to wait?"

I bit my lip and said a little haughtily, "If you don't take too long."

He cracked a wry smile and ruffled my hair, "That sounds like the girl I love. Did you get my present?"

I nodded, pulling the necklace out from my pocket. Edward's smile widened as he took it and moved behind me to put it on. He spoke as he fiddled with the chain, clasping it behind my neck and pulling my hair out of the way.

"When I come back from Japan, I'll be an even greater man than I am now. You should probably get a move on with yourself as well, so we'll be able to complement each other by the time I return."

I let out a chuckle, my heart tugging. I would really miss his silly little quips.

Edward stepped back in place before me and smiled. "It looks good on you," he said quietly.

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb._

Taking a deep breath, I held out my present. "This... is for you," I said, not quite meeting his eyes, "My present to you. You've always given me so much, and yet..." I bit my lip again as my voice began to shake.

For awhile he just looked at it without saying anything. Then he took it, and a tiny, soft smile, one that I'd seen when Mum had force-fed him jam and that he'd worn when he was playing soccer with my family, and - I suddenly realised with a tug of my heart - that he usually wore when he was with me, surfaced on his flawless face.

"Thanks, Bella."

He reached out and cupped the side of my face. The tenderness in that intimate contact made my heart quiver. It was frightening, almost, to be made so vulnerable before another person. But I saw it all in his eyes, the ones that had been filled with coldness and hatred the first time I'd seen them. They were filled with so much more now; warmth, affection, a bit of sadness and fear.

And that was the last, beautiful image that I saw before he leant down and kissed me.

It was the best, lasting memory he could have given me.

* * *

_This year, I became a newly-enrolled student at St. Meyer, the most wealthy and prestigious school in the country._

Edward Cullen flew to Tokyo with his mother. It would be awhile before I saw him again, but we were going to stay in contact with each other. I knew that I was going to miss him, and that the worst of how this felt was still to come. But I would endure it.

Christmas came and went in a blaze of snow, carols and food. Everyone was so happy in the Christmas holidays; my family were especially jubilant in the sudden upswing of our fortune. After the break, Dad was back to work as normal as the chief of police. Mum went to teach at Nessie's school, where my little sister was also perfectly happy to be in her favourite teacher's class again. Soccer practices had halted for Seth due to the snow, but that just meant we spent a lot more time outdoors having snowball fights and making snowmen.

_It was an action I took with utmost dread and apprehension, and had only taken out of love for my family._

My family were truly my backbone. They were the reason why I'd even gone to St. Meyer in the first place. I was so grateful for each and every one of them.

_But I met people at the school who made the year much more exciting, bearable and worthwhile than I could have ever imagined._

Alice Brandon, my first and best friend at St. Meyer. I smiled fondly as I took a walk by myself down my snow-lined street, pausing every now and then to look at the beautiful patterns that were frozen on the sidewalk. I could not imagine life at St. Meyer without Alice; from the moment she'd extended her hand to me till just as recently as Christmas Eve when she'd slept over, Alice Brandon was a true blessing in my life.

The other three remaining members of F4 were coping without their leader. They felt his absence keenly, but they were still holding together strong. Jacob Black, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty; I was glad to know them beyond the flowery images that had been painted on them. Their names commanded such respect, such power, but beneath all that, they were still just boys.

_My year at St. Meyer taught me a lot about myself. I've become stronger, more independent and confident through all the challenges and trials the school has thrown at me. I'd been taught lessons in pain, sacrifice, loyalty and love, and I know I've grown so much more because of it._

I'd reached the playground that Edward and I had gone to on the night of his birthday. I looked around. Half the play equipment was covered sleekly in snow; the roundabout, the picnic table, the swing set. I smiled to myself as I brushed some snow off the swing and sat down, curling my arm around the chain.

My breath misted in the cold air.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I said softly, touching the charm on my necklace. Then I grinned, pushing myself off the ground with much more gusto and gathering speed as I whipped through the frosty air.

_So I guess I can't complain about taking that frightening, first step to accept a scholarship at St. Meyer School. In a very temperamental, unbelievable and unpredictable manner, it had turned out to be a very good decision after all._

As far as my story goes, that's about it...

Until next time.

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHA, no don't fear, it's not the end of _Boys Over Flowers_ - there is indeed a sequel. This is just the end of the first part, which I'd _tried _to reach about ten months ago, and alas I am ten months late. It's been a whole year since I started writing this! Wowee. It's been so much fun and so rewarding to share this story with you guys. Thank you so much for all your support and love this past year!

The sequel will be posted in a week or so, so keep your eyes peeled! I need to figure out how to start writing it, and I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, but rest assured it will be up soon. :)

A few people have asked why Edward calls Bella "Fender-Bella" - it's just a rehash of her name with the term "fenderbender" which means a minor accident. (He means it in an affectionate, teasing way, as I'm sure you already know. :D)

So that's really all I have to say - until next time. :) - msq.


End file.
